Between Potions and Quidditch
by Lunatic9289
Summary: Nachdem Madam Hooch beim Quidditch von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde, liegt sie im St.-Mungo-Hospital. Schon bald wird ein Ersatz für sie gefunden: Ginny Weasley, die berühmte Spielerin der Holyhead Harpies kommt nach Hogwarts, um den Erstklässlern das Fliegen beizubringen und die Quidditchspiele zu beaufsichtigen. Im Lehrerkollegium trifft sie auf alte Bekannte ... (DMxGW)
1. (K)ein ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts

**Kapitel Eins – (K)ein ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts**

Draco Malfoy hatte erst Lehrer werden müssen, um an Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ein ruhiges Jahr erleben zu können.

Er war ein Musterschüler gewesen, hatte dem Haus Slytherin alle Ehre gemacht und stets ausgezeichnete Noten erhalten, die zweifelsohne von seiner Begabung herführten. Und doch konnte er sich noch an die eine Strafarbeit in seinem ersten Schuljahr erinnern, die er natürlich ungerechtfertigter Weise ausführen musste. Sein erstes Erlebnis im Verbotenen Wald hatte ihn gelehrt, dort nie wieder einen Fuß hinein zu setzen. Die Kreatur, die er dort gesehen hatte, war nicht annähernd so angsteinflößend wie der wildgewordene Troll, der an Halloween durch das Schloss lief und die Schüler in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Ein Jahr später wurde im Schloss die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und somit ein Monster freigelassen, welches sich auf die Muggelgeborenen und Schlammblüter stürzte. Zwar hatte Draco als Reinblüter nichts zu befürchten gehabt, doch der Basilisk, als welcher sich das Monster entlarvte, sorgte mit den Versteinerungen der Schüler dafür, dass Hogwarts beinahe geschlossen worden wäre. Und das wollte Draco nun wirklich nicht.

Nachdem der Basilisk besiegt und die Gefahr gebannt war, gab es für Draco immer noch kein ruhiges Jahr. Einem verrückten Massenmörder gelang es aus Askaban auszubrechen und Draco fragte sich bis heute noch, wie es Sirius Black gelungen war, dies fertig zu bringen. Aber anscheinend war sein Cousin zweiten Grades ziemlich gewitzt, denn abgesehen von der Flucht aus dem sichersten Gefängnis der Welt schaffte er es sogar in Hogwarts einzudringen. Draco musste in seinem dritten Schuljahr nicht nur auf der Hut vor dem verrückten Mörder sein, sondern auch vor den mordlustigen Tierwesen, die in Hogwarts frei herumliefen. Dem Hippogreif, der sich im Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht auf ihn gestürzte hatte, war er nur um Haaresbreite entkommen. Sein rechter Arm schmerzte immer noch, wenn er an dieses hinterlistige Federvieh dachte.

Wenn Draco es sich genauer überlegte, schien Hogwarts gar nicht so sicher zu sein, wie er immer dachte. Immerhin hatte es Sirius Black geschafft dort einzubrechen und dem falschen Moody, der in seinem vierten Schuljahr monatelang unerkannt durch Hogwarts spazierte, war es anscheinend auch ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Der falsche Moody stellte sich als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords heraus, vor dem Draco als Sohn eines Todessers eigentlich keine Angst haben brauchte. Dachte er zumindest und doch hatte der falsche Moody die Dreistigkeit besessen, Draco vor allen anderen in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln. In ein _Frettchen_! Draco fand, dass das viel schlimmer war, als das, was Diggory beim Trimagischen Turnier erleiden musste. Der hatte wenigstens seine Würde behalten. Der Hufflepuff war ihm eigentlich ganz sympathisch gewesen, da er es fast geschafft hatte Potter im Turnier zu schlagen. Aber dann starb der einfach.

In seinem fünften Schuljahr wurde Draco Vertrauensschüler und eigentlich verlief dieses Jahr sehr zufriedenstellend für ihn. Es war ein kluger Schachzug von ihm gewesen, sich mit der alten Hexe Umbridge gut zu stellen und sich dem Inquisitionskommando anzuschließen. So hatte er das ganze Jahr lang die Möglichkeit gehabt, andere Schüler fertig zu machen und klarzustellen, dass er höher gestellt war, als sie. Ja, dieses Jahr wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn nicht sein Vater in Askaban gelandet wäre.

In jenen Zeiten dachte Draco, das Leben sei unfair und ungerecht, aber nachdem der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte, begriff er erst die wirkliche Bedeutung dieser Worte. Sein sechstes Schuljahr überschattete alles Vorangegangene. Draco lernte das erste Mal, was es bedeutete, Angst vor dem Tod zu haben. Der Dunkle Lord war viel angsteinflößender als ein Hippogreif oder der verrückte Sirius Black. Mit nur sechzehn Jahren wurde Draco zum Todesser und er sah den ersten Menschen direkt vor seinen Augen sterben.

Sein letztes Schuljahr konnte man eigentlich gar nicht als solches bezeichnen, da Draco kaum in Hogwarts gewesen war. Er war eingesperrt in seinem eigenen Haus, mitsamt seinen Eltern und musste täglich die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords ertragen. Zu jener Zeit sah er viele Menschen sterben. Letztendlich wurde Hogwarts zerstört und es tat Draco im Herzen weh sein zweites zu Hause in Schutt und Asche sehen zu müssen.

Draco dachte damals er würde Hogwarts nie wieder in seiner atemberaubenden Schönheit sehen und nie wieder diese Mauern sein zu Hause nennen können. Doch das Schloss wurde wieder aufgebaut und die Tore öffneten sich erneut für die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, um ihnen das Zaubern und die Grundelemente der Magie beizubringen.

Draco Malfoy machte in Hogwarts nie seinen Abschluss und es sollten erst sechs Jahre vergehen, bis er wieder einen Fuß in dieses Schloss setzen würde.

Nachdem der Dunkle Lord besiegt und der Kampf vorbei war, wusste Draco gar nicht so recht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Natürlich gab es für jeden Todesser eine Verhandlung und alle, die nicht im Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten, wurden nach Askaban verbannt. Nur die Familie Malfoy war davon gekommen und Draco wusste bis heute nicht, wie sie das geschafft hatten. Dies sollte allerdings nicht bedeuten, dass er wieder ein unbekümmertes Leben führen konnte. Nein, die Malfoys wurden gemieden und bekamen die Abneigung der anderen täglich zu spüren. Da nützte auch das viele Gold nichts mehr.

Mit einem ehemaligen Todesser wollte natürlich niemand etwas zu tun haben und so vergingen die Jahre in denen Draco auf der Suche nach einer Arbeitsstelle eine Abfuhr nach der anderen einstecken musste. Als ihm dann eines Tages durch Zufall zu Ohren gekommen war, dass man in Hogwarts einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke suchte, – Draco hatte im Winter ein Gespräch von Hagrid und einem unbekannten Zauberer in der Winkelgasse belauscht – hatte er sich einfach für diese Stelle beworben. Zaubertränke war schließlich sein bestes Fach gewesen und in den letzten Jahren, in denen er ja nicht viel zu tun hatte, verbrachte er viel Zeit mit der Zaubertrankbrauerei.

Tatsächlich stelle Minerva McGonagall, derzeitige Schulleiterein von Hogwarts, Draco nach einem kurzen – und anscheinend überzeugenden – Vorstellungsgespräch ein, obwohl er nicht einmal einen Abschluss vorweisen konnte. Offenbar musste Dumbledore mit seinem steten Glauben an das Gute auf sie abgefärbt haben. Lediglich die Lehrkräfte, die bereits zum Inventar des Schlosses gehörten, tuschelten hinter Dracos Rücken über ihn, aber keiner von ihnen würde es wagen die Entscheidung der Schulleiterin in Frage zu stellen.

So kam es, dass Draco ab dem ersten September im Jahre zweitausendunddrei dem Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts angehörte und den Posten von Horace Slughorn übernahm, der nun in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand ging. Wie es der Zufall wollte, wurde Draco somit auch gleich Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern war noch genauso, wie Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Lehrerzimmer befand sich ebenfalls in den Kellergewölben des Schlosses, genauso wie das Klassenzimmer, in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde. Zu Beginn empfand Draco es als seltsam, an der Stelle zu stehen, an der einst Snape gestanden hatte. Ihm zu ehren wollte er ein würdiger Nachfolger werden. Nach Snapes Tod hatte es allerhand Gerüchte gegeben und obwohl Draco Rita Kimmkorn und ihren Berichten eher kritisch gegenüber stand, hatte er ihr Buch _Snape: Schurke oder Heiliger? _regelrecht verschlungen.

Draco übernahm einige Eigenschaften seines ehemaligen Lieblingslehrers. Er war streng, teilte die gleiche Leidenschaft für schwarze Roben und manchmal erwischte er sich dabei, wie er die Slytherins bevorzugte. Seine Fachkompetenz sorgte dafür, dass er von den Schülern respektiert wurde und das war ein Gefühl, welches Draco zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte. Zwar war er schon früher respektiert worden, doch geschah es damals aus den falschen Gründen. Diesmal lag es nicht an dem Ruf seiner Familie oder dem vielen Gold, welches er besaß. Nein, nur die wenigsten der Schüler schienen zu wissen, wer Draco Malfoy wirklich war und für die meisten war er einfach nur _Professor Malfoy_.

Schon bald bemerkte Draco, dass das Unterrichten ihm gefiel und ehe er sich's versah, war das Schuljahr beinahe schon wieder vorbei – und das ohne einen Zwischenfall! Nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords war das Leben in Hogwarts wirklich sehr angenehm.

Am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle hatte Draco nun seinen eigenen Platz, von dem aus man einen perfekten Blick über die versammelten Schüler werfen konnte. Die vier Haustische standen immer noch an ihren ursprünglichen Plätzen, so, wie Draco es gewohnt war, doch mittlerweile saßen an den Tischen nicht nur die Schüler, die ihrem Haus angehörten, sondern auch welche aus den anderen Häusern. Draco wären beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, als er das erste Mal einen Gryffindor am Slytherintisch sitzen sah, der sich munter mit einem Schüler aus dem Hause Salazars unterhielt. Aber irgendwie war Draco der Einzige gewesen, dem dieses Bild zu stören schien. Erst nach genauerer Beobachtung hatte er festgestellt, dass diese Situation anscheinend ganz normal war, denn nun sah er überall an den Tischen die verschiedensten Schüler: Hufflepuffs zwischen den Ravenclaws, Gryffindors bei den Slytherins und wiederum Slytherins, die bei den Hufflepuffs saßen.

Damals hatte Draco nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Zu seiner Schulzeit wäre so etwas undenkbar gewesen. Professor McGonagall, die seine Reaktion mitbekommen hatte, – Draco hatte eh den Eindruck, ihre Adleraugen seien überall und würden ihn stets im Auge behalten – hatte Draco damals angelächelt und gesagt: „Sie sehen, Draco, die Zeiten haben sich geändert." Mittlerweile war er schon so sehr an dieses Bild gewöhnt, dass es ihm gar nicht mehr auffiel.

Nun saß Draco beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle und speiste gemeinsam mit seinen Lehrerkollegen und den Schülern. Das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende und an diesem Samstag sollte das letzte Quidditchspiel des Jahres stattfinden. Nach wie vor mochte Draco Quidditch, auch wenn er seit seinem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr in den Genuss gekommen war, seinen Lieblingssport auszuüben.

Gerade als Draco mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, erfüllte das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen die Halle und als der Blonde aufsah, erkannte er mehrere Dutzend Eulen, die die Post brachten. Ein sehr junger Waldkauz ließ den Tagespropheten vor Draco auf den Tisch fallen, der auf seinem – zum Glück bereits leeren – Teller landete. Sich in dem hohen, gepolsterten Sitz zurücklehnend, nahm er sich den Propheten, den er jeden Morgen las und schlug die erste Seite auf. Dieses Tagesblatt war im Moment seine einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt. In Hogwarts bekam er kaum noch mit, was sich außerhalb der Mauern abspielte. Nur in den Ferien hatte er mal die Gelegenheit seine Eltern in Malfoy Manor zu besuchen.

Draco blätterte durch die Zeitung und las gelegentlich Schlagzeilen wie _Zaubereiminister an Drachenpocken erkrankt_ und _Lovegood und Scamander entdecken neues Tierwesen in Ägypten_, aber er wollte erst den Sportteil lesen. Momentan war Quidditchsaison und er musste unbedingt wissen, wie die letzten Spiele ausgegangen waren.

Als Draco Seite neunzehn aufschlug sprang ihm sofort das große Foto entgegen, das ein Drittel der Seite einnahm. Die junge Frau auf dem Foto erkannte er sofort. Sie flog auf einem Besen und hielt in ihrem Arm den Quaffel, trug den dunkelgrünen Quidditchumhang der Holyhead Harpies und das rote, lange Haar wurde durch den Wind umhergewirbelt, ließ es aussehen, wie Flammen, die um ihren Kopf tanzten. Zielstrebig schaute die Frau nach vorne, bis sie den Blick in die Richtung der Kamera drehte, siegessicher lächelte und anschließend den Quaffel in Richtung des Lesers warf. Unter dem Foto stand der Bildtitel: _Ginny Weasley ist der neueste Superstar in der Quidditch-Liga!_

_Die Holyhead Harpies gewinnen mit 560 zu 180 gegen die Chudley Cannons und stehen somit im Finale!_, lautete die große Bildüberschrift in schwarzen Lettern.

Draco schnaubte verärgert und blätterte weiter. Er interessierte sich zwar für Quidditch, aber ganz bestimmt nicht für eine Frauenmannschaft wie die Holyhead Harpies und ganz bestimmt nicht für Ginny Weasley! Dass sie die Chudley Cannons besiegt hatten, lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass die Spieler in den orangefarbenen Umhängen schon ewig nicht mehr erfolgreich waren. Im Finale würden die Holyhead Harpies nun auf die Ballycastle Bats treffen. Die Karten für das Endspiel, welches in den Sommerferien stattfinden sollte, hatte Draco sich schon längst gekauft, aber nur, weil er gehofft hatte, dass seine Lieblingsmannschaft es ins Finale schaffen würde, was nun leider nicht der Fall war.

„Professor Malfoy?"

Draco hob seinen Blick und schaute über den Rand seines Tagespropheten zu dem Drittklässler, der vor ihm stand. Der schwarzhaarige Junge aus Ravenclaw sah ein wenig verlegen aus und knetete nervös seine Finger. „Sir, ich möchte Sie ja nicht stören, aber -"

„Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich gerade frühstücke?", fuhr Draco ihm dazwischen. Der Junge musste doch wissen, dass man einen Lehrer nicht einfach so beim Essen ansprach! Der Ravenclaw sah allerdings nur ein wenig ungläubig auf den leeren Teller, der vor Draco auf dem Tisch lag und anschließend zu dem Tagespropheten, den er in seinen Händen hielt. Diese Tatsachen schienen den Jungen zu dem Schluss kommen zu lassen, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer keinesfalls frühstückte.

„Aber ich habe eine Frage zu meinem Aufsatz, Sir. Ich kann Ihre Benotung nicht nachvollziehen", sagte der Drittklässler und hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch, auf dem, abgesehen von dem Text in schwarzer Tinte, ein großes, rotes ‚M' in der oberen rechten Ecke stand. ‚M' für ‚Mies'. Draco zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt.

„Fragen bezüglich meines Unterrichts oder zu meinen Benotungen beantworte ich nach der Stunde oder abends in meiner Sprechstunde, Mister Brooks. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mein Büro finden."

„Hmpf", machte der Junge und sah noch einmal deprimiert auf seinen Aufsatz, den er in seinen Händen hielt, nickte dann resignierend und verschwand wieder in Richtung Ravenclawtisch. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals hätte ein Schüler es zu seiner Zeit gewagt einen Lehrer am Lehrertisch einfach so anzusprechen. Mittlerweile haben sich anscheinend die Beziehungen zwischen Schülern und Lehrern gelockert, vor allem bei den jüngeren Lehrkräften. Kurz darauf fing Draco den Blick von der Schulleiterin ein, die einige Plätze weiter am Lehrertisch saß, ihn über ihre Brille hinweg still betrachtete und ihn anlächelte. Vermutlich hatte sie die ganze Szene heimlich beobachtet.

Um zwölf Uhr sollte das Quidditchspiel beginnen: Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw. Eine halbe Stunde früher machte Draco sich auf den Weg zum Feld, gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern und Lehrern des Schlosses und nahm schließlich auf der Lehrertribüne Platz. Sie lag von allen Tribünen am höchsten und umfasste nur wenige Sitzplätze. Gerade mal so viele, dass die versammelte Lehrerschaft sowie einige Mitglieder des Schulrates dort sitzen konnten. Draco saß zwischen der Schulleiterin und Professor Vektor, der Lehrerin für Arithmantik und mittlerweile auch Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw, da Filius Flitwick nach dem Wideraufbau von Hogwarts nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war. In seinem hohen Alter hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, mit dem Unterrichten aufzuhören. Vor ihnen saß der Kommentator, ein aufgeweckter, kleiner, schwarzgelockter Hufflepuff aus dem vierten Jahrgang, der auch schon die vorherigen Spiele kommentiert hatte.

Die Mannschaften erschienen unter Beifall auf dem Feld und um Punkt zwölf Uhr pfiff Madam Hooch in ihre Pfeife, woraufhin die Bälle freigelassen wurden und sich alle Spieler auf ihren Besen in die Luft erhoben. Das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Beide Mannschaften gaben noch einmal ihr Bestes, denn sie hatten gleichermaßen die Chance auf den Quidditchpokal. So bekamen die Zuschauer ein spannendes Spiel geboten, in dem viele Punkte erzielt, aber auch so einige Fouls begangen wurden. Die Sucher kreisten um das Spielfeld, aber vom Goldenen Schnatz gab es auch noch nach einer Stunde nicht die geringste Spur.

Draco hielt Ausschau nach dem kleinen geflügelten Ball und er meinte ihn gerade in der Nähe der Torstangen von Ravenclaw aufblitzen gesehen zu haben, als sich Professor McGonagall zu ihm rüber beugte.

„Jetzt, da Ihr erstes Jahr als Lehrer nun fast vorbei ist, wollte ich fragen, wie es Ihnen in Hogwarts gefällt?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgetreu. „Ich habe kluge Schüler, die mir das Unterrichten leicht machen. Nur bei einigen kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass sie in Zaubertränke durchfallen werden."

„Nicht jedes Fach liegt einem", sagte die Schulleiterin und Draco nickte. So ging es ihm mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. „Ich habe nur Gutes über Sie gehört. Sie sind bei den Schülern sehr beliebt."

„Tatsächlich?", sprach Draco seine Gedanken laut aus und konnte die Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Überrascht?" McGonagall lächelte ihn ein wenig spitzbübisch an. „Ihnen diese Stelle zu geben war genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen und ich freue mich darauf mit Ihnen auch weiterhin in Hogwarts zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen."

Draco nickte. In seinem Hals spürte er einen dicken Kloß, den er vergeblich versuchte hinunter zu schlucken. „Professor McGonagall", begann er, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Haben Sie schon jemanden gefunden, der im kommenden Schuljahr das Fach Kräuterkunde unterrichten wird?"

„In der Tat." Ravenclaw erzielte einen Treffer und die Schulleiterin stimmte in den Beifall des Publikums mit ein. „Pomona wird nun endlich in ihren ersehnten Ruhestand gehen können." Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen alle Augen nur den Fliegern auf ihren Besen folgten.

„Wer ist es, wenn ich fragen darf?", hakte Draco einige Sekunden später nach, da die Schulleiterin wohl nicht das Vorhaben pflegte von selbst aus zu verkünden, wer der neue Kräuterkundelehrer werden sollte.

„Nun, es ist ein alter Bekannter von ihnen." McGonagall sah ihn von der Seite an und schmunzelte vergnügt. Fragend zog Draco eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ein Name wäre hilfreich. Ich habe so einige Bekannte."

Einen kurzen Moment ließ sie Draco noch im Ungewissen, bevor sie ihr Geheimnis lüftete. „Es handelt sich um Neville Longbottom." Draco spürte, wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Ich kann mir keinen Besseren für dieses Fach vorstellen", verkündete McGonagall stolz. „Er ist ein wahrer Gewinn." Bei dieser Bezeichnung verzog der ehemalige Slytherin ungläubig das Gesicht, – er spürte die tiefen Falten auf seiner Stirn – immerhin konnte er sich noch sehr gut an Longbottom während seiner Schulzeit erinnern sowie an die unzähligen Kessel, die er im Zaubertränkeunterricht in die Luft gejagt hatte.

„Aber, aber, Draco. Sie werden doch wohl nicht noch immer den alten Kampfgeist zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin vertreten? Sie sehen doch, wie gut sich die Häuser mittlerweile arrangieren. Den einzigen Kampf, den sie noch austragen, ist der im Quidditch. Sie und Mister Longbottom werden gewiss gut miteinander auskommen."

In diesem Moment brach das Publikum erneut in einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm aus und der Kommentator verkündete weitere zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff. Malfoy schluckte und stimmte nur halbherzig in den Applaus mit ein. Longbottom also. Ein ehemaliger Auror und ein ehemaliger Todesser. Na, das würde ja heiter werden.

Bevor in Draco die Wiedersehensfreude erwachen konnte, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Ein Hufflepuff-Treiber beging gerade ein Foul an dem Ravenclaw-Sucher, der anscheinend den Schnatz gesichtet hatte. Madam Hooch pfiff wie wild in ihre Trillerpfeife. Ein Klatscher raste auf die Schiedsrichterin zu und das schrille Geräusch der Trillerpfeife stoppte abrupt, als der Ball sie direkt am Kopf traf und Madam Hooch von ihrem Besen fiel.


	2. Neuankömmlinge

**Kapitel Zwei ******–** Neuankömmlinge**

Es war der Morgen des ersten Septembers. Ginny Weasley stand in ihrem Wohnzimmer und warf einen letzten Blick zurück in ihre Wohnung, die sie für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr sehen würde. Vor ihr standen zwei große Koffer, in der sich Kleidung, Bücher und ihre Besenpflegeprodukte befanden. Ihr Nimbus lehnte direkt daneben. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes hexte sie ihr Gepäck samt Besen klein, nahm es an sich und steckte es in die Taschen ihres cremefarbenen Zauberumhangs, in den sie auch ihren Zauberstab steckte.

Noch einmal schaute sie um sich, ob auch die Lichter ausgeschaltet und die Fenster geschlossen waren. Die Nervosität war daran schuld, dass sie das bereits zum dritten Mal überprüfte. Ginny ging zu ihrem Kamin und stellte sich dort hinein, nachdem sie sich aus der Schüssel, die auf dem Kaminsims stand, ein wenig Flohpulver genommen hatte. „Professor McGonagalls Büro!", sagte sie laut und deutlich und warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, woraufhin grüne Flammen zündeten und sie umhüllten. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden verschwanden die Flammen und als Ginny aus dem Kamin stieg, befand sie sich in einem völlig anderen Raum.

Ginny hätte dieses Büro auch wieder erkannt, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, wohin die Reise sie verschlagen würde. Während ihrer Schulzeit war sie schon einmal hier gewesen, als noch Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen war. Die vielen Gemälde an den Wänden zogen ihren Blick auf sich. Erstaunt besah sie sich die Portraits, die die ehemaligen Schulleiter zeigten. Irgendwo musste hier auch -

„Ah, Ginevra! Wie schön Sie zu sehen."

An dem Schreibtisch saß Minerva McGonagall, die sich erhob, als sie Ginny erkannte, um den Tisch ging und ihr lächelnd die Hände reichte, um sie höflich zu schütteln.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Ginny und musterte ihre ehemalige Lehrerin, die um keinen Tag gealtert zu sein schien. Die blauen Augen sahen sie freundlich über die Brille hinweg an und auf ihrem bereits ergrauten Haar, welches zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden war, saß ein schwarzer Spitzhut.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass wir Sie für uns gewinnen konnten und dass Ihre Zusage so kurzfristig möglich war. Nachdem, was der armen Rolanda widerfahren ist, brauchen wir jemand Gescheites, der den Erstklässlern das Fliegen beibringt."

Was mit Madam Hooch geschehen war, hatte tagelang in den Zeitungen gestanden: Ein Klatscher hatte sie bei einem Quidditchspiel am Kopf getroffen und vom Besen geworfen. „Wie geht es ihr denn?", erkundigte Ginny sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Professor McGonagall sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Die Ärmste liegt im St.-Mungo-Hospital und ist leider immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Die Heiler tun alles, was sie können. Sie werden vorerst Rolanda ersetzen, leider kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen, für wie lange das sein wird."

Da in der Quidditchliga die Saison für dieses Jahr sowieso vorbei war, – welche die Holyhead Harpies übrigens auch gewonnen hatten – stand Ginny ausreichend Zeit zur Verfügung. Trainieren würde sie auch auf dem Schlossgelände können.

McGonagall ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, nahm den Schlüsselbund, der dort lag und zog ein Stück Pergament von einem der vielen Stapel. „Mit diesen Schlüsseln haben Sie Zutritt zu Ihrem Büro und Ihren Privatgemächern. Der kleine Bronzene ist für die Truhe mit den Quidditchbällen. Und dies ist Ihr Stundenplan für die Erstklässler." Bevor Ginny aber einen genauen Blick darauf werfen konnte, fuhr die Schulleiterin fort: „Die Schüler werden in wenigen Stunden ankommen. Ich habe noch einiges vorzubreiten. Ein Lehrer wird Sie in Ihre Gemächer führen. Er müsste jeden Moment erscheinen. Er ist ebenfalls neu hier, aber Sie kennen ihn bereits. Sehr gut, würde ich sogar meinen. Sie werden sich gewiss freuen, ihn wieder zu sehen. Als er erfahren hat, dass Sie kommen, war er ziemlich aus dem Häuschen."

Es klopfte an der Tür und als sie sich wenig später öffnete, kam ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann in einem mitternachtsblauen Anzug herein. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er sich positiv verändert, sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so rundlich wie früher. Es hatte jetzt sehr erwachsene Züge angenommen. Außerdem war er noch ein Stückchen gewachsen. Das, was er beibehalten hatte, war sein freundliches, ein wenig schüchtern wirkendes Lächeln, welches er auflegte, als er Ginny erkannte.

„Neville!", rief sie überrascht und gleichzeitig erfreut. Sie hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, dass er ebenfalls in Hogwarts lehrte.

„Hey, Ginny!" Mit drei großen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überschritten und sie in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen. „Man, wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Mit seinen Händen an ihren Schultern hielt er sie auf Abstand um sie einmal genauestens von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern.

McGonagall, die diese Szene lächelnd beobachtet hatte, räusperte sich, ehe sie das Wort ergriff. „Professor Longbottom, führen Sie Madam Weasley doch bitte in ihre Gemächer."

„Gerne. Sie haben bestimmt sehr viel zu tun." Neville deutete auf den überfüllten Schreibtisch. „Schreibkram und so'n Zeugs."

Manch einer hätte Nevilles Aussage wohl als ‚frech' bezeichnet, aber die Schulleiterin lächelte. „Nun, auch das muss erledigt werden."

„Hast du deine Sachen dabei?", fragte Neville an Ginny gewandt. Neugierig sah er sich um, erspähte jedoch kein Gepäck. Aus ihrer Umhangtasche holte Ginny ihren kleingehexten Koffer heraus, der locker in ihre Hand passte und hielt ihn Neville entgegen. „Na dann ist ja alles klar", grinste er.

„Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Seien Sie ruhig schon früher da. Sie müssen noch den anderen Kollegen vorgestellt werden. Im Anschluss beginnt dann die Einteilung der Erstklässler und das Abendessen. Aber das kennen Sie ja vermutlich noch."

Die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors sahen sich an und grinsten. Es war erst wenige Jahre her, dass sie selbst noch Schüler gewesen waren.

Nachdem sie die Wendeltreppe hinunterstiegen, gingen sie durch den Flur, in dem ihre Schritte von den Wänden wiederhallten. In den Mauern sah es aus wie vorher, so wie Ginny es in Erinnerung hatte, selbst die Treppen, die ständig ihre Richtung wechselten, waren noch da und versuchten sie zu ärgern. Beinahe schien es so, als hätte es den Kampf damals nie gegeben.

„Wir müssen in den dritten Stock", erklärte Neville. „Mein Büro ist im siebten, in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums. Ich habe das, was McGonagall früher hatte. Jetzt, da sie Schulleiterin ist, ist sie nicht mehr Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, weißt du?"

„Schade, ich fand sie immer ganz toll. Wer ist es denn jetzt?"

Neville grinste verlegen. „Ich", gestand er leise.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst! Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!"

Mit roten Wangen zuckte Neville mit den Schultern, ein verlegenes, aber auch stolzes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Was unterrichtest du?"

„Kräuterkunde. Die Aurorensache war irgendwie nichts für mich. Zum Glück ist es im Moment so ruhig, dass sie auf einen Auroren verzichten können und Professor Sprout wollte aufhören, also habe ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gefasst."

Ginny pfiff anerkennend und sorgte dafür, dass Nevilles Wangen noch roter wurden. „Nicht schlecht, _Professor_", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, wir beide in Hogwarts. Als Lehrer!"

„Ich frage mich, ob McGonagall mich auch gefragt hätte, wenn wir nicht die Meisterschaft gewonnen hätten", scherzte Ginny. „Aber ich stimme dir zu. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Klassentreffen."

„Malfoy ist auch hier."

Neville führte sie durch einen Korridor und sie bogen rechts um die Ecke, vorbei an einem Wandvorhang mit rosa Flamingos darauf. Das Grinsen war auf ihren Gesichtern verschwunden. Ginny hatte damals schon davon gehört, dass Malfoy in Hogwarts unterrichten sollte. _Erneut lehrt ein ehemaliger Todesser in Hogwarts – Sind unsere Kinder wirklich sicher?_,lauteten in jener Zeit die Schlagzeilen. Die gesamte Zaubererschaft war deswegen in hellem Aufruhr gewesen. Mittlerweile sprach aber niemand mehr davon.

„Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke, richtig?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Richtig. Ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen, bin auch erst gestern Abend angekommen. Aber man hört so einiges."

„Was denn?", fragte sie aufgrund seiner beunruhigenden Betonung und malte sich schon die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Neville war stehen geblieben und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Überraschung an.

„Er scheint sehr beliebt bei seinen Schülern zu sein."

Das war nun wirklich nicht das, was Ginny erwartet hatte. Nachdem Neville nicht erklärte, dass dies ein Scherz gewesen war, fragte sie: „Wirklich?" Neville nickte.

„Wir sind da", sagte er und jetzt erst bemerkte Ginny, dass sie vor einer Tür stehen geblieben waren. „Hast du den Schlüssel?"

Aus ihrer Umhangtasche zog sie den Schlüsselbund, den die Schulleiterin ihr gegeben hatte. Da Ginny lediglich Besenflugstunden unterrichten würde, benötigte sie nicht die Schlüssel zu den anderen Klassenzimmern, sodass ihr Bund aus ausschließlich vier Schlüsseln bestand. Nachdem sie aufgeschlossen hatte betraten sie und Neville das Büro.

Der Raum war groß und durch die breiten Fenster schien viel Licht hinein. Von ihnen aus hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf das Quidditchfeld, das in weiter Ferne lag. Auf der Fensterseite stand der Schreibtisch und dem gegenüber befanden sich mehrere Schränke. Ginny öffnete die Türen und Schubladen, aber bisher befand sich noch nichts außer dem Mobiliar in diesen Räumlichkeiten. Das jedoch würde Ginny bald ändern. Ihr stand die Gestaltung des Raumes frei zur Verfügung. Des Weiteren befand sich hier noch eine kleine Sitzecke; drei Sessel, dunkelgrün bezogen – die Sessel würde sie später noch rot hexen, überlegte sie – und ein Tischchen in der Mitte, auf dem eine hölzerne Kiste stand. Hierbei handelte es sich um die Kiste mit den Quidditchbällen, die Ginny von ihrem damaligen Training widererkannte.

Eine weitere Tür stellte den Eingang zu ihrem privaten Zimmer dar. Flink fummelte sie an ihrem Schlüsselbund und probierte einen Schlüssel aus, der dem zu ihrem Büro von der Form und Größe her ähnelte und öffnete mit diesem die Tür. Dieser zweite Raum war beinahe genauso groß wie der erste. Ein großes Bett stand in der Mitte, daneben ein Nachtschrank sowie ein Kleiderschrank. Sämtliche Möbel waren aus Mahagoni. Eine weitere Tür befand sich an der linken Wand und Ginny vermutete, dass das der Eingang zum Bad war.

„Sag mal Neville, haben wir Lehrer unser eigenes Bad?"

„Jap", kam prompt die Antwort von Neville und man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass auch er sich über diese Tatsache freute. Das gefiel Ginny. Wenigstens konnte sie jetzt das Privileg genießen, nicht mehr die Toiletten und Duschen mit anderen teilen zu müssen, so wie es die Schüler mussten.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich bin zufrieden", sagte Ginny, als sie zurück in ihr Büro kam und sich neben Neville stellte, der aus dem Fenster sah. Während sie ihr neues Zimmer in Augenschein genommen hatte, war er im Büro geblieben. Das Zimmer einer Dame war nun einmal etwas Privates. Neville wusste, was sich gehörte.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Harry?", fragte Neville, nachdem er seinen Blick von den Ländereien Hogwarts losgerissen hatte. „Was macht er so?"

Ginny spürte, wie ihr Glücksgefühl sich im Nichts auflöste. Unbewusst hatte Neville ein Thema angesprochen, welches ihr schwer zu schaffen machte. Dass sie mit Harry nicht mehr zusammen war, konnte er ja nicht wissen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass dieses Gesprächsthema nicht aufkommen würde, aber früher oder später wäre es wohl eh zur Sprache gekommen.

„Er ist mit Ron im Ausland. Geheime Aurorenaufträge." Die Antwort war kurz gehalten und sie hoffte, dass Neville verstand, dass sie dieses Thema gerne umgehen würde.

„Ja, das kenn ich", sagte Neville, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenfalls in der Aurorenzentrale unter Kingsley Shacklebolt gearbeitet hatte. „Aber ihr seid doch noch zusammen, oder?"

Und da war die Frage, die sie am meisten fürchtete. Er stellte sie so, als wäre es abwegig sich vorzustellen, dass das berühmte Paar – Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley – sich jemals trennen würde. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre es nie zu dieser Trennung gekommen, aber Harry war sein Aurorendasein lieber und so hatte er von heute auf morgen beschlossen ins Ausland zu gehen um dort Schwarzmagier zu bekämpfen.

„Nein." Die Antwort kam leise über ihre Lippen. Sie versuchte Nevilles Blick auszuweichen. Ihm wollte sie jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Oh, wieso das denn?" Nevilles Bedauern schien echt zu sein, aber Ginny wollte einfach nicht darauf antworten. Dieses Thema schmerzte sie noch zu sehr. Über die Trennung war sie noch nicht hinwegkommen.

„Themawechsel, Neville."

Aus ihren Taschen zog Ginny den Zauberstab, das kleingehexte Gepäck und ihren Besen und stellte die Sachen auf den kreisrunden Teppich. Mit einem non-verbalen Zauberspruch brachte sie ihre Sachen wieder auf die richtige Größe. Ginny nahm ihren Nimbus und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

„Oh. Tschuldigung." Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über sie, bis Neville erneut das Wort ergriff. „Mit mir und Luna ist es auch aus."

„Was?" Überrascht sah Ginny auf. „Wieso?" Neville setzte sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, den Blick auf den Nimbus in Ginnys Händen gerichtet.

„Ach, hat einfach nicht funktioniert. Sie ist jetzt mit diesem Scamander zusammen." Die letzten Worte nuschelte er so leise, dass Ginny sie beinahe nicht gehört hätte: „Ist ihr _Seelenverwandter_, hat sie gesagt."

Genauso wie Neville gedacht hatte, dass sie und Harry für immer zusammen bleiben würden, so hatte Ginny angenommen, dass die Beziehung von Luna und Neville ebenfalls ein Leben lang hielt. Die beiden gehörten zu ihren besten Freunden und sie hatte sich für sie gefreut, als sie einander fanden. Die beiden waren so ein schönes Paar gewesen.

„Das tut mir leid, Neville."

„Ist schon okay. Ich werde schon irgendwann die Richtige finden." Neville gab sich betont locker, aber Ginny erkannte, dass er log, da er ihrem Blick auswich. Es war nicht _okay_, immerhin waren der Gryffindor und die Ravenclaw ebenfalls mehrere Jahre liiert gewesen. Über eine Trennung kam man nicht so leicht hinweg.

Wenig später verabschiedete sich Neville, um sich für den Empfang in der Großen Halle vorzubereiten. Ginny nutzte die Zeit um ihre Sachen auszupacken und alles einzuräumen. An die Wand brachte sie Halterungen an, sodass sie dort ihren Nimbus aufbewahren konnte. Die Besenpflegeprodukte verstaute sie in einem der Schränke.

Allmählich brach der Abend an und Ginny wurde immer nervöser. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen würden bald am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ankommen und sich anschließend mit den Kutschen oder den Booten auf den Weg zum Schloss machen. Nachdem Ginny ein passendes Gewand ausgesucht und ihre langen roten Haare hochgesteckt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie war neugierig auf ihre Kollegen, da abgesehen von den alten, ihr bereits bekannten Lehrkräften auch neue Gesichter dabei sein würden. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass ihre Finger kribbelten und sie fühlte sich wieder in ihr elfjähriges Ich zurückversetzt, das zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam. Der heutige Tag war beinahe genauso emotional. Nachdem sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, dachte Ginny, würde sie niemals wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber da war sie nun. Das neue Jahr konnte beginnen.

* * *

Draco saß bereits an seinem gewohnten Platz am Lehrertisch und wartete darauf, dass die alljährliche Prozedur begann. An diesem Abend würde es das zweite Mal für ihn sein, dass er die Begrüßung der Schüler und die Einteilung in die Häuser von diesem gehobenen Platz aus beobachten würde. Seine Sommerferien hatte er in Malfoy Manor verbracht. Seine Mutter war noch nie so begeistert und so stolz auf ihn gewesen. Stundenlang hatte er ihr berichten müssen, was in Hogwarts geschah, wie ihm das Unterrichten gefiel und was er so als Lehrer tat. Sein Vater war ebenfalls ganz zufrieden mit Dracos Leistung. Obwohl Lucius in den letzten Jahren oft über Hogwarts geschimpft hatte, – was vor allem an der Leitung Albus Dumbledores gelegen haben mochte – vertat er die Ansicht, dass Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu sein besser war, als ohne eine Arbeitsstelle dazustehen – was Lucius wiederum im Moment tat, denn für ihn war es weitaus schwieriger einen ansehnlichen Job zu finden, da man ihm bedeutend mehr Misstrauen entgegenbrachte, als seinem Sohn.

Die verzauberte Decke in der Großen Halle zeigte eine wolkenlose Nacht. In nur einer halben Stunde würden die Schüler erscheinen. Allmählich trafen auch die Lehrer ein und nahmen nacheinander am Lehrertisch Platz. Der Sitz in der Mitte, welcher der Schulleiterin gehörte sowie die drei Plätze zu Dracos linker Seite, blieben leer. Einer davon gehörte Hagrid, der in diesem Moment am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade stand um die Schüler in Empfang zu nehmen. Nachdem Professor Sprout sich in den Ruhestand verabschiedet hatte und Madam Hooch noch immer komatös im St.-Mungo lag, hatte die Schulleiterin zwei neue Lehrer eingestellt. Draco hatte auch schon gehört, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Mit dieser Entscheidung war er natürlich reichlich unzufrieden gewesen und er hätte ein Dutzend gescheitere Personen vorschlagen können, die tausendmal besser für diese Posten geeignet wären, aber er wurde nicht gefragt. Wenn es nach ihm ginge und man schon dabei war Veränderungen am Personal durchzuführen, hätte man auch gleich Professor Binns rausschmeißen können. Besagter Professor saß am anderen Ende des Tisches. Cuthbert Binns hatte immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass er gestorben war und sein Leben seit mehreren Jahren als Geist fristete. Vielleicht würde Draco ja demnächst mal eine Bemerkung in seiner Gegenwart fallen lassen.

Während Draco den Geist anstarrte, hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Schulleiterin die Halle betreten hatte und nun, flankiert von zwei weiteren Personen, vor dem Lehrertisch stand. Erst als das Gemurmel der Lehrkräfte erstarb, erlangte sie auch Dracos Aufmerksamkeit.

„Willkommen zurück, meine Lieben", grüßte Minerva McGonagall und sah die Lehrer der Reihe nach an. „Ich hoffe, Sie alle hatten angenehme und vor allem erholsame Ferien, sodass wir energiegeladen ins neue Schuljahr starten können. Wie Sie alle sehen können, habe ich hier unsere beiden Neuankömmlinge. Sie dürften einigen von Ihnen noch in Erinnerung geblieben sein, denn sie waren vor nicht all zu langer Zeit noch Schüler in Hogwarts."

Obwohl Draco bereits wusste, dass Longbottom und Weasley nach Hogwarts kommen würden, um die Schüler zu unterrichten, verkrampfte sich sein Magen bei dem Anblick der beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors. Vor allem bei dem Rotschopf würde er Schwierigkeiten bekommen, seine alten Gewohnheiten bezüglich der Vorurteile abzulegen. Wenn Merlin auf seiner Seite stand, würde es Madam Hoch bald besser gehen und die Weasley dadurch schnellstmöglich verschwinden.

„Professor Longbottom", begann McGonagall und zeigte auf den jungen Mann zu ihrer Rechten, der schüchtern lächelte, „wird in Zukunft Kräuterkunde unterrichten und Madam Weasley", die Schulleiterin machte eine halbe Drehung, um nun auf die Rothaarige zu ihrer Linken zeigen zu können, „wird ab sofort für die Besenflugstunden zuständig sein und Madam Hooch als Schiedsrichterin bei den Quidditchspielen ersetzen."

„Minerva, sagen Sie, wie geht es der armen Rolanda?"

„Leider unverbessert, Septima. Die Heiler tun, was sie können, aber der Klatscher scheint sie ziemlich hart getroffen zu haben."

Betretenes Schweigen kam auf. McGonagall begann Neville und Ginny die anderen Lehrkräfte vorzustellen und nannte der Reihe nach Namen und Fachrichtung der Personen. Anschließend nahmen auch die letzten drei Platz. Neville und Ginny kamen nun in Dracos Richtung, da sich neben ihm die letzten drei freien Plätze befanden, von denen einer zumindest noch Hagrid gehört. Bis dahin hatte er so ziemlich abgeschieden am Ende des Tisches gesessen. Neville war der erste, der bei ihm ankam, aber rein intuitiv setzte er sich auf den mittleren freien Platz und ließ den neben Draco weiterhin unbesetzt.

„Hallo."

„Longbottom", grüßte Draco höflich, dennoch kühl zurück,

Neville starrte ihn kurz an, lächelte dann aber und schlug ihm, über den freien Stuhl hinweg, freundschaftlich auf die Schuler. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Malfoy."

Draco verschlug es prompt die Sprache, aber er hatte eh nicht vorgehabt, diese Konversation fortzuführen und Longbottom schien das auch keineswegs zu stören. Meinte der das Ernst oder fühlte er sich nur verpflichtet dazu, jetzt, da sie so etwas wie Kollegen waren, nett zu ihm zu sein? Und überhaupt, das war gar nicht der tollpatschige und eingeschüchterte Gryffindor, den Draco von früher kannte. Die Zeiten hatten sich anscheinend geändert.

Ginny setzte sich genau zwischen Draco und Neville und schenkte dem Zaubertränkelehrer ein Lächeln, welches Draco nicht erwiderte. Es ärgerte ihn immer noch, dass die Holyhead Harpies die diesjährige Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten. Letztendlich war Draco – nach langem Hin- und Herüberlegen – doch zum Endspiel gegangen, nur um live mitzuerleben, dass eine Frauenmannschaft gewann. Und ausgerechnet eine der Spielerinnen von denen saß jetzt neben ihm!

Ihr rotes Haar trug sie zu einem Haarknoten zusammengebunden, was ihn an die Bibliothekarin Madam Pince denken ließ und er musste den Slytherin in sich zurückhalten, der liebend gern eine gehässige Bemerkung darüber von sich gegeben hätte.

„Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir gemeinsam an einem Tisch sitzen", bemerkte Ginny und spielte somit auf alte Zeiten an. Draco fragte sich, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn selbst der Lehrertisch auf die vier Häuser aufgeteilt werden würde. Vermutlich würde er dann als Slytherin so ziemlich der Einzige an seinem Tisch sein. Das wäre allerdings allemal besser, als neben der Weasleygöre zu sitzen, die ihn förmlich anstrahlte.

„Sieht wohl ganz so aus", riss er sich zu einer Antwort zusammen, in dem Versuch höflich zu sein, denn das musste er, da er sonst womöglich aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen wurde, auch, wenn seine Höflichkeit nur vorgeheuchelt war.

„Bist du nicht etwas zu jung, um als Lehrer zu arbeiten?" Draco fragte sich, wie sie nur so eine Frage stellen konnte, wenn neben ihr Longbottom saß, der in dem gleichen Alter war wie er. Sie selbst war sogar ein Jahr jünger als er, aber um Besenflugstunden zu unterrichten genügte es wohl ein Quidditchstar zu sein.

„Severus Snape war einundzwanzig, als er anfing Zaubertränke in Hogwarts zu unterrichten." Diese Information besaß er lediglich, weil er _Snape: Schurke oder Heiliger?_ gelesen hatte.

„Ja, aber das war Snape", sagte Ginny und er hörte eine Spur Respekt in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen. „Der konnte bestimmt schon Tränke brauen, als er noch Windeln trug. Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht mit ihm auf eine Stufe stellen."

„Ach, und was ist mit Longbottom? Der ist genauso alt wie ich und unterrichtet schon!", empörte Draco sich, blieb jedoch bei gesenkter Lautstärke um Longbottom nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ja, aber er hat immerhin einen Abschluss", bemerkte Ginny spitzfindig.

Draco rollte unfreiwillig mit den Augen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er das siebte Schuljahr und die UTZ-Prüfungen auch der Gesellschaft von Voldemort vorgezogen. Aber wie so oft hatte man die Entscheidung nicht ihm überlassen.

Was erdreistete sie sich überhaupt, so mit ihm zu reden? Draco platzte beinahe vor unterdrückter Wut und wenn sie beide nicht Lehrer, sondern Schüler wären, dann würde er hier und jetzt seinen Zauberstab ziehen. Aber diesen Kampf konnte er im Augenblick nur mit Worten ausfechten.

Draco räusperte sich und gab sich wieder kühl und distanziert. „Hübsche Frisur."

Ginnys feingeschwungene Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, verwundert darüber ein Kompliment aus dem Munde Malfoys zu hören. Doch dann zogen sie sich skeptisch zusammen. Moment, ein Kompliment von Malfoy? „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

Draco warf demonstrativ einen Blick zur Schulleiterin, die in ein Gespräch mit Professor Wendel, dem neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung, verwickelt war. Da sie sich zu ihrem Gesprächspartner wandte und Draco und Ginny den Rücken kehrte, hatte man die perfekte Sicht auf ihre Frisur. Die Schulleiterin trug ihr Haar unter dem Spitzhut zu einem straffen Knoten frisiert.

„Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere", begann Malfoy ihr zuzuraunen, „trägt Madam Pince dieselbe Frisur. Ist wohl ziemlich angesagt, in dieser Altersklasse." Nur mühsam konnte er ein hämisches Lachen verkneifen.

Nervös fingerte Ginny an ihrem Haarknoten herum. „Aber... so schlimm sieht es doch nicht aus... oder?", fragte sie unsicher und Draco stellte zufrieden fest, dass sein heimtückischer Plan aufgegangen war.

„Wie du meinst." Insgeheim lachte er sich ins Fäustchen. Frauen waren so leicht zu manipulieren. Ein falsches Wort über ihr Aussehen genügte um sie vollends zu verunsichern. Jetzt konnte er sich zufrieden zurücklehnen und den Abend genießen.

In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen zur Großen Halle und eine Schar von Schülern strömte hinein und Schritte und Gemurmel erweckten die Halle zu neuem Leben. Als jeder von ihnen seinen Platz am jeweiligen Haustisch eingenommen hatte, kam Hagrid herein, hinter ihm eine Gruppe Erstklässler. In den Gesichtern der Elfjährigen zeigte sich, abgesehen von der Nervosität, auch Vorfreude. Als sie vor dem Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut zum Stehen kamen, erhob sich die Schulleiterin um ihre Rede vorzutragen.

Das neue Schuljahr hatte begonnen.


	3. Besenflugstunden

**Kapitel Drei ******–** Besenflugstunden**

An diesem windigen Montagmorgen unterrichtete Ginny zum ersten Mal Besenflugstunden. Zuerst waren die Gryffindors an der Reihe, die Ravenclaws folgten am darauffolgenden Tag, die Hufflepuffs hatten ihre erste Stunde am Mittwoch und die Slytherins würde sie am Donnerstagmittag unterrichten. So blieb der Freitag frei und Ginny konnte sich über ein verlängertes Wochenende freuen. Dadurch, dass sie die Klassen aufteilte, hatte sie kleinere Gruppen von jeweils zehn Schülern, sodass ihr mehr Zeit blieb sich um einzelne Schüler individuell zu kümmern.

Gerade trudelten die Gryffindors ein und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf, platzierten sich neben den Schulbesen, die Ginny bereits hingelegt hatte. Auf diesen alten Shooting Stars hatte man den Schülern schon zu ihrer Zeit das Fliegen beibringen wollen, aber da Ginny bereits vor ihrem Schulantritt in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, wie man auf einem Besen flog, hatte Madam Hooch ihr nicht mehr viel beibringen können. Wenn man mit sechs Brüdern aufwuchs, die allesamt Quidditch spielten, kam man nicht darum herum, selbst auf einen Besen zu steigen. Ginny hatte sich oft die Besen ihrer Brüder gemopst, um ihre Fähigkeiten im Quidditch zu verbessern, und in ihrem fünften Schuljahr war sie ins hauseigene Quidditchteam aufgenommen worden, wo sie einige Male den Schnatz gefangen und zahlreiche Tore erzielt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Erstklässler."

Die Jungen und Mädchen grüßten im Chor zurück und Ginny sah sie der Reihe nach an. Die Elfjährigen waren gerade erst nach Hogwarts gekommen und so wie für sie alles neu und aufregend war, musste Ginny jetzt auch als Lehrerin ihre ersten Erfahrungen sammeln. Ihre Nervosität war mindestens genauso groß.

„Mein Name ist Ginevra Weasley und ich werde euch in eurem ersten Schuljahr beibringen wie man auf einem Besen fliegt. Ja, du hast eine Frage?" Ein blonder Junge hatte seine Hand in die Luft gestreckt, was Ginny ein wenig irritierte. Damit, dass jemand so schnell Fragen stellte, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Dabei hatte sie sich doch gerade erst vorgestellt.

„Sind Sie Ginny Weasley?", fragte der Junge aufgeregt. „_Die_ Ginny Weasley? Von den Holyhead Harpies?"

Die Schüler begangen aufgeregt zu murmeln und Ginny spürte ihre Blicke nun deutlicher auf sich sitzen als zuvor. „Ja, die bin ich." Ginny strich sich das lange rote Haar zurück, welches ihr der Wind unermüdlich ins Gesicht wehte. Nachdem Draco sich über ihre Frisur lustig gemacht hatte, trug sie ihr Haar nun offen – was sie auch gleich wieder bereute.

„Wow!" Der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck beschwor ein stolzes Lächeln in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Mein Bruder ist ein großer Fan von Ihnen, Madam", offenbarte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen hüftlangen Locken. „Er hat ein Poster von Ihnen neben seinem Bett hängen."

Ihr verschmitztes Kichern brachte Ginny in Verlegenheit. Was sollte man auf so etwas antworten? Seitdem sie in der erfolgreichen Quidditchmannschaft mitspielte, war sie es gewohnt, dass man sie erkannte und in der Öffentlichkeit ansprach. Während der Quidditchsaison standen die Holyhead Harpies oft genug in den Zeitungen, was für nationale Bekanntheit sorgte. Erst letztens hatte der Tagesprophet einen Bericht über sie gebracht. Dass sich jetzt schon Teenager Poster von ihr in ihre Zimmer hängten fand Ginny irgendwie schmeichelhaft. In ihrem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer im Fuchsbau hingen immer noch die Poster von Gwenog Jones, ihrer jetzigen Teamkollegin, und den Schicksalsschwestern.

„Mein Vater hat mich in den Ferien zum Endspiel mitgenommen, als die Holyhead Harpies die Ballycastle Bats plattgemacht haben", verkündete ein Junge stolz, dem sogleich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gebührte und der bewundernde _Oh's_ und _Ah's_ erntete.

„Ja, das habe ich auch gesehen!", erwiderte der Blonde, der dieses Thema angesprochen hatte. „Das Spiel hat drei Stunden gedauert!"

Prompt verfielen die beiden in eine hitzige Diskussion über das Endspiel. Die Quidditch-interessierten lauschten gespannt, während die Schüler, die nichts für diesen Sport übrig hatten, gelangweilt herumstanden. Die ersten setzten sich sogar schon auf den Rasen, in der Erwartung, diese Unterhaltung würde noch länger dauern.

„Okay, Schluss jetzt!" Mit lauter Stimme verschaffte sich Ginny von allen Gehör und jetzt redete niemand mehr. Einige sahen sie ziemlich erschrocken an und diejenigen, die sich gerade auf dem Rasen ein Päuschen gönnen wollten, standen hastig wieder auf. Die Unterbrechung hatte Ginny völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und sie versuchte die Worte, die sie sich zuvor gründlich zurecht gelegt hatte, wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Fangen wir jetzt endlich mit dem Unterricht an. Wer von euch ist denn schon einmal geflogen?"

Drei zierliche Hände streckten sich in die Höhe. Ginny war milde überrascht, als sie sah, dass es die beiden Jungs waren, die sich auch das Quidditchspiel angesehen hatten. Die dritte Hand gehörte einem Mädchen, mit kurzem dunkelblondem Haar, das zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten war.

„Gut, sehr schön. Der Anfang wird für euch drei nicht neu sein, aber ich bitte euch trotzdem fleißig mitzumachen. Dann beginnen wir mal. Vor euch liegen Shooting Stars. Es sind nicht die neuesten Modelle, aber sie werden ihren Zweck erfüllen. Stellt euch daneben, sodass jeder einen hat. Gut. Zuallererst wird der Besen aufgerufen. Streckt dafür eure Hände darüber und sagt: Hoch!"

Die Schüler gehorchten brav, streckten ihre Ärmchen über die Besen und riefen gemeinsam im Chor: „Hoch!"

Die Stunde verlief recht gut. Immerhin brach sich niemand etwas, was nicht selten vorkam, wenn sich jemand das erste Mal auf einen Besen setzte. Das Aufrufen des Besens beanspruchte die meiste Zeit der Stunde und Ginny bekam die Gelegenheit die Gryffindors besser kennen zu lernen. Nur zwei schafften es auf Anhieb, dass der Besen in ihrer Hand landete, während sich bei den meisten wiederum gar nichts tat und der Besen trotzig liegen blieb. Matthew Montgomery hatte seinen Besen lautstark angebrüllt, aber sein Besen bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und Ginny erklärte ihm, dass es nicht daran lag, wie laut man sprach – oder brüllte – sondern dass der Wille nur stark genug sein musste.

Clarice Bones' Besen gehorchte dafür umso besser und klatschte ihr direkt ins Gesicht, woraufhin sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug und zu weinen anfing. Da ihre Nase nicht einmal blutete sah Ginny keine Notwendigkeit sie zu Madam Pomfrey zu schicken. Clarice sah ihren Schulkameraden die restliche Stunde nur noch aus sicherer Entfernung zu und murmelte immer wieder näselnd vor sich hin: „Fliegen ist einfach nichts für mich!"

Am Ende der Stunde marschierten die Schüler wieder hinauf ins Schloss, um zu ihrer nächsten Schulstunde nicht zu spät zu kommen. Ginny sammelte die Besen ein; mit einem Schwenker ihres Stabes erhoben sie sich in die Luft und folgten ihr den Weg hinab zum Quidditchfeld. Während die Quidditchbälle in ihrem Büro aufbewahrt wurden, gab es in den Umkleiden einen Schrank, in denen man die Besen verstaute. Die Schüler, die keinen eigenen besaßen, bekamen die Möglichkeit sich für die Quidditch- oder die Auswahlspiele einen zu leihen. Ihren eigenen Rennbesen bewahrte sie jedoch in ihren persönlichen Gemächern auf. Nachdem Ginny die Shooting Stars an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurückgebracht und den Schrank wieder sorgsam verschlossen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

Die erste Stunde mit den Gryffindors war so verlaufen, wie Ginny es erwartet hatte. Viele Kinder hatten zuvor noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen, und diejenigen, die aus Muggelfamilien kamen, hatten bis zum heutigen Tag noch gar nicht gewusst, dass man mit einem Besen auch etwas anderes tun konnte, als den Boden damit zu säubern. Aber wenigstens hatte sich niemand verletzt. Ginny erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre erste Flugstunde, in der Colin Creevey so euphorisch gewesen war, dass er seine Fähigkeiten glatt überschätzt hatte. Er war von seinem Besen gestürzt und musste anschließend in den Krankenflügel, weil er sich das Rückgrat gebrochen hatte, was Madam Pomfrey innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte heilen können.

Die Nacht zuvor hatte Ginny kaum ein Auge zugetan, da ihr viel zu viel durch den Kopf gegangen war. Nicht einmal vor dem Endspiel war sie so aufgeregt gewesen, da sie sich in der Zwischenzeit recht gut in ihr Team eingegliedert und daran gewöhnt hatte, Mitglied einer Topmannschaft Britanniens zu sein. Die Vorfreude aufs Unterrichten war damit nicht zu vergleichen. Resümierend konnte Ginny von sich behaupten, dass sie als Besenflugstundenlehrerin gar nicht mal so übel war. Die nächste Stunde, die sie am darauffolgenden Tag mit den Ravenclaws haben würde, konnte sie kaum noch erwarten. Ganz zu schweigen von dem ersten Quidditchspiel, welches bereits Ende nächsten Monats anstand. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde sie richtig nostalgisch.

In den Gängen traf Ginny auf zahlreiche Schüler, die eilig an ihr vorbeiliefen, um die Unterrichtsräume zu wechseln. Für Ginny war dieser Schultag schon wieder vorbei. Da sie lediglich die Erstklässler unterrichtete, stand auf ihrem Lehrplan nur eine Stunde pro Tag, abgesehen vom Freitag. So blieb ihr genügend Freizeit und Ginny beschloss heute Abend noch ein wenig zu trainieren, um nicht aus der Form zu kommen.

„Madam Weasley!"

Als Ginny sich umdrehte fand sie sich zwei Hufflepuff-Mädchen gegenüber. Da sie beide ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an ihren Umhängen trugen mussten sie mindestens in der fünften Klasse sein.

„Ja?", fragte Ginny freundlich nach.

„Madam, mein Name ist Natalia. Ich bin ein großer Fan von ihnen. Könnte -" Sie holte einmal tief Luft und ihre Freundin legte ihr bestärkend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Könnte ich ein Autogramm haben? Das wäre so super!"

„Oh. Na klar. Hast du was zum Schreiben?"

Natalia strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie kramte hektisch in ihrer Schultasche, um Feder und Pergament hervorzuholen und reichte es an Ginny weiter.

„Oho. Hogwarts' neueste Berühmtheit gibt jetzt sogar schon Autogramme."

Ginny hätte sich nicht einmal umdrehen müssen um die schnarrende Stimme zuordnen zu können. Diese Stimme erkannte sie immer. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie sich kaum verändert; sie klang nur ein wenig tiefer, und genauso wie früher hatte sie diesen harschen, herablassenden und beleidigenden Tonfall, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Draco Malfoy kam an ihnen vorbeigeschritten und blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, um Ginny seinen abschätzenden Blick demonstrieren zu können, der zeigte, wie lächerlich er diese kleine Autogrammstunde fand.

„Potter scheint ja ziemlich auf dich abgefärbt zu haben."

„Möchtest du auch eins?", fragte Ginny höflich, während sie ihren Namen auf das Pergament schrieb.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Er öffnete bereits den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als sein Blick den der beiden Hufflepuff-Mädchen kreuzte, die ihn misstrauisch und mit gerunzelter Stirn ansehen. Das brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen: Sie beide waren jetzt Lehrer. Draco war keine fünfzehn mehr, in der er jede Gelegenheit nutzen konnte, jemandem Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, ohne Konsequenzen davon tragen zu müssen. Jetzt war er für seine Schüler eine Autoritätsperson und musste ihnen ein Vorbild sein und mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.

„Falls meinem Kamin mal das Feuerholz ausgehen sollte, werde ich auf dieses Angebot gern zurückkommen", feixte er, da er sich einen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen konnte. Genüsslich beobachtete er, wie in Ginnys Gesicht ganz langsam die Zornesröte anstieg. Bald schon würde es sich von der Farbe ihres Haares kaum noch unterscheiden. Sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter, als er feststellte, dass sie seine Worte allem Anschein nach ernst genommen hatte, denn das flammendrote Weasley-Haar fiel heute in langen glatten Strähnen ihren Rücken hinab.

„Der Unterricht beginnt gleich", gab Draco den beiden Hufflepuffs den Hinweis, dass sie ziemlich spät dran waren. Sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sahen so aus, als realisierten sie jetzt erst wieder, dass sie sich überhaupt in einer Schule befanden. Draco sah noch, wie Natalia Pergament und Feder zurückbekam, bevor er sich von ihnen abwandte und seinen Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fortsetzte.

„Boah! Sogar mit Widmung!", hörte er die Schülerin noch beeindruckt sagen, bevor er die Treppen in die Kerker hinabstieg. Sein Augenrollen ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Wie Weasley durch Hogwarts stolzierte ging Draco gewaltig auf die Nerven! Dem unqualifizierten Personal im St. Mungos war es immer noch nicht gelungen Rolanda Hooch aus ihrem komatösen Zustand aufwachen zu lassen, was bedeutete, dass er Weasley nicht so schnell loswerden würde. Für Draco war es immer noch ein Rätsel, wie ein Klatscher es schaffen konnte, jemanden so dermaßen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Er selbst hatte aufgrund von Verletzungen, die er sich beim Quidditch zugezogen hatte, unzählige Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen, aber bei Poppys Heilkünsten blieb hinterher nicht einmal die klitzekleinste Narbe. Man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass dieser Sport brutal war, da gehörten ein paar gebrochene Knochen eben mit dazu. Aber der Fall von Rolanda Hooch war ausgesprochen außergewöhnlich.

In den Kerkern angekommen schleuderte Draco der kahlen Steinmauer schlechtgelaunt das Passwort entgegen, woraufhin diese sich öffnete und den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins freigab. Obwohl die nächste Unterrichtsstunde gerade wieder begonnen haben müsste, hielten sich hier ein Dutzend Schüler auf, die ausschließlich aus den höheren Jahrgängen kamen. Draco hatte im Augenblick keinen Unterricht und nutzte die freie Zeit, um nach Callum Wyatt, dem Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft, zu suchen, mit dem er noch ein wichtiges Gespräch führen wollte. Der Stundenplan der Siebtklässler hatte ihm verraten, dass diese sich momentan an einer Freistunde erfreuen konnten und wie er vermutet hatte befand Wyatt sich hier im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Zusammen mit seinen Freunden saß er auf einem Sofa in der Nähe des Kamins, dessen Feuer den Gemeinschaftsraum erwärmte, in dem selbst in den Sommermonaten äußerst kühle Temperaturen herrschten. Draco räusperte sich und erlangte somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wyatt, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

Wyatt und die anderen Slytherins schienen kaum überrascht über den Besuch ihres Hauslehrers, da es nicht ungewöhnlich war, dass Draco sich hier im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt. Obwohl Wyatt sich bereits denken konnte, dass der Grund des Gespräches vermutlich etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatte, verspürte er ein wenig Neugier. Er stand auf und erst jetzt zeigte sich seine tatsächliche Größe; er würde seinen Hauslehrer um mindestens einen Kopf überragen, wenn Draco nicht noch auf den oberen Stufen der Treppe stehen würde, die vom Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes hinabführte.

Die anderen Slytherins, die in den Sesseln saßen, an den Fenstern oder in der Nähe der Treppen, die zu den Schlafsälen führten, standen, gaben vor sich zu unterhalten, zu lesen oder an ihren Aufsätzen zu schreiben; aber alle spitzten insgeheim die Ohren und lauschten neugierig dem Gespräch.

„Für diesen Samstag habe ich das Quidditchfeld gebucht, damit die Mannschaft trainieren kann. Das erste Spiel ist bereits in wenigen Wochen", begann Draco zu erzählen. Wyatt nickte mechanisch. „Ich hoffe doch, dass sich die Mannschaft dieses Jahr ein wenig mehr Mühe geben wird."

Wyatts dicke Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und bildeten an der Stelle, an der sie sich trafen, eine Falte. „Wir haben uns letztes Jahr doch ganz gut geschlagen", behauptete er.

Ob dieser Aussage sah Draco sein Gegenüber ungläubig an und in seiner Stimme klang eindeutig der Vorwurf heraus. „Slytherin ist _Dritter_ geworden! Nur noch die Gryffindors waren schlechter, was wirklich nur ein schwacher Trost ist. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die Mannschaft zu besseren Leistungen fähig ist." Das würde er ihnen jedenfalls raten, denn noch so eine Blamage wollte Draco nicht über sein Haus ergehen lassen. Zu seiner Zeit war Slytherin ein würdiger und vor allem ein gefürchteter Gegner gewesen. Im vorigen Jahr hatten die Hufflepuffs den Quidditchpokal gewonnen! Die _Hufflepuffs_! Das musste man sich mal vorstellen!

„Sir, wir werden unser Training verdoppeln und härter trainieren", versprach Wyatt unterwürfig und mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Das rate ich Ihnen auch." Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. Mit gesenkter Stimme drohte er: „Ansonsten werde ich ein neues Auswahlverfahren der Spieler organisieren, wenn die Leistung der Mannschaft weiterhin nicht zufriedenstellend ist."

Für einen Moment stutzte Wyatt und er blinzelte einige Male schnell hintereinander. Dann räusperte er sich. „Professor Malfoy, bei allem Respekt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich als Mannschaftskapitän ein wenig mehr über Quidditch weiß, als Sie, Sir."

Gleich nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte bemerkte Callum, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt haben musste. Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, er plusterte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und reckte das Kinn. Die Stimmen um sie herum verstummten. Die Schüler hingen gebannt an den Lippen ihres Hauslehrers und vergaßen dabei völlig vorzugeben beschäftigt zu sein.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug!", zischte Draco und Wyatt riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„WAS?", polterte er und starrte Draco an, als hätte er ihm soeben verkündet, dass man ihn aus Hogwarts hinauswarf. Die anderen Schüler waren nicht weniger bestürzt. Noch nie hatte ein Hauslehrer von Slytherin den Schülern aus seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abgezogen. Das aufgeregte Flüstern konnte man im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum vernehmen.

„Er hat ihm tatsächlich Punkte abgezogen!"

„Aber er zieht uns doch nie welche ab!"

„Wieso?", fragte Wyatt in ziemlich ungalantem Tonfall und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso ihn sein Hauslehrer so ungerecht behandelte. Er hatte schließlich nur die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Wegen mangelndem Respekts", erklärte Malfoy sachlich und er sah seinen Schüler immer noch eindringlich an. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Und ich glaube, dass ihnen Nachsitzen ganz gut tun würde."

Noch an diesem Abend musste Callum im Pokalzimmer die Abzeichen und die Auszeichnungen entstauben und auf Hochglanz polieren. Diese Aufgabe durfte er allerdings nicht mit seinem Zauberstab bewerkstelligen, denn das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen. Mit einem alten, fleckigen Poliertuch, welches ziemlich abgenutzt aussah und sehr unangenehm roch und einer Flasche von Polthrams Poliermixtur musste Wyatt die Strafarbeit auf Muggelart erledigen. Zwei Stunden lang schrubbte und schwitze er unter den wachsamen Augen von Hausmeister Filch, der ihn dabei beaufsichtigte, was die ganze Sache nicht besser machte. Dessen amüsierter Blick ärgerte ihn beinahe so sehr, wie die zu Unrecht erteilte Strafarbeit von einem Professor, der nur ein paar Jahre älter war, als er selbst! Und das alles nur, weil er sein Mund nicht halten konnte und gesagt hatte, dass er als Quidditchkapitän und Jäger der Mannschaft mehr Erfahrung hatte, als sein Professor. Der hatte doch nun wirklich keine Ahnung von Qudditch und hat in seinem ganzen Leben bestimmt noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen.

Kurz bevor er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, stieß er bei der Vitrine mit den Quidditchpokalen auf eine silberne Medaille, auf der der Name seines Hauslehrers eingraviert war und Filch erzählte ihm im beiläufigen Ton, während er gedankenverloren die Katze in seinem Arm streichelte, dass Draco Malfoy vier Jahre lang in der Quidditchmannschaft die Position des Suchers innegehabt hatte.

Als Wyatt sich nach dem Beenden der Strafarbeit bei Draco meldete, entschuldigte er sich bei ihm.


	4. Zaubertränke

**Kapitel Vier ******–** Zaubertränke**

Die heutige Aufgabe für die Viertklässler im Fach Zaubertränke war das Brauen des Schlafelixiers. Die Schüler befolgten die Anweisungen aus ihrem Lehrbuch und am Ende der Stunde sollten sie eine Probe ihres Trankes in einer Phiole abgeben, worauf es schließlich eine Benotung geben würde.

Das Klassenzimmer wurde von den bläulichen Dunstschwaden der brodelnden Kessel erfüllt, die die Schüler in einen dösigen Zustand versetzten. Nur der Lehrer ging mit wachen Augen durch die Reihen der Pulte, an denen die Schüler an ihren Tränken arbeiteten, um sich die Gemische anzusehen und ihnen beim Brauen über die Schulter zu schauen.

„Die Lavendelzweige sind noch nicht feingemahlen genug", erklärte Draco einem Schüler aus dem Hause Ravenclaw, der den Inhalt aus seinem Mörser gerade mit dem Stößel bearbeitete. „Seien Sie nicht so zimperlich, Mister Llyod. Stoßen Sie ordentlich zu! Es muss eine weiche Paste sein, sonst ist ihr Schlaf nicht nur vorübergehend, sondern dauerhaft."

Der Ravenclaw zerstieß die Lavendelzweige nun unter größter Anstrengung und mit einem ächzenden Schnaufen. Draco beobachtete seine Mühen noch ein wenig und ging anschließend die Tischreihe weiter entlang. Bei den Hufflepuffs konnte er nichts bemängeln; er besah sich ihre Tränke, die auf dem Feuer köchelten und momentan das Ergebnis zeigten, welches im Lehrbuch beschrieben stand: Die Flüssigkeit war hellblau und dünnflüssig. Demnächst würde der Farbton einem hellen Violett gleichen und das Schlafelixier wäre somit vollendet.

Draco schlenderte weiter und kam nun zu den Gryffindors.

„Was ist _das_ denn?", fragte Draco, teils empört, teils belustigt. Er beugte sich über den Kessel, in dem die Flüssigkeit dicklich und klebrig vor sich hin blubberte. Der Schüler sah ihn ahnungslos an. „Sie haben in die falsche Richtung gerührt", erklärte Draco schlicht nach einem prüfenden Blick. „_Im_ Uhrzeigersinn, nicht _gegen_ den Uhrzeigersinn. Deswegen ist ihr Trank auch so dickflüssig wie Bubotubler-Eiter." Draco tippte mit seinem Zauberstab kurz gegen den Messingkessel, woraufhin der blubbernde Inhalt verschwand. „Solche Anfängerfehler dürfen Ihnen nicht mehr passieren, Mister Sword. Wenn Sie sich beeilen schaffen Sie es noch einen zweiten, _akzeptablen_ Trank zu brauen."

Sword seufzte niedergeschlagen, da all seine Mühe nun umsonst gewesen war, und schlenderte mit hängenden Schultern zum Zutatenschrank, um sich Lavendel- und Baldrianzweige zu holen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Viertklässler wies Dillan Sword bei weitem nicht die Kenntnisse auf, über die er bereits verfügen müsste. Diese Anfänger- oder Schusseligkeitsfehler traten bei ihm in letzter Zeit zu häufig auf. Der Trank seines Sitznachbarn dagegen war tadellos. Dessen Schlafelixier besaß die gleiche Farbe und Konsistenz wie das der Hufflepuffs.

Einen Tisch weiter saßen zwei Gryffindor-Schülerinnen, die sich zueinander gebeugt hatten und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen kicherten, während sie beide in der parallelen Bewegung in ihren Kesseln rührten, und auch dann nicht mit Kichern aufhörten, als ihr Zaubertränkelehrer vor ihnen stand.

Durch ein lautes Räuspern machte Draco auf sich aufmerksam und die Mädchen sahen ihn an, beide breit lächelnd.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Arbeit!", befahl Draco barsch von oben herab. Dass Schüler sich in seinem Unterricht amüsierten, sah er gar nicht gern. Das hier war schließlich kein Kaffeekränzchen, sondern Unterricht!

„Jawohl, Sir", antworteten sie einstimmig. Der fröhliche Ausdruck verschwand und die Mienen der Mädchen wurden schlagartig ernst.

„Wie viele Kleckse Flubberwurmschleim haben Sie dem Trank beigemischt, Miss Baker?" Draco, über dem Kessel gebeugt, besah sich kritisch die dickflüssige grüne Masse und rümpfte die Nase bei dem Gestank, der davon ausging.

„Zwei, Sir. So wie es im Lehrbuch steht", ertönte die prompte Antwort. Auch wenn Baker von ihrer Antwort ziemlich überzeugt schien – Draco war es nicht.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte er skeptisch.

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sir!"

„Das sehe ich anders. Der Trank müsste dünnflüssig und hellblau sein. Ihrer hingegen ist dickflüssig, grün und", Draco rümpfte erneut die Nase, „stinkt zum Himmel! Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie einen ‚Klecks' definieren, aber dieser Trank besteht fast nur aus Flubberwurmschleim und ist somit nutzlos."

Bevor die Gryffindor noch etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen konnte tippte Draco mit seinem Stab gegen den Kessel, woraufhin er sich leerte. Baker klappte der Mund auf. Ungläubig sah sie ihren Professor an. Dracos rechter Mundwinkel zuckte. Jetzt hatte sie nichts mehr zum Kichern.

„Leider ist die Stunde fast vorbei", sagte Draco mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Sie werden es also nicht mehr schaffen einen zweiten Versuch in Angriff zu nehmen. Da Sie nun kein Schlafelixier vorweisen können erhalten Sie von mir die Note ‚T'."

„Wie bitte?", rief Baker empört. Die gesamte Klasse sah ihnen nun zu. Mary Baker erzielte sonst gute Leistungen in Zaubertränke und gehörte zu den besten Schülern in Dracos Klasse. Dieser Misserfolg schien sehr stark an ihrem Ego zu kratzen. „Aber Sword durfte noch einmal neu anfangen!", entrüstete sie sich und zeigte dabei auf den Gryffindor, der gerade damit begonnen hatte seine Zutaten kleinzumahlen. „Er hat vor einer Minute erst damit angefangen!"

„Hätten Sie von Anfang an die richtige Menge der Zutaten verwendet, befänden Sie sich jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel. Das nächste Mal konzentrieren Sie sich mehr auf Ihre Arbeit, statt auf Ihre Sitznachbarin", empfahl Draco, der bereits weiterging, um einen Blick in die Kessel der Slytherins zu werfen. „Zusätzlich zu ihrem ‚T' ziehe ich Ihnen für die nicht erbrachte Leistung zehn Punkte ab."

Empört schnappte Baker nach Luft. „Das ist nicht fair!", klagte sie mit Zornestränen in den Augen. Was die Gryffindors nur immer mit ihrer Fairness hatten, war für Draco ein Rätsel. Die mussten auch irgendwann lernen, dass das Leben nicht fair war und umso eher ihre rosarote Blase, in der sie sich befanden, platzte, umso besser. Und Draco stand mit einer spitzen Nadel allzeit bereit.

„Wenn Sie nicht gleich aufhören sich zu beschweren, werden es zwanzig Punkte." Draco warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu.

Baker setzte zu einer Antwort an, woraufhin ihre Sitznachbarin ihr den Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß, damit ihr nichts herausrutschte, was sie womöglich hinterher bereute. Man konnte ihr bereits ansehen, dass es in ihr brodelte, wie bei einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter, der kurz davor stand zu explodieren. Widerwillig schloss sie den Mund. Das Schimpfwort, welches ihr auf der Zunge lag, konnte sie dann aber doch nicht aufhalten, sodass es leise gemurmelt ihren Mund verließ.

Aber nicht leise genug.

Ein schockiertes Raunen ging durch das Klassenzimmer.

Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich ganz langsam wieder um. Seine Schülerin starrte ihn aus galleonengroßen Augen und mit knallrotem Gesicht an. Offenbar konnte sie es selbst nicht fassen, was ihr da gerade entschlüpft war. Unter Dracos eiskaltem Blick schrumpfte sie zusammen. Bis auf das Köcheln der Zaubertränke war es im Klassenzimmer nun mucksmäuschenstill.

„Das", begann Draco mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme, „kostet Sie einen Monat Nachsitzen!"

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen stand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Erstklässlern auf dem Lehrplan. Dafür musste Draco sich stärken, denn die Erstklässler waren von allen Schülern die, die am meisten seine Nerven strapazierten. In jeder Stunde brachte es jemand fertig seinen Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen und Draco war hinterher immer derjenige, der die Sauerei wieder wegmachen musste. Mit dem Zauberstab war es zwar kein großer Aufwand, aber es ging ums Prinzip!

Am Lehrertisch nahm Draco auf seinem üblichen Sitz Platz. Der Lehnstuhl neben ihm war glücklicherweise leer und Neville war viel zu sehr mit seiner Nudelsuppe beschäftigt, um auch nur irgendetwas anderes um sich herum wahrnehmen zu können; er hatte sich tief über seinen Teller gebeugt, sodass der Weg des Löffels von der Suppe zum Mund nur wenige Zentimeter betrug. Das schlürfende Geräusch, das Neville machte, wenn er den Löffel an seine Lippen führte, konnte Draco aber auch noch aus zwei Metern Entfernung hören.

Einige Leute besaßen nun wirklich keine Tischmanieren!

Draco, der Nevilles Schlürfen so gut es ging ignorierte, nahm sich einige Scheiben vom Krustenbraten und goss darüber eine üppige Menge Soße. Anschließend suchte er den Tisch nach Kartoffeln ab und erkannte die Schüssel außerhalb seiner Reichweite in der Nähe von… Longbottom.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Draco ihn einfach zu bitten, ihm die Kartoffeln zu reichen, allerdings verspürte er im Moment nicht die geringste Lust Neville anzusprechen. Andererseits wollte er auch nicht auf seine Kartoffeln verzichten. Und wenn er sich einfach über den Tisch rüber beugte? Nein, wie sähe das denn bitte aus?

Kurzerhand zog Draco seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und ließ ihn einmal lässig schnippen, woraufhin sich die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln direkt vor Longbottoms Nase in die Luft erhob. Neville, dem der Löffel voll Suppe noch im Mund steckte, sah der Schüssel hinterher, die auf Draco zu schwebte und schließlich vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete.

Draco ignorierte Nevilles verwirrten Blick und tat sich ein halbes Dutzend Kartoffeln auf, die so heiß waren, dass sie noch dampften. Nachdem Neville den Löffel aus dem Mund nahm, sagte er: „Ich hätte sie dir auch geben können."

„Keine Umstände", antwortet Draco kühl, während er begann seine Kartoffeln mit der Gabel in der Soße zu zerdrücken. Die Blicke seines Sitznachbarn beachtete er weiterhin nicht.

„Hmpf", machte Neville, der sich ziemlich auf den Schlips getreten fühlte. Draco war sich anscheinend zu fein, um ihn nach den Kartoffeln zu fragen, was? Na das war doch lächerlich! Sie waren doch jetzt erwachsen und der Häuserstreit von damals war Schnee von gestern. Immerhin waren sie jetzt Kollegen! Neville überlegte. Bestimmt fiel es dem ehemaligen Slytherin nicht leicht, nett zu sein.

Vielleicht sollte er Draco ein wenig entgegenkommen?

„Möchtest du noch irgendetwas? Kann ich dir etwas reichen?", fragte Neville freundlich über den leeren Sitzplatz hinweg, an dem Ginny üblicherweise saß.

Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Nein."

„Vielleicht noch ein bisschen Gemüse?"

„Nein, danke", antwortete Draco nun leicht genervt.

Neville besah sich die Speisen am Lehrertisch und langte schließlich nach einem silbernen Tablett, auf dem Fisch angerichtet war, und hielt es Draco entgegen. „Wie wär's hiermit?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und seufzte, nun leicht sauer. Zuerst musste er sich im Unterricht mit dieser vorlauten Göre herumschlagen und nun nervte ihn auch noch Longbottom! Verfluchte Gryffindors! „Nein!"

Neville stellte das Tablett wieder auf den Tisch und griff nach dem Brotkorb, der daneben stand. „Möchtest du Brot?"

Draco schlug mit seinen Fäusten, in denen er Messer und Gabel fest umklammert hielt, kräftig auf den Tisch, sodass die umstehenden Kelche, Teller und Schüsseln anfingen zu zittern. „Verdammt, _nein_!"

Nun sahen sich auch weitere Lehrer nach ihnen um. Septima Vektor und Lewis Proudfoot warfen Draco einen tadelnden Blick zu. Angesichts des kleinen Wutausbruchs, den er überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warf Neville ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Gerade als er den Brotkorb wieder zurückziehen wollte erschien eine zierliche Hand, die sich eins der Brötchen griff. Ginny ließ sich auf dem freien Platz fallen und biss ein Stück davon ab.

„Wieso streitet ihr?", fragte sie gut gelaunt und mit vollem Mund, was Draco mit einem missbilligenden Blick beäugte.

„Wir streiten nicht", erwiderte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Energisch schnitt er seinen Braten in kleine Stücke.

„Er hat sich nicht getraut mich nach den Kartoffeln zu fragen", erklärte Neville glucksend, der sich nun wieder seiner Nudelsuppe widmete.

„Tatsächlich?" Ginny drehte sich zu Draco und sah ihn belustigt an.

„Ha, ha", machte Draco freudlos, dessen Griff um sein Messer sich zunehmend verstärkte. „Du hältst dich wohl für besonders witzig, was, Longbottom?"

„Du kannst mich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen", entgegnete Neville, der entweder nicht bemerkte, wie sehr er Draco auf die Nerven ging, oder es absichtlich ignorierte. „Wir sind doch jetzt Kollegen."

„Genau, Draco", flötete Ginny, die es sich nicht verkneifen konnte ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Stell dich nicht so an." Sie nahm noch einen herzhaften Bissen von ihrem Brötchen und ließ Draco dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Hat dir jemand Euphorie in deinen morgendlichen Kürbissaft gekippt oder weshalb bist du so ekelerregend gut gelaunt?", wollte Draco wissen, der Ginny am liebsten seine Gabel ins Gesicht rammen würde, um dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen zu vertreiben. Diese Fröhlichkeit verdarb einem ja glatt den Appetit.

Ginny ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, bis sie aufgekaut hatte. „Hm, ich bin heut Morgen wohl mit dem richtigen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich kann dir gerne etwas von meiner guten Laune abgeben, wenn du möchtest. Ein wenig Euphorie kann dir nicht schaden, Mister Miesepeter."

Draco warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was sie aber nur noch mehr zu amüsieren schien. Euphorie konnte er sich jederzeit selbst brauen!

Allerdings ließ Ginny ihn vorerst in Ruhe und begann ein Gespräch mit Neville über den Unterricht, den sie am heutigen Tage bereits hinter sich gebracht hatten, sodass Draco in Ruhe essen konnte. Neville berichtete in allen Einzelheiten, wie eine Teufelsschlinge um ein Haar einen Drittklässler erdrosselt hätte, der sich zu nah an die gefährliche Pflanze herangewagt hatte.

„Hat gekeucht und gestrampelt, der Junge, aber ich bin schnell dazwischen gegangen", schilderte Neville, der den Drittklässler imitierte, indem er sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals fasste und die Augen verdrehte. „War 'ne reife Vorstellung. So hat die Klasse genau gesehen, wozu die Teufelsschlinge in der Lage ist. Und Comery wird sich in Zukunft hüten, etwas anzufassen, was er nicht kennt."

Währenddessen erschien der Nachtisch; auf dem Lehrertisch standen nun große Schüsseln mit diversen Puddingsorten, Eiscreme in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen sowie Kuchen und Törtchen.

„Ich hatte heute Besenflugstunden mit den Slytherins", wechselte Ginny an Draco gewandt das Thema, da sie nach ihrem Geschmack genug von der mordlustigen Pflanze gehört hatte. „Nachdem ich nun alle vier Häuser in meinem Unterricht gesehen habe, kann ich sagen, dass sie die am wenigsten schlechten waren."

„Also die Besten?", schlussfolgerte Draco. Vom Nachtisch nahm er sich nichts. In seinen Händen hielt er einen silbernen Kelch, gefüllt mit Goldlackwasser, welchen er in seinen Händen drehte. Die Zeit, bis er zum Unterricht mit den Erstklässlern musste, wollte er noch ein wenig hinauszögern.

„So könnte man es auch sagen." Ginny zwinkerte ihm zu, während sie sich ein Sahnetörtchen nahm. „Ein paar von ihnen solltest du im Auge behalten. In einigen Jahren werden sie gute Quidditchspieler abgeben."

„Such dir lieber ein paar Talente bei den Gryffindors raus", konterte Draco. „Die könnt ihr nämlich gut gebrauchen."

Die Hand, mit der sie das Sahnetörtchen zum Mund führte, hielt auf halbem Weg inne. „Wie meinst du das?"

Draco musterte ihren verwirrten Blick einen Moment und ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Weißt du etwa nicht, wer im letzten Jahr den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hat?" Da war sie wieder: Die rosarote Blase! Und Draco hatte nun die Gelegenheit mit seiner Nadel zuzustechen!

Ginny sah ihn leicht irritiert an. Ihrer Meinung nach lag die Antwort doch auf der Hand: „Gryffindor, vermute ich mal."

Draco lachte trocken auf. „Gryffindor ist im letzten Schuljahr dort gelandet, wo es hingehört: Ans Ende der Tabellenliste!" Mit dem dritten Platz der Slytherins konnte Draco leider auch nicht gerade angeben. Aber solange Slytherin besser war als Gryffindor, konnte er das verkraften.

„Was?", rief Ginny geschockt und Draco konnte die Blase platzen hören. Aufgrund ihres entsetzten Gesichtsausdruckes musste Draco nur noch mehr lachen.

Aber Ginny war der Ansicht, dass Draco sie nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Immerhin gewann Gryffindor zu der Zeit, als sie noch Schülerin in Hogwarts gewesen war, jedes Mal den Quidditchpokal. „Das glaube ich dir nicht! Gryffindor ist niemals Letzter geworden!"

„Das habe ich aber leider auch schon gehört", warf Neville beiläufig ein, der lieber seinen Pudding löffelte, als über Quidditch zu reden.

„Und wer hat letztes Jahr gewonnen?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Hufflepuff."

Ginnys Augenbrauen schossen an ihren Haaransatz und ihr Mund formte ein überraschtes, lautloses ‚O'. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ohne Potter ist Gryffindor nur noch ein Haufen Waschlappen", behauptete Draco spöttisch. „Slytherin wird sie im ersten Spiel plattmachen!" Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Dem Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft hatte er bereits zu verstehen gegeben, dass er solch ein schlechtes Ergebnis wie im Vorjahr nicht mehr akzeptieren würde.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!", entgegnete Ginny schnippisch und brachte Draco damit zum Schmunzeln.

„Wir werden sehen, Weasley, wir werden sehen."

* * *

Die Sonne warf am frühen Abend ihre letzten Strahlen durch die weiten Fenster ihres Büros, sodass es bald an der Zeit war den Kamin anzuheizen oder anderweitig für Licht zu sorgen. Ginny saß in einem Sessel – dessen Bezug nicht mehr den dunkelgrünen Farbton aufwies, sondern endlich in Rot erstrahlte, so wie sie es aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kannte – und hielt eine druckfrische Ausgabe des Abendpropheten in den Händen.

Auf der Doppelseite mit den Werbeanzeigen sprang ihr sofort die Annonce von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ins Auge, die mit ihren knallbunten Farben kaum zu übersehen war. Gleich daneben, am oberen rechten Rand befand sich eine Werbeanzeige eines magischen Sportgeschäftes, welches eine Quidditchbrille mit wasserabweisenden Gläsern anpries, zu einem _Mega__-__Super_-Duper-Sonderpreis! Die Schwarzweißfotografie zeigte die Nahaufnahme eines Quidditchspielers, dem der Regen unermüdlich ins Gesicht klatschte. Seine Brillengläser blieben jedoch trocken.

Der praktische Impervius-Zauber bewirkte allerdings das gleiche Resultat bei einer Brille, sodass man sich den _Mega__-__Super_-Duper-Sonderpreis von zehn Galleonen auch sparen konnte. Diesen Zauber hatte Harry damals verwendet, damit er beim Quidditchspiel im strömenden Regen mit seiner Brille noch etwas sehen konnte.

Harry…

Energisch schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf, um das Bild der runden Brille und dem dazugehörigen vom wirren schwarzen Haar umrandeten Gesicht aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wie war es nur schon wieder so weit kommen können, dass ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihm abdrifteten? Schnell blätterte sie die Seite im Abendpropheten um und ließ den Blick über die Seite wandern, auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem, das sie ablenkte.

Sie wollte nicht an Harry denken.

Auf Seite zwölf entdeckte sie ein Foto der Schwestern des Schicksals. Die acht Männer trugen allesamt zerrissene Klamotten und wilde Mähnen. Myron Wagtail, der Leadsänger der Band, zwinkerte Ginny verschmitzt zu. Ein Interview folgte, in dem es um die in Kürze startende Tournee ging. Die Schwestern des Schicksals waren Ginnys absolute Lieblingsband und damals, in ihrem dritten Schuljahr, war ein Traum für sie in Erfüllung gegangen, als sie während des Weihnachtsballs in Hogwarts aufgetreten waren. Vor drei Jahren war sie ebenfalls auf einem Konzert gewesen, zusammen mit –

Ginny spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Abermals konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Gedankengänge in dieselbe Richtung verliefen. Dabei wollte sie nun wirklich nicht an ihn denken, dafür war die Trennung noch zu frisch, der Schmerz noch zu gegenwärtig.

Der Abend auf dem Konzert – sein Geschenk an sie zum dritten Jahrestag – war so unglaublich schön gewesen. Und wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, dass sie wohl nie wieder so etwas Schönes mit ihm erleben könnte, dann brach es ihr das Herz.

Seitdem Harry nach Litauen gegangen war, hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört und das war vielleicht auch besser so. Ginny dachte selten über ihn nach, denn die Gedanken an ihn brachten immer heftige Wellen des Schmerzes mit sich. Harry hatte sich gegen sie entschieden und gab dem Jagen von Schwarzmagiern Vorrang. Einerseits konnte Ginny das nachvollziehen, da er nun einmal ein Auror war, aber andererseits… Andererseits war sie wütend und maßlos enttäuscht. Immerhin hatten sie so lange aufeinander warten müssen und dann war er einfach gegangen, hatte sie allein zurückgelassen. Er war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen sie zu fragen, ob sie ihn begleiten würde, da er annahm, ihr erginge es wie ihm und ihr wäre die Karriere bei den Holyhead Harpies wichtiger.

Dabei war er für sie immer das Wichtigste gewesen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Das Geräusch riss Ginny aus ihrer Melancholie und zog sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

Ein wenig zerstreut legte sie den Abendpropheten beiseite und schritt zur Tür. Nachdem sie sie geöffnet hatte, stand sie einem großgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen gegenüber, der die Trainingskleidung der gryffindorschen Quidditchmannschaft trug.

„Hallo Madam Weasley, ich würde mir gerne die Bälle für's Quidditchtraining ausleihen."

Auf der Brust des Spielers prangte das silberne Kapitänsabzeichen. Ginny riss ihren Blick schnell davon los und stopfte die Erinnerung an den Gryffindor, der dieses Abzeichen noch vor ein paar Jahren getragen hatte, schnell in die hinterste Schublade ihrer Gedanken.

Dass ihr jetzt ausgerechnet der Kapitän der Gryffindors über den Weg lief, kam ihr gerade recht, denn das Gespräch vom Mittagessen hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Ah, gut, dass du kommst", sagte Ginny. Sie hielt die Tür weit auf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Jungen hineinzulassen. „Wird auch Zeit, dass wir beide uns mal kennenlernen. Wir müssen uns nämlich dringend unterhalten!"

* * *

_A/N: Die Anleitung des Schlafelixiers ist von Pottermore. Das Zaubertränkebrauen auf der Seite hat mich ein wenig inspiriert._


	5. Minervas Idee

**Kapitel Fünf – Minervas Idee**

Am Montagmorgen machte sich Minerva McGonagall auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um sich ein herzhaftes Frühstück zu genehmigen, bevor sie sich den Verpflichtungen als Schulleiterin stellen musste. In ihren Händen hielt sie zusammengerollte Pergamentblätter, wobei es sich um die Ankündigung des ersten und von den Schülern langersehnten Hogsmeade-Wochenendes handelte. Diese würde sie, so wie es für Ankündigungen üblich war, an die Hauslehrer verteilen, damit die sie in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ans Schwarze Brett hängen konnten, wo sie für jeden Schüler einsehbar waren.

An den Flügeltüren der Großen Halle traf sie bereits auf die Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Hufflepuff, deren Konstellation nicht gegensätzlicher hätte sein können: Draco Malfoy besaß blondes kurzes Haar und hatte ein sehr blasses Gesicht, wohingegen Aurora Sinistra dunkelhäutig war und ihre Haare ihr in langen schwarzen Strähnen über den Rücken fielen. Aurora Sinistra hatte Pomona Sprout in diesem Jahr als Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs abgelöst. Minerva hatte gehofft die Astronomielehrerin beim Frühstück anzutreffen, denn die Hexe, die ihren Unterricht in der Nacht abhielt, pflegte es nach dem Frühstück zu Bett zu gehen, während für die anderen in Hogwarts der Tag gerade erst begann.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Minerva und die beiden Hauslehrer, die zuvor in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, widmeten ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit und grüßten höflich zurück. „Wie schön, dass ich Sie beide hier antreffe. Ich habe hier eine Ankündigung", erklärte sie, während sie die Pergamentblätter entrollte. „Das Datum für das Besucherwochenende in Hogsmeade steht fest", fuhr Minerva fort und reichte zuerst Aurora, dann Draco jeweils ein Blatt. „Hängen Sie das doch bitte ans Schwarze Brett Ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes, damit ich endlich meine Ruhe bekomme. Seit Tagen liegen mir die Schüler schon in den Ohren mit diesem Termin. Als ob man als Schulleiterin nicht dringlichere Geschäfte zu klären hat." In der Tat gab es eine Handvoll Schüler, die die ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung beinahe täglich fragten, wann es ihnen denn nun endlich gestattet wurde ins Zaubererdorf zu gehen. Vor allem die Drittklässler konnten es kaum noch erwarten, nachdem sie zwei Jahre mit ansehen mussten, wie ihre älteren Mitschüler nach Hogsmeade gehen durften und meist mit den Taschen voll Süßigkeiten nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten und davon schwärmten, wie aufregend ihr Ausflug gewesen war.

„Ah, das trifft sich sehr gut", sagte Draco, als er einen kurzen Blick auf das Datum geworfen hatte. „Da kann ich Gilda's einen Besuch abstatten und meinen Vorrat an Zaubertrankzutaten aufstocken." Das Pergament rollte er wieder zusammen und verstaute es in der Innentasche seines Umhangs. „Madam Pomfrey bat mich für sie einige Aufpäppelungstränke herzustellen. Dafür fehlen mir noch Salamanderblut und Fledermausmilzen."

Die meisten Tränke, die Madam Pomfrey ihren Patienten verabreichte, wurden in Hogwarts selbst hergestellt. Die vorigen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape und Horace Slughorn, brauten ebenfalls schon diverse Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel. Hogwarts verfügte über eine ansehnliche Ansammlung von Zutaten, die nicht nur für den Zaubertrankunterricht vorgesehen waren, sondern auch einige Kostbarkeiten beinhalteten. Aber jeder Vorrat ging schließlich mal zur Neige.

„Und wie steht's mit Ihnen, Aurora?", fragte Minerva, die sich nicht erinnern konnte ihre Kollegin, die an dieser Schule beinahe genauso lange lehrte, wie sie selbst, schon einmal im benachbarten Zaubererdorf gesehen zu haben. „Gehen Sie nach Hogsmeade?"

„Wohl eher nicht. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal", lautete die Antwort, die Minerva bereits erwartet hatte. „Aber die Schüler werden sich sicher freuen. Nun werde ich einen kleinen Zwischenstopp bei den Hufflepuffs einlegen, bevor ich mich in den Astronomieturm zurückziehe." Aurora verbarg ein Gähnen hinter ihrer Hand. In der anderen hielt sie das zusammengerollte Pergament und wank zum Abschluss. „Gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Auch Draco verabschiedete sich und verschwand in den Kerkern, sodass Minerva allein in die Halle ging und am Lehrertisch Platz nahm. Für die Schulleiterin gab es ein typisch schottisches Frühstück: kleine, gebratene Würstchen, Omelette, gebackene weiße Bohnen und eine Schüssel Haferbrei. Im Anschluss daran unterhielt sie sich mit Emeric Wendel, der zu ihrer Linken saß. Emeric hatte nach ihr den Posten als Lehrer für Verwandlung eingenommen und war kein geringerer als der Autor der Lehrbücher, welche die Schüler in ihrem Unterricht gebrauchten und obwohl der Zauberer schon weit über einhundert Jahre alt war, war er immer noch in guter Form und voller Engagement den Schülern etwas beizubringen. Minerva konnte sich keinen besseren Nachfolger vorstellen.

„Im Anschluss habe ich Unterricht mit den Erstklässlern", begann er zu erzählen, als sie darauf warteten, dass der Nachtisch erschien. „Wissen Sie, da ist dieser Junge, Compton oder Caldwell, – ich hab's nicht so mit Namen, wie Sie wissen – ich glaube, er ist aus Gryffindor, der besitzt kein Fünkchen Talent in der Kunst der Verwandlung." Emeric ließ einen langen, niedergeschlagenen Seufzer von sich hören. „In der letzten Stunde sollte er eine Feder in einen Brieföffner verwandeln. Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht schwer, aber er hat stattdessen den ganzen Tisch in Brand gesetzt." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung über die Tischplatte hinweg und Minerva neben ihm nickte wissend. Sie konnte sich noch gut an so einige Erstklässler erinnern, die ähnliche Katastrophen zustande gebracht hatten. Brennende Tische waren im Gegensatz zu ihren Erfahrungen noch ganz harmlos.

„Das sorgte für solch ein Durcheinander, dass ich die Stunde abbrechen musste", fuhr Emeric fort. „Ich überlege, ob ihm Nachhilfeunterricht helfen könnte. Es soll mich der Lethifold holen, wenn ich es bis zum Schuljahresende nicht schaffe ihm beizubringen wie man einen Knopf in einen Spitzhut verwandelt!" Daraufhin griff er nach seinem Trinkkelch, stieß ihn in die Luft, als würde er einen Toast aussprechen und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Goldlackwasser. Mit einem zufriedenen „Aaah" wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken die hängengebliebenen Tropfen von seinem Schnurbart.

„Warten Sie es erst einmal ab, Emeric. Das Schuljahr ist noch jung. Es hat gerade erst begonnen." Der Elan ihres Kollegen erfreute Minerva. Nicht jeder Lehrer war so um seine Schüler bemüht. Bei einigen galt die Devise: Wer im Unterricht nicht folgen konnte, der hatte eben Pech gehabt. „Einige Schüler haben ihr Potenzial noch nicht ganz ausgeschöpft. Sie sind noch zu schüchtern und trauen sich nicht viel zu." Minverva musste an Neville denken, der in den ersten Jahren seiner schulischen Ausbildung eine komplette Katastrophe gewesen war. Dabei hatte ihm nur ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen gefehlt. Mittlerweile war er zu einem bemerkenswerten Zauberer herangereift. „Die Idee Nachhilfestunden zu geben ist lobenswert, aber wenn wir jedem Schüler unter die Arme greifen würden, dann bräuchten wir einen Korb voll Zeitumkehrer, um das alles zu bewerkstelligen." Bei der Vorstellung daran schüttelte sie den Kopf und empfahl stattdessen: „Beauftragen Sie doch die Vertrauensschüler mit dieser Aufgabe, insofern sie in diesem Fach qualifiziert sind. Aber mal ganz unter uns, Emeric", sie beugte sich zu ihrem Sitznachbarn hinüber und sprach nun mit gesenkter Stimme. „Bei einigen Schülern sind Knut und Sickel verloren. Nicht jeder hat das Talent für Verwandlung. Wenn Compton –"

„Cadbury!", brach es aus Emeric hervor. „Ja, ich glaube er hieß Cadbury!"

„– wenn Cadbury tatsächlich so schlecht in Verwandlung ist, dann lassen Sie ihn eben durchfallen."

Nach dem Frühstück begab Minerva sich zunächst wieder ins Schulleiterbüro, da ein Termin mit dem Schulbeiratsvorsitzenden auf dem heutigen Tagesplan stand. Er wollte sie anflohen, um einige wichtige Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Dies zog sich so lange hin, dass sie beinahe das Mittagessen verpasst hätte. Im Anschluss daran begab sie sich auf den Weg die letzten beiden Hauslehrer aufzusuchen, um ihnen die offiziellen Ankündigungen für das Hogsmeade-Wochenende auszuhändigen. Vermutlich hatten die Schüler sich bereits untereinander von Hogsmeade erzählt, denn in Hogwarts verbreiteten sich Neuigkeiten wie ein Lauffeuer.

Im Pausenhof traf sie auf Neville Longbottom, den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, in Begleitung von Ginny Weasley. Als Minerva sich ihnen näherte, erkannte sie, dass Nevilles Kleidung sowie sein Gesicht mit Erde besudelt waren.

„Anscheinend haben Sie an diesem Morgen schon eine sehr lebhafte Stunde hinter sich gebracht", äußerte Minerva schmunzelnd, während sie ihm die Pergamentrolle überreichte.

„Allerdings", seufzte Neville ein wenig erschöpft.

Neugierig musterte er die Pergamentrolle und Minerva erklärte: „Am neunten Oktober dürfen die Schüler, sowie die Lehrer selbstverständlich, nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Das ist ja bereits dieses Wochenende", stellte Neville fest, während Ginny sich an ihn anlehnte, um einen Blick auf die Ankündigung werfen zu können.

Die Schulleiterin nickte. „Können Sie dieses Schreiben ans Schwarze Brett hängen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Werden Sie auch ins Zaubererdorf gehen, Minerva?"

„Dass ich der guten alten Rosmerta einen Besuch abgestattet habe, ist schon eine Weile her. Ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, in den Drei Besen vorbeizuschauen." Bei dem Gedanken an das Wirtshaus stieg ihr schon der vertraute Duft von Butterbier in die Nase. Seitdem sie die Stellung der Schulleiterin einnahm, besaß Minerva leider nicht mehr ganz so viel Freizeit, sodass sie in den letzten Jahren nur sehr selten in Hogsmeade gewesen war. Nicht einmal in den Ferien war ihr dies vergönnt, da sie mit der Anwerbung und Einstellung der neuen Fachlehrer beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Wollen wir auch hingehen?", fragte Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen an Neville gewandt. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr in Hogsmeade."

Neville machte eine entschuldigende Miene. „Ich muss leider absagen. Meine Schüler halten mich ganz schön auf Trapp. Es warten ein ganzer Haufen Aufsätze und Hausarbeiten auf mich, die ich am Wochenende korrigieren wollte."

Die Enttäuschung in Ginnys Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. „Oh."

„Sie können natürlich jederzeit nach Hogsmeade gehen", versicherte Minerva, die Ginny zum Trost die Schulter tätschelte. „Sie sind nicht wie die Schüler an die wenigen Termine gebunden. Lewis geht jeden Mittwochabend auf ein Gläschen in den Eberkopf. Er hat dafür einen eigenen Begriff. _Bergfest_, oder so ähnlich. Muss irgend so ein Begriff der Muggel sein", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu und da Neville und Ginny sie verständnislos ansahen, erklärte sie: „Lewis Proudfoot ist ein Halbblut. Seine Mutter ist ein Muggel. Von daher ist er mit der Muggelwelt sehr gut vertraut. Wie auch immer. Vielleicht könnten Sie jemand anderen fragen", schlug Minerva vor, der ganz spontan eine Idee kam. „Vorhin habe ich mit Draco gesprochen und er sagte mir, dass er in Hogsmeade einige Besorgungen zu erledigen habe. Vielleicht fragen Sie ihn, ob Sie gemeinsam hingehen."

Ginny und Neville sahen sie mit dem gleichen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck an und für eine Sekunde lang blieb dieser Satz in der Luft hängen. Minerva war sich natürlich im Klaren darüber, was sie da gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber mittlerweile waren sie keine Schüler aus unterschiedlichen Häusern mehr, sondern Lehrer, die Hand in Hand miteinander hergingen und Minerva hielt beide für erwachsen genug um damit umgehen zu können. Und da Draco es für gewöhnlich vorzog ein Einzelgänger zu sein, würde ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft bestimmt gut tun.

Ginny, der die Worte fehlten, sah hilfesuchend zu Neville, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seine Geste schien sagen zu wollen: Wieso nicht?

Schließlich rang Ginny sich zu einer Antwort zusammen: „Naja, ich kann ihn ja mal fragen."

„Schön", sagte Minerva zufrieden. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden. Ich muss noch Septima aufsuchen. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen, nehme ich an? Schön", wiederholte sie und nickte zum Abschied, bevor sie die beiden zurückließ und ins Schloss ging, um die Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw aufzusuchen.

Oh ja, dieses Hogsmeade-Wochenende würde sicherlich interessant werden.

* * *

An diesem Abend musste Mary Baker nachsitzen. Es war der erste Termin von vielen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Lehrer befand sie sich in seinem Büro und erledigte ihre Strafarbeit. Draco ließ sie einen Aufsatz über Höflichkeit schreiben, der aus tausend Wörtern bestehen sollte, während er die Zeit, in der er sie beaufsichtigte, nutzte, um die Hausarbeiten der Sechstklässler zu korrigieren. In der nächsten Stunde würde er sie dann den Trank brauen lassen, den sie verpfuscht hatte, was überhaupt der ganze Auslöser für Bakers Nachsitzen war. Draco würden schon genügend Strafarbeiten einfallen, mit denen er sie in diesem Monat quälen konnte.

Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte er ihr ihre Aufgabe erteilt und Mary hatte ihre Schreibutensilien hervorgeholt; seitdem hatte keiner von beiden mehr ein Wort gesprochen. Nur das Kratzen der Federn sorgte dafür, dass das Schweigen im Zimmer nicht zu unangenehm wurde. Ab und zu warf Draco einen Blick zu der Gryffindor, wenn das Kratzen ihrer Schreibfeder innehielt, nur um zu sehen, wie sie sich mit ihr an der Nase kratzte oder sich das lange, glatte, braune Haar zurückwarf, was ihr immer wieder ungebändigt über die Schulter fiel, wenn sie sich während des Schreibens tief über den Tisch beugte. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und Draco konnte in ihren Augen Trotz sehen. Sie fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt, aber hier machte _er_ die Regeln. Draco ließ sich nicht ungestraft beschimpfen!

Ein Klopfen an der Tür durchbrach die Stille.

„Herein." Draco versah den Aufsatz, den er gerade korrigierte, mit einem „S" und blickte dann zur Tür, wodurch gerade ein roter Haarschopf lugte.

Ginnys Augen wanderten zwischen ihm und der Schülerin hin und her. „Störe ich?"

„Keinesfalls", sagte er und bedeutete Ginny einzutreten. „Hab ich etwas von aufhören gesagt?", tadelte Draco seine Schülerin, die es gewagt hatte mit schreiben aufzuhören, nachdem es an der Tür geklopft hatte. Das Kratzen der Feder ertönte wieder in raschem Tempo. „Was willst du?", fragte er Ginny mit offenem Desinteresse in der Stimme. Dies schien ihre gute Laune jedoch nicht zu trüben.

„Fragen, ob wir am Wochenende zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen", erklärte Ginny während sie sich im Raum umsah. Ihr Blick blieb im Regal bei den Gläsern mit den Aalaugen hängen. Sie lehnte sich gegenüber von Dracos Schreibtisch, an die Kante des Tisches, an dem Baker saß.

Draco musterte sie ungläubig. Er hatte ihre Frage verstanden, er war ja schließlich nicht blöd, aber es konnte sich ihm dennoch nicht erschließen, wie Weasley auf diese aberwitzige Idee kam, sich mit ihm verabreden zu wollen. Er legte seine Feder nieder und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, sah Ginny einen Moment abschätzend an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nach Hogsmeade gehen werde?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie antwortete. „Weil mir ein Vöglein gezwitschert hat, dass du Zaubertrankvorräte einkaufen willst."

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Minerva getratscht hatte. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Wieso konnten Frauen nichts für sich behalten? Er dachte, dass wenigstens auf die Schulleiterin Verlass wäre. In Gedanken machte er sich eine Notiz, dass er in Zukunft seine Privatangelegenheiten für sich behalten würde.

Fieberhaft suchte Draco nach einer Ausrede, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er die gar nicht nötig hatte. Er konnte einfach „Nein" sagen. Fertig. Und genau das wollte er gerade tun, als Baker sich einmischte.

„Na kommen Sie schon, Professor. Geben Sie sich einen Ruck!"

Ginny warf ihr über die Schulter ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu, aber Draco hatte die Nase nun gestrichen voll. Dieses Gespräch sollten sie wohl besser ungestört fortführen, damit er Klartext reden konnte und nicht vor einer Schülerin auf seine Worte achten musste.

Draco erhob sich von seinem Platz und bedeutete Ginny ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer, sehr zum Missfallen von Mary, die die vorige Szene mit höchster Spannung verfolgt hatte. Draco lehnte sich gegen die schwere Eichentür, nachdem er sie verschlossen hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er auf Ginny hinab.

„Und das konnte nicht bis zum Abendessen warten?", fragte er ein wenig gereizt.

„Nein." Ihre Antwort klang eher wie eine Frage.

„Wir sitzen beim Essen nebeneinander. Du hättest dort fragen können und nicht unbedingt herkommen müssen."

„Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du eine Schülerin bei dir hast. Nimmst du jetzt meine Einladung an, oder was?" Mit den Armen in die Hüften gestemmt sah sie ihn abwartend an. Ihre gute Laune hatte von Dracos abweisender Art nun doch einen Dämpfer erhalten.

Weasley hatte also vorgehabt ihn alleine anzutreffen und ihn, statt in der Großen Halle, unter vier Augen zu fragen?

Ein seltsamer Gedanke beschlich Draco. Sie fragte ihn da gerade doch wohl nicht nach einem Date? Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Diese Vorstellung war absurd!

„Das ist aber kein …", mit der Hand machte er eine unbeholfene Geste. „Na du weißt schon was."

Ginny schien sofort zu verstehen, was er meinte. „Igitt, nein!" Sie verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen und boxte ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht!"

„Wollte nur sichergehen."

Auch wenn das Draco ein wenig erleichterte, so konnte er sich mit diesem Gedanken dennoch nicht anfreunden. Eigentlich hatte er vor nur einige Besorgungen in Hogsmeade zu erledigen, auf rein beruflicher Basis, und sonstige Geschäfte, geschweige denn Gaststätten, zu meiden. Und dann sollte ausgerechnet Weasley seine Begleitung sein? Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen. Das würde in einem Streit enden und sie würden sich womöglich noch duellieren. Draco konnte sich noch gut an so manche Flüche erinnern, die sie ihm in ihrer Schulzeit aufgehalst hatte. Wenn er allerdings ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er es meistens gewesen, der einen Streit provoziert hatte.

„Draco", begann Ginny nachdem sie einmal tief Luft geholt hatte. „Wieso stellst du dich so an? Ich will hin, du willst hin. Lass uns doch einfach gemeinsam gehen. Wir können etwas trinken gehen. Das wird bestimmt witzig."

„_Witzig", _begann Draco gedehnt, der ihre Zuversicht nicht im Geringsten teilte, „ist nicht unbedingt das Wort, das mir zu dieser Verabredung eingefallen wäre." Langweilig, grässlich, schrecklich, nervtötend, katastrophal … All diese Wörter passten viel besser.

Draco überlegte. Inzwischen gehörte Weasley zu den Spielerinnen der Holyhead Harpies, jeder Quidditchfan kannte ihren Namen. Sie war nicht nur in England bekannt, sondern europaweit und außerdem auch noch sehr beliebt. Das war sie schon früher in der Schule gewesen. Es könnte durchaus von Vorteil sein, sich mit ihr zu arrangieren, denn wie sein Vater schon sagte waren gute Beziehungen das A und O in der magischen Welt. Der alte Slughorn konnte ein Lied davon singen. Wenn man Draco mit Ginevra Weasley zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit sehen würde, dann würde das seinem Ruf ganz sicher nicht schaden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und die Stimme, die „Blutsverräterin" schrie, war bereits so leise geworden, dass es ihm leicht fiel, sie zu ignorieren.

Letztendlich gab Draco sich geschlagen. „Na schön, wenn's sein muss."

Ginny lächelte ein halbes Lächeln. „Na geht doch." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und verabschiedete sich. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Als sie den Korridor entlangging konnte Draco sie leise murmeln hören: „_Date_ … Das hätte er wohl gern!", bevor sie um die nächste Ecke bog und somit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Draco wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese Entscheidung noch bereuen würde.

Als er sein Büro betrat, sah Mary sofort auf. Große, neugierige Augen musterten ihn. „Und?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte genervt, aber dies schien als Antwort schon zu reichen. Baker versteckte ihr breites Grinsen hinter ihrem Aufsatz, der allerdings ihr Kichern nicht zu verbergen vermochte.

„Wie weit sind Sie mit dem Aufsatz gekommen?", erkundigte sich Draco mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Das Nachsitzen wollte er demnächst beenden, schließlich war es bald Zeit für das Abendessen.

„Ich bin längst fertig, Sir."

Wortlos nahm Draco ihren Aufsatz und tippte ihn kurz mit dem Zauberstab an, um die Wortanzahl zu überprüfen, die in leuchtend roten Ziffern am unteren Rande des Pergaments erschien. Es waren exakt eintausend Wörter.

„Sie können gehen", sagte er und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Den Aufsatz legte er neben den Stapel Hausarbeiten, die er noch kontrollieren musste.

„Wollen Sie ihn denn nicht lesen", fragte Mary verwundert.

„Vielleicht später." Draco befasste sich schon längst wieder mit den Hausarbeiten seiner Sechstklässler.

Einige Sekunden lang sah die Gryffindor ihren Lehrer fassungslos an. Sie hatte sich mit dem Aufsatz solche Mühe gegeben und nun las er ihn sich nicht einmal durch. Ihre Meinung behielt sie aber lieber für sich, denn ein Monat Nachsitzen bei Malfoy war schon mehr als ein Mensch überhaupt ertragen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Büro und ließ Draco allein mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

7


	6. Casanova

**Kapitel Sechs – Casanova**

Der neunte Oktober war ein herrlich schöner Tag. Es war Mitte Herbst und die Sonne schickte noch einige wärmende Sonnenstrahlen, bevor der Winter bald die Landschaft unter dickem Schnee vergraben würde. Der Himmel strahlte in reinem Azur, keine einzige Wolke zierte die blaue Decke, es war windstill. Das Wetter war perfekt für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.

An diesem schönen Tag waren alle in Hogwarts in guter Stimmung.

Nun, fast alle.

Argus Filch war inmitten der Horde aufgeregter und vorfreudiger Schüler vermutlich der Einzige, der keine gute Laune hatte. Er ließ sich weder von dem guten Wetter, noch von der Tatsache, dass das Wochenende begann, aufheitern. Mit mürrischem Gesicht kontrollierte er mit Hilfe einer Liste, ob die Schüler eine gültige Erlaubnis besaßen, um nach Hogsmeade gehen zu dürfen. Sollte diese nicht vorhanden sein ließ er sie nicht passieren.

Zwei Erstklässler waren mutig genug sich an ihm vorbeischleichen zu wollen – ohne Erfolg. Misses Norris bemerkte die beiden sofort und gab ein lautes Fauchen von sich. Filch packte die beiden am Kragen und zog sie wütend schreiend und drohend zurück zum Eingangsportal; sollten sie es noch einmal wagen ihn austricksen zu wollen, dann würden sie seine Daumenschrauben kennenlernen.

Filch konnte nicht verstehen, was die Schüler an diesem Zaubererdorf so sehr faszinierte: Honigtopf, Zonkos, Drei Besen, alles Firlefanz und Zeitverschwendung! Den Schülern wurde hier in dieser Schule seiner Meinung nach viel zu viel Spaß erlaubt. Hinterher hatte _er_ dann nur den Ärger alle Schüler zu kontrollieren, ob sie nicht womöglich verbotene Gegenstände versuchten ins Schloss zu schmuggeln. Jede Tasche wurde von ihm auf Feuerwerkskörper, Stinkbomben und Liebestränke hin strengstens untersucht.

Die Liste mit verbotenen Dingen war in den letzten Jahren recht lang geworden.

Es dauerte, bis die Schüler kontrolliert waren und die Schlange kleiner wurde. Die meisten von ihnen gingen bereits nach dem Frühstück nach Hogsmeade, um die meiste Zeit des Tages dort verbringen zu können. Vor allem die Drittklässler, die nun das erste Mal ins Zaubererdorf gehen durften, waren ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Gegen Mittag begegnete Filch auch einigen Lehrern des Schlosses, die zwar keine Erlaubnis benötigten, um nach Hogsmeade gehen zu dürfen, aber dennoch einen misstrauischen Blick vom Hausmeister zugeworfen bekamen.

Um kurz vor zwei Uhr kam Ginny am Portal an und stellte fest, dass Draco noch nicht da war. Beim Frühstück hatten sie besprochen, dass sie sich nach dem Mittagessen treffen wollten, da Draco sich am Morgen noch das Training der Slytherins ansehen wollte. Das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison stand kurz bevor und Draco gab wahrscheinlich seine Tricks, wie man am erfolgreichsten foulte, an die nächste Generation weiter.

Ginny schob den Ärmel ihres Kleids zurück und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Vier Minuten vor zwei. Er war noch nicht da, aber er war auch noch nicht zu spät. Der beunruhigende Gedanke, dass er sie vielleicht versetzen könnte, kam ihr in den Sinn, ein Gedanke, den sie in den letzten Tagen oft gehabt hatte, denn immerhin war Draco zu Beginn nicht einverstanden mit dieser Verabredung gewesen. Ihm wäre es zuzutrauen, wenn er es sich anders überlegen würde. Zuletzt hatte Ginny ihn beim Frühstück gesehen und als sie ihn nach der Uhrzeit ihres Treffens gefragt hatte, da hatte er so qualvoll das Gesicht verzogen, als würde es sich um einen Termin beim Kopfheiler handeln.

Noch ein Blick auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten vor zwei. Bestimmt war er noch unten am Quidditchfeld und hatte die Zeit vergessen.

Während Ginny wartete beobachtete sie die Schüler, die an Filch vorbeimarschierten, mit ihren vor Freude strahlenden Gesichtern. Sie konnte sich noch genau an ihren ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade erinnern.

Wenn man mit sechs Brüdern aufwuchs, die einem ständig von Hogsmeade vorschwärmten, dann begann man frühzeitig die Tage zu zählen, bis man selbst hingehen durfte. Obwohl sich Hogsmeade kaum von der Winkelgasse unterschied, gab es doch ein gewaltiges Privileg, das die Schüler hier genießen durften: Sie waren ohne ihre Eltern da. Die Familie Weasley bestand aus so vielen Mitgliedern, dass Ausflüge in der Winkelgasse meist hektisch und chaotisch abliefen. Der Eine wollte hier hin, der Andere da hin. Der Eine wollte dies, der Andere das. Aber entweder hatten sie dafür keine Zeit oder kein Geld. Und auch wenn Ginny in ihrer Schulzeit nicht viel Taschengeld zur Verfügung hatte, so hatte sie es genossen in den Läden von Hogsmeade zu bummeln, sich die Schaufenster anzusehen oder im Drei Besen ein Butterbier zu trinken, ohne dass die Eltern ihr neugierig auf die Finger sahen oder sie von einem Laden zum nächsten drängten, da sie in Eile waren. In Hogsmeade waren die Schüler unter sich, es gab keine Eltern, die aufpassten und meckerten. Sogar die Lehrer waren, wenn man sie dort antraf, viel lockerer drauf.

Ginny verband mit diesem Dorf viele schöne Erinnerungen und die Vorfreude, die sie als Teenager empfunden hatte, regte sich auch jetzt wieder in ihr. Sie freute sich auf diesen Ausflug und würde ihn sich sicher nicht von Draco Malfoy kaputt machen lassen! Wenn er nicht kam, dann würde sie eben alleine gehen.

Als Ginny abermals auf ihre Uhr schaute, zeigte der große Zeiger auf die Zwölf. Sie seufzte.

„Bin ich zu spät?"

Ginny sah von ihrer Uhr auf in zwei graue Augen. Sie war so sehr in ihren Kindheitserinnerungen versunken, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Draco hatte sein Versprechen also gehalten.

„Nein", antwortete sie. „Auf die Minute genau." Ginny lächelte, aber Draco erwiderte es nicht. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und nickte kurz in Richtung Filch.

„Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Überschlag dich nicht vor Freude …", murmelte Ginny und strafte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Na das fing ja gut an!

Gemeinsam gingen sie an Filch vorbei, den Draco keines Blickes würdigte, und beschritten den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Währenddessen warf Ginny immer wieder Seitenblicke zu Draco. Über sein schwarzes T-Shirt trug er ein offenes, dunkelgraues Jackett, mit der passenden maßgeschneiderten Hose dazu. An seinem Revers steckte eine silberne Anstecknadel in Form einer Schlange. Dieses Outfit wirkte trotz dass es Freizeitmode war sehr elegant. In diesem Aufzug könnte er ebenso zu einem Bankett gehen, so schick wie er aussah. Dabei gingen sie nur nach Hogsmeade. Ginny trug nur ein rotes Kleid, knielang, mit hochgeschnittenem Kragen und mit langen Ärmeln. Aber Draco lief immer so vornehm herum. Der besaß bestimmt keine bequemen Sachen.

„Wie lief das Training?", erkundigte sich Ginny als die ersten Häuser von Hogsmeade in Sicht kamen, bemüht, ein Thema anzufangen, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Hervorragend", lautete seine knappe Antwort. Er sagte es so neutral wie möglich um möglichst wenig Information preiszugeben. Auch wenn Ginny nicht die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war, so konnte er sich denken, dass sie ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, was deren Training anging. Ein paar seiner Schüler hatten sie nämlich zusammen mit der gryffindorschen Quidditchmannschaft gesehen. Sie wollte ihm nur Informationen entlocken, den Feind auskundschaften, aber von Draco würde sie nichts erfahren. In Wahrheit war das Training der Slytherins ziemlich stümperhaft gewesen. Aber das brauchte sie ja nicht zu wissen. Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass die Mannschaft sich in den nächsten vierzehn Tagen noch verbesserte. Stark verbesserte.

„In zwei Wochen ist das erste Spiel, das ich beaufsichtigen werde und dann treten auch noch ausgerechnet Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeneinander an. Gryffindor wird natürlich gewinnen", fügte Ginny zuversichtlich hinzu.

Draco lachte trocken. „Sollten die Gryffindors fair spielen – und wir beide wissen, dass sie das tun–, dann werden sie von den Slytherins in den Boden gestampft."

„Freu dich mal nicht zu früh", sagte Ginny geheimnistuerisch und in einem leichten Singsang. „Das Team hat eine neue Strategie entwickelt."

„Wenn sie anfangen wie Frauen zu fliegen, dann weiß ich, woher diese Strategie kommt", spottete er. Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Frauen hatten immerhin die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen. Wie die Slytherins zu weiblichen Mannschaftsmitgliedern standen, wusste sie – sie hatten schließlich keine.

„Was musst du denn so wahnsinnig Wichtiges besorgen?", wechselte sie rasch das Thema, als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, damit die Diskussion über Quidditch nicht noch in einem Streit endete.

„Zaubertrankzutaten. Und ich würde die gerne zuerst besorgen. Gildas ist gleich da vorne."

Draco deutete auf ein Häuschen inmitten der Geschäfte, welches Ginny noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und wohl eher in der Nokturngasse vermuten würde. Die Fenster waren schwarz verklebt, sodass es unmöglich war hineinzusehen. Mehrere Plakate hingen stattdessen dort, die Angebote und Rabatte proklamierten. Über der Tür hing ein Holzschild, mit dem Namen des Geschäfts, die Buchstaben in gotischer Schrift.

„Den Laden kenn ich nicht", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd, als sie vor dem Geschäft standen. „Ist der neu?"

„Ja. Den gibt es erst seit zwei Jahren."

Draco stand vor der Tür, hatte die Hand bereits auf der Klinke und sah Ginny abwartend an, die immer noch neugierig und argwöhnisch zugleich Gildas betrachtete.

„Kommst du mit rein oder willst du hier warten?", fragte er.

Ginny stutzte. Wieso sollte sie hier warten? Wollte er etwas vor ihr verheimlichen? Vielleicht mysteriöse Zutaten, von denen sie nicht erfahren durfte? Jetzt wurde sie nur noch neugieriger auf diesen Laden.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du mich loswerden? Gibt es da drin etwas, dass ich nicht sehen darf?"

„Ich kaufe Zutaten für Aufpäppelungstränke die Madam Pomfrey für die Kinder im Krankenflügel benötigt", klärte Draco sie auf und er kam nicht umhin missbilligend mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Ehrlich, Weasley, du solltest mal deine Vorurteile ablegen. Das ist beleidigend."

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Laden. Ginny folgte ihm mit hochrotem Kopf.

Der Raum wurde nur von Kerzenlicht erhellt, da durch die abgeklebten Fenster kein Tageslicht hinein drang. Ein abgestandener Geruch kam ihnen entgegen, anscheinend wurde nicht oft gelüftet. Die Regale waren prall gefüllt mit Gläsern, einige davon standen unter einer feinen Staubschicht. Bis auf Ginny und Draco waren nur noch zwei weitere Kunden anwesend: eine alte Hexe, mit schiefen gelben Zähnen, die ihre Katze in ihrer Handtasche herumtrug sowie ein Zauberer, der die Kapuze seines Umhangs so tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, dass man von seinem Gesicht nichts erkennen konnte. Die breite Statur ließ aber einen großgewachsenen, gutgebauten Mann vermuten. Ginny versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er bei dem Regal mit der Aufschrift ‚Giftige Substanzen' stand.

Dafür, dass der Laden recht neu war, kannte Draco sich hier ziemlich gut aus. Immerhin ging er hier regelmäßig einkaufen. Zielstrebig ging er durch den Raum zu einem bestimmten Regal. Seine Augen suchten die Zutaten ab und schließlich fand er, was er suchte: Gläser mit einer dunkelroten, beinahe schwarzen, Flüssigkeit. Die vergilbten Etikette trugen die Aufschrift _Salamanderblut_. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab, machte eine leichte Bewegung und vier Gläser Salamanderblut schwebten aus dem Regal.

Draco ging weiter und sah sich nach einer weiteren Zutat um. Ginny folgte ihm schweigend. Er ging einen Gang weiter, zu den Regalen mit den Tierinnereien, wo er nach den Fledermausmilzen suchte, der zweiten Zutat, die er heute kaufen wollte um die Aufpäppelungstränke für Madam Pomfrey herstellen zu können. Draco suchte die einzelnen Gläser ab. Aalaugen, Drachenleber, Käferaugen … Da waren sie: Fledermausmilzen!

Wieder schwang er seinen Zauberstab und mehrere Gläser schwebten aus dem Regal in Richtung Kasse, wo auch bereits das Salamanderblut auf dem Tresen stand. Die Frau, die dahinter stand, hatte ihre besten Jahre bereits hinter sich; ihr Haar war kurz und verfilzt, ihre Augen grau und trüb. Sie trug viel Schmuck: Ketten, Armbänder und Ringe an jedem einzelnen Finger; alles aus Silber. Die langen Nägel hatte sie schwarz lackiert.

„Guten Tag, Mister Malfoy", begrüßte Gilda ihren Kunden. Sie hatte eine kriecherische und rauchige Stimme. „Darf es noch etwas sein? Die Wellhornschnecken sind gerade im Angebot."

Sie deutete auf ein großes milchiges Glas neben der Kasse, das mit einer gräulichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Dutzende, zwölf Zentimeter lange Wellhornschnecken mit gelblichen Schneckenhäusern schwammen darin.

„Nein, danke", sagte Draco mit einem Blick auf das Angebot. Von den Schnecken hatten sie in der Schule noch genug. „Nur diese beiden Zutaten. Schicken Sie sie nach Hogwarts."

„Natürlich, natürlich." Gilda machte sich auf einem Fetzen Pergament eine Notiz. „Das macht dann fünfzehn Galleonen und sieben Sickel."

Während Draco bezahlte sah Ginny wie der vermummte Mann sich der Kasse näherte. In seinen Händen, die er in schwarze Handschuhe hüllte, hielt er ein Paket. Anscheinend war er fündig geworden.

„Seltsamer Laden", murmelte Ginny, als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren. Bei dem Tageslicht musste sie blinzeln.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Gildas hat eine große Auswahl. Dort bekomme ich im Gegensatz zu anderen Läden alle Zutaten, die ich brauche." Dieser Zaubertrankzutatenladen war vielleicht nicht so schick und vornehm wie die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse, aber dafür bekam man alles für einen guten Preis. Und wie gesagt: Hier bekam ein Zaubertrankmeister alles, was man brauchte, auch einige schwer zu bekommene Zutaten und vielleicht auch einige, die das Zaubereiministerium als „unzulässig" erklärte.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort."

Dracos rechter Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Draco konnte Ginnys Gedanken in ihrem Gesicht ablesen. „Was denkst du denn? Dass ich, wenn du nicht dabei gewesen wärst, mit in ihr abgelegenes Hinterzimmer gegangen wäre, um verbotene Substanzen zu kaufen, damit ich in den Kerkern heimlich meine Gifte brauen kann?"

Aber Ginny erwiderte nur schulterzuckend: „Was du in deiner Freizeit machst, geht mich nichts an."

Draco schmunzelte.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny, die sich in der Straße neugierig umsah.

„Auch für den Fall, dass ich es bereuen werde", seufzte Draco, „ich richte mich ganz nach dir."

„Da fällt mir doch gleich was ein", sagte Ginny und ein Leuchten kehrte in ihre Augen. „Der Laden, den man keinesfalls bei einem Besuch in Hogsmeade auslassen sollte: Der Honigtopf!"

Draco konnte sich eine Antwort verkneifen, aber nicht das Augenrollen. Die Aufsicht auf einen Besuch im Süßwarenladen, überfüllt mit drängelnden, lärmenden Kindern mit klebrigen Händen, verursachte bei ihm beinahe Kopfschmerzen.

Es war nicht weit bis zum Honigtopf und wie zu erwarten war er brechend voll mit Hogwartsschülern. Ginny nahm sich am Eingang eine bunt bedruckte Papiertüte und während sie an den Regalen und Körben vorbeikamen nahm sie sich immer wieder etwas von den Waren und schon bald war ihre Tüte voll.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen ersten Besuch hier?", fragte Ginny, während sie sich einen Kampf mit ein paar Lakritzschnappern leistete, die sich weigerten sich in ihre Tüte stecken zu lassen.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete Draco, der den Drittklässlern finster hinterher starrte, die sich unhöflich an ihnen vorbeidrängelten. „Kann sein."

Aber Draco erinnerte sich noch genau: Für seinen ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug hatte seine Mutter ihm einen Haufen Gold mitgegeben, wovon er sich so viel Süßkram gekauft hatte, wie Crabbe und Goyle tragen konnten. Danach hatte er einen Tag lang mit Magenschmerzen im Krankenflügel gelegen. Draco legte bei dem Gedanken daran eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Bei der Menge an Süßigkeiten, die er damals immer in sich hineingestopft hatte, fragte er sich, wie er es geschafft hatte seine gute Figur zu behalten.

„Ich liebe den Honigtopf. Ich war so oft hier." Ginny versank in ihren Erinnerungen an längst vergessene Tage. „Ich werde richtig nostalgisch. Ah, guck mal. Bertie Botts Bohnen."

Drei Schokofrösche, einige zischende Wissbies und eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen später verließen sie den Laden.

„Willst du das alles alleine essen?", fragte Draco, den skeptischen Blick auf die Tüte vom Honigtopf gerichtet. Ginny hatte in dem Laden ein halbes Vermögen gelassen.

„Klar. Nicht auf einmal, versteht sich."

„Hast du keine Angst, dass du fett wirst?"

„Nö."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Die Mädchen, die er kannte, achteten auf jeden Bissen und hungerten sich fast zu Tode. Aber Ginny schien da wohl anders zu sein.

„Ist das der Grund wieso du nichts gekauft hast?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Befürchtest du, du könntest ein paar Gramm zunehmen?"

Sie piekte ihm kichernd in die Seite. Draco schnaubte nur auf ihre Frage hin und verscheuchte ihre Hand.

„Na dann kannst du ja eine Bohne probieren." Aus der prallgefüllten Tüte holte Ginny die Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen heraus. Als Draco zögerte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen. „Na los, greif einfach hinein." Auffordernd hielt sie ihm die Schachtel hin. „Oder bist du ein Feigling?"

Das ließ Draco sich nicht zweimal vorhalten. Ohne hineinzusehen griff er in die Schachtel und nahm sich eine Bohne. Zum Vorschein kam eine in einem dunklen Beereton. Draco steckte sie sich in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Er verzog keine Miene und lies sich keine Gefühlsregung anmerken.

Ginny sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und?"

„Hm … Kirsche", antworte Draco nachdem er die Bohne hinunterschluckte. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht." Jahrelang hatte er die Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen nicht mehr angerührt, nachdem er einmal eine mit Würstchensaftgeschmack erwischt hatte. Das Comeback hatte er sich aufregender vorgestellt.

Ginny nahm sich auch eine Bohne. Ihre war gräulich, was sie ein wenig verunsicherte. Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu, den er herausfordernd erwiderte und steckte sie sich dann in den Mund. Augenblicklich verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Bäh, die schmeckt nach Moms Kesselreiniger!"

Der Geschmack war zu eklig, um die Bohne hinunterzuschlucken, von daher spuckte Ginny die zerkaute Bohne in die Seitengasse. Draco lachte sie mitleidslos aus.

„Ich brauch irgendetwas um den Geschmack zu übertönen!" Ginny wühlte in der Schachtel und nahm sich eine schwarze Bohne. Entweder hatte sie Glück, und die schwarze Bohne stellte sich als Brombeere heraus oder es war wieder etwas Fieses, Kohle zum Beispiel. Ginny steckte sie sich in den Mund.

Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Müheselig würgte sie hervor: „_Pfeffer_."

Draco lachte noch mehr.

Nach diesem Fiasko legte Ginny die Schachtel zurück in die Papiertüte. Ihr Hals brannte vom Pfeffergeschmack. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und beobachtete Draco. Sein Lachen steckte an und brachte sie ebenfalls zum Lächeln. Mit kratziger Stimme sagte sie: „Siehst du, ich hab doch gesagt, es würde witzig werden."

Draco sah Ginny an, das langsam verschwindende Lächeln immer noch in seinem Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, mit denen sie ihn versucht hatte ihn zu dieser Verabredung zu bewegen. Zugeben würde er es nicht, aber in Gedanken stimmte Draco ihr zu.

Es tat immer gut sich auf Kosten anderer zu amüsieren.

Jemand anderes lenkte Ginny schließlich ab. „Oh, schau mal, da ist Professor Stone."

Als Draco sich umdrehte erkannte er die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. Karen Stone stand winkend auf der anderen Straßenseite und versuchte sich einen Weg zu ihnen durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen.

„Lass uns weitergehen", drängte Draco. Sein Blick war wieder ernst.

„Wieso denn?", fragte Ginny irritiert. „Was ist so falsch daran Guten Tag zu sagen?"

„Sie ist eine _Squib_!", flüsterte er ihr aufgebracht zu. „Dass so etwas an Hogwarts unterrichten darf ist eine Frechheit!"

Das Fach Muggelkunde hatte Draco schon als Schüler für unnötig gehalten und noch mehr verabscheut als Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Aber das auch noch eine Frau ohne magische Fähigkeiten in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer, lehrte, brachte das Fass beinahe zum Überlaufen.

„Und wenn schon!" Ginny stieß Draco ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, damit er die Klappe hielt. „Benimm dich!", flüsterte sie ihm streng zu, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ihre Kollegin vor ihnen stand.

„Na das ist ja eine Überraschung Sie beide hier zu sehen." Karens neugierige grüne Augen huschten zwischen Draco und Ginny hin und her. Dann linsten sie zu der Tüte, die Ginny in ihren Händen hielt. „Wie ich sehe waren Sie im Honigtopf? Da wollte ich auch gerade hin."

„Oh, Sie müssen unbedingt die Kracher probieren", empfahl Ginny, die sich davon selbst ein paar gekauft hatte. „Die sind der Wahnsinn. Die explodieren im Mund."

„Das klingt ja spannend. Meine Lieblingssüßigkeit gibt es im Honigtopf leider nicht", seufzte Karen ein wenig niedergeschlagen. „Mäusespeck. Das gibt es nur in den Einkaufsläden der Muggel."

Ginny spürte wie Draco sich neben ihr verkrampfte. Ob wegen der Erwähnung der Muggel oder der Bezeichnung „Mäusespeck" – was ihr ebenfalls ziemlich fragwürdig vorkam – wusste sie nicht. Vermutlich war es wegen beidem.

„Haben Sie bei den Muggeln gelebt?", erkundigte Ginny sich höflich, Draco einfach ignorierend.

„Ja, einige Jahre, bevor ich angefangen habe zu unterrichten", erzählte Professor Stone, die immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu Draco warf. Er hingegen starrte stur in eine andere Richtung.

„Das muss sicher hart gewesen sein", murmelte er. Den feindseligen Ton in seiner Stimme bemerkte Karen nicht.

„Ach, wo denken Sie hin? Ich habe einige Jahre als Kindergärtnerin gearbeitet. Es ist ja fast das gleiche, was ich auch jetzt mache." Karen fing an zu lachen und Ginny stimmte mit ein.

Draco verstand kein Wort, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ginny, die wusste, was eine Kindergärtnerin war und was man in diesem Beruf machte. Von ihrem muggelvernarrten Vater hatte sie viele Sachen aufgeschnappt.

„Und wie kommt es dass sie doch wieder in der magischen Welt gelandet sind?"

„Wissen Sie, Ginny, meine Schwester arbeitet im Ministerium. Nachdem die Aufbauarbeiten für Schloss Hogwarts beendet waren hörte sie, dass sie eine Lehrkraft für das Fach Muggelkunde suchten. Die ehemalige Lehrerin konnte nicht länger unterrichten, da sie den Krieg nicht überlebt hat. Sie kannten sicher Professor Burbage?"

Draco zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Auch wenn er das Fach Muggelkunde während seiner Schulzeit nicht belegt hatte, so erinnerte er sich noch gut an die zuständige Lehrerin. Er war Zeuge des Todesfluches gewesen, der ihr Leben beendet hatte.

Das Gesicht von Charity Burbage hatte sich auf ewig in seine Netzhaut gebrannt.

„Ich kannte sie, hatte aber nie Unterricht bei ihr", begann Ginny, als Draco ihr das Wort abschnitt.

„Wir müssen jetzt weiter", sagte er barsch und packte Ginny am Arm, um sie wegzuziehen. „Ihr könnt später im Schloss weiterplaudern."

„Oh, ich wollte Sie nicht aufhalten", entgegnete Karen verlegen und verabschiedete sich rasch. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag. Es war schön Sie zu sehen, Ginny, Draco …"

Ginny winkte noch zum Abschied und sobald Professor Stone im Honigtopf verschwunden war konnte sie den Ärger, den Draco in ihr hervorrief, nicht länger verbergen.

„Du warst unhöflich, Draco!"

„Ich kann sie nicht leiden", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Tja, dieses Gefühl scheint allerdings nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen." Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Hast du gesehen wie sie dich angesehen hat?" Sie ließ bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

Draco rollte abermals mit den Augen und seufzte. „Auch das noch." Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

„Was hast du denn?" Ginny konnte nicht widerstehen ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Sie ist doch hübsch."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Nicht-magisches Blut in den Adern wirkte auf ihn abstoßend. Muggelkunde kam für ihn nicht in Frage, denn er würde nie etwas mit Muggeln zu tun haben wollen. Von dieser Squib hielt er sich lieber fern.

„Und sie ist wirklich eine Squib?", fragte Ginny nachdenklich. Im Gegensatz zu Draco gefiel ihr der Gedanke. Muggelkunde war genau das richtige Fach für eine Squib. Vor allem, wenn die Lehrerin selbst jahrelang als Muggel gelebt hatte, konnte sie den Schülern sicher viel berichten.

„Ja." Draco spuckte die Antwort beinahe hinaus. Die Abscheu konnte man kaum überhören.

„Dir müsste man mal den Zauberstab wegnehmen", schimpfte Ginny, „und dich für einen Tag lang in die Muggelwelt schicken, damit du von deiner gewaltigen Intoleranz befreit wirst."

Draco schnaubte. „Ich bete zu Salazar, dass das nicht geschehen wird."

_Nicht noch einmal_, dachte Draco. In der Zeit, in der er ohne Zauberstab auskommen musste, weil Potter ihm seinen gestohlen hatte, hatte er sich ziemlich hilflos gefühlt. Das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben.

Sie gingen gerade an den Zeitungsständern von Flourish and Blotts vorbei, als Draco ausgerechnet das brillentragende Gesicht ins Auge sprang, an das er gerade gedacht hatte.

„Verdammter Potter!"

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was er sagte, kam ihm die Bemerkung über die Lippen. Diese Squib hatte ihn gereizt und jetzt lächelte ihn auch noch das Narbengesicht seines Erzrivalen von der Titelseite des Tagespropheten an. Das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Draco dachte, er hätte es leise genug gesagt, aber Ginny hatte ihn gehört und war stehengeblieben.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts. Potter ist nur mal wieder auf dem Titelblatt", erklärte er verärgert und deutete auf den Zeitungsständer in dem die heutige Tagesausgabe steckte.

Ginny ging auf den Ständer zu um sich die Zeitung genauer anzusehen. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als sie das Bild sah.

Es war nicht das übergroße Bild, das ihren Exfreund darstellte und beinahe die halbe Seite einnahm, sondern das zweite Bild auf dieser Seite, das sich inmitten des Textes befand. Es war klein und in einer schlechten Qualität und doch zog es Ginnys sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die Fotografie zeigte Harry in einer Bar sitzend, neben ihm eine Frau, dicht an ihn geschmiegt und bei ihm eingehakt. Die beiden sprachen angeregt miteinander und schienen nicht zu bemerken, dass sie fotografiert wurden. Wahrscheinlich war das Foto aus der Ferne im Geheimen geschossen wurden. Die beiden wirkten vergnügt, waren sich sehr nahe und lachten herzhaft.

Über dem Foto stand die Schlagzeile: _Potter – Der neue Casanova?_

„Ist aber nicht nett, was er da macht", sagte Draco, der über ihre Schulter hinweg auf das bewegte Bild starrte. „Ist doch schließlich dein Freund, oder?"

„Er ist nicht mehr … mein Freund", brachte Ginny es mühsam über die Lippen.

„Hm … das erklärt einiges", entgegnete Draco, aber Ginny hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie las sich den Bericht durch.

_In dieser Woche wurde Harry Potter, kein geringerer als der Bezwinger des Unnennbaren in Litauen gesichtet. Was aber viel interessanter ist, als die Frage, aus welchen Gründen sich der Auror so weit entfernt von seinem Heimatland England aufhält, ist diejenige, wer die Frau an seiner Seite ist, die sich so aufreizend und in aller Öffentlichkeit an ihn schmiegt!_

_Mehreren Gerüchten zufolge ist die Beziehung von Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley, Spielerin der Holyhead Harpies, den diesjährigen Quidditch-Weltmeistern, vor einiger Zeit in die Brüche gegangen. Diese Fotografie scheint dies nun zu bestätigen. _

_Allem Anschein nach sind die beiden sehr miteinander vertraut, wie man auf den Bildern unschwer erkennen kann. Eleonore Rutherford, Expertin in Sachen Körpersprache, sagte zu den Bildern, das Paar wirke „sehr verliebt". _

_Zeugen vor Ort berichteten sogar von leidenschaftlichen Umarmungen und zärtlichen Küssen!_

_Unklar ist, ob aus dieser Romanze eine ernste Beziehung wird oder ob Potter nach all den Jahren des Kampfes und der Selbstaufopferung beschließt einige heiße Affären einzugehen und der neue Casanova zu werden. _

Ginny starrte auf das Bild, auf die Frau, die sich an Harry klammerte. Trotz der schlechten Qualität der Fotografie konnte man erkennen, dass sie viel Makeup trug. Ginny dachte immer, in Litauen wäre es kalt, weil es so weit im Osten lag, aber die Frau trug so wenig, dass sie sich in ihrem Minikleid und mit ihrem üppigen Ausschnitt vermutlich mehr als eine Erkältung einfangen würde. Ginny konnte es nicht fassen, ihre Gefühle, ihren Schmerz nicht in Worte fassen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, Harry würde zu ihr zurückkommen und sie würden, nachdem er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte, wieder ein Paar werden. Sie hätte nicht angenommen, dass er sich so schnell eine Neue suchte – dass er es überhaupt tat –, in Litauen, wo er doch seinen Aufgaben als Auror nachgehen musste, die so wichtig waren, dass er keine Zeit mehr für eine Freundin hatte.

Und wo war eigentlich Ron? Er war schließlich mit ihm im Ausland. Wieso passte er nicht auf ihn auf?

Ginny drückte die Zeitung in Dracos Hände und wandte sich ab. Ihr war übel.

„Wirst du jetzt wieder nostalgisch?", versuchte Draco einen miesen Scherz, als er kurz den Artikel überflog.

Als Ginny nicht reagierte, sah Draco sie prüfend über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg an.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen, oder?", fragte er und steckte den Tagespropheten schließlich wieder zurück in den Ständer. Er war nicht besorgt. Eher beunruhigt, dass sie mitten in der Öffentlichkeit in seiner Gegenwart eine Szene machte.

Ginny war froh, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte, als sie antwortete. „Natürlich nicht … Lass uns … lass uns ins Drei Besen gehen."

Sie konnte jetzt einen Drink vertragen.

Der Laden war rammelvoll mit Schülern, aber sie hatten Glück und ergatterten den letzten freien Tisch. Draco erkannte einige bekannte Gesichter. Mary Baker saß mit anderen Mädchen aus dem Hause Gryffindor an einem Tisch in der Nähe. Sie warfen verstohlene Blicke zu ihnen hinüber und kicherten. Aber nicht nur sie, auch andere Schüler warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Draco und Ginny gaben eben ein ungewöhnliches Paar ab. In der Schule würde das bestimmt für Gerüchte sorgen.

„Was darf ich Ihnen denn bringen?", fragte Madam Rosmerta, ihren Notizblock griffbereit. Sie hatte ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, das aber einzig und allein Ginny galt. Sie strahlte sie mit einem Lächeln an, als erhoffe sie sich eine extra Portion Trinkgeld von der berühmten Quidditchspielerin.

„Feuerwhiskey", kam es kurz angebunden von Ginny. „Einen doppelten."

„Sehr gerne doch. Unser Feuerwhiskey ist der beste, den Sie bekommen können: Odgens Old Feuerwhiskey, Jahrgang elfhundertdreiundfünfzig."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr war das im Moment so ziemlich egal. Madam Rosmerta widmete sich, ein wenig gekränkt von Ginnys Desinteresse, nun Draco.

„Und Sie?"

Draco kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Rosmerta zu ihm nicht mehr so freundlich war wie früher. In seiner Schulzeit hatte sie seinem Charme kaum wiederstehen können, ihm schöne Augen gemacht und ihm das ein oder andere Mal ein Butterbier aufs Haus spendiert. Aber nach dem Krieg waren viele Leute nicht mehr nett zu ihm. Kaum noch einer versuchte sie bei ihm einzuschleimen, was er eigentlich immer genossen hatte. Da es sich bei ihm um einen ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts handelte war das wohl kaum verwunderlich.

Draco bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Nachdem Madam Rosmerta davoneilte, beugte er sich über den Tisch zu Ginny.

„Was du trinkst, ist mir ja egal, aber meinst du nicht, du solltest dich nicht ein wenig zurückhalten? Der Laden ist voll mit Schülern. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die berühmte Ginny Weasley sich ihren Ruf verdirbt."

Ginny warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Bist du meine Mutter, oder was? Ist doch nur einer", rechtfertigte sie sich.

Aber dabei blieb es nicht. Eine Stunde später hatte sie bereits vier Gläser davon getrunken. „Wenn man einmal probiert hat, kann man nicht mehr aufhören", hatte Ginny beim zweiten Glas Feuerwhiskey zwischen zwei Schlucken argumentiert.

Die Tüte Süßigkeiten lag auf dem Stuhl neben ihnen. Ginny hatte nun die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und ihr Gesicht in die Hände gelegt. So starrte sie trübselig in die Tiefen ihres Whiskeyglases hinein. Draco hingegen hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Beine unter dem Tisch übereinandergeschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Du langweilst mich", sagte er, nachdem er versucht hatte irgendwelche Gespräche in Gang zu setzen, aber Ginny war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Wieso er sich überhaupt die Mühe gab diese Verabredung weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten, wusste er nicht. Eigentlich könnte er auch genauso gut ins Schloss gehen und mit dem Brauen der Tränke beginnen. Selbst Hausaufgaben kontrollieren wäre produktiver, als hier herumzusitzen. Aber irgendwie tat Ginny ihm auf unerklärliche Weise tatsächlich leid. Der Grund für ihre schlechte Stimmung war offensichtlich. Und dabei war es bisher eigentlich ganz nett mit ihr gewesen.

Draco war sogar kurz davor sich noch eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen zu nehmen, nur, damit es ein wenig aufregender wurde, aber das war ihm dann doch zu waghalsig. Das Butterbier hatte es nicht geschafft den Kirschgeschmack zu vertreiben und dabei durfte es gerne bleiben. Am Ende erwischte er noch so eine Bohne mit Popelgeschmack. Nein, danke.

Das Lokal leerte sich allmählich und durch die Fenster drang immer weniger Sonnenlicht, sodass Rosmerta die Kerzen mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes entzündete. Es wurde Abend.

„Nur damit das klar ist", schnarrte Draco. „Noch einmal werde ich mich nicht mit dir verabreden. Egal zu was."

„Fein", sagte Ginny gleichgültig. Sie schwenkte ihr Glas in einer Hand, und beobachtete dabei die Eiswürfel, die gegen das Glas klirrten. „Ich hätte dich auch jetzt nicht gefragt, wenn Neville mich nicht versetzt hätte."

„Ich war also dein letzter Ausweg." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Wieso nur kümmerte ihn diese Erkenntnis? Es war ja wohl klar gewesen, dass sie zuerst jemand anderen gefragt hatte.

„Ich geb zu, du bist nicht unbedingt meine erste Wahl gewesen", gestand Ginny schulterzuckend.

„Wie beruhigend."

Als Ginny noch einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Whiskey nehmen wollte riss Draco ihr das Glas aus der Hand.

„Es reicht jetzt!", zischte Draco. Er gab Madam Rosmerta das Zeichen, dass sie bezahlen wollten. „Wir gehen jetzt."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir den Tag verdorben habe", murmelte Ginny, während sie träge aufstand.

Draco reichte ihr die Tüte aus dem Honigtopf. „Macht nichts. Hab schließlich damit gerechnet."

Den Weg zurück zum Schloss verbrachten sie schweigend. Dracos gute Erziehung gebot es ihm sie noch zu ihrem Zimmer im dritten Stock zu begleiten, außerdem wusste er nicht, wie betrunken sie wirklich war. Einige Male hatte sie ziemlich gefährlich auf dem Weg zum Schloss geschwankt – was für verwirrte Blicke von den Schülern gesorgt hatte, die ebenfalls auf dem Rückweg waren. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass man sie am nächsten Morgen besoffen und schnarchend in den Gängen liegend fand.

Er fand es schade, dass dieser Tag solch ein Ende nehmen musste, denn eigentlich war es zeitweise ganz angenehm gewesen. Das Unterrichten in Hogwarts grenzte seine Freizeit ziemlich ein und er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert. Unweigerlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass es wieder einmal Potter war, der ihm alles ruiniert hatte.

Ginny versuchte gerade den Schlüssel in ihr Schlüsselloch zu stecken, als Draco die Worte nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso du dich wegen _dem_ so runterziehen lässt. Potter ist ein Arsch. Selbstverliebt und arrogant. Keine Ahnung wie du es überhaupt so lange mit ihm aushalten konntest."

Ginny schloss die Augen, als würde sie seinen Worten dadurch ausweichen können.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", stellte sie klar.

Draco seufzte entnervt. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er mit einem seiner naiven, pubertierenden Schüler reden, nicht mit einer erwachsenen Frau. „Du tust so, als würde die Welt untergehen!", motzte er.

Bestürzt starrte sie ihn an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle, okay?"

„Tze, als ob du die einzige wärst, die eine Trennung durchmachen musste! Ich weiß, wie sowas ist!", behauptete er barsch, obwohl das ein wenig übertrieben war. Das mit ihm und Pansy war wohl kaum vergleichbar.

„Was interessiert es dich überhaupt?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten! Es ist mir sowas von scheißegal!"

„Dann lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe. Es ist ja wohl verständlich, dass es mich nicht kalt lässt wenn ich erfahre, dass … d-dass …" Ginny stockte. Sie brachte es nicht über sich es auszusprechen. Das Bild aus der Zeitung tauchte wieder vor ihren Augen auf und eine eisige Hand umklammerte ihr Herz. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf um das Bild zu vertreiben.

„Wir waren ja auch nur sechs Jahre zusammen", murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst.

„Vielleicht hatte er ja einfach nur die Nase voll von dir?"

Vielleicht hätte er das lieber nicht sagen sollen. Ihre Unterlippe fing bedrohlich an zu zittern. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, schaffte es aber nicht die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Ginny ließ die Tüte aus dem Honigtopf fallen und stürzte sich auf Draco, aber, statt auf ihn einzuschlagen, wie er zuerst befürchtete, warf sie sich in seine Arme und brach an seiner Schulter in Tränen aus.

Reglos verharrte Draco für einen Moment, überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und auch nicht was er tun sollte. Diese körperliche Nähe behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber er war ja selbst schuld. Wieso hatte er nicht seine blöde Klappe halten können?

Prüfend sah er sich im Korridor um. Hoffentlich würde niemand sehen, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Zuerst zögerte er, aber dann legte er seine Arme um sie. Sanft strich er über ihre Arme und ihren Rücken, versuchte sie mit seinen Berührungen zu trösten.

Ginny ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und krallte sich an Dracos Jackett fest. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, an wen sie sich klammerte, bei wem sie Trost suchte. Es ging ihr elend. Schon bald bemerkte sie, wie seine Umarmung, seine starken Arme, die sie festhielten, sie beruhigten. Nähe war das was sie momentan wollte, was sie brauchte und genau das gab er ihr.

„Es t-tut mir leid", stammelte sie, nachdem die Schluchzer abebbten. „Eigentlich … b-bin ich nicht so weinerlich. D-das ist … der Alkohol. Dein Jackett …"

„Ist schon gut."

Draco starrte aus einem der Fenster hinaus, die in der gegenüberliegenden Mauer eingelassen waren. Von hier aus konnte man sogar den Mond sehen. Ein sichelförmiger, heller Fleck leuchtete am nachtschwarzen Himmel. Es war spät geworden. Umso länger sie hier standen, umso dringender wollte er hier wieder weg.

„Du bist so lieb", murmelte Ginny und es war wohl der Feuerwhiskey, der plötzlich aus ihr sprach. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg und legte ihren Kopf seitlich gegen seine Schulter, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sie blickte auf seinen Hals, sah die blasse, makellose Haut. Sie konnte, da sie ihm so nah waren, sein Parfum riechen. Ginny atmete einmal tief ein. War es überhaupt Parfum?

„Hmm … du riechst so gut."

Draco spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er fühlte sich _überhaupt nicht_ wohl. Ginny hob ihre Hand, legte sie an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht ihrem zu.

Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich, als er zu ihr hinabsah. Er roch den Feuerwhiskey und er war sich sicher, dass man ihn auf ihren Lippen noch würde schmecken können.

„Du bist betrunken", sagte er leise.

Ginny sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Die Wimpern waren tränenverschmiert, ihre Wangen rot, vom Alkohol und vom Weinen.

„Nur ein bisschen", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Draco wusste, dass es nicht nur ein bisschen war. Ginny schien weniger zu vertragen, als er ihr zugetraut hatte. Der Alkohol machte sie entscheidungsunfähig.

Unbewusst war er ihr näher gekommen, er zog sich aber sofort wieder ein Stückchen zurück, als er es bemerkte. Es sollte nicht so schwierig sein sich zu beherrschen.

Es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre er ebenfalls betrunken und außer Stande logisch zu denken. „Ich sollte lieber gehen", flüsterte er.

Ginny zog ihre Hand zurück, die auf seiner Wange geruht hatte, blieb aber weiterhin an ihn gelehnt. Leise, kaum wahrnehmbar, wisperte sie: „Dann geh doch."

Aber Draco rührte sich nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von ihren Augen lösen. Die hellen braunen Augen sahen ihn so intensiv an, dass es ihm unmöglich war den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Draco wusste, dass ihr Vorhaben nur eine Reaktion auf diesen dämlichen Zeitungsartikel war, der ihre Gefühle hochkochen ließ und dass der Alkohol zusätzlich noch alles verstärkte. Und doch ließ er es zu, dass sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte und sie diese Dummheit begangen, die sie beide am nächsten Tag bestimmt bereuen würden.

Sie schmeckte wirklich nach Feuerwhiskey. Und es war wie bei dem richtigen Getränk, wie bei Ginny, als sie es im Drei Besen getrunken hatte: Wenn man einmal probiert hatte, konnte man nicht mehr aufhören.


	7. Schlagzeilen

**Kapitel Sieben – Schlagzeilen**

Der Morgen hämmerte wie ein Klatscher schmerzvoll auf sie ein. Ginny erwachte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Mund war trocken und pappig, der bittere Nachgeschmack des Feuerwhiskeys lag noch unangenehm auf ihrer Zunge. Ihr Bett schien sich langsam im Kreis zu drehen, was in ihr Übelkeit hervorrief.

Sie drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, sachte, denn jede Bewegung verstärkte ihre Schmerzen nur noch mehr. Als sie vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, kniff sie sie kurz darauf schnell wieder zusammen. Ein Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen und sie legte eine Hand schützend auf die empfindlichen Augen, um sie vor den grellen Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen, die sie von dem Fenster aus blendeten. Sie könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen, dass sie vergessen hatte die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.

Der Tag war bereits weit fortgeschritten und auch wenn Ginny viele Stunden geschlafen hatte, steckte der Kater noch fest in ihren Gliedern. In solchen Angelegenheiten war sie eindeutig nicht geübt. Nach einem siegreichen Quidditchspiel gönnte sie sich ab und zu mal ein Gläschen, aber sie trank nie mehr als sie sich zutraute. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Ginny hob ihren rechten Arm träge vor ihr Gesicht und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Armbanduhr, die sie am Abend zuvor vergessen hatte abzunehmen. Die leicht verschwommene Sicht nahm nach und nach Gestalt an, die Konturen wurden klarer. Wie gut, dass es Sonntag war, denn das Frühstück war schon lange vorbei und die Schüler genossen ihren freien Tag, statt im Unterricht zu sitzen. Demnächst würde sogar schon das Mittagessen serviert werden.

Übelkeit stieg bei diesem Gedanken ihren Rachen hinauf. In ihrem Zustand würde sie keinen Bissen herunterkriegen. Ginny setzte sich mit brummendem Schädel auf und rieb sich über die verquollenen Augen. Ihr Haar war vollkommen zerzaust. Das rote Kleid, welches sie am Vortag getragen hatte, lag ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Doppelbett. Ginny erinnerte sich wage daran, wie sie gestern Nacht ins Bett gekommen war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihr Kleid achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Ein Hauself musste es aufgesammelt und ordentlich zusammengelegt haben.

Ginny starrte auf das Kleid, als könnte es ihr die Antwort auf ihre Frage geben, von der sie nicht einmal wusste, wie sie genau lautete. Erst einmal musste sie richtig wach werden. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was am Tag zuvor geschehen war. Langsam, wie Bubotubler-Eiter, sickerte die Erinnerung zurück in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie war in Hogsmeade gewesen. Ja, genau. Auf diesen Ausflug hatte sie sich schon so lange gefreut gehabt und nun war er vorbei und hinterließ einen bittereren Nachgeschmack, als der Feuerwhiskey. Feuerwhiskey. Richtig, sie hatte im Drei Besen etwas getrunken. Zu viel, anscheinend.

Aber sie war dort nicht allein gewesen. Sie hatte den gestrigen Tag mit jemandem verbracht. Und dann erinnerte sie sich auch daran, mit wem.

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. Ein qualvolles Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als das Gedächtnis wieder zu arbeiten begann und ihr die Szenen des gestrigen Abends vorspielte. Sie hatte Draco geküsst! Wie viel bei Merlins Bart hatten sie denn bitte getrunken?

Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Traum gewesen? Diese Szene schien so verschwommen, so unglaubwürdig und verrückt, dass es ihrer Fantasie entsprungen sein könnte. Aber was hatte Draco Malfoy in ihrer Fantasie zu suchen?

Ginny war verwirrt. Dieser Kuss _konnte_ _nicht_ wirklich geschehen sein. Oder doch? Nein, das war unmöglich.

Langsam wanderten die Finger ihrer rechten Hand zu ihren Lippen.

Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen. Ginny wusste nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber sie wusste sehr wohl noch, was sie dabei gefühlt hatte. Es musste wirklich an dem Alkohol gelegen haben, denn vorher hatte sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy küssen zu wollen. Ein Verlangen hatte sich in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet, das gestillt werden wollte und die Schwerkraft hatte sich verdoppelt, nur dass sie nicht mehr vom Boden unter ihren Füßen ausgegangen war, sondern von ihm.

Es war unmöglich gewesen ihm zu widerstehen. Ginny hatte sich so einsam gefühlt, dass sie Trost und Nähe gesucht hatte. Sie hatte jemanden haben wollen, der sie in den Arm nahm, der sie berührte, der in ihr etwas auslöste, positive Gefühle, die die Sehnsucht in ihr vertrieben, die sie kaum ertragen konnte.

Und Draco hatte es geschafft ihre Sehnsucht zu stillen; mit seinen Händen, die ihre Hüften, ihren Hals und ihr Gesicht berührt hatten, wobei sie ein Prickeln und eine Gänsehaut hinterlassen hatten, mit seinem Körper, der ihr gegen ihren eigenen gedrängt den Halt gegeben hatte, nachdem sie sich gesehnt hatte und mit seinen Lippen, die, gegen die ihren gepresst, in ihr ein Feuer entzündet hatten, das die Kälte in ihrem Inneren vertrieben und eine wohlige Wärme hinterlassen hatte.

Draco …

Und dann dachte sie an _ihn_.

Harry.

Plötzlich erfüllte _er_ ihre Gedanken. Ginny war erstarrt und vergaß plötzlich, wie man atmete. Jetzt setzte sich das Puzzle allmählich zusammen. Der Grund, weshalb sie den Feuerwhiskey in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, damit das Brennen des Alkohols den Schmerz in ihrer Brust übertönte, der Grund, weswegen sie geweint hatte und weswegen Draco sie getröstet hatte, was letztendlich zu dem Kuss geführt hatte. Aber all das war nicht mehr wichtig, war vergessen. Dieser Name verdrängte alles andere. Der Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten manifestierte sich vor ihr in der Luft und das Bild nahm ihre gesamte Sicht ein, so groß und so schrecklich, dass es nicht möglich war wegzusehen.

Nur noch ein Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus: die stechende Qual des Verlustes.

Nur noch ein Gedanke dröhnte in ihrem Kopf: Er hatte eine Andere.

Er hatte eine Andere. Eine Andere. Eine _Andere_ …

Letztendlich siegte die Übelkeit und ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Ginny sprang auf und rannte stolpernd, trotz dröhnendem Schädel und Schwindelgefühl, in ihr Badezimmer, um sich zu übergeben und um alle schlechten Gedanken und Gefühle aus sich herauszuwürgen, auf dass sie endlich verschwinden und sie in Ruhe lassen mochten.

* * *

Das Mittagessen schmeckte an diesem Tag miserabel, weshalb Draco sich auch nur halbherzig seiner Mahlzeit widmete. Mit der Gabel stocherte er in seinem Kartoffelbrei herum, während sein Bauch rumorte. Er hatte zwar Hunger, aber keinen Appetit; dieser war ihm nämlich seitdem die Post gekommen war vergangen.

Das Bild aus dem Tagespropheten hatte er immer noch vor Augen.

Ihm wären beinahe die fünf Knut für die Eule aus der Hand gefallen, als er die bewegte Fotografie gesehen hatte. Es war unmöglich gewesen sie zu übersehen, denn sie hatte sich direkt auf der Titelseite befunden. Zwar handelte es sich dabei nicht um den Hauptbericht – _Celestina Warbecks Biografie wird zum Verkaufsschlager_ – und der kurze Artikel, der aus einem einspaltigen Text bestand, befand sich rechts unten auf der Seite und doch hatte das Bild sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Seine Augen waren daran haften geblieben, wie Finger, die an einem Portschlüssel klebten.

Der Tagesprophet hatte einen netten Schnappschuss von ihm und Ginny eingefangen. Das Foto zeigte sie beide vor dem Honigtopf, wie sie herzhaft lachten. Draco vermutete, dass das Foto geschossen wurde, nachdem sie die Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen gegessen hatten. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand sie fotografiert hatte, dabei hatte er doch die Augen nach Journalisten offen gehalten. Draco war stets ein sehr aufmerksamer Mensch.

Nachdem in der magischen Welt nun Frieden herrschte und es keine spannenden oder gar dramatischen Themen mehr gab, die man dem Volk berichten konnte, wurde eben Klatsch und Tratsch auf der Titelseite gedruckt. Genauso wie der Artikel über Potter. Wen interessierte so etwas überhaupt? Las er hier den Tagespropheten oder etwa die Hexenwoche? Vom Inhalt her schienen sich diese beiden Zeitungen leider kaum noch zu unterscheiden.

Draco musterte das Bild, auf dem er und Ginny sich gerade anlächelten und es schockierte ihn ein wenig, _wie_ er sie ansah. In seinen Augen konnte er eindeutig die Sympathie erkennen. Er sah seiner Meinung nach abscheulich aus, aber ‚verknallt', wie Rita Kimmkorn es benannte, war mit Sicherheit das falsche Wort. Diesen Blick wollte er nie wieder in seinem eigenen Gesicht sehen.

Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen stand über dem Schnappschuss die Schlagzeile: _Erfolg im Sport, Erfolg in der Liebe?_

Oh Mann.

Zu allem Übel hatten die Eulen Longbottom, der zwei Plätze weiter saß, ebenfalls einen Tagespropheten gebracht. Draco hatte seinen Blick sehr wohl bemerkt – überrascht, neugierig und erfreut zugleich – doch als sich Nevilles Lippen voneinander trennten, um irgendeinen blöden Kommentar oder eine dämliche Frage zu formulieren, hatte Draco ihn allein mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht, noch bevor auch nur eine Silbe seinen Mund verlassen konnte.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Hoffentlich hatten seine Eltern den Tagespropheten abbestellt.

Ganz sicher würden sie seine Beweggründe verstehen. Oder? Immerhin war es ihm nur darum gegangen seinen Ruf ein wenig aufzupeppen, in dem er sich in guter Gesellschaft blicken ließ. Beziehungen, Beziehungen, das hatte ihm sein Vater schon vom Kindesalter an eingetrichtert.

Schön und gut. Aber das erklärte nicht, was sich gestern Abend vor ihrem Zimmer abgespielt hatte.

Draco hatte bisher auch noch nicht herausgefunden, wieso bei Salazar er das überhaupt zugelassen hatte. Er hätte sie von sich stoßen, seinen Zauberstab ziehen und sie in eine Kröte verwandeln sollen, die er dann seiner Klasse zum Zaubertränkebrauen vorsetzen konnte. Stattdessen hatte er es nicht nur zugelassen … sondern auch noch gemacht. Aber wieso?

_Du bist ein Mann_, sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Kein Mann würde in dieser Situation Nein sagen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man ein Slytherin ist._

Ja, das klang plausibel, fand Draco. Warum Nein sagen, wenn man ein bisschen Spaß haben konnte?

Und Spaß hatte es definitiv gemacht.

Er blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um Ginny durch die Große Halle schreiten zu sehen. Seine Finger griffen nach dem Tagespropheten und versteckten ihn in den weiten Innentaschen seines Umhangs.

Egal wie kurz der Gedanke gewesen war, das gestrige Ereignis eventuell zu wiederholen, genauso schnell verflog er wieder. Sie sah einfach furchtbar aus. Eindeutig schien Weasley Alkohol nicht im Geringsten zu vertragen. Den Kater konnte man ihr schon ansehen, als sie die Halle betreten hatte. Kleine, Blut unterlaufende Augen, hängende Schultern, das Gesicht blass, das Haar glanzlos und stumpf sowie ein äußerst mürrischer Ausdruck.

Damit würde Draco sich sicher nicht abgeben.

Als sie ihren Platz am Lehrertisch erreichte, brummte sie irgendetwas zur Begrüßung und setzte sich zwischen Draco und Neville, ohne einen von beiden anzusehen. Ihren Blick ließ sie langsam über den Tisch wandern und rümpfte währenddessen leicht die Nase.

„Morgen, Ginny", grüßte Neville, im Gegensatz zu ihr in bester Laune. „Wieso warst du nicht beim Frühstück?

„Verschlafen", antwortete sie. Sie griff nach der Kanne Kaffee, die vor ihr stand, und schenkte sich etwas davon ein. Draco widmete sich wieder seinem Kartoffelbrei.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber Weasley tat auf jeden Fall das Gegenteil davon. Sie war so anders, als die Mädchen, die er sonst kannte. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte er sich vor Verehrerinnen kaum retten können. Aber nach dem Vorfall von letzter Nacht kicherte Ginny nicht verlegen, sie warf auch keine scheuen Blicke zu ihm oder schmiss sich ihm an den Hals. Nichts. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal behaupten, dass sie ihn ignorierte. Anscheinend war sie gefangen, in ihrer kleinen Welt voller Selbstmitleid, in die sie Potter gestürzt hatte und in der kein Platz für irgendetwas oder irgendwen anderes war.

Oder sie war so betrunken gewesen, dass sie es schon längst vergessen hatte.

„Und? Wie war es gestern?", fragte Neville gespannt. Er beugte sich vornüber, sodass er nun auch zu Draco schauen konnte. Sein neugieriger Blick war entwaffnend.

„Toll", sagte Ginny lahm. Sie brachte den Becher an ihre Lippen und trank, sodass sie keine weitere Antwort geben musste.

Neville sah nun Draco mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fragend an, als ob er ihm eine bessere Antwort geben könnte.

Draco zuckte genervt mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht vor Longbottom irgendetwas zu erzählen. Aber auch das schien den Gryffindor nicht abzuwimmeln. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem runden Gesicht aus.

„Ich hab das Foto von euch im Tagespropheten gesehen", sagte Neville nun an Ginny gewandt, der versuchte das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Draco zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Ginny erbleichte.

Ein wenig zu heftig stellte sie ihren Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch. Der schwarze Inhalt schwappte über den Rand.

„Das war ich nicht!", presste sie atemlos zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ihre Augen huschten panisch umher, als würden sie einen Ausweg suchen, der sie aus dieser unangenehmen Lage befreien konnte. Draco konnte ihre Gedanken geradezu hören. Longbottom war zwar ein Tollpatsch, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er imstande wäre seine Freundin so taktlos auf Potter und seine Neue anzusprechen. Ein wenig amüsierte ihn diese Situation ja. Ginnys Blick war ablehnend, gar verächtlich. Draco hatte sie während der Schulzeit einige Male mit diesem Blick gesehen, die meisten davon hatten schließlich ihm selbst gegolten, doch nie hatte er gesehen, wie sie einen ihrer Freunde so ansah.

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Wie kannst du –!"

Draco zog seinen Tagespropheten aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn ihr vor der Nase auf den Tisch. Das lenkte sie zumindest so sehr ab, dass sie diesen Satz nicht zu Ende sprach. Longbottom sah sie vollkommen erschrocken an und drängte sich in seinen Lehnstuhl zurück, soweit wie es ihm möglich war.

„Reg dich ab", meinte Draco ausdruckslos. „Er meint _dieses_ Foto."

Verwirrt blickte Ginny auf den Tagespropheten und sah sich selbst, lachend und gut gelaunt, ganz anders als ihr jetziges Ich. Ihre Augen wanderten auf den Platz zu ihrer Rechten, doch Draco war längst aufgestanden und sie erhaschte nur noch einen Blick auf den Saum seines wehenden Umhangs.

* * *

Nachdem sie in der vorherigen Stunde das Schlafelixier gebraut hatten, stand nun an diesem Montagmorgen der Trank des Erwachens auf dem Lehrplan der Viertklässler. Die Tränke, die die Schüler in der letzten Stunde abgegeben hatten, waren durchschnittlich passabel gewesen und Draco hoffte, dass die Schüler den heutigen Zaubertrank mindestens genauso gut brauen würden, da der Trank des Erwachens gerne bei den ZAGs abgefragt wurde. Und außerdem war es durchaus nützlich, wenn man diesen Trank brauen konnte, da dieser im Gegensatz zum Plappertrank oder dem Schrumpftrank recht nützlich war. Solange man ihn richtig braute, versteht sich.

Draco hatte schon einmal in einem Bericht gelesen, dass jemand beim Brauen ein Fehler unterlaufen war und derjenige, der den Trank eingenommen hatte, nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Seitdem lebte er nun unter Vampiren, die ebenfalls keinen Schlaf benötigen.

„Professor!"

In der dritten Reihe, in der die Gryffindors saßen, flog eine Hand in die Luft. Sie gehörte einem großen, blonden Jungen, mit eisblauen Augen und einem markanten Kinn. Als Draco sich ihm näherte, deutete sein Schüler auf seinen Kessel.

„Was sagen Sie zu meinem Trank, Sir? Meinen Sie, er ist gelungen?", fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sein Trank einwandfrei war und vermutlich mehr als nur ‚gelungen' war. Eustace Byrne machte selten Fehler beim Zaubertrankbrauen.

Draco warf dennoch einen prüfenden Blick in den dampfenden Kessel und stellte fest, dass Konsistenz sowie Farbe genauso aussahen, wie es in den Lehrbüchern stand. Allerdings war dieser exzellente Zustand sehr schnell erreicht worden, schneller, als eigentlich vorgesehen war.

Bevor Draco die Frage beantworten konnte erklärte Byrne stolz: „Ich habe die Billywig-Stacheln zerkleinert, bevor ich sie in den Kessel gegeben habe, Sir, damit sie sich schneller auflösen. Dies beschleunigt den Vorgang ungemein."

Draco nickte anerkennend. Die beiden Schüler, die in der Reihe vor Byrne saßen, drehten sich zu ihm um und warfen einen neidischen Blick auf seinen Trank. Ihre Tränke waren noch lange nicht so weit. Schließlich hatten sie sich ‚nur' an die Anleitung im Lehrbuch gehalten.

Ausgerechnet ein Gryffindor war Dracos bester Schüler. Wenn Severus das noch erleben würde. Byrne wollte Heiler werden und beabsichtigte in Zaubertränke ein ZAG sowie einen UTZ-Abschluss zu erreichen, was er benötigte, um die Ausbildung zum Heiler antreten zu können. Draco glaubte, dass er dazu durchaus imstande war.

Seinem Schlafelixier hatte Byrne eine zusätzliche Zutat beigemischt, wodurch man denjenigen, der den Trank einnahm, nicht nur zum Einschlafen brachte, sondern auch noch Einfluss darauf hatte, was dieser träumte. Die hinzugefügten Aschwinderin-Eier sorgten dafür, dass der Traum davon handelte, dass sich jemand am Strand in der Karibik befand und dass er einen traumhaften Urlaub erlebte. Draco hatte nur kurz gezögert und das Etikett dann mit einem großen, roten ‚O' beschriftet.

„Sie kennen sich wohl sehr gut mit Billywig-Stacheln aus", sagte Draco. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und fügte mit gedämpfter Stimme hinzu: „Sie sollten sich aber nicht zu sehr mit ihnen beschäftigen. Denken Sie dran, man sollte ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen, denn der Stich eines Billywig löst bei Menschen vorübergehende berauschende Schwebezustände aus."

Byrne grinste verschmitzt. „Ich weiß, Sir."

Draco ließ sich zu einem leichten, kaum erkenntlichen Lächeln herab. So wie sein Schüler grinste, musste er schon mehr als einmal in den Genuss solch eines Rauschzustands gekommen sein. Draco schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf. Er wusste, wie sich solch ein Rauschzustand anfühlte, denn er war selbst schon einmal gestochen worden. Ganz aus Versehen, natürlich.

„Übertreiben Sie es nicht", gab Draco einen gutgemeinten Ratschlag von Zaubertrankliebhaber zu Zaubertrankliebhaber, bevor er weiterging, um sich die Tränke der anderen Schüler anzusehen.

„Sie haben noch zehn Minuten", verkündete Draco kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde. Er stand vor dem Lehrerpult und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab kurz auf das Stück Kreide, das, von einem ungesagten Zauber angetrieben, und wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt, die Hausaufgabe an die Tafel schrieb. Hinter sich konnte Draco einige Schüler genervt stöhnen hören. Es war erst Montag und schon bekamen sie ihre erste Hausarbeit auf. Ausnahmsweise verlangte Draco statt der üblichen zwanzig Zoll Pergament dieses Mal nur zehn Zoll. Umso weniger er lesen musste, umso mehr Zeit hätte er für sich übrig. Schließlich musste er die Slytherins auf ihr Spiel gegen Gryffindor vorbereiten.

Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf sich gezogen, als in der ersten Reihe ein vertrauter Name fiel.

„Ich bin ja so neidisch auf die Erstklässler", flüsterte Dorea Comery, eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, während sie in ihrem Kessel rührte. „Wenn ich doch nur auch Flugstunden bei ihr haben könnte."

Ihre Sitznachbarin, Lynn Golding, aus dem Haus Hufflepuff, nickte und gestikulierte mit ihrer Hand. „Das wäre _traumhaft_. Weißt du noch wie streng Madam Hooch war?" Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Mit Madam Weasley wäre es sicher viel besser gewesen."

„Vielleicht gibt sie mir ja Einzelstunden. Ich würde auch gerne so gut sein, dass ich eines Tages bei den Holyhead Harpies spielen kann", gestand Comery.

„Aber nur die Erstklässler kriegen Besenflugstunden. Du kannst doch schon mit einem Besen fliegen … Kannst du doch, oder?"

„Ja, aber ich –"

Dracos lautes Räuspern brachte sie dazu zu verstummen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und sahen dann wieder zu ihm.

„Professor, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben dürfte …", begann Comery vorsichtig. Dracos Blick besagte eindeutig, dass sie sich ihre Frage sonst wo hinstecken konnte, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Sie kennen doch Ginevra Weasley. Ist sie wirklich so umwerfend, wie die Leute behaupten?"

„Die Erstklässler schwärmen in den höchsten Tönen von ihr!", ergänzte Golding.

Abwartend und gespannt sah ihn nun die komplette erste Reihe an.

Nun, ‚umwerfend' war nicht das Wort, mit dem Draco sie beschreiben würde. Die Unverfrorenheit seiner Schüler missfiel ihm. „Ich kenne sie nicht wirklich", war alles, was er darauf antwortete.

Die Schüler kauften ihm das allerdings nicht ab. Immerhin waren sie Lehrerkollegen. Da konnte man nicht behaupten sich _nicht zu kennen_.

„Aber sie waren doch gemeinsam in Hogsmeade."

„Ja, ich habe sie zusammen gesehen", warf Mary Baker ein. Für sie hatte Draco einen besonders finsteren Blick übrig.

„Professor, man munkelt über Sie und Madam Weasley", sagte nun Comery leicht kichernd. Die Kreide an der Tafel hörte auf zu schreiben.

Draco konnte seine Irritation nicht verbergen. Nun hatte er nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit der ersten Reihe, sondern die all seiner Schüler. „Wie bitte?"

„Oh, man munkelt so einiges!", kam es aus einer der hinteren Reihen.

„Oh ja!"

Draco hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was hier vor sich ging. Er zeigte auf seine Armbanduhr. „Sie haben noch fünf Minuten. Jeder, der bis dahin seinen Trank nicht fertig hat, bekommt ein ‚T' und eine Woche nachsitzen!"

Sofort verstummten die Schüler und stürzten sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

Dracos Finger krallten sich um seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass er das noch bereuen würde. Die Zeitungen berichteten darüber, die Schüler tratschten über sie und aus Weasleys Verhalten wurde er auch nicht schlau.

Hätte er diesem Treffen bloß nie zugestimmt.

Er würde ihnen anderen Gesprächsstoff geben, wenn Slytherin Gryffindor erst einmal im kommenden Quidditchspiel zermalmte.


	8. Quidditchtraining

**Kapitel Acht – Quidditchtraining**

Acht Besen sausten über das Quidditchfeld. Vier Bälle flogen durch die Luft. Während sechs Spieler sich mit dem Quaffel und den beiden Klatschern beschäftigten, jagte Eustace Byrne dem goldenen Schnatz hinterher. Bei diesem Training hatte er ihn bereits zweimal gefangen, doch beim dritten mal war der kleine flinke Ball schwieriger zu finden. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Eustace etwas Goldenes in der Nähe der Torringe aufblitzen sah, und sobald er auf seinem Sauberwisch losjagte, versuchte sich der Schnatz aus dem Staub zu machen.

Doch sein Besen war schneller.

Eustace verfolgte den Schnatz, vergaß alles um sich herum. Die anderen Spieler brauchte er nicht mehr zu beachten. Jetzt zählte nur noch der Schnatz. Der Ball machte abrupt einen Schwenker nach links und sofort änderte auch Eustace seine Richtung. Er kam ihm immer näher. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander trennten streckte er seinen rechten Arm aus. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und sein roter Quidditchumhang flatterte wild hinter ihm her. Wieder machte der Schnatz einen Schwenker. Diesmal nach rechts. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter …

„Na bitte!", rief Eustace freudig aus, als er den Schnatz endlich greifen konnte. Euphorisch stieß er seine Faust in die Luft. Die zarten silbernen Flügelchen des Schnatzes, die durch seine Finger drangen, flatterten noch schnell und aufgeregt.

„Gut gemacht!" Neben ihm flog Ginny auf ihrem Nimbus und nickte anerkennend. Nach den Besenflugstunden mit den Erstklässlern, denen das Fliegen erst noch beigebracht werden musste, war das Quidditchtraining für sie eine willkommene Abwechslung. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und sie versuchte die Mannschaft zur Bestform anzuspornen. Ginny wollte Gryffindor gewinnen sehen und da war es doch beinahe selbstverständlich, dass sie, als ehemaliges Mitglied der Mannschaft, den Jungen und Mädchen ein wenig unter die Arme griff. Von daher hatte sie bei diesem Training die Mannschaft beaufsichtigt und den Spielern nützliche Tipps gegeben, Verbesserungsvorschläge geäußert und sie zur Höchstleistung motiviert. Vor allem ihr Sucher hatte sie heute sehr beeindruckt. In ihm schlummerte ein verborgenes Talent. Ginny schenkte ihm ein siegessicheres Lächeln. „Ich glaube, ihr könnt das packen!"

Gemeinsam flogen die zwei zu den anderen Spielern, schwebten dabei nur wenige Meter über dem Boden. Der Hüter der Mannschaft, Cameron Hargrove, wehrte vor dem höchsten Torring gerade einen Quaffel mit dem Ende seines Besenstils ab. Dabei drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst. „Ha!", feixte er in Richtung der Treiberin, Ruby Montgomery. „Den Ball hätte sogar mein kleiner Bruder gehalten, und der ist erst fünf! Gib dir beim nächsten Mal mehr Mühe!"

„Tse!" Montgomery deutete mit ihrem Schläger in der Hand auf ihn. „Ich würde den Mund nicht zu weit aufreißen! Der nächste Ball wird ein Treffer!" Sie duckte sich vor einem herannahenden Klatscher und flog dann los, um sich den nächsten Quaffel zu schnappen, um sich für Hargroves Frechheit zu revanchieren.

Ginny schaute ihnen schmunzelnd zu. Die beiden erinnerten sie an längst vergessene Stunden, die sie zu Hause im Garten verbracht hatte, zusammen mit ihren Brüdern, die miteinander stritten, wer von ihnen besser Quidditch spielen konnte. Wie oft hatten sie sich mit den Bällen gegenseitig vom Besen geworfen … Ginny konnte es nicht zählen.

„Verdammt, Mayfield!", ertönte nicht weit entfernt die entnervte Stimme von Myron Ratherford. „Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen?" Der Kapitän der Mannschaft flog wild gestikulierend auf den jüngsten Spieler der Mannschaft zu. Der Drittklässler Alfie Mayfield war der Neuzugang der Mannschaft und was die Spielerfahrung anging noch grün hinter den Ohren. Mit großen ängstlichen Augen sah er seinen Kapitän an. „Du darfst nicht über die Spielfeldbegrenzungen hinausfliegen", fuhr Ratherford ungeduldig fort, „denn das ist ein _Foul_! Hörst du? Ein_ Foul_! Dadurch bekommt die gegnerische Mannschaft den Quaffel! Hast du denn nicht _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ gelesen? Nein? Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du das Buch lesen sollst?!"

Mayfields Kopf lief so hellrot an wie der Quaffel.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass er der Beste beim Probetraining war", berichtete Eustace kopfschüttelnd an Ginny gewandt, der diese Szene gleichermaßen mit Humor und mit Besorgnis betrachtete. „Unser bester Jäger hat leider letzten Sommer seinen Abschluss gemacht."

„Nun ja", seufzte Ginny. „Aber ich denke, zumindest der Rest der Mannschaft ist sehr gut aufgestellt." Und bis zum Spiel war ja noch etwas Zeit zum Üben. Und um die Spielregeln zu lernen. Ginny hatte den Eindruck, dass der Drittklässler einfach noch zu aufgeregt war, und sich deshalb in diese Missgeschicke hinein manövrierte. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern wie aufgeregt sie damals vor ihrem ersten Spiel gewesen war. Man stand unter einem unheimlichen Druck: die Teamkollegen verließen sich auf einen, man wollte das Spiel gewinnen und noch zu guter Letzt waren die Augen der versammelten Schülerschaft auf einen gerichtet. Der Druck nicht zu versagen war enorm. Nicht jeder Quidditchspieler kam damit zurecht. Manche bekamen vor Aufregung ihr Frühstück vor dem Spiel nicht herunter oder sie übergaben sich sogar. Mit diesem Druck umzugehen würde Mayfield noch lernen müssen. Leider wartete auf ihn mit den Slytherins eine besonders harte Herausforderung, denn diese Mannschaft war für ihre Härte und Rücksichtslosigkeit bekannt. Sie würden es ihm nicht leicht machen.

„WEASLEY!"

Der Ruf riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ginny sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?!" Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie Malfoy, der mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt, auf dem Rasen des Quidditchfeldes stand. Er schien nicht gerade erfreut darüber zu sein, sie hier beim Training der Gryffindors zu sehen. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte sie sehen, dass er wütend war. „Du verschaffst der Mannschaft einen unfairen Vorteil!"

„Oh oh", schmunzelte Eustace belustigt. Inzwischen hatte Draco die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Mannschaft erlangt.

„Damit musst du dich ja auskennen!", rief Ginny zurück. Sie wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich ein wenig ertappt. Sie wusste, dass es gegenüber den anderen Mannschaften unfair war, wenn sie mit den Gryffindors trainierte, denn schließlich war sie eine professionelle Quidditchspielerin. Andererseits stand auch nirgendwo geschrieben, dass es verboten war.

„Das werde ich McGonagall melden!", drohte Draco noch, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und wütend zurück zum Schloss stapfte. Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Wieso war er immer so dramatisch? Sie hätte sich denken können, dass er eine Szene machen würde, sollte er herausfinden, dass sie den Gryffindors half.

„Geh doch petzen, du blöder …" Ihre letzten Worte gingen im Rauschen des Windes unter. Ginny fühlte sich wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Wie gern würde sie selbst beim kommenden Quidditchspiel mitfliegen und der Mannschaft zum Sieg verhelfen und dabei den Slytherins eine gehörige Abreibung verpassen? Ginny atmete einmal tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie war nicht mehr die Jägerin der Mannschaft, sondern die Schiedsrichterin und somit _eigentlich_ unparteiisch. Und Malfoy würde sie ganz sicher nicht zur Weißglut treiben.

„Ist schon komisch", begann Eustace, der mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Besen neben Ginny flog. „So kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Professor Malfoy ist schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres so mies drauf. Dabei war er mal der beliebteste Lehrer in Hogwarts."

Ja, vor allem beliebt bei den Mädchen in den höheren Schulklassen. Ginny hörte sie in den Gängen miteinander tuscheln oder bemerkte die Blicke, die sie Draco zuwarfen, wenn sie am Lehrertisch vorbeigingen. Er gab stets vor nichts zu bemerken, doch Ginny wusste, dass dem aufmerksamen Slytherin nie etwas entging.

„Neuerdings ist er oft schlecht gelaunt. Die Erstklässler haben richtig Angst vor ihm", sagte Eustace und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch leicht besorgt hinzu: „Ich hoffe nur, dass sich das nicht auf meine guten Noten auswirkt." Nach einer Weile zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern, dann flog er zurück zu den anderen Spielern. Das Thema schien sich für ihn wieder erledigt zu haben. Ginny sah dem Schüler nachdenklich hinterher.

Die Launen des Draco Malfoy waren unergründlich, dass hatte sie zu ihrer Schulzeit schon erleben dürfen. Von A wie angeberisch bis Z wie zynisch war alles dabei. Im Laufe der Jahre war er jedoch ruhiger und erwachsener geworden, wie sie festgestellt hatte. In Hogsmeade hatten sie sich sogar recht gut verstanden gehabt, soweit sie sich noch erinnern konnte – der Feuerwhiskey hatte die ein oder andere Erinnerungslücke hinterlassen. Doch obwohl Ginny das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sie sich besser zu verstehen schienen, hatten die beiden seit dem Wochenende kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen und er war noch kühler zu ihr als sonst. Ginny stöhnte innerlich. Wäre doch nur dieser Kuss nicht gewesen! Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien das Bild aus dem Tagespropheten, das die beiden zusammen zeigte. Die Zeitung lag immer noch auf ihrem Tisch in ihren Privatgemächern. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, normal miteinander umgehen zu können und die alte Feindschaft zu begraben. In dem Krieg hatte sie einfach zu viel erlebt, hatte auch von Draco eine andere Seite kennengelernt, da kam ihr die alte Fehde zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin einfach nur noch unnötig vor. Ginny war auf dem besten Wege gewesen sich mit ihm anzufreunden, und nun war alles hin. Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Der Kuss war schließlich von ihr ausgegangen. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihr.

Am besten würde sie einfach mit ihm darüber reden und die Dinge klären wie Erwachsene. Vielleicht würde dann wieder alles gut werden.

* * *

Draco fügte dem Trank die letzte Zutat hinzu. Er goss das Salamanderblut in den Kessel und die zähflüssige Masse färbte sich dunkel. Anschließend warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr. Der Aufpäppelungstrank für Madam Pomfrey war beinahe fertig. Der letzte Arbeitsschritt bestand darin zehn Minuten ununterbrochen zu rühren, bis der Trank die gewünschte Konsistenz erreichte. Hierbei handelte es sich um einen recht einfachen Trank. Die einzige Schwierigkeit bestand darin konsequent und ununterbrochen zu rühren, denn andernfalls drohte der Kessel zu explodieren. Schon manch ein Kessel war so, dank der Unaufmerksamkeit seines Zauberers, zerstört worden. Eine runde, goldene Uhr schwebte mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers vor ihm und zeigte ihm mit einem regelmäßigen _tick tack_ die Zeit an.

Es war bereits spät. In weniger als einer Stunde würde das Abendessen serviert werden, doch Draco war nicht nach Essen zumute. Er war immer noch wütend auf Weasley, weil sie die Dreistigkeit besaß die Gryffindors zu trainieren. Und McGonagall, der alte Drachen, hatte ihm natürlich eine Abfuhr erteilt.

_Es gibt keine Regel, _hatte sie gesagt, während sie ihn über ihre Brille hinweg streng ansah,_ die besagt, dass es verboten ist, sich Hilfe bei der Besenflugstundenlehrerin zu holen_. Bei dem Gedanken daran zogen sich Dracos Mundwinkel nach unten. Dass McGonagall parteiisch war hatte er schon immer gewusst. Die ehemalige Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wollte ihre Löwen gewinnen sehen. Den letzten Platz im Vorjahr hatte sie nur sehr schwer verkraftet. Draco schnaubte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Slytherin nur Dritter geworden war. Er hatte seiner Hausmannschaft bereits gesagt, was passieren würde, sollten sie wieder so schlecht abschneiden.

Draco rührte weiter. Was bei Merlin war in letzter Zeit nur los mit ihm? Kleinigkeiten brachten ihn völlig aus der Fassung. Ihm selbst war es nun schon aufgefallen, dass er ziemlich gestresst und gereizt war, dabei hatte das Schuljahr gerade erst angefangen. Noch immer konnte er die ängstlichen Gesichter der Erstklässler aus dem heutigen Unterricht vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Eigentlich war er der beliebteste Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen. Doch irgendetwas hatte sich geändert. Draco dachte nach. Angefangen hatte alles in diesem Schuljahr und zwar, seitdem Longbottom und Weasley an der Schule waren. Sie schafften es, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen und ihn zu reizen, und das ließ er dann an seinen Schülern aus. Seine Zeit in Hogwarts war bisher ganz entspannt verlaufen, aber diese beiden riefen etwas in ihm wach, alte unangenehme Erinnerungen und Gefühle, die langsam aber sicher zum Vorschein kamen. In ihrer Gegenwart benahm er sich mehr und mehr wie damals, als er noch ein Schüler war, als es nichts Wichtigeres für ihn gab, als die besten Schulnoten zu bekommen, im Quidditch zu gewinnen und Potter eins auszuwischen.

Aber Draco war kein Schüler mehr. Er war jetzt Lehrer. Und auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber er hatte das Ansehen der Schüler genossen. Er wollte nicht enden wie Snape, vor dem die Schüler Angst hatten und den niemand leiden konnte. Nein, er wollte Respekt und Anerkennung. Und das würde er sich nicht von diesen beiden nehmen lassen.

Vor allem wegen Weasley musste er aufpassen. Ursprünglich war es Dracos Plan gewesen sich durch ihre Gesellschaft einen Vorteil zu verschaffen – ein paar positive Schlagzeilen, wenn man sie beide zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit sah oder vielleicht ein paar Ehrenplätze beim nächsten Spiel der Holyhead Harpies. Doch auf die Freikarten konnte er auch pfeifen, wenn er sich überlegte, was er dafür durchmachen musste. Die Rothaarige ging ihm nämlich seit dem Tag in Hogsmeade nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Draco konnte seine Gedanken noch nicht richtig zuordnen, aber sie gingen in eine Richtung, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Bis jetzt strafte er sie mit Schweigen und ignorierte sie so gut es ging. Und sie tat das gleiche.

Und das machte ihn verrückt.

Draco sah auf die Uhr. Noch sieben Minuten.

Zwei Dutzend Phiolen standen schon fertig beschriftet bereit. Sobald der Trank fertig wäre müsste er ihn nur noch einfüllen und verkorken. Die Aufpäppelungstranke könnte er Poppy noch auf dem Weg zum Abendessen vorbeibringen und dann vom Krankenflügel aus zur Großen Halle marschieren. Nach dem Essen würde er seiner Mutter schreiben.

Am Morgen hatte ihm sein Uhu einen Brief gebracht, mit dem großen, roten Wachssiegel der Familie Malfoy drauf. Wie sich herausstellte hatten seine Eltern den Tagespropheten _nicht_ abbestellt. Seine Mutter hatte das Bild von ihm und Weasley in Hogsmeade gesehen und schrieb davon, wie wichtig gute Verbindungen zu einflussreichen Personen seien. Alles in allem fiel ihre Reaktion besser aus als erwartet.

_Ich freue mich, dich so glücklich zu sehen_, lauteten ihre abschließenden Worte. _Ich_, nicht _wir_. Von seinem Vater war keine Rede gewesen. Nach dem Krieg war das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und seinem Vater zwar deutlich besser geworden, doch über alles reden konnten sie immer noch nicht, würden es vermutlich auch nie können. Nach allem, was Lucius seiner Familie eingebrockt hatte versuchte er es nun wieder gut zu machen, zumindest so gut er konnte. Bei vielen Dingen war er großzügiger und auch toleranter geworden. Doch er besaß immer noch seinen alten Stolz.

Draco stellte sich vor, wie sein Vater wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, was er und die Tochter seinen ehemaligen verhassten Erzfeindes vor nicht all zu kurzer Zeit abends auf dem Flur vor ihrem Zimmer angestellt hatten.

Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wer könnte das nach Schulschluss noch sein? Seine Frage beantwortete sich, als ein roter Haarschopf durch den Türspalt lugte.

Draco hätte innerlich seufzen können. Ausgerechnet sie …

„Ich bin beschäftigt", sagte er knapp und widmete sich wieder seinem Zaubertrank. Doch Ginny ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie betrat den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür. „Ich möchte dich nur kurz sprechen."

Er schaute zur Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten.

„Was machst du da?" Ginny kam neugierig näher und versuchte einen Blick in den Kessel zu werfen, dabei hielt sie ihr langes rotes Haar zurück. Die Rauchschwaden stiegen ihr ins Gesicht und sie wedelte sie mit der Hand weg.

„Aufpäppelungstränke für Poppy."

„Ah ja." Ginny schien zu bemerken, dass sie mit Smalltalk hier nicht weiterkommen würde. Sie sah sich in dem Arbeitszimmer ein wenig um. Mit hinterm Rücken verschränkten Armen ging sie einige Schritte durch den Raum. Vor einem großen Gemälde blieb sie stehen. Es zeigte Salazar Slytherin, stolz und mit erhobenem Haupt, in der Kammer des Schreckens. Einige Sekunden vergingen bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte und fortfuhr. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass da etwas zwischen uns steht und ich würde das gerne aus der Welt schaffen, damit wir wieder von vorne anfangen können."

Lange Zeit waren das Blubbern des Trankes und das Ticken der Uhr das Einzige, das man im Raum hören konnte.

Draco rührte weiter, den Blick weiter auf den Kessel gerichtet.

Noch vier Minuten.

„Könntest du mich bitte wenigstens ansehen?", fragte Ginny etwas empört. „Ich versuche mit dir zu reden und du ignorierst mich einfach." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du benimmst dich kindisch."

„Ich muss rühren", erklärte er seelenruhig ohne die Augen vom Kessel zu nehmen. „Wenn ich damit aufhöre, fliegt mir der ganze Trank um die Ohren."

Skeptisch musterte Ginny den Kessel, nicht sicher, ob sie dem Tränkemeister glauben sollte. Schließlich fragte sie: „Bist du etwa immer noch sauer, weil ich mit den Gryffindors trainiert habe?"

„Nein", log er. „Sag einfach was du zu sagen hast. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich habe Poppy versprochen ihr heute noch die Tränke zu bringen."

Ginny ging wieder einige Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab. Draco musterte sie flüchtig von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie schien selbstsicher, doch er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie unbewusst ihre Finger knetete. War Weasley etwa nervös?

„Das was da passiert ist", begann Ginny langsam, „also ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte … jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir die Sache einfach vergessen. Seitdem ist es irgendwie komisch zwischen uns und das möchte ich nicht. Ich möchte, dass wir uns verstehen. Wir sind doch schließlich erwachsen und sollten uns als Lehrer respektieren und uns nicht ignorieren. Oder was meinst du?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Es tut mir auf jeden Fall leid, dass ich mich an dem Tag so daneben benommen habe. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an."

Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr einen sarkastischen Kommentar entgegen geschleudert. Nicht nur wegen seiner Wut wegen ihrer dreisten Hilfe beim Quidditchtraining. Aber seine innere Stimme flüsterte ihm zu: _Sei nett_, _reiß dich zusammen_, deshalb antwortete er nur: „Wenn es dein Gewissen beruhigt."

Ginny seufzte resignierend. „Hätten wir beide doch bloß nicht so viel getrunken."

Draco schnaubte amüsiert. „_Wir?_"

Ginny sah ihn irritiert an, dabei legte sie den Kopf leicht schief. „Ja", entgegnete sie. Doch nach einigen Sekunden fragte sie: „Etwa nicht?"

„_Ich_ habe nichts getrunken", erklärte Draco gedehnt. „_Du_ warst diejenige, die sturzbetrunken war, wie Hagrid bei jedem Schulball, und nicht mehr einen geraden Schritt nach dem anderen gehen konnte. _Ich_ habe nur ein Butterbier getrunken."

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du … warst gar nicht betrunken? Ich dachte …", sagte sie und kam auf ihn zu. Sie blieb direkt vor dem Tisch, auf dem der Trank köchelte, stehen. „Aber wieso hast du dann …"

Und dann erkannte Draco seinen Fehler. Schlagartig hörte er auf zu rühren und blickte von seinem Kessel hoch. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über geglaubt, er wäre genauso betrunken gewesen wie sie? Natürlich wäre es die einfachste Antwort gewesen es auf den Alkohol zu schieben. Doch das war bei ihm nicht der Fall. Bei Merlins Bart, er war total nüchtern gewesen. Sie hatte ihm die Frage gestellt, die ihn seit diesem Abend selbst ständig aufdrängte und auf die er bis jetzt immer noch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gefunden hatte: Wieso hatte er den Kuss erwidert? Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Was sollte er sagen?

Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, explodierte der Kessel.


	9. Im Krankenflügel

**Kapitel Neun – Im Krankenflügel**

Das erste, was er spürte, war Schmerz.

Draco stöhnte. Der Schmerz war überall. In seinen Beinen und seinen Armen, in seiner Brust und in seinen Fingern, auch sein Gesicht brannte. Der Schmerz pulsierte und kroch in jede Zelle seines Körpers. Er wünschte sich, es würde wieder aufhören. Was bei Salazar war geschehen? Als er sich bewegte nahm der Schmerz noch zu. Es schien, als stünde sein Körper in Flammen, als hätte jemand den Cruciatus-Fluch an ihm angewendet. Draco wollte die Augen öffnen und blinzelte gegen die Deckenlampe, die ihn blendete. Langsam hob er seine Hand, um sie schützend vor die Augen zu halten, und sah dann, dass sie bandagiert war. Langsam ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und es schob sich ein besorgtes Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Blaue erschöpfte Augen schauten auf ihn hinab.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, Sie wachen gar nicht mehr auf!"

Das Gesicht verschwand wieder, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzutauchen. „Hier, mein Lieber. Trinken Sie das, dann wird es Ihnen gleich besser gehen." Dracos Verstand arbeitete ganz langsam, und es dauerte mehrere Augenblicke, bis er Madam Pomfrey erkannte, woraufhin er schlussfolgern konnte, dass er im Krankenflügel lag. Sie hielt ihm einen Becher an die Lippen und kippte ihm den Inhalt ohne große Vorwarnung den Rachen hinunter. Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich, aber das konnte ihm in diesem Moment egal sein, hauptsache die Schmerzen hörten auf. Binnen weniger Sekunden spürte er wie der Schmerz langsam nachließ. Wie ein erlöschendes Feuer, dessen glühende Kohlen immer noch warm waren, aber nicht mehr so heiß, wie die züngelnden Flammen. Aber verdammter Doxymist, es tat immer noch weh!

Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr zu bewegen, um den Schmerzen vorzubeugen. Allmählich kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Der Zaubertrank. Draco stöhnte erneut, aber diesmal nicht vor Schmerzen. Er ärgerte sich über seine eigene Dummheit. Ihm war der Kessel explodiert. Kein Wunder, dass ihm alles weh tat, denn er hatte sich richtig schön verbrüht. Der Zaubertrank schien ihn ziemlich schwer erwischt zu haben.

Als er die Augen erneut öffnete beugten sich nun schon drei Köpfe über ihn und drei ungleiche Augenpaare starrten auf ihn herab.

„Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", tadelte McGonagall, aber in ihrer Stimme lag auch Besorgnis. „Zum Glück war gerade ein Vertrauensschüler in der Nähe, der den lauten Knall gehört hat."

„Du siehst ganz schön übel aus", sagte Longbottom. Wenn er so aussah, wie er sich fühlte, musste er schlimmer aussehen als ein an Drachenpocken leidender Filch.

„Nichts was ich nicht wieder hinkriegen würde", sagte Poppy zuversichtlich. „Gut, dass man sie schnell zu mir gebracht hat. Es dürften keine Narben bleiben."

Narben?

Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam Draco. Ein prüfender Blick nach unten besagte ihm, dass nicht nur seine Hand einbandagiert war. Sein kompletter Körper war eingewickelt, sodass er aussah wie eine dieser Mumien aus seinem alten Geschichtsbuch. Wenigstens verdeckte die weiße Bettdecke die Hälfte seines Körpers.

Neville lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Keine Sorge. Es ist noch alles dran."

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Madam Pomfrey. Mit prüfendem Blick legte sie eine Hand an seine Stirn. Draco hatte sie noch nie so freundlich erlebt.

„Als hätte mich ein Erumpent besprüht", antwortete Draco schwach. Neville lächelte nervös, schien aber unsicher zu sein, ob Draco einen Witz gemacht hatte oder nicht.

„Das glaube ich gern." Madam Pomfrey nickte und tätschelte ihm den Arm, woraufhin er zusammen zuckte. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Der Schmerzlinderungstrank sollte eigentlich schnell wirken. Gleich müsste es erträglicher werden."

McGonagall schüttelte mit dem Kopf und eine Sorgenfalte erschien zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Was machen Sie nur für Sachen?"

Aber Draco antwortete nicht darauf. Dafür war ihm die Situation viel zu peinlich. So etwas durfte nicht passieren. Nicht ihm. Er war Lehrer für Zaubertränke und kein verfluchter Erstklässler. Man würde ihn für eine Witzfigur halten, wenn sich herumspräche, dass er beim Zaubertränkebrauen einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Und der Aufpäppelungstrank galt noch nicht einmal als schwieriger Zaubertrank. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte er nicht aufgepasst? Das war ihm doch noch nie passiert.

Draco sah sich im Krankenflügel um und bemerkte, dass das Bett neben ihm belegt war. Ginny Weasley saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und sah ihn geradewegs an. Auch sie hatte Verbände an den Armen und um den Kopf. Einige rote Haarsträhnen lugten daraus hervor. Sie hatte es offenbar nicht so schlimm erwischt, wie ihn, da er näher am Kessel gestanden hatte. Abgesehen davon war nur noch ein weiteres Bett von einem Schüler belegt, der gerade laut nieste, und allem Anschein nach von einer Grippe geplagt wurde. Sonst war der Krankenflügel, Slytherin sei Dank, leer.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich _Sie beide_ mal wieder hier im Krankenflügel verarzten würde?", schmunzelte Madam Pomfrey, während sie zwischen Draco und Ginny hin und her sah.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?", fragte Draco.

„Keine Sorge, es wird ihnen bald wieder besser gehen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Ich habe sie mit einer speziellen Salbe eingerieben, die sollte gegen die Brandwunden helfen. Ein sehr gutes Heilmittel … altes Familienrezept, wissen Sie? Es gibt so gut wie keine Nebenwirkungen. Einige Tage müssen sie allerdings noch hier bleiben."

„Am Samstag ist das Quidditch-Spiel", warf Ginny besorgt ein. „Ich muss das Spiel beaufsichtigen."

Madam Pomfrey stemmte entrüstet die Arme in die Hüfte. „_Quidditch_! Immer nur _Quidditch_! Als wenn es nichts _Wichtigeres_ gäbe!" Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Aber auch Draco wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Er hatte schließlich Schüler zu unterrichten. „_Natürlich_", begann Madam Pomfrey, „werden Sie _bis zum Quidditchspiel_ wieder wohlauf sein! Sie beide. Ich gebe mir die allergrößte Mühe."

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus.

„Nun gut", begann McGonagall mit einem Blick auf ihre Taschenuhr, die sie hastig in ihren Umhang zurücksteckte. „Ich muss heute Abend noch einen wichtigen Brief an den Schulrat schreiben." Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie zwei Pergamentrollen. Eine davon übergab sie Neville. „Das sind die Bekanntmachungen für Halloween. Hängen Sie die einfach ans Schwarze Brett, Neville. Und Draco, die für Slytherin werde ich einem Vertrauensschüler übergeben. Wer sind nochmal die Vertrauensschüler für Slytherin?"

Draco musste nicht lange überlegen. „McNally und Norrington." Diesen beiden Fünftklässlern hatte er erst vor einigen Wochen die Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen überreicht.

„Ach ja. Schön. Die werden sich darum kümmern. Werden Sie schnell wieder gesund. Nun denn", verabschiedete sich McGonagall und sie verließ den Krankenflügel.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Niesen und Poppy blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. „Ich werde mal lieber nach Mister Weatherby sehen", sagte sie besorgt und eilte davon.

Neville setzte sich auf Ginnys Bett und betrachtete die Pergamentrolle in seinen Händen. „Seit wann gibt es für Halloween eine Ankündigung?", fragte er irritiert. „Ist das Datum nicht jedes Jahr gleich?"

„Idiot, das ist die Bekanntmachung für den Halloweenball", sagte Draco, der versuchte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich aufzurichten. Der Trank schien zu wirken, und die Schmerzen allmählich zu betäuben. Die unbequemen Betten im Krankenflügel konnte er noch nie leiden. Das Zurechtrücken des Kissens und das Aufsetzen waren so anstrengend, dass es ihm kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

„Nenn ihn nicht so", mahnte ihn Ginny, aber Neville winkte nur ab.

„Ach, lass ihn, ich weiß er meint es nicht so." Und gerade als Draco widersprechen wollte fragte er: „Was für ein Halloweenball?"

„Den gibt es erst seit ein paar Jahren", erklärte Draco, der sich noch gut an das letzte Jahr erinnern konnte. McGonagall hatte diese neue Tradition ins Leben gerufen, vermutlich um in die Geschichte von Hogwarts, die in den vorangegangen Jahren viel Schreckliches durchgemacht hatte, mehr Freude einzubringen. Die Schüler sollten die Schule wieder als einen Ort des Friedens erleben, als Wohlfühlort, nicht als ein zertrümmertes Schlachtfeld inmitten des Zaubererkrieges.

Neville und Ginny sahen ihn neugierig an und er fuhr fort: „Er ist so ähnlich wie das alljährliche Festessen zu Halloween, nur dass es im Anschluss einen Ball gibt und alle Festumhänge tragen und, naja", er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, wie um das Offensichtliche zu verdeutlichen, „tanzen."

„Also so wie der Weihnachtsball damals", erinnerte sich Ginny. Grinsend sah sie Neville an.

Und er fragte sie aufgeregt: „Weißt du noch, wie wir damals getanzt haben?"

Sie nickte. „Na klar!"

Simultan begannen beide eine Melodie zu summen und schunkelten parallel leicht hin und her, wie zu einer lautlosen Melodie, die nur die beiden hören konnten, sich dabei unablässig in die Augen schauend. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und musterte die Szene skeptisch. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Seltsame Gryffindors. Während die beiden kicherten und in Erinnerungen schwelgten, überlegte er, ob er Madam Pomfrey rufen und sicherheitshalber um weiteren Schmerzlinderungstrank bitten sollte. Doch sie schien immer noch mit dem Patienten beschäftigt zu sein, der wieder wie verrückt zu niesen angefangen hatte.

„Dann werd' ich gleich mal die frohe Botschaft verkünden", sagte Neville, der die Pergamentrolle wichtig emporhielt. „Und ich werde meiner Großmutter schreiben, dass sie mir meinen Festumhang schicken soll." Dann erhob er sich von Ginnys Bett und verabschiedete sich. „Mach's gut, Ginny, ich besuche dich morgen wieder." Dann wandte er sich an Draco und schien einige Sekunden unschlüssig, wie er sich verabschieden sollte. Letztendlich nickte er ihm nur knapp zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du auf dem Weihnachtsball warst", sagte Draco beiläufig, den Blick weiterhin auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die Longbottom gerade verschwunden war. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Ball erinnern, und wie Pansy ihm beim Tanzen auf den Fuß getreten war. An diesem Abend hatte er herausfinden müssen, dass sie fasst so gut tanzen, wie sie küssen konnte.

„Ich war damals in der dritten Klasse. Neville hatte mich eingeladen, deswegen konnte ich mitgehen."

„Mhm."

Natürlich wusste er, dass sie auch auf dem Ball gewesen war. Draco war ein guter Beobachter. Ihm entging nichts. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um die Weasleys ging. Das musste an ihrem auffallend roten Weasleyhaar liegen, das ständig die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Muss ja herrlich gewesen sein, mit einem Trampel wie Longbottom zu tanzen."

Daraufhin bekam er einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Ginnys braune Augen schienen geradezu zu glühen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand ihre Freunde beleidigte. „Er ist ein großartiger Tänzer", sagte sie.

„Darauf wette ich."

Lange Zeit war es ruhig, nur das stetige Niesen von Weatherby durchbrach ab und an die Stille. Durch die hohen Fenster konnte man den Mond scheinen sehen. Draco musste mehrere Stunden bewusstlos gewesen sein. Wie spät es wohl war? Er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt schlafen konnte, bei den Schmerzen, die er hatte. Er versuchte es sich im Bett bequem zu machen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Wie gern läge er jetzt in seinem großen Bett in Malfoy Manor … Oder zumindest in dem Bett in seinem Lehrerzimmer, dass immer noch größer war, als dieses hier. Immerhin war es für Schüler ausgerichtet. Draco konnte sich noch erinnern, wie die Betten im Krankenflügel Jahr für Jahr kleiner zu werden schienen, mit jedem Zentimeter, den er wuchs. Oft hatte er hier die Nächte verbracht. Viel zu oft.

Irgendwann riss Ginny ihn aus seinen Kindheitserinnerungen. „Du warst früher unausstehlich." Es war keine Beleidigung, sondern eine Feststellung, und er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Als er ihrem Blick begegnete, konnte er ihn nicht richtig deuten. „Ich weiß noch", fuhr sie fort, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „wie du mich damals am Valentinstag vor der ganzen Schule bloßgestellt hast. Ich war erst in der ersten Klasse und du hast mich fertig gemacht."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa dieses bescheuerte Lied?" Draco musste lachen. „Wie ging das noch mal? _Seine Augen, so grün wie frisch getötete Kröte …_"

„_Gepökelte_."

„Wie auch immer."

Daran konnte Draco sich noch gut erinnern. Die Rothaarige hatte damals geheult wie die Maulende Myrte. Und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, sie so zu sehen. Dieses Gedicht, das sie für Potter geschrieben hatte, hatte ihn damals einfach rasend gemacht. Schon damals hatte er sich gefragt, was sie an diesem Narbengesicht mit der verstrubbelten Frisur fand. Dabei hatte er keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er selbst hatte am Valentinstag unzählige an Liebesbotschaften erhalten, und doch schaffte es ein einziger an Potter adressierter Brief, ihm das alles zu vermiesen.

„Einige Jahre später habe ich es dir dafür heimgezahlt", sagte Ginny grinsend. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie oft wir beide aneinander geraten sind."

„Ich erinnere mich noch an den Flederwichtfluch, den du mir auf den Hals gejagt hast." Die Nacht darauf hatte er ebenfalls im Krankenflügel verbringen müssen.

„Aber nur weil du mir zu unrecht Hauspunkte abgezogen hattest." Ginny legte sich auf die Seite, einen Arm unter dem Kopf, und sah ihn an. „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht mehr so bist." Und nach einer Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Du hast dich verändert."

„Ich schätze, wir alle haben uns verändert." In seiner Stimme schwang eine Spur Bitterkeit mit.

Kein Wunder, bei dem, was sie alle durchgemacht hatten.

Sein Leben hatte er sich immer komplett anders vorgestellt. Für ihn hatte immer eines festgestanden: Nach Hogwarts würde er ein berühmter Quidditchspieler werden, während Potter in einer Zelle in Askaban verrottet und sein Vater eines Tages Zaubereiminister wird. Stattdessen hatte sein Vater in Askaban gesessen, Potter hatte ihm im Krieg das Leben gerettet und Ginevra Weasley war eine berühmte Quidditchspielerin. Und Neville Longbottom war Professor und unterrichtete in Hogwarts. Wenn ihm das damals jemand in der ersten Klasse erzählt hätte, hätte er sich totgelacht. Kaum zu glauben, wie sie sich alle entwickelt hatten. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er noch irgendwo Longbottoms Erinnermich haben musste, das er ihm in seinem ersten Schuljahr abgenommen hatte. Es musste irgendwo hier in Hogwarts liegen. Irgendwann hatte er es einfach nicht mehr finden können und er hatte schnell etwas anderes gefunden, womit er seine Zeit vertreiben konnte.

„Nur eines wird sich nie ändern", riss Ginny ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir werden euch immer im Quidditch schlagen."

Draco schnaubte. „In deinen Träumen, Weasley."

„Na vielleicht hat Slytherin jetzt eine Chance, wenn du nicht mehr der Sucher bist." Er strafte sie mit einem bösen Blick, den sie gekonnt ignorierte. „Naja, nicht mal dann. Und ich glaube du kennst meinen Vornamen."

Draco legte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, den Arm unter dem Kopf verschränkt, in der gleichen Position wie sie. Die Bewegungen taten kaum noch weh. „Wie wäre es mit einer Wette, Weasley?"

„Was?"

„So meine Lieben." Madam Pomfrey war wieder da und hielt in jeder Hand einen Becher. „Ich gebe Ihnen beiden noch etwas Medizin für die Nacht, damit sie gut schlafen können." Sie gab beiden jeweils einen Becher und wenig später löschte sie das Licht im Krankenflügel mit ihrem Zauberstab und Dunkelheit legte sich über den Raum. Der Mond am Himmel war bereits weiter gewandert.

„Wir wetten, welches Team gewinnt", schlug Draco vor, als Poppy durch die Tür hinaus war. Er leerte seinen Becher in einem Zug.

Diesmal war Ginny diejenige, die schnaubte. „Mit _dir_ wette ich sicher nicht!"

„Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich will einfach nicht!" Sie hielt sich die Nase zu und trank ihren Becher ebenfalls leer. „Uargh, schmeckt das widerlich."

„Jemand wettet nur nicht, wenn er weiß, dass seine Siegeschancen gleich null sind", schlussfolgerte Draco. „Na komm schon, Weasley, so eine Wette wäre doch sicher spannend."

„Ha, als ob! Ich wette bestimmt nicht mit dir, weil da eh nichts Gutes bei raus kommt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, _worum_ du wetten würdest."

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Woran du schon wieder denkst."

„Ich würde dir eine Menge zutrauen." Abschätzend sah sie ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Fragend zeigte Draco auf sich und meinte: „Ich bin die Unschuld in Person."

„Du vergisst, wegen wem wir hier drin liegen." Ginny verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und starrte an die Decke. „Mit einem Slytherin zu wetten kann nichts Gutes verheißen. _In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden_", zitierte sie den Sprechenden Hut. „Nein, danke. Das würde ich sicher mein Leben lang bereuen."

Draco musterte sie noch einen Moment, gab sich dann aber geschlagen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Kurven, die er im schwachen Licht des Mondes ausmachen konnte.

Schade.

Das hätte spannend werden können.

* * *

Es regnete in Strömen. Nicht mal zehn Minuten nach Anpfiff des Spiels hatte der Himmel angefangen sich über ihren Köpfen zu entleeren. Die Anfeuerungsrufe der Schüler gingen im lauten Prasseln des Regens unter und die Plakate, die sie für ihre Mannschaften angefertigt hatten, waren durchgeweicht und die Schriften unleserlich verschmiert. Draco verzog genervt das Gesicht. Am liebsten wäre er zum Schloss zurückgegangen, aber Slytherin führte momentan, und falls sie siegen sollten, wollte er sich das keinesfalls entgehen lassen. Allerdings wäre es ihm nur recht, wenn jemand endlich mal den Schnatz fangen würde, damit sie alle raus dem Regen und rein ins Trockene gehen konnten. Auch die Mienen der anderen Lehrer wirkten nicht gerade, als würden sie sich amüsieren. Manche von ihnen hielten Regenschirme über ihren Köpfen und versperrten anderen somit die Sicht, und diejenigen, die vergessen hatten einen Schirm mitzubringen, benutzten den Zauberstab, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen. Das erste Spiel der Saison fiel buchstäblich ins Wasser.

Die Quidditchspieler konnten unter diesen Bedingungen nur schlecht sehen. Einige von Ihnen setzten ihre Brillen und Kapuzen auf, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu schützen, doch es half alles nichts. Sie alle waren nass bis auf die Knochen. Der neue Jäger von Gryffindor ließ andauernd die glitschigen Bälle fallen und das wütende Geschrei des Kapitäns der Mannschaft ging im Regen unter. Doch auch die Slytherins litten unter den schlechten Wetterbedingungen. Ihr Hüter konnte so schlecht sehen, dass er mehrere Bälle durch die Torringe fliegen ließ, und die Gryffindors dadurch einige Punkte erzielten. Dennoch führten die Slytherins immer noch haushoch. Bei diesem Vorsprung würde Slytherin selbst dann als Sieger hervorgehen, wenn Gryffindor den Schnatz fangen sollte. Aber keiner der beiden Sucher schien den Goldenen Schnatz finden zu können.

Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers verkündete gerade weitere zehn Punkte für Slytherin, als Draco plötzlich etwas Goldenes aufblitzen sah. Er hatte den Schnatz gesehen, so ziemlich in der Mitte des Quidditchfeldes – als ehemaliger Sucher konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen bei den Spielen immer wieder Ausschau nach dem kleinen flinken Ball zu halten –, doch Declan Burke, der Sucher von Slytherin, sah in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung. Verdammt!

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der gegnerische Sucher plötzlich zu einem Sturzflug ansetzte. Draco stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Anscheinend hat Eustace Byrne den Schnatz gesehen!", verkündete Neil Baxter, der Stadionsprecher, durch sein magisches Mikrofon. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Aber es hätte auch genauso gut der heulende Wind im Regen gewesen sein können. Burke sah sich daraufhin suchend um und flog blindlings hinter dem gegnerischen Sucher her, doch der Abstand zwischen den beiden war viel zu groß, um noch aufgeholt werden zu können. „Tja, zu spät für Slytherin!", sagte Baxter und die Gryffindors jubelten auf. „Na also, Byrne fängt den Schnatz! Hundertfünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Ginny pfiff kräftig in ihre Pfeife und beendete damit das Spiel. Auch sie saß klitschnass auf ihrem Besen, die nassen roten Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht.

Die Quidditchspieler landeten alle wieder auf dem Boden. Byrne bekam einige anerkennende Schulterklopfer seiner Mannschaftskameraden zu spüren, doch die große Freude über seinen Fang blieb aus, da sie trotz allem verloren hatten. Die Slytherins wiederum johlten und feierten ihren Sieg. Langsam trotteten sie in die Richtung der Umkleidekabinen. Auch die Tribünen begannen sich zu leeren. Die Schüler wollten eilig zurück ins Trockene.

„Gratulation zum Sieg", beglückwünschte ihn die Schulleiterin. Draco bemerkte, dass sie seinen Blick mied und ihre Mundwinkel wirkten steif.

„Vielen Dank, Minerva", antwortete er stolz und versuchte dabei möglichst bescheiden zu wirken. Der Sieg über Gryffindor war für ihn zuckersüß und es gab nichts Besseres, als das Gesicht eines enttäuschten Löwen. Trotzdem konnte er sich ein Feixen nicht verkneifen. „Ein verdienter Sieg, möchte ich meinen."

Professor McGonagall tätschelte ihm unbeholfen die Schulter und ging mit den Worten „dem ist wohl nichts mehr hinzuzufügen" davon.

Auch andere Lehrer gratulieren dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin im Vorbeigehen und Draco verließ als letzter die Tribüne der Lehrer. Er war zufrieden. Slytherin hatte zwar nicht den Schnatz gefangen, aber dafür immerhin das Spiel gewonnen. Somit waren sie dem Traum vom Quidditchpokal ein Stückchen näher. Nachher würde es im Gemeinschaftsraum sicher eine große Party geben. Das hatten die Spieler sich verdient, nach dem harten Training, das er angesetzt hatte. Vielleicht würde er nachher mal auf ein Butterbier vorbeischauen.

Doch vorher hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen.

Ginny war die letzte auf dem Feld. Sie war gerade dabei den letzten Ball in dem Holzkoffer zu verstauen, als sie Draco bemerkte.

„Was willst du? Ich hab's eilig", blaffte sie ihn an, als sie über ihre Schulter schaute. Der Regen ließ sie blinzeln. Sie klappte den Deckel zu, verriegelte den Koffer und griff nach ihrem Besen. Zügig schritt sie an ihm vorbei, mit den Quidditchbällen unter dem Arm. Das Gesicht war vom Fliegen gerötet. Während sie klitschnass war blieb Draco trocken. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in der bandagierten Hand, als hielte er einen unsichtbaren Regenschirm, an dem der Regen abprallte, die andere Hand in der Hosentasche. Seine Verbrühungen waren beinahe gänzlich geheilt und bei Ginny waren überhaupt keine Spuren mehr von dem Tränkeunglück zu erkennen.

Draco ging unbekümmert hinter ihr her. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer mit ihr Schritt zu halten. „Warum denn so angespannt? Traurig, dass Gryffindor verloren hat?"

Als Antwort bekam Draco nur einen wütenden Blick über die Schulter zugeworfen. Ohne ein Wort ging Ginny weiter. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er liebte es, sie zu ärgern. „Sei kein schlechter Verlierer." Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Kleidung, die nass an ihrem Körper klebte, wodurch ihre Kurven betont wurden. Das, was er sah, gefiel ihm. „Und wo sind eigentlich deine Manieren?", fragte er. „Du solltest mir gratulieren."

Ginny blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um, sodass er beinah in sie hineingelaufen wäre. Den Koffer ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen, wobei Schlamm sie beide bespritzte, was Draco missbilligend beäugte. Jedoch hatte er keine Zeit, sich darüber zu beschweren, da sie ihm bereits das Ende ihres Besenstils gegen die Brust drückte. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet _dir_ gratulieren, Malfoy?!"

Anscheinend war sie wieder bei seinem Nachnamen angelangt. Draco rollte mit den Augen und gestikulierte mit der Hand, als wäre das, was er meinte, offensichtlich. „Weil Slytherin gewonnen hat."

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie ihr Gesicht noch röter wurde. „Das war _nicht_ _dein_ Verdienst!"

„Ich werde nachher über deine Worte nachdenken", lächelte er, „wenn ich mit den anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern werde."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!" Ginny starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden böse an, eher sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit dem Besen in der Hand davon stapfte, und Draco hätte schwören können, sie noch einige wüste Beschimpfungen murmeln zu hören, was aber bei dem Prasseln des Regens schwierig zu sagen war. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihr vielleicht einen Stolperfluch aufhalsen sollte, damit sie im hohen Bogen im Matsch landete, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Die Euphorie des Sieges hatte ihn gnädig gestimmt.

Er hob die Truhe mit den Bällen auf. Es dauerte nur wenige Schritte, bis er sie wieder eingeholt hatte. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte er unschuldig.

Abrupt blieb Ginny stehen. Sie fluchte laut.

Dann blieb plötzlich der Regen über ihr aus. Überrascht sah sie nach oben. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Draco stand dicht vor ihr. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, aus großen braunen Augen. Ihre Wimpern waren nass und verklebt. Mehrere Regentropfen tropften aus ihrem Haar ihr sommersprossenbesetztes Gesicht hab. Seine grauen Augen folgten ihnen, während sie ihre blasse Haut hinabliefen.

Draco legte den Kopf leicht schief. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln sagte er: „Dein Glück, dass wir nicht gewettet haben."

Ginny lief knallrot an.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er ihr den Koffer mit den Quidditchbällen in die Hand, bevor er an ihr vorbeiging, Richtung Schloss, und dabei eine verwirrte Ginny Weasley zurückließ.


	10. Halloween

**Kapitel Zehn – Halloween**

Ginny saß gerade an ihrem Frühstückstisch, als die Eulen durch die Fenster in die Große Halle hereinflogen. Heute war der einunddreißigste Oktober zweitausendundvier und es war Sonntag. Ausschlaftag. Die Große Halle war deshalb recht leer und auch Ginny hatte es sich gegönnt, noch lange in den Federn liegen zu bleiben, bis ihr knurrender Magen sie zum Aufstehen gezwungen hatte. Die Frühstückszeit war fast vorbei. Außer ihr saßen nur noch drei weitere Lehrer am Lehrertisch: Septima Vektor, Lehrerin für Arithmantik, Lewis Proudfoot, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Karen Stone, Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. Weder Neville noch Draco waren da. Entweder hatten sie schon gefrühstückt oder sie würden noch kommen. Vielleicht ließen sie es auch ausfallen. Als Ginny den leeren Stuhl von Draco gesehen hatte, war sie ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, hatte diese Gedanken aber schnell wieder beiseite geschoben. Da die Plätze links und rechts neben ihr unbesetzt waren, hatte sie keinen Gesprächspartner, und so löffelte sie in Ruhe ihr Müsli, als eine kleine graue Eule über ihrem Kopf vorbeiflog, die ihre Post brachte. Die beiden Umschläge landeten neben ihrer Schüssel und die Eule flatterte davon. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war das Flügelschlagen in der Großen Halle wieder verklungen.

Ginny steckte sich noch einen Löffel Müsli in den Mund und schaute dann kauend auf die beiden Umschläge. Auf dem einen erkannte sie sofort das Logo der _Holyhead Harpies_, ihrer Quidditchmannschaft. Das musste die Einladung für die Silvesterfeier sein. Mit der einen Hand löffelte sie weiter ihr Müsli, mit der anderen Hand deutete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Umschlag, der sich in die Luft erhob und sich öffnete. Heraus flog ein Kärtchen aus edlem, dickem Pergamentpapier. Wie sie bereits vermutet hatte, handelte es sich dabei um die alljährliche Einladung zur Silvesterfeier. Ginny hatte bereits schon mehrere dieser Partys miterlebt. Es war immer ein ganz besonderes Highlight im Jahr und eine schöne Gelegenheit mit ihren Quidditch-Mitspielerinnen eine schöne Zeit außerhalb des Trainings zu verbringen. Außerdem wurde getanzt, gefeiert und getrunken. Viele bedeutende Gäste wurden eingeladen. Für ihre erste Silvesterfeier hatte Ginny sich einen nagelneuen Festumhang schneidern lassen, den sie von dem Preisgeld bezahlte, das sie während der Quidditch-Meisterschaft verdient hatte. Einen Haufen Galleonen hatte sie damals verdient! Ginny ging es finanziell momentan wirklich gut. Besser als gut. Und das war auch erstmal ein Umstand für sie, an den sie sich erst einmal gewöhnen musste. Wenn sie in der nächsten Saison den Titel holen würden, würde sie vielleicht sogar ihrem Bruder George Konkurrenz machen, bei dem Preisgeld, das ihr winkte. _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ war ein Millionengeschäft und ihr Bruder ein reicher Mann (auch wenn kein Geld der Welt die Leere in seinem Herzen füllen konnte, die er seit Freds Tod verspürte). Aber Ginny spielte nicht Quidditch, um Galleonen in Gringotts anzusammeln, sondern weil dieser Sport ihre Leidenschaft war. Genau wie Gwenog, Ophelia, und die anderen Frauen der Mannschaft.

Ginny überflog schnell die Karte. Sie würde noch mit der Schulleiterin sprechen müssen und ankündigen, dass sie sich über die Weihnachtstage freinehmen wollte. Da nicht alle Schüler über die Feiertage nach Hause zu ihren Familien fuhren, sondern manche von ihnen die Zeit in Hogwarts verbrachten, mussten auch Lehrer dort bleiben, um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und da die Erstklässler inzwischen alle das Fliegen auf einem Besen beherrschten (wer es jetzt noch nicht konnte würde es vermutlich nie lernen), würde man Ginny als Besenflugstundenlehrerin nicht benötigen. Quidditchspiele fanden zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls keine statt, sodass die Schulleiterin sie gewiss beurlauben würde. Denn eines war gewiss: Ginny wollte Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie feiern. Sie war ein Familienmensch, durch und durch. Noch nicht ein einziges Weihnachtsfest hatte sie ohne ihre Eltern oder Geschwister verbracht. Und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern. Ein Weihnachten ohne ihre Liebsten konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

Ob sie sich für die Silvesterfeier einen neuen Festumhang anfertigen lassen sollte? Ginny kaute nachdenklich auf dem letzten Löffel Müsli. Die Schale war nun leer. Als sie diese beiseiteschob verschwand die Schüssel wie von Geisterhand. Irgendwo in der Küche von Hogwarts würde nun ein Hauself mit dem Abwasch beginnen. Sie hatte bereits einen wunderschönen roten Festumhang, der momentan in ihrem Zimmer im dritten Stock in ihrem Kleiderschrank hing – ihre Mutter hatte ihn ihr netterweise per Eulenpost zuschicken lassen –, doch vielleicht war nun Zeit, für etwas Neues. Gerade, als sie darüber nachdachte, welche Farbe sie wohl schöner fände – grün oder schwarz – fiel ihr Blick auf die unterste Zeile der Einladung.

Ginny griff nach dem schwebenden Kärtchen.

Sie sollte eine Begleitung mitbringen.

Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Das letzte Jahr hatte sie noch Harry begleitet gehabt. Ihr schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Wenn sie Pech hatte würde er vielleicht so oder so da sein. Harry war stets der Mittelpunkt jeder Party, die sie gemeinsam besucht hatten. Ginny kannte es gar nicht anders. Sie wusste, dass er diesen ganzen Rummel um sich gar nicht wollte, und doch zog er die Reporter und neugierigen Menschen immer wieder wie ein Magnet an sich. Die _Holyhead Harpies_ luden zum Ball auch wichtige Sponsoren ein, Freunde und Gönner, sogar Reporter vom Tagespropheten schauten vorbei, auf der Suche nach den neustens Klatschnachrichten. Wer kam in welcher Begleitung … Wer trug das teuerste Kleid … Wer hatte einen über den Durst getrunken … Jeder wollte _das_ Foto machen, das Highlight für die Titelseite. Ginny und Ophelia, eine der Hüterinnen der Mannschaft, verstanden sich ganz gut. Wenn sie mit ihr reden würde, und sie bitten würde, dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry nicht auf diese Party eingeladen werde, dann würde sie das sicher verstehen. Ophelia war wie eine große Schwester, mit der Ginny schon viel gelacht und viel erlebt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Die Harpyien waren mehr als nur Kameradinnen, sie waren wie eine zweite Familie.

Aber wen sollte sie dann mitnehmen? Allein wollte sie dort auf keinen Fall auftauchen. Vielleicht Neville? Oder Ron? Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dem eigenen Bruder auftauchen? Noch peinlicher ging's ja wohl nicht!

Plötzlich kam ihr Draco in den Sinn. Ginny verzog das Gesicht. Wieso musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt an diesen Idioten denken? Noch tagelang hatte er sie wegen Gryffindors Niederlage verspottet, bis ihm das irgendwann zu langweilig geworden wurde. Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie immer häufiger an ihn dachte. Dabei würde man meinen, dass es reichte, sein Gesicht hin und wieder am Lehrertisch neben sich zu sehen, nein, jetzt suchte er sie auch in ihren Gedanken heim, auf eine Weise, die ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Vielleicht würde sie später noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Bis Silvester war schließlich noch genug Zeit. Ginny steckte das Kärtchen zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn beiseite, um sich dem nächsten Brief zu widmen. Die krakelige Handschrift, die ihren Namen in schwarzer Tinte auf das Kuvert geschrieben hatte, erkannte sie sofort. Gespannt riss sie den Umschlag auf, um den Brief ihres Bruders hervorzuziehen. Rons Handschrift war immer noch so unleserlich, wie vor zehn Jahren.

Schnell überflog sie die kurze Botschaft.

_Hi Ginny!_

_Wie geht es dir in Hogwarts? Macht dir das Unterrichten Spaß? Ich hoffe, die kleinen Biester ärgern dich nicht zu sehr. Erzähl mir doch von Hogwarts. Hat sich vieles verändert? Übrigens, viele Grüße an Neville und Hagrid._

_Seit gestern bin ich wieder zurück in England. Kann aber leider nicht viel erzählen. Du weißt schon, geheime Aurorenaufträge. Momentan bin ich mit Hermine für ein paar Tage bei Mum und Dad. George und Angelina sind auch da. Ich freu mich drauf dich bald wieder zu sehen. (Ich muss dich dringend sprechen.)_

_Ron_

_Ach und PS: Viele Grüße von Mum und Dad._

_PPS: Und von Hermine!_

_PPPS: Und von George und Angelina!_

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen las sich Ginny noch einmal den letzten Satz durch. _Ich muss dich dringend sprechen._ Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wie ein Feuerwerk explodierten alle möglichen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. War etwas passiert? Ging es um ihre Eltern? Oder um Hermine? Oder um–

„Wer hat denn so eine schreckliche Sauklaue?"

Erschrocken fuhr Ginny zusammen. Reflexartig presste sie den Brief an die Brust und schaute sich nach demjenigen um, der ihre Gedanken unterbrochen hatte. „Draco! Kennst du denn keine Privatsphäre?"

Unbeeindruckt ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihr nieder. „Anscheinend nicht." Er griff nach einem grünen Apfel und biss hinein. „Ist der von deinem Lover?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe keinen _Lover_", zischte sie ihm aus zusammengepressten Zähnen zu. Hoffentlich hörten Septima und Lewis nichts von dieser Unterhaltung. „Der ist von Ron", fügte sie noch hinzu, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig war. Wieso war er nur immer so unmöglich? Sie würde ihn _definitiv_ nicht als Begleiter für die Silvesterfeier in Betracht ziehen. Sie wartete bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen auf eine Reaktion, eine Beschimpfung oder irgendeinen dummen Kommentar … aber Draco sagte nichts. Nein, er saß einfach da, aß seinen Apfel und las den Tagespropheten, den ihm die morgendliche Eulenpost auf dem Tisch fallen lassen hatte.

Er verwirrte sie total.

Er war … unberechenbar. Nie tat er das, was sie erwartete. Die Vorfreude auf ein hitziges Wortgefecht hatte Ginny bereits erfasst, umso großer die Enttäuschung darüber, dass es ausblieb. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie es mochte, mit ihm zu streiten. Das war früher schon so gewesen. Draco Malfoy war unausstehlich und doch konnte Ginny nicht leugnen, dass es einen riesigen Spaß machte, sich mit ihm zu streiten, denn er war jemand, mit dem sie sich verbal messen konnte, der zurückgiftete, sich nicht von ihren Sprüchen einlullen ließ, wie Dean oder Colin. Er bot Paroli, so wie sie es von Fred, George oder Charlie kannte. Und erst recht im Duellieren war er ein ehrwürdiger Gegner. Er löste heftige Gefühle in ihr aus, brachte das Feuer in ihr zum Lodern.

Früher wie heute.

Ginny fielen seine Worte wieder ein. Er war nicht betrunken gewesen, an dem Abend ihres Kusses. Und sie konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass ihr seine Blicke nicht aufgefallen waren. Sie kannte diese Blicke. Sie hatte sie schon früher gesehen. Bei Michael Corner, bei Dean Thomas, und bei …

„Ich muss los", stammelte Ginny, die so plötzlich aufstand, dass sie ihren Stuhl laut quietschend über den Boden stieß.

Irritiert sah Draco sie an und auch einige Köpfe der Schüler drehten sich zu ihr um.

_Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein_, dachte sie und eilte aus der Halle.

* * *

Eins stand fest: Die Reden von Minerva McGonagall unterschieden sich von denen von Dumbledore. In der Eröffnungsrede der jetzigen Schulleiterin fehlten die altbekannten Albernheiten und doch hatte sie mit ihrer strengen, aber dennoch freundlichen Manier ihre eigene Art von Herzlichkeit. Die Schule, und vielmehr die Schüler, die diese besuchten, lagen Minerva sehr am Herzen. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Bildung und Erziehung an oberster Stelle lag, so sollten auch die Gemeinschaft und das Wohlfühlen ebenfalls einen wichtigen Platz einnehmen. In Hogwarts hatte sie so viel Leid gesehen. Es hatte Minerva damals das Herz gebrochen, ihre geliebte Schule, die für sie wie ein Zuhause war, in Schutt und Asche zu sehen. Sie wollte Hogwarts strahlen und leuchten sehen. Ebenso, dass die Schüler, wenn sie erwachsen waren und lange aus ihren Schuluniformen herausgewachsen waren, an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts zurückdachten, sich sowohl an die lehrreiche, als auch an die schöne Zeit erinnerten.

Da beinahe die gesamte Schülerschaft über die Weihnachtstage nach Hause fuhren hatte sie den Halloweenabend auserkoren, um eine neue Tradition ins Leben zu rufen: Den Halloweenball. Noch recht früh im neuen Schuljahr, nachdem die Erstklässler sich halbwegs eingewöhnt hatten, sollte es wie ein spätes Willkommensfest sein – oder im Falle der anderen Schuljahre um ein Willkommen-zurück-Fest. Minerva hatte bereits so viele Jahre an dieser Schule verbracht und wenn sie eins von Albus Dumbledore gelernt hatte, dann das der Spaß nicht zu kurz kommen durfte.

Ja, sie trat in gewaltige Fußstapfen. Und auch wenn Minerva niemals solche Reden halten würde, mit Wörtern wie _Krimskrams_ oder _Quiek_, wollte sie ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter hiermit gedenken. Diese Feier hätte Albus Dumbledore gefallen.

Minerva beendete ihre Rede mit den Worten „Hiermit erkläre ich den Halloweenball für eröffnet!" und als sie ihren Zauberstab schwang, stoben eine Horde Fledermäuse daraus hervor, die über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg flogen, die sich erschrocken darunter duckten. Die Fledermäuse flogen weiter und gesellten sich zu den fliegenden Kürbissen, die, verziert mit gruseligen eingeschnitzten Grimassen, inmitten einer Vielzahl an brennenden Kerzen im dunklen Nachthimmel flogen.

Die Schüler jubelten und klatschten. Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden. Stattdessen befand sich dort, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, eine lange Tafel mit einer großen Anzahl an Speisen und Getränken: Kürbispasteten, Würstchen im Schlafrock, die aussahen, wie Mumien, schokoladene Spinnen, die über den Tisch krabbelten, Götterspeise in Form von Gehirnen und so vieles mehr. In der Mitte des Tisches stand ein metergroßes gläsernes Bowlenglas, gefüllt mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit, dessen Oberfläche zu dampfen schien. Die Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich in Schale geworfen: Sie alle trugen Festumhänge in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen. Einer schöner als der andere.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs brachte Minerva das magische Megafon in Schwung und Musik erfüllte die Große Halle. Laute Gitarrenriffs ertönten, wenig später setzten Bass und Schlagzeug ein, und der Leadsänger der Band begann mit tiefer Stimme zu singen.

Natürlich befanden sich unter den anwesenden Gästen auch die Hausgeister. Denn zu einem ordentlichen Halloweenfest gehörten schließlich auch waschechte Geister. Der Fast Kopflose Nick verneigte sich vor jedem Schüler, der ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierte, wobei ihm immer der fast abgetrennte Kopf zur Seite wegklappte, die Graue Dame stand schüchtern in einer Ecke, mit kritischen Blick auf das Geschehen, der Fette Mönch stand am Büffettisch, mit neidischem Blick auf die Schüler, die sich ihre Teller mit Snacks belegten, und der Blutige Baron unterhielt sich mit dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin, beide die Köpfe nah aneinander, als würden sie eine gemeine Verschwörung aushecken.

„Hach, das ist so schön!", seufzte Hagrid und seine Augen wurden glasig beim Anblick der geschmückten Halle. „Meine Kürbisse sind dieses Jahr richtig gut gewachsen. Hab'n neuen Schneckenschutz, wisst ihr?" Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und fügte mit einem Blick auf seinen Drink hinzu: „Schade, dass wir das Zeugs nicht ein wenig panschen dürfen."

Ginny und Neville, die bei ihm standen, tauschten einen Blick. „Nicht während wir im Dienst sind", tadelte Neville pflichtbewusst. „Was sollen die Schüler denken? Außerdem haben wir immer noch eine Aufsichtspflicht."

„Genau", sagte Ginny. „Wer soll den Schülern im Falle eines Notfalls helfen, wenn wir betrunken unterm Tisch liegen?" Dabei hätte sie zu einem Gläschen Sekt auch nicht Nein gesagt.

„Na, vielleicht kommt ihr später nochma aufn Gläschen bei mir vorbei." Hagrid zwinkerte ihnen verschmitzt zu. „Oh! Die Fledermauskekse muss ich unbedingt probieren, bevor sie noch alle weg sind."

„Aber Hagrid, das Essen füllt sich doch immer wieder von selbst auf", erinnerte ihn Ginny. „So wie bei den anderen Mahlzeiten auch. Dafür sorgen die Hauselfen."

„Na, ich geh mal lieber kein Risiko ein. Außerdem find ich das Lied ganz gut. Vielleicht geh ich ja mal, naja, ein bisschen tanzen." Mit enthusiastischem Blick steuerte Hagrid aufs Büffet zu.

„Na, wie wär's?", fragte Neville, der Ginny seine Hand hinhielt. „Wollen wir auch tanzen?" Er nickte in Richtung Tanzfläche, die noch etwas leer war. Nur wenige Paare tanzten zu der Musik. Die anderen Schüler schienen sich so früh am Abend noch nicht ganz zu trauen.

Ginny ergriff seine Hand. „Darauf freue ich mich schon den ganzen Tag." Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die Tanzfläche zu. Inzwischen spielte ein neuer Song. Sie tanzten zu einem Lied der Lieblingssängerin von Molly Weasley, Celestina Warbeck, mit deren Liedern Ginny großgeworden war. Die Melodie war ihr daher sehr vertraut. Weitere Lehrer gesellten sich dazu: Aurora Sinsitra tanzte mit Antoine Marillac und Emeric Wendel hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Sybill Trewlaney auf die Tanzfläche zu locken. Immer mehr Schülerpaare gesellten sich dazu. Der nächste Song begann.

„Als wäre ich wieder dreizehn", sagte Ginny. Ein nostalgisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Diesmal hab ich bequemere Schuhe an." Neville zwinkerte. „Ich bin für alles gewappnet."

Ginny lachte. Mit Neville zu tanzen machte sie unheimlich glücklich.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht sagen", sagte Neville zögerlich, „Ach egal, ich weiß nur, dass du mir unheimlich fehlen wirst, wenn Hooch wieder da ist."

Ginny hatte sich bereits wieder so sehr an Hogwarts gewöhnt, dass sie manchmal vergaß, dass ihre Zeit hier begrenzt war. Jeden Tag konnte Rolanda Hooch aus ihrem Koma erwachen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Obwohl Ginny von Anfang an nur eine Vertretung sein sollte, machte sie dieser Gedanke traurig. „Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht."

„Von mir aus könntest du hier für immer bleiben", grinste Neville. „Vielleicht kriegen wir noch einen von der alten Truppe mit dazu. Was meinst du? Vielleicht finden wir jemanden, der Geschichte der Zauberei übernimmt. Seamus zum Beispiel."

Das brachte Ginny zum Lachen. „Also ihn kann ich mir wirklich nicht als Lehrer vorstellen. Dafür ist er viel zu ungeduldig."

„Na gut, dann nicht Seamus." Neville tat, als würde er angestrengt überlegen. „Vielleicht Lavender? Ihr würde es sicher gefallen, den ganzen Tag zu reden. Die Schüler würden keinen Unterschied zu Binns bemerken."

Und wieder lachte Ginny. „Oh Merlin, bloß nicht _die_!" Sie rollte mit den Augen. Lavender Brown hatte sie noch nie leiden können. Vor allem nicht, seitdem sie mit _Won-Won_ zusammen gewesen war. „Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Lavender schwanger ist. Da wird sie bestimmt in nächster Zeit nicht arbeiten können."

„Nein", hauchte Neville, der große Augen bekam. „Lavender ist schwanger? Das ging ja schnell. Sie hat doch vor ein paar Monaten erst geheiratet. Wie hieß er nochmal?"

„Ach keine Ahnung, irgendein ehemaliger Ravenclaw."

Der Song ging zu Ende und als das nächste Lied ansetzte – etwas flippiger, viele Mädchen kreischten auf und stürmten auf die Tanzfläche – sahen die zwei Freunde sich an. Beide schüttelten den Kopf nach dem Motto „das ist nicht mein Song" und sie verließen wieder die Tanzfläche.

„Du, Ginny?"

Neville musterte sie einen Augenblick. Fragend schaut sie zu ihm hinauf. „Ähm, du siehst zauberhaft aus, heute Abend."

Mit diesem Kompliment zauberte Neville ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. „Danke", sagte Ginny. Und doch ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen.

Er deutete auf die Blutbowle. „Wollen wir etwas trinken?" Ginny nickte und die zwei gingen zu dem Tisch herüber. Während Neville zwei Becher mit dampfender Bowle einschenkte sagte er: „Ich frage mich, wonach das schmeckt."

Er reichte Ginny ihren Becher und einen Strohhalm. Sie stießen an und tranken beide einen Schluck. „Hmm", sagte Ginny. „Interessant."

Neville rührte mit seinem Strohhalm in seinem Becher, und fragte beiläufig: „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Draco?"

Ginny hätte sich beinahe an ihrer Bowle verschluckt. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie gespielt ahnungslos.

„Ach komm schon, Ginny." Neville warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Verkauf mich nicht für blöd."

In diesem Moment kam ein Schüler zu ihnen und fragte Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Ihr tat es ein bisschen Leid seine Einladung abzulehnen, denn auch wenn sie dabei höflich und freundlich blieb sah er sehr niedergeschlagen aus. Trotz allem war Ginny der Meinung, dass es sich nicht gehörte, dass Lehrer mit Schülern tanzten. Eine gewisse Distanz musste sein.

Neville stellte sich direkt vor Ginny, um ihren Blick einzufangen, denn sie hatte es strikt vermieden, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ist in Hogsmeade irgendetwas vorgefallen?", fragte er. „Seit diesem Tag ist irgendwas anders."

Ginny schlurfte an ihrer Bowle und sie ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. „Nein, nichts."

„Aha." Neville sah sie mit dem gleichen Blick an, mit dem ihre Mutter ihre Kinder immer ansah, wenn sie wusste, dass sie etwas angestellt hatten. „Ich dachte nur … naja wir sind doch Freunde. Mir kannst du es ruhig sagen. Aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst ist das auch okay."

„Neville, es gibt da nichts zu bereden. Wir sind Kollegen. Nichts weiter."

„Draco und ich sind auch Kollegen, und _mich_ hat er noch nie so angeschaut."

Er nickte kaum merklich in Dracos Richtung und als Ginny dorthin schaute, sah sie Draco, immer noch beim Blutigen Baron stehend, wo sich inzwischen Karen dazugesellt hatte, und Ginny stellte fest, dass er auch sie ansah. Seine grauen Augen fixierten sie und sein Blick war so intensiv, dass es sie nervös machte. Draco wandte den Blick ab und sprach wieder mit dem Hausgeist von Slytherin, als hätte es nichts anderes als dieses Gespräch gegeben.

„Na?", fragte Neville ungeduldig. Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Drink. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, wie sie diese Gefühle einsortieren sollte.

„Ich weiß nur eines", sagte Neville dann leise, „wenn Malfoy _mich_ so ansehen würde, dann würde ich auch dahinschmelzen."

* * *

„P-Professor Malfoy? Dürfte ich Sie … würden Sie mit mir tanzen?"

Vor ihm stand eine dunkelhaarige Viertklässlerin aus Slytherin, die sich alle Mühe gab nicht nervös zu wirken, doch Draco bemerkte, wie sie ihre Finger knetete. Sie war hübsch und wäre er ein Schüler, hätte er sofort Ja gesagt, aber als Lehrer war das ein No-Go, ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.

Draco setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und gab an diesem Abend schon die fünfte Abfuhr. Er wusste, welche Wirkung er auf seine weiblichen Schülerinnen hatte, zumindest auf manche von ihnen. Und er fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Natürlich. Ein paar Schmeicheleien konnte sein Ego immer gut gebrauchen. Da er jedoch vorhatte seinen Job zu behalten waren Schülerinnen tabu. Doch selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre keine dabei, die ihm gefiel. Es gab viele Schönheiten unter ihnen und doch hatte keine das gewisse Etwas, das ihn reizte. Trotzdem war es schön zu wissen, dass er _könnte_, wenn er wollte.

Dieser Abend war eine mühselige Pflichtveranstaltung für ihn. Der Halloweenball war ja ganz nett, eine angenehme Abwechslung, doch für Dracos Geschmack auch etwas langweilig. Nachdem er sich mit dem Blutigen Baron unterhalten hatte folgten noch zahlreiche Gespräche sowohl mit Lehrern als auch mit Schülern. Karen Stone hatte wieder mal versucht ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und es war ihm nur mühselig gelungen sie abzuwimmeln. Ihre Vernarrtheit war offensichtlich, aber Draco hatte an der Lehrerin für Muggelkunde kein Interesse. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie eine Squib war, erinnerte sie ihn zu sehr an Charity Burbage. Eine weitere Tatsache, weshalb er ihr lieber aus dem Weg ging.

Als es gegen Mitternacht zu ging und nur noch ein Drittel der Schüler anwesend war, befand Draco, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht länger nötig war. Der folgende Tag war ein Montag und auch wenn McGonagall anlässlich des Festes den ersten Unterrichtsblock für alle ausfallen ließ wollte er nicht mit unschönen Augenringen seinen Unterricht halten.

Außerdem war _sie_ auch nicht mehr da.

So verließ er die Große Halle, und nahm den Festumhang ab, den er sich über die Schulter warf und ging in die Richtung der Kerker. Er fuhr sich durch das hellblonde Haar.

An diesem Abend war ihm etwas klar geworden.

Zu sehen, wie die ehemalige Löwin mit Tollpatsch-Longbottom tanzte, hatte ihn eifersüchtig gemacht. Lange hatte er versucht es zu leugnen, doch nun hatte er einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte. Die Stimme seines Vaters, die in seinem Kopf _Blutsverräterin_ rief, war in den letzten Wochen immer leiser geworden. Im Krieg hatte Draco lernen müssen, dass das, was sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte, nicht immer das Richtige war. Trotzdem war es schwer, alte Ideale abzulegen, mit denen man aufgewachsen war.

Ginevra Weasley hatte _dieses gewisse Etwas_.

An diesem Abend hatte sie so bezaubernd ausgesehen, in ihrem roten Festumhang. Ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt und Draco hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie mit _ihm_ tanzen würde, nicht mit Longbottom, und wie sie _ihn_ anstrahlen würde. Seit jenem Abend, als sie ihn stürmisch geküsst hatte, wollte er sie wieder küssen. An diesem Abend war etwas geschehen. Das konnte er nicht mehr leugnen.

Radikale Akzeptanz.

Das hatte Draco in seinem siebten Schuljahr lernen müssen, etwas, das ihm kein Lehrer jemals hätte beibringen können. Eine Weisheit, für die er seiner Mutter unendlich dankbar war. Damals, als der Dunkle Lord sich in Malfoy Manor eingenistet hatte, hatte er anfangen müssen, seine Situation zu akzeptieren. Dabei war Draco vom Charakter her eher jemand, der sich gerne beschwerte und in der Vergangenheit viele Dinge nur ungerne akzeptieren konnte – dass er zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag nicht den neuen Rennbesen bekommen hatte, den er sich gewünscht hatte, oder dass dieser angriffslustige Hippogreif ihn vor der versammelten Klasse bloßgestellt hatte, oder dass Potter es einfach immer wieder schaffte ihn im Quidditch zu schlagen.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte ihm beigebracht, dass man manche Dinge nicht ändern konnte und diese musste man einfach akzeptieren, statt Energie damit zu verschwenden, sich darüber aufzuregen oder sie verändern zu wollen. Der Kampf gegen die Realität lohnte sich nicht, er hatte noch einen viel härteren Kampf vor sich gehabt.

Natürlich könnte er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Gefühle wehren oder sie leugnen, doch wieso sollte er darauf Energie verschwenden? Nein, er akzeptierte die Situation, so wie sie war – und er würde einfach das Beste draus machen.

Draco hatte gerade die Hälfte der Stufen der Treppe zu den Kerkern überquert, als sie plötzlich ihre Richtung wechselte. Er fluchte. Diese verdammten Treppen! Langsam bewegten sie sich, bis sie mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kamen und direkt vor einer Person stehen blieben, die ebenfalls die Treppe nehmen wollte.

Sie lächelte ihn scheu an.

„Hallo, Draco."

* * *

Was für ein herrlicher Abend! Ginny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Unzählige Male hatte sie noch mit Neville getanzt. Als sich einige ihrer Kollegen verabschieden wollten hatte sie sich ihnen angeschlossen, und war nun auf dem Weg in ihr Stockwerk, um ins Bett zu gehen. Ihr taten die Füße vom Tanzen weh und sie freute sich schon darauf, ihre hochhackigen Schuhe in ihrem Zimmer auszuziehen und sich aufs Bett zu werfen. Zum Glück konnte sie am nächsten Tag länger schlafen. Eigentlich konnte sie jeden Tag so lange schlafen, wie sie wollte, denn sie gab keinen Unterricht mehr. Vielleicht würde sie die Zeit morgen nutzen, und eine Runde auf ihrem Besen fliegen. Sie brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf und ein wenig Zeit in der Luft half dabei immer gut.

Ginny war immer noch total verwirrt. Verwirrt von ihren Gefühlen, verwirrt von Dracos Blicken. Sie hatte seine Augen oft auf sich gespürt und wenn sie seinen Blick traf, war er so intensiv, dass ihre Knie ganz weich wurden. Wie er sie ansah löste etwas in ihr aus, ein Kribbeln im Bauch, und sie verlor sich in seinen grauen Augen. Ihr war keineswegs entgangen, dass Schülerinnen ihn zum Tanzen auffordern wollten und sie hatte für einen Moment überlegt, ob sie ihn ebenfalls fragen sollte. Der Gedanke, mit ihm zu tanzen, gefiel ihr. Wie ironisch, dass sie morgens noch darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihn zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen, was sie ja _definitiv_ nicht vorhatte.

Letztendlich hatte sie ihn nicht gefragt.

Und gewartet.

Aber er war auch nicht zu ihr gekommen, wie sie enttäuscht feststellen musste. Allerdings hatte er mit niemandem getanzt. Vielleicht war Draco Malfoy nicht der Typ, der gerne tanzte? Hatte er zwei linke Füße? Nein, wohl kaum. Beim Weihnachtsball in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie ihn mit Pansy Parkinson tanzen sehen. Dracos Familie gehörte zu den gehobenen Kreisen, da gehörte tanzen dazu. Die ersten Tanzschritte hatte man ihm wahrscheinlich schon im Kleinkindalter beigebracht.

Ginny hatte beinahe ihr Zimmer erreicht, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte.

Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Das kalte Gefühl der Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, als sie Neville erkannte. Sie hatte jemand anderen erwartet.

„Hey, Ginny", sagte er, leicht außer Atem.

„Neville? Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?

Er sah beunruhigt aus und das machte sie nervös. „Natürlich", antwortete sie.

„Entschuldige dass ich dich so spät noch störe. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen", begann er. „Naja, aber dann dachte ich, also ich dachte, ich sage es dir lieber doch."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Ginny ihn an und versuchte aus seinem Gestammel schlau zu werden. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also schon, ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

„Neville! Jetzt spuck's schon aus."

„Es geht um Harry."

Ruhig sah sie ihn an. Ginny merkte, wie ihr Mund ganz trocken wurde. „Oh …"

Neville mied ihren Blick, als er weiter sprach. „Weißt du, er ist jetzt im Schulrat."

„_Oh_."

Ihr Gehirn verarbeitete diese Information ganz langsam. Mehrere Erinnerungen setzten sich wie Puzzlestücke allmählich zusammen. Im Schulrat. McGonagall, die erwähnte, einen wichtigen Brief an den Schulrat zu schreiben. Ron, der dringend mit ihr reden musste. Neville schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten. „Aha", sagte sie und kam sich dabei endlos dämlich vor.

Neville ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, als würde er sie in den Arm nehmen wollen, tat es aber nicht. „Ich weiß, wir reden nicht oft über ihn, aber ich weiß, dass er dir sehr weh getan hat. Und ich dachte, du würdest es lieber von mir erfahren, als vielleicht irgendwann von Rita Kimmkorn."

In Ginnys Kopf ratterte es. So vieles ging ihr durch den Kopf. „Danke, Neville." Und auch wenn es geistesabwesend klang meinte sie es ehrlich. Natürlich erfuhr sie es lieber von ihm, als dass sie Harry hier irgendwo in den Gängen von Hogwarts über den Weg laufen würde.

„Ist alles ok?", fragte Neville besorgt.

„Ja." Das musste es sein. Sie hatten sich seit der Trennung nicht gesehen und Ginny wusste, es würde früher oder später der Tag kommen, an dem sie sich wieder sahen. Doch nach all den Jahren, nach all der Zeit, brauchten die Wunden ein wenig länger, um zu heilen, und Ginnys Wunden waren noch nicht gänzlich verheilt. Sie würde sich zusammenreißen, denn Molly Weasley hatte ihre Tochter nicht zu einem Weichei erzogen. Sie musste diese neue Information nur erst einmal verdauen, den ersten Schock verarbeiten und dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Neville war wirklich ein guter Freund. „Ich bin müde, tut mir leid."

„Schon gut." Neville musterte sie noch einmal besorgt. „Gute Nacht, Gin. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Jah. Gute Nacht."

Sie beide wandten sich zum Gehen und Ginny hörte seine Schritte von den Wänden widerhallen, bis sie allmählich verstummten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch da stand und nachdachte, bis sie sich wieder umdrehte und den Flur entlang ging, in Richtung der Treppen.


	11. Besuch

**Kapitel Elf – Besuch**

„Hallo, Draco."

Sie lächelte ihn scheu an.

Und Draco stöhnte innerlich genervt auf.

Wieso ausgerechnet sie? Verdammter Hippogreif, es lebten knapp dreihundert Menschen in diesem Schloss und die Treppen mussten ausgerechnet vor _ihr_ stehenbleiben. Das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm.

Vor ihm stand Karen Stone, sein fleischgewordener Albtraum. Hatte er ihr beim Halloweenball nicht schon deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Interesse hatte? Vor einigen Stunden war er mit dem Blutigen Baron in eine interessante Debatte über Blutideologie verwickelt gewesen, als sich die Muggelkundelehrerin höflich und schüchtern dazugestellt und versucht hatte, bei ihrem Gesprächsthema mitzureden. Dass sie eine Squib war, war natürlich bekannt in Hogwarts und nur die wenigstens störten sich daran. Draco wusste nicht, ob Karen mutig oder einfach nur dumm war, und sie sich deshalb ausgerechnet den zwei Personen näherte, die sich _sehr wohl_ an dieser Tatsache gestört fühlten, dass eine Squib an Hogwarts unterrichtete. Argus Filch, ebenfalls ein Squib, hatte wenigstens den Anstand eine niedere Tätigkeit wie den Posten des Hausmeisters auszuführen. Der Hausgeist von Slytherin hatte sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht und Draco allein seinem Elend überlassen. Wenngleich Draco sich stets bemühte höflich zu sein, ihre penetrante Art schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu reizen. Sein gutes Aussehen war ein Fluch und Segen zugleich. Sollte sie doch jemand anderen anhimmeln! Zum Beispiel Longbottom, oder diesen Schnösel Marillac, dessen französischer Akzent auch nur Frauen toll finden konnten. In Dracos Ohren klang es einfach nur lächerlich. Nach einer spitzen Bemerkung hatte Draco sich von Karen verabschiedet und von da an vermieden auch nur irgendwie in ihre Nähe zu kommen.

Und jetzt stand sie direkt vor ihm.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte Karen schüchtern.

Ein wenig konnte sie ihm sogar leid tun. Sie wusste nicht, wieso Draco sie nicht leiden konnte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm nie etwas getan. Es waren einfach die Umstände, die dazu führten, dass Draco ihr gegenüber diese Abneigung verspürte. Nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, dass sie Muggelkunde unterrichtete, war daran schuld. Es war weniger das Fach – wenngleich er früher immer alle Schüler verspottet hatte, die diesen Kurs belegten –, als eher die Tatsache, dass er bei diesem Fach immer wieder die ehemalige Lehrerin, Charity Burbage, vor Augen hatte. Und dabei handelte es sich nicht um das stets freundlich lächelnde und gutherzige Gesicht, der älteren blonden Dame, sondern das Gesicht mit den schreckgeweiteten Augen, den Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen, und dem weit aufgerissenen schmerzverzerrten Mund. Charity Burbages Gesicht besuchte ihn oft in seinen Träumen. Draco war bei ihrem Tod dabei gewesen, sah nachts in seinen Alpträumen den grünen Blitz, der ihr Leben beendet hatte, und hörte das dumpfe Aufprallen ihres Körpers auf dem Tisch. Ihr Tod war grausam und sinnlos gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie zum Vergnügen getötet. Und Draco hatte nicht einen Finger gerührt, um ihr zu helfen. Die Gewissensbisse quälten ihn noch immer.

Dracos Tonfall war schroffer, als beabsichtigt. „Um diese Uhrzeit? Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Es ist schon spät." Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er sie nicht mochte. Er ließ sie seine Abneigung spüren, doch entweder konnte sie seine Ablehnung durch ihre rosarote Brille nicht sehen oder sie ignorierte es gekonnt.

„Bitte." In ihren Augen lag ein flehender Ausdruck. „Es dauert auch nicht lang."

„Nein."

Draco wollte sich gerade umdrehen und die Treppe hinuntersteigen, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt daran hinderte, wegzugehen.

„Warte, bitte."

Eigentlich hätte er sich sofort aus ihrem Griff befreit, doch für den Moment war er einfach nur überrascht über diese Dreistigkeit. Dieser _Squib_ wagte es tatsächlich ihn _anzufassen_!

Er öffnete bereits den Mund, um sie anzublaffen, als er etwas Rotes im Flur aufblitzen sah.

„Weasley?"

Ginny stand im Flur, immer noch in ihren roten Festumhang gekleidet, und sah die zwei mit großen Augen an. Wie aus dem Nichts war sie einfach aufgetaucht und starrte auf Karens Hand, die seine eigene fest umklammert hielt. Als Karen sich umdrehte und ihre Kollegin bemerkte entfuhr ihr unwillkürlich ein genervter Laut. „Oh, hi, Ginevra." Sie versuchte sich um einen freundlichen Ton, der ihr aber nicht ganz gelang. Ginny hatte sie schließlich gerade gestört, bei was auch immer sie vorhatte. Endlich hatte sie Draco allein erwischt und all ihren Mut zusammengenommen um ihn anzusprechen, und dann kam die rothaarige Gryffindor und vermasselte ihr alles.

„S-Sorry", begann Ginny, die inzwischen ganz blass geworden war. „Lasst euch nicht stören." Dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ging.

„Weasley!" Draco wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch sie beschleunigte nur ihren Schritt. „Hey, warte doch mal!" Sie bog um die nächste Ecke und war verschwunden. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte er grimmig.

Das Wiesel hatte alles total falsch interpretiert!

Die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde sah Draco mit unergründlichem Blick an. In ihren grünen Augen sah er schließlich die Erkenntnis aufblitzen. Eine gewaltige Welle der Wut erfüllte seinen Körper. Morgen würde er sein Benehmen bereuen, aber im Moment ließ er sich von seinem Zorn kontrollieren. Er packte ihre Hand härter, als beabsichtigt, und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Karen entfuhr ein kurzer Schmerzenslaut. Sein Geduldsfaden war gerissen. Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn ihr unters Kinn zu halten. Er hatte an widerlichen Squibs wie ihr kein Interesse. Und wenn sie ihn noch einmal anfassen sollte, dann würde er ihr zeigen, wozu ein Zauberer fähig sein konnte. „Fass mich nie wieder an", zischte er und Karen zuckte bei der Kälte in seiner Stimme zusammen. Im Moment war es ihm egal, wie er mit ihr sprach. _Scheiß auf Höflichkeit!_ Denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Weasley auf dem Weg zu _ihm_ gewesen war. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte dieser Squib ihm jetzt eine einmalige Chance vermasselt.

Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging die Treppe hinab, nahm einen anderen Weg hinab in die Kerker.

* * *

Die Gelegenheit, mit Weasley zu reden, kam erst wenige Tage später. Draco verspürte den Drang, sich ihr gegenüber zu erklären. Er und eine Squib? Das war ja lächerlich! Eigentlich hätte er darüber lachen müssen, doch dafür war er immer noch viel zu wütend auf Karen. Bevor der Rotschopf weiterhin die falschen Schlüsse zog wollte er die Szene klarstellen, doch entweder ging sie ihm gekonnt aus dem Weg, oder es war reiner Zufall, dass sie sich weder bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, noch auf den Schulgängen im Schloss über den Weg liefen. Draco vermutete ersteres. Doch dann, am Mittwochmorgen, als sich die Frühstückszeit bereits dem Ende neigte, sah er sie die Große Halle betreten. Wenig später nahm sie ihren Platz ein, zwischen Draco und Neville, die sie mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen" begrüßte.

Sie griff nach zwei Scheiben Toast und schien dann etwas zu suchen.

„Wo ist denn die Erdbeermarmelade?", murmelte Ginny, während ihre Augen den Tisch absuchten. War das Wiesel über Nacht blind geworden? Sie stand direkt vor ihrer Nase. Wortlos hielt Draco ihr das Glas hin.

„Oh. Danke." Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen nahm sie ihm das Marmeladenglas ab, drehte den Deckel auf und begann sich ihren Toast zu beschmieren. Anschließend verfiel sie in ein Gespräch mit Longbottom. Draco konnte Wortfetzen aufschnappen wie _kalt geworden_ und _Wochenende_ oder _Drei Besen_ und _warmes Butterbier_. Man musste kein Genie sein um zu erraten, dass sie über das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende sprachen.

Draco sah auf seine Taschenuhr. Der Unterricht mit den Erstklässlern würde bald beginnen. Und Weasley schien ihn zu ignorieren. Er hätte es ahnen müssen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie sauer war. Sie war tatsächlich immer noch nachtragend, weil sie dachte, zwischen ihm und dieser Squib würde etwas laufen.

Interessant.

Draco wartete, bis sie einen großen Bissen von ihrem Toast genommen hatte, als er ihr leise zu zischte, sodass Longbottom sie nicht hören konnte: „Was sollte das letztens?"

„Weif nif waf du meinft", sagte sie mit vollem Mund ziemlich undamenhaft.

Draco schnaubte. „Verarsch mich nicht, Weasley. Ich meine deine Aktion letztens im Flur. Wieso bist du einfach abgehauen?"

Sie kaute erst auf, bevor sie sprach. Dabei mied sie immer noch seinen Blick.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl ihr wolltet lieber allein sein, deshalb."

„Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann", zischte er. Wollte sie ihn einfach nicht verstehen? „Davon habe ich dir in Hogsmeade erzählt."

Dazu sagte sie nichts.

„Siehst du mich auch mal an, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihre braunen Augen waren voller Trotz. Aber er konnte auch etwas anderes in ihnen sehen.

Weasley war gekränkt.

Sie lächelte freundlich, doch ihre Stimme war kühl. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Du kannst schließlich tun und lassen was du willst."

Draco seufzte. Wieso waren Frauen nur immer so kompliziert? Er wollte es ihr erklären, aber er konnte das drängende Ticken der Taschenuhr in seinem Umhang beinahe laut neben seinem Ohr hören. Noch dazu kam, dass Longbottom sie erneut in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

„Wir klären das ein anderes mal", versprach Draco, bevor er aufstand und zum Unterricht ging.

* * *

Die Tage im November wurden immer kälter und die Bäume verloren allmählich ihre bunt gefärbten Blätter. Der Wind heulte draußen über den Ländereien, sodass Ginny bereits ein Feuer in ihren Räumlichkeiten entzündete. Sie stand direkt vor dem wärmenden Kamin. Die Holzscheite knackten hin und wieder. Dann begannen sich die Flammen des Feuers grün zu färben, und ein Gesicht erschien darin.

„Hi, Ginny", grüßte sie das Gesicht von ihrem Bruder Ron.

„Hi, Ron."

„Klasse, dass du es so schnell einrichten konntest."

„Ich habe aber nicht viel Zeit", sagte Ginny bestimmt. „Ein Schüler kommt nachher noch bei mir vorbei." Bei diesem Schüler handelte es sich um Myron Ratherford, den Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor. Sie wollten noch einmal die Trainingsabläufe durchgehen. Nach Gryffindors Niederlage hatte er sie gebeten, ihnen noch einmal beim Training zu helfen. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte Ginny das letzte Spiel analysiert und eine neue Taktik ausgetüftelt, die ihnen beim nächsten Spiel helfen könnte.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Ron. „Mum will, dass George und ich heute noch den Garten entgnomen. Sie sagt, wenn wir schon mal hier sind könnten wir das ruhig mal machen. Tse, da wohnt man nicht mal mehr hier und muss immer noch die Drecksarbeit erledigen."

In Ginny wurden alte Erinnerungen geweckt, wie sie mit ihren Brüdern im Garten herumtollte, Gnome fing, sie herumwirbelte und über den Zaun schleuderte. Am Anfang war es noch eine spaßige Angelegenheit gewesen, aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte es sich zu einer lästigen Aufgabe entwickelt. Hin und wieder konnte man an den Gnomen aber auch gut Dampf ablassen.

„Wie war es denn in Litauen?", fragte Ginny und das Foto von Harry und der unbekannten Schönheit aus der Zeitung tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Das eine mal hatte Ginny nach einem Streit mit Harry einen Gnom bestimmt zwanzig Meter weit geschleudert.

„Ziemlich kalt, wenn ich ehrlich bin", antwortete Ron enttäuscht. „Und die reden da alle so komisch. Und das Essen war _furchtbar_! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin hier im Fuchsbau zu sein und Mums guten alten Eintopf zu essen. Du Ginny, hör mal", begann er und man konnte seiner Stimme bereits anhören, dass er sich bei dem, was er sagen wollte, nicht wohl fühlte. „Weshalb ich dich so dringend sprechen wollte ist Folgendes …" Er räusperte sich, bevor er tief Luft holte und sagte. „Harry ist jetzt im Schulrat."

Ginny betrachtete ihre Fingernägel, als sie gelassen antwortete. „Ich weiß."

„Hö? Du weißt das?" Ron war völlig überrascht. „Aber woher? Ich weiß es selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von Neville."

Inzwischen hatte sie diesen kleinen Schock verarbeitet. Ron sollte nicht den Eindruck erhalten, dass ihr nicht wohl war bei dem Gedanken daran. Mit ihm hatte sie nie großartig über das Thema Harry gesprochen. Auch wenn Ron ihr sehr am Herzen lag gehörte er einfach nicht zu den Personen, mit denen man über Gefühle reden konnte. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Und vor allem nicht, wenn er der beste Freund ihres Ex-Freundes war. Bis jetzt hatte Ginny noch mit niemanden groß über ihre Trennung gesprochen, weder mit Ron, oder Hermine, oder ihrer Mutter. Dafür standen sie alle Harry viel zu nahe. Was sie brauchte, war jemanden, der unparteiisch war. Ginny hatte sonst niemanden, außer vielleicht Ophelia, ihrer Quidditchkameradin, mit der sie darüber hätte sprechen können.

„Heißt das, dass er jetzt hier herumlaufen wird?", fragte Ginny. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich schon mal Mitglieder aus dem Schulrat hier in Hogwarts gesehen habe. Außer vielleicht Lucius Malfoy."

„Soweit ich weiß hat er eine Verabredung mit McGonagall, aber frag mich bloß nicht wann", fügte er rasch hinzu und Ginny machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, jederzeit die Augen offen zu halten. „Hatte schon überlegt, ob ich ihn begleite. Ich würde Hogwarts auch gern mal wiedersehen. Aber naja, du kennst ihn ja. Er regelt immer gern alles im Alleingang."

_Und ob ich das kenne_, dachte Ginny bitter.

„Puh", machte Ron, als wäre ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. „Ach, ähm Ginny? Du weißt doch, dass du meine Lieblingsschwester bist, oder?"

Fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja." Das war kein großes Lob, denn sie war ja schließlich seine einzige Schwester. Breit grinste sie das Gesicht in den Flammen an. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck zu gut.

„Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig noch eine Freikarte übrig gegen das Spiel gegen die _Cannons_?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Diese Frage war keine große Überraschung. Ron fragte nicht zum ersten mal nach Freikarten für ein Quidditchspiel, seitdem sie bei den _Holyhead Harpies_ spielte. Und in zwei Wochen stand das Freundschaftsspiel gegen die _Chudley Cannons_ an, Rons Lieblingsmannschaft.

„Jah … na klar."

„Was? Oh, ja, natürlich …. Ähm … hättest du auch _zwei_ Freikarten?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Hermine würde gern – autsch – ich meine, ich würde gerne meine Freundin mitnehmen."

Ginny konnte sich praktisch vorstellen, wie Hermine mit verschränkten Armen neben Ron stand und ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf, was sie zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Geht klar."

„Klasse! Bist die Beste, Ginny!"

„Ich weiß."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an Ginnys Tür. Das musste Ratherford sein.

„Ich muss schlussmachen, Ron. Grüß die anderen lieb von mir, ja?"

„Alles klar, ja, mache ich. Wir sehen uns dann beim Spiel. Und Gin, tu deinem Bruder einen Gefallen", sagte er mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, „und spiel nicht so gut." Sein Gesicht verschwand aus dem Kamin und das Feuer färbte sich wieder rot.

_Mit Sicherheit nicht_, dachte sie grimmig. Nur weil die _Chudley Cannons_ Rons absolute Lieblingsmannschaft waren würde sie sicher keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ginny ging aufgebracht zur Tür. Sie war immerhin seine _Schwester_. Er müsste _sie_ anfeuern, nicht diese tollpatschigen Vollpfosten in hellorange, die ihr letztes Spiel gewonnen hatten, als Ron noch nicht mal _Chudley Cannons_ buchstabieren konnte.

Es klopfte noch einmal. „Ich komm ja schon", rief sie der Tür entgegen. Ginny sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass Ratherford ziemlich früh dran war.

_Naja_, dachte sie. _Lieber zu früh, als zu spät._

Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie plötzlich in zwei graue Augen. Vor ihr stand nicht der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Völlig überrumpelt starrte der Rotschopf ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich möchte dich nur kurz sprechen", benutzte er die gleichen Worte wie sie damals, kurz bevor ihnen der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen war. Draco nutzte ihre Überraschung, um sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorbeizuschieben und in ihr Büro zu treten.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um, während sie die Tür langsam schloss. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Wenn man aus dem Fenster schaute konnte man wunderbar über die Ländereien von Hogwarts blicken, sogar das Quidditchfeld war zu sehen. Ein ungewohnter Anblick, da sich Draco die meiste Zeit in den Kerkern aufhielt, wo sich seine privaten Gemächer sowie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke befanden.

„Schön hast du's hier." Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch das Zimmer und blieb letztendlich an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer hängen.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie nicht gerade freundlich. „Ich erwarte Besuch, also beeil dich."

„Sagte ich bereits. Du solltest besser zuhören", tadelte Draco und ignorierte ihren Hinweis, der augenscheinlich nur eine Ausrede war, um ihn loszuwerden. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Worüber?" Mit verschränkten Armen sah sie ihn skeptisch an.

In seinem Kopf hallten ihre Worte wider, von jenem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem sie beide im Krankenflügel gelandet waren: _Ich habe das Gefühl, dass da etwas zwischen uns steht und ich würde das gerne aus der Welt schaffen, damit wir wieder von vorne anfangen können._

Es schien, als würden sie sich im Kreis drehen.

Draco ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er legte die Arme auf den Armlehnen ab und klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger gedankenverloren auf dem Holz herum. Er hatte gehofft, dass er sie zum Nachahmen inspirieren würde und sie sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel setzen würde, doch sie blieb auf sicherer Entfernung stehen. Stur und entschlossen.

„Wieso regst du dich über Stone so auf?", fragte er gerade hinaus. Jetzt war niemand da, der sie stören konnte und in diesem Raum gab es auch keine fremden Ohren, die zuhören könnten.

Sie schnaubte. „Tu ich doch gar nicht. Hör auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden und lass mich mit dem Thema in Ruhe."

„Ich will aber, dass du es verstehst."

Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Er bemerkte, dass sie gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Ginny ging durchs Zimmer, auf den Kamin zu und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. Sie starrte ins Feuer.

Schließlich sagte er: „Was glaubst du, wieso?"

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die nicht antwortete.

Nur das Knacken und Knistern des Feuers war zu hören.

Draco stand auf. „Erst läufst du mir ständig über den Weg und zwingst dich mir auf", sagte er, während er auf sie zuging, „und jetzt gehst du mir aus dem Weg. Was soll das Ganze?"

Er blieb ganz dicht hinter ihr stehen. Ihre Körper berührten sich. Ihr Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tagespropheten, der auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lag. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Ausgabe erkannte, die das Foto von ihnen beiden zeigte.

Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich aufgehoben.

Seine Finger strichen ihre Seiten hinab und legten sich um ihre Taille. Sie sagte nichts, aber ließ es geschehen. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie verkrampft und angespannt sie war. Dennoch wusste er, dass sie es wollte. Genauso sehr wie er.

„Entspann dich", hauchte er.

Sie schloss die Augen. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis er spürte, wie sie sich fallen lies, und sich gegen ihn lehnte. Er begehrte sie. Er begehrte sie schon so lange. Er wollte ihren Körper spüren, ihre sanfte, zarte Haut berühren. Sie war so nah, dass er ihren verführerischen Duft riechen konnte.

Seine rechte Hand wanderte nach oben und seine Finger berührten ihr Kinn. Sanft drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich. Ihr Herz schlug so stark, er konnte es in ihrer Brust schlagen spüren.

Oder war es sein eigenes?

Seine Nasenspitze berührte ihre Stirn. Ihre Lippen waren so nah.

Das Klopfen an der Tür holte sie in die Realität zurück. Unwillkürlich entfloh ihr ein leises Seufzen.

„Du erwartest tatsächlich Besuch", murmelte Draco neben ihrem Ohr.

_Sag jetzt nichts_, dachte er. _Wer auch immer das ist soll sich wieder verziehen!_

Einige Sekunden lang schien sie mit sich zu hadern, denn sie machte keine Anstalten, sich zu rühren. Doch dann ertönte eine Stimme durch die Tür.

„Madam Weasley?"

Eine Jungenstimme.

Draco sah auf und ließ sie los. Ginny wirkte vollkommen durcheinander, als sie sich zur Tür umdrehte und rief: „Einen Moment!" Dann wandte sie sich an Draco und sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. „Es geht nur um Quidditch."

Aha, wer wollte sich hier jetzt erklären?

Draco versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Langsam aber sicher kroch die Wut durch seine Adern und vergiftete seine Gedanken. Irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass eine höhere Macht nicht wollte, dass mehr passierte.

Als es erneut an der Tür klopfte reichte es ihm, und noch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, schritt er durch das Zimmer. Draco öffnete die Tür und stand dem Störenfried gegenüber. Tatsächlich erkannte er den Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von dem Haus, das er am meisten hasste.

Das Lächeln des Schülers erstarb beim Anblick seines Zaubertränkelehrers. „Oh, äh … Mister Malfoy?" Er wirkte sehr verwirrt, und sah sich im Flur um, als habe er sich in der Tür geirrt.

Dem Slytherin war es egal, welche Ausrede sich die Weaslette einfallen lassen würde. Er war schließlich nur in ihrem Büro gewesen, nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, also sollte seine Anwesenheit keinen all zu großen Aufruhr verursachen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Ohne ein Wort ging Draco einfach an dem Gryffindor vorbei. Sein vierzehnjähriges Ich hätte ihn jetzt gerne mit voller Wucht angerempelt, und ihn all seinen Zorn spüren lassen, doch der erwachsene Draco konnte sich beherrschen.

Zumindest gerade so.


	12. Hogsmeade

**Kapitel Zwölf – Hogsmeade**

„Bin ich ein schlechter Lehrer?"

Frustriert saß Neville am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrte ins tiefe Schwarz seines Kaffeebechers. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so mies gefühlt.

„Du sprichst gerade das aus, was wir alle denken, Longbottom."

„Ich meine es ernst", erwiderte er, ohne aufzuschauen. Sein Tonfall war immer noch höchst niedergeschlagen. „Die Viertklässler haben gestern ihren ersten Test geschrieben und fast ein Drittel der Klasse ist durchgefallen!" Neville seufzte laut. „Ob meine Fragen zu schwierig waren? Bei Merlin, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so schnell ein _S_ vergeben muss." Erneut seufzte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich den Test wiederholen."

Draco lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und sah den Lehrer für Kräuterkunde streng an. „Wenn die Schüler nicht richtig gelernt haben sind sie selbst schuld."

„Aber ein Schüler ist nur so gut wie sein Lehrer", murmelte Neville.

Daraufhin grinste Draco schief. „Da hast du die Antwort auf deine Frage. Und häng nicht auf deinem Stuhl wie ein Häufchen Elend, sonst verlieren die Schüler noch mehr Respekt vor dir." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf die vier Haustische. Doch so wirklich schien niemand Notiz von den anwesenden Lehrern zu nehmen. In der Großen Halle herrschte aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr. Die Schüler freuten sich auf ihr Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Nur die Erst- und Zweitklässler zogen miesgelaunte Mienen, da sie nicht mitdurften.

Neville richtete sich tatsächlich gerade auf, ignorierte aber Dracos spitzen Kommentar. Da brauchte es schon mehr, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er war die abfällige Art des Slytherins gewohnt. Doch im Gegensatz zur ihrer Schulzeit ließ er sich nicht mehr so schnell schikanieren, sondern ignorierte es meistens einfach. Verbittert verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht", seufzte er theatralisch. „Dabei waren die Fragen so _einfach_! Ich dachte mir, hey, mach zum Anfang einen leichten Test. Malvenkraut ist doch nun wirklich kein schwieriges Thema. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht", wiederholte er. „Kräuterkunde ist doch so–"

„–ätzend!", endete Draco genervt.

„–_interessant_!", sagte Neville ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ihr seid echt anstrengend", meldete sich nur auch der Rotschopf zu Wort, der zwischen den beiden Männern saß. Dieses Gespräch hatte Ginny bisher so stumm und reglos verfolgt, wie eine der zahlreichen Statuen in diesem Schloss. Nur ab und zu nippte sie an ihrer dampfenden Tasse Tee.

Draco warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Keiner zwingt dich hier zu bleiben." Er machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Eingangstür der Großen Halle. „Du kannst jederzeit gehen."

„Aber ich hab doch sonst nichts zu tun", murmelte Ginny und nippte wieder an ihrem Tee. Dieses Gespräch war das spannendste, was an diesem Tag passiert war und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Ihr Stundenplan war leer und bis zum Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hatte sie noch zwei Stunden, die sie überbrücken musste.

„Longbottom, ich sag dir jetzt mal was." Der Slytherin wandte sich wieder an Neville und deutete mit dem Zeigefinder auf ihn. „Du musst den Schülern zeigen wer der Boss ist. Verhätschel sie nicht. Gib ihnen ein _Schrecklich_ oder sogar ein _Troll_, wenn's sein muss. Ganz egal. Denn was bewirken schlechte Noten?" Fragend sah Draco ihn an.

Nachdenklich zog Neville die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der Gedanke an die schlecht benoteten Aufsätze von Snape bescherten ihm Magenschmerzen. „Also mich haben sie immer deprimiert."

„Falsch", sagte Draco. „Sie spornen dazu an sich _verbessern_ zu wollen und _mehr zu lernen_."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht." Neville starrte wieder in seinen Kaffeebecher. Diese Theorie dürfte vielleicht auf Hermine zutreffen, aber bestimmt nicht auf ihn. Und er bezweifelte, dass es damals Snapes Absicht gewesen war die Schüler zum Lernen zu animieren. Nein, die schlechten Noten waren teils auf Nevilles Ungeschicklichkeit im Fach Zaubertränke zurückzuführen und zum anderen Teil auf Snapes Ungerechtigkeit beim Benoten der Gryffindors. Draco konnte vielleicht den strengen Lehrer raushängen lassen, der es trotzdem schaffte, von seinen Schülern verehrt zu werden, aber dafür war Neville Longbottom nicht der Typ. Er sah sich eher als liebenswerten und netten Lehrer, so wie damals Professor Lupin, den er sich gerne als Vorbild nahm.

Vier Jahre lang hatte Neville dem Studium der Kräuterkunde gewidmet und sich wahnsinnig gefreut, als er die Zusage von McGonagall erhalten hatte. An seinem ersten Unterrichtstag war er fast so aufgeregt gewesen, wie an seinem ersten Schultag in diesem Schloss, voller Vorfreude aufs Unterrichten, wenn auch mit einer gewissen gesunden Portion Besorgnis, ob auch alles gut gehen würde. Trotz aller Ängste gab es keine Schülerstreiche oder Störenfriede, die ihm das Unterrichten schwer machten. Neville hatte es genossen, sein Wissen an die nächste Generation weiterzugeben. Doch dieser Test, die schlechten Noten seiner Schüler, dieses erste Resümee, ließen ihn zweifeln, und die gerade erst errichtete Mauer an Selbstsicherheit zum Einsturz bringen.

Vermutlich hatte Draco recht. Es war unrealistisch, dass in seinem Unterricht nur Spitzenschüler saßen. Schlechte Noten zu vergeben gehörte nun auch dazu, auch wenn er sich bei diesem Gedanken nicht wohl fühlte. Er stellte sich die Reaktionen der Schüler auf ihre schlechten Benotungen vor. Leise murmelte Neville: „Ja aber ich will nicht, dass sie mich hassen …"

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das halb belustigtes Lachen und halb verächtliches Schnauben war. „_Hassen_? Du bist nicht hier, um _Freunde_ zu finden, Longbottom, sondern um den Kindern etwas _beizubringen_. So gut du dein Fach auch beherrscht, im pädagogischen Bereich bist du eine vollkommene Niete. Mein Rat an dich: Vergib so viele _S_ wie es sein muss. "

Unschlüssig sah Neville ihn an, nicht sicher, ob er den Ratschlag seines Kollegen annehmen sollte, oder nicht. Trotz der vielen Beleidigungen konnte er nicht übersehen, dass Draco versuchte ihn aufzubauen und ihn zu unterstützen. Der Slytherin war auf seiner Seite und gab ihm einen guten Ratschlag.

„Weasley, was sagst du denn dazu?" Draco hatte sich nun zu seiner Sitznachbarin gelehnt und sah sie abwartend an.

Ginny sah von ihrer Teetasse auf. „Ich halte mich da raus", antwortete sie entschieden.

„Sie stimmt mir zu", schlussfolgerte Draco daraufhin.

„Ach was soll's", sagte Neville. „Es ist Wochenende. Darüber werde ich mir später Gedanken machen. Heute geht's nach Hogsmeade." Darauf hatte er sich schließlich schon gefreut. Den freien Tag sollte er lieber genießen. Die schlechten Noten würden noch warten können. „Nicht wahr, Ginny?"

Sie nickte. Bereits vor einigen Tagen hatten sie sich dazu verabredet. Neville wollte unbedingt zu _Schreiberlings Federladen_, um sich eine neue Schreibfeder zu kaufen. Seine jetzige hatte ihm seine Großmutter zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt und Neville fand, dass es endlich Zeit war, für eine neue.

„Was ist mit dir, Malfoy?", fragte Neville, über den Tisch gebeugt. „Gehst du heute auch nach Hogsmeade?" Er bemerkte, wie Draco und Ginny einen Blick tauschten. „Komm doch mit uns mit", schlug er schnell vor, bevor der Slytherin zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. Dann stupste er Ginny mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder Ginny?"

„Was? Oh, nein, natürlich nicht."

Neville grinste breit.

„Nein", antworte Draco. „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss noch Klausuren benoten und ein paar _Ohnegleichen_ vergeben, denn _meine_ Schüler, lernen _vom Besten_." Vielsagend ließ er die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

Neville warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Arroganz steht dir nicht, Frettchen!", konterte er.

Draco wollte bereits empört zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Ginny ein genervtes Stöhnen entfuhr. „Okay, ich gehe. Ich will nicht sehen, wie ihr euch an die Gurgel geht." Geräuschvoll stellte sie die Tasse ab und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns später, Neville", verabschiedete sie sich und schritt mit wehendem Umhang davon. Draco tat, als wäre er mit seiner eigenen Teetasse beschäftigt, doch Neville bemerkte wie er ihr heimlich nachsah, während sie aus der Großen Halle ging.

Wie lange hatte er sich das schon ansehen müssen? Ginny bestritt zwar, dass da etwas zwischen den beiden lief, doch Neville war vielleicht tollpatschig, aber keinesfalls ein Dummkopf. Er hatte Augen im Kopf und konnte die Anzeichen, dass sich zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Streithähnen etwas anbandelte, schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Die elektrische Spannung zwischen ihnen konnte man geradezu spüren!

Bei Draco war es ein wenig offensichtlicher, als bei Ginny. Sie schien sich noch ein wenig gegen ihre Gefühle zu sträuben. Er wüsste zu gerne den Grund dafür.

Manche musste man anscheinend zu ihrem Glück zwingen.

Und Neville hatte da auch schon so eine Idee …

* * *

Als sie _Schreiberlings Federladen_ verließen schlug ihnen die kalte Luft entgegen und Ginny versteckte das halbe Gesicht unter ihrem dicken braunen Wollschal. Wenn es jetzt im Herbst schon so kalt war, wie sollte es dann erst im Winter werden? In dem Laden war es noch so schön warm gewesen.

Neville trug ganz stolz die Papiertüte mit seiner neuen Feder. „So, das wäre erledigt", sagte er. „Wo wollen wir als nächstes hingehen?"

Ginny trug ihren dicken Umhang. Mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt versuchte sie der Kälte zu trotzen. Neville dagegen trug zwar ebenfalls eine Jacke, ließ sie allerdings offen, völlig ungerührt von den milden sieben Grad, die der Rothaarigen so zusetzten. Er steckte seine Hände lässig in die Jackentaschen, während die Papiertüte an seinem Handgelenk baumelte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Ginny. „Wie wäre es mit dem _Honigtopf_?"

Neville verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich fürchte da musst du ohne mich hingehen. Das Risiko gehe ich lieber nicht ein." Er klopfte sich auf seinen Bauch. „Ich will meine gute Figur nicht verlieren. Süßigkeiten sind mein Feind." Früher war Neville ein wenig pummelig gewesen, doch inzwischen konnte er sich wirklich sehen lassen. Aus dem tollpatschigen Angsthasen von früher war ein hübscher junger Mann geworden.

„Wie wäre es mit dem _Drei Besen_?", schlug Ginny vor. Ihr war egal, wo sie hingingen. Hauptsache sie gingen irgendwo hin, wo es warm war.

„Gute Idee", sagte Neville und sie machten sich auf den Weg. „Mal sehen, ob wir einen Platz bekommen."

Wie sich herausstellte, war das _Drei Besen_ gut von Schülern besucht, aber zum Glück nicht zu überfüllt. Sie hatten kaum einen Schritt hinein gesetzt, als Neville rief: „Nein, das glaub ich ja nicht!"

Ginny wickelte sich gerade ihren Schal ab. Sie schaute sich verwirrt um, was Neville denn meinen könnte. Der war bereits auf den Tresen zugeeilt, direkt auf die blonde Bedienung zu.

„Hannah Abbott! Ich fress' 'nen Besen! Was machst _du_ denn hier?"

Ginny knöpfte sich ihren Umhang auf. Im Lokal war es kuschelig warm und mit dem Umhang bereits nicht mehr auszuhalten, sodass sie ihn schnell auszog. Hinter der Theke stand Hannah Abbot, ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin aus Hufflepuff. Seit der Schulzeit hatte Ginny sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Als Hannah Neville erkannte schenkte sie ihm ein freudiges Lächeln. „Na sowas, Neville Longbottom. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich dich früher oder später hier sehen würde." Neville setzte sich auf einen Hocker an der Bar, direkt der blonden Bedienung gegenüber. Ginny hing ihren Umhang an die Garderobe und setzte sich dann auf den freien Platz neben ihm.

„Ich habe gehört, du unterrichtest Kräuterkunde", sagte Hannah, während sie einen Krug abtrocknete. „Das war keine große Überraschung. Du hattest früher schon ein Händchen dafür."

Neville winkte bescheiden ab. „Ach, naja. Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht in dem Fach." Er wandte sich an Ginny. „Hannah und ich haben früher immer zusammen für Kräuterkunde gelernt, weißt du? Professor Sprout nannte uns immer ihre besten Schüler." Ein stolzer Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Aha", sagte Ginny, die sich irgendwie fehl am Platz fühlte. Sie kam sich vor wie das dritte Rad am Wagen.

„Sag mal, Hannah, seit wann arbeitest du im _Drei Besen_?"

Die Blonde schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Krug flog zu den anderen hinüber. „Es ist nur ein Probearbeiten", erklärte sie. Dann beugte sie sich über den Tresen und flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Ich habe mich auch um eine Stelle im _Tropfenden Kessel_ beworben, Vielleicht habe ich später Glück und kann zwischen beiden Stellen wählen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das _Drei Besen_ ist ganz nett, allein schon wegen Hogwarts in der Nähe, aber der _Tropfende Kessel_ ist in London. Das hätte auch etwas Reizvolles."

„Mhm", stimmte Neville ihr zu. Er hatte den Ellenbogen auf den Thekentisch abgestützt und das Kinn auf seiner Handfläche gebettet. „Jah, da hast du recht."

„Was möchtest du denn trinken, Neville?"

„Ein Butterbier bitte."

Hannah zwinkerte. „Kommt sofort." Sie schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab und ein Krug flog aus dem Regal. „Und du, Ginny?"

„Das gleiche."

Ein zweiter Krug flog aus dem Regal und Hannah ging zum Zapfhahn, um sie zu füllen. Ginny beobachtete, wie Neville ihr Tun ganz genau beäugte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Sag mal, Neville", begann Ginny langsam und so leise, dass Hannah es nicht hören könnte. „Standet ihr beide euch in Hogwarts nahe?"

„Hm?" Neville schenkte nun Ginny seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Oh, nein. Also naja, ich weiß nicht. Wir haben oft zusammen gelernt. Sie war immer sehr nett zu mir. Du weißt ja, das waren früher nur sehr wenige."

„Aha, verstehe."

Hannah stellte ihnen die Butterbiere hin. „Wir müssen uns auf jeden Fall noch unterhalten, Neville. Aber ich muss jetzt erstmal weiterarbeiten." Sie lächelte ihn an, dann zückte sie ihren Notizblock und eine Feder und ging ihre Runde durchs Lokal, um die Bestellungen der Gäste aufzunehmen. Neville sah ihr nach. Als er sich wieder zu Ginny umdrehte grinste sie ihn über beide Ohren an.

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. „Was ist?"

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand verknallt", meinte Ginny wissend. Das war ja sowas von offensichtlich.

„Ach, red' keinen Quatsch", winkte Neville ab. Er griff nach seinem Krug und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Ich meine, sie war ja schon immer hübsch, aber jetzt … wow!" Er nahm noch einen Schluck und drehte sich dann noch einmal nach Hannah um. „Sieh sie dir doch mal an."

Ginny sah Hannah an.

Sie sah eine junge blonde Frau, recht zierlich, mit einer freundlichen Ausstrahlung. In Hogwarts hatten die beiden Mädchen nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt, sodass Ginny ihren Charakter nicht beurteilen konnte. Aber sie glaubte kaum, dass Neville sich mit jemandem abgeben würde, der andere Menschen schlecht behandelte. Es gefiel ihr, ihn so strahlend zu sehen. So ging er meistens nur auf, wenn er über Kräuterkunde sprach. Neville verdiente eine nette Frau an seiner Seite. Nachdem Luna einen neuen Partner gefunden hatte stand es nun auch Neville zu, sich neu zu verlieben.

„Na dann frag sie doch nach einer Verabredung", schlug Ginny vor.

Neville wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Ach, ich weiß nicht recht."

„Wieso denn nicht? Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie mag dich auch."

„Ach echt?" Neville sah sie mit großen Augen an. Dann kam Hannah zurück und begann die Bestellungen der Gäste abzuarbeiten. Sie lächelte den beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors währenddessen zu. Neville lächelte zurück und Ginny wollte am liebsten verschwinden und die beiden allein lassen.

„Soll ich vielleicht lieber gehen?", schlug sie ihm leise vor.

„Was? Nein, nein. Auf keinen Fall", protestierte Neville. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Was wäre ich denn dann bitte für ein Freund? Außerdem dachte ich mir, wir könnten die Zeit nutzen und ein wenig …" – er gestikulierte mit den Händen – „… reden."

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendwie hatte er das Wort seltsam betont. „Worüber willst du denn reden?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Neville wartete, bis Hannah wieder ihren Platz hinter der Theke verließ. Er musterte Ginny mehrere Sekunden lang, schien zu überlegen und trank dann aber einen großen Schluck Butterbier. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte, sich aber nicht traute.

„Ist doch seltsam", fing er dann nach einer Weile an, „wie sich alles so entwickelt hat. Nicht wahr? Ich meine, all die Jahre plant man sein Leben und hat gewisse Vorstellungen. Doch es kommt immer anders als man denkt. Hättest du dir denken können, dass wir heute hier sitzen würden und das Leben führen, das wir haben?"

Solch offene Worte überraschten Ginny. Sie hatte mit allen möglichen Themen gerechnet. Doch sie konnte sich nicht genau vorstellen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Seien wir mal ehrlich, wer hätte damals geglaubt, dass ich einmal in Hogwarts unterrichten würde." Neville schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf. „Man hat nicht viel von mir erwartet. Aber ich habe mein Ding durchgezogen." Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Ich hatte auch nie gedacht, dass ich mal eine Freundin finden würde. Wer würde schon mit einem Loser wie mir ausgehen wollen …"

Ginny wollte widersprechen, ihm sagen, dass er kein Verlierer war, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Aber dann kam Luna." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat nicht gehalten, aber wir hatten viele schöne Momente. Ich bereue nichts. Ich war glücklich, weißt du."

Seine Offenherzigkeit berührte sie. Es zeigte, dass er ihr vertraute. Doch Ginny verstand immer noch nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Neville warf noch einmal einen Blick zu Hannah, ehe er dann fortfuhr. „Worauf ich hinaus will, Ginny, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du nicht glücklich bist, im Moment. Und ich glaube, dass du dir selbst im Weg stehst."

Die Worte musste sie erst einmal verdauen. Sie hatte gedacht, er redete über sich selbst, nicht über sie. Er versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen. Doch das Butterbier erschien ihr auf einmal äußerst interessant. Sie spielte mit dem Henkel des Krugs und fragte äußerst intelligent: „Hä?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt", fuhr er leise fort, „angenommen da kommt ein echt toller Typ, ich sage auch gar nicht wer", fügte er schnell hinzu und Ginny bekam nun allmählich eine Ahnung, über welches Thema er gerade sprach. „Angenommen er gefällt dir, aber du lässt es nicht zu, etwas Neues anzufangen. Aus welchem Grund könnte das wohl sein?"

Er machte eine Pause. Ob er auf eine Antwort wartete oder ob es eine rhetorische Frage war vermochte sie nicht zu beantworten. Sie fühlte sich so unwohl in ihrer Haut, dass ihre Lippen fest verschlossen blieben. Sie sprach nicht gern über diesen Grund …

„Ist es wegen Harry?", fragte Neville sanft und sprach damit aus, was sie nicht konnte.

Es war beinahe wie damals, als man sich nicht getraut hatte, den Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem auszusprechen. Lange Zeit hatte die Erwähnung von Harrys Namen ihr Schmerzen bereitet. Sie hatte versucht alles zu verdrängen, da es der einfachste Weg zu sein schien, über die Trennung hinwegzukommen. Doch der einfachste war nicht immer der richtige Weg. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte sie bemerkt, dass Verdrängen ihr keineswegs half, sondern die Heilung nur hinauszögerte. Sie musste sich dem stellen. Ginny war eine starke und mutige Frau, doch auch sie hatte Dinge erlebt, die sie in die Knie gezwungen hatten.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte Neville.

Die Antwort von Ginny war giftiger, als beabsichtigt. „Ich weiß das!"

„Wieso sträubst du dich dann gegen einen Neuanfang?"

Wenn sie die Antwort doch nur wüsste. Wie oft hatte sie sich das schon gefragt?

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann solltest du es vielleicht schleunigst herausfinden. Denn es steht dir im Weg glücklich zu werden."

Würde Draco sie denn glücklich machen?

Sie fühlte sich eindeutig zu ihm hingezogen und sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging. Er löste wundervolle Gefühle in ihr aus, doch ihr war ebenso bewusst, dass sie noch nicht über Harry Potter hinweg war. Und Ginny wollte den Slytherin keinesfalls benutzen, um sich abzulenken oder um sich über ihren Ex hinwegzutrösten. So eine war sie nicht und das wäre sogar einem Malfoy gegenüber nicht fair. Noch dazu war es einfach verwirrend, weil er nun einmal war, wer er war. Konnte sie sich eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy vorstellen? Einem ehemaligen Todesser? War es überhaupt das, was _er_ wollte? Eine Beziehung? Oder hatte er ganz andere Absichten?

Seit dem Tag, an dem er in ihrem Büro gewesen war, hatte sie ihn wenigstens nicht mehr ignoriert. Dennoch herrschte dieses Unausgesprochene zwischen ihnen. In den letzten Tagen, wenn sie beim Essen nebeneinander saßen, hatten sie höflich miteinander gesprochen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

„Ginny, ich halte dich für eine kluge Frau, du wirst schon wissen was du tust. Ich will nur nicht, dass du später etwas bereust. Lieber gewagt und verloren, als … niemals versucht … oder so ähnlich … egal, ich glaube, du weißt was ich meine." Neville grinste schief und Ginny konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Mit seiner liebenswerten Art konnte man ihn einfach nur gern haben.

„Wie gesagt, das Leben kommt immer anders als man denkt. Man kann es nicht planen. Wer weiß, wo wir in fünf Jahren sind. Draco hat sich verändert. Ich denke, das haben wir alle." Neville seufzte. „Klar, er ist immer noch ein arroganter Schönling", feixte er, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es wagt sich mit einer Ginny Weasley anzulegen."

„Wieso setzt du dich für ihn ein?", fragte Ginny. Draco war früher alles andere als nett zu dem Gryffindor gewesen und auch heute noch konnte er seine Sprüche ihm gegenüber nicht lassen.

„Ich finde", antwortete er aufrichtig, „dass jeder eine Chance verdient hat. Sogar Malfoy." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch er hat viel durchgemacht. Ich denke, du würdest ihm gut tun. Und er würde dir gut tun."

Irgendwie berührten sie seine Worte. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihm dankbar zuzulächeln und seine Hand freundschaftlich zu drücken. Wie Neville all das sagte klang alles so logisch.

„Du musst ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten", schmunzelte er. „Probier es aus, und sieh, was passiert. Es kann schief gehen, aber es kann auch funktionieren. Wer weiß das schon."

„Ich glaube", begann sie zögernd, „ich habe Angst, dass es wieder in einer Katastrophe endet." So schön die Beziehung mit Harry auch gewesen war, die Trennung war der Horror gewesen. Es war einfach ein schreckliches Gefühl, den Menschen zu verlieren, den man von ganzem Herzen liebte. Vor allem, wenn er diese Entscheidung allein getroffen hatte und man selbst nichts dagegen tun konnte. „Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen", gestand sie. Ja, im Moment war mit Draco alles irgendwie aufregend und auch schön, doch sie wusste, dass diese Atmosphäre schnell umschwingen konnte, dass aus Lachen Tränen werden und aus Liebe Hass werden konnte.

Neville drückte ihre Hand. „Das kann man leider nie wissen."

Hannah erschien wieder vor dem Tresen und sah sie freudestrahlend an. „Darf ich euch noch etwas bringen?"

Neville bestellte noch ein Butterbier für sich und Ginny.

„Ich stelle dir jetzt eine einfache Frage, Ginny: Magst du ihn?"

Sie starrte in ihren Butterbierkrug, als sie langsam antwortete. „Ja."

Neville grinste. „Mehr als mich?"

Sie warf ihm einen Natürlich-nicht-Blick zu. Aber sie dachte nach. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, als sie Bertie Bott's Bohnen gegessen und gemeinsam gelacht hatten, an ihr Gespräch im Krankenflügel, an den Halloweenball, und wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte, mit ihm zu tanzen und wie eifersüchtig sie gewesen war, als sie ihn mit Stone gesehen hatte. Inzwischen war sie schon so daran gewöhnt, jeden Tag in der Großen Halle neben ihm zu sitzen und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie seine Nähe genoss.

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man denken, Ginny wäre bereits verliebt.

Sie kam zu folgendem Schluss: „Ich schätze, ich mag ihn auf andere Weise. Anders, als nur einen guten Freund."

Neville nickte wissend, als wäre ihm das schon lange klar – was vermutlich auch so war. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du ihm das selbst sagst?", fragte er dann ruhig. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er kommt gerade zur Tür herein."

Vor Schreck wäre sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. Tatsächlich! Ginny traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie den Blonden durch die Eingangstür des _Drei Besen_ kommen sah. Fragend sah sie zu Neville, der ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Was für ein Zufall", sagte Neville nur. Ginny klappte der Mund auf. Von wegen Zufall!

Draco hing seinen Umhang an die Garderobe und steuerte dann direkt auf Ginny und Neville zu. Ginny wandte sich um, um ihr rotes Gesicht zu verstecken. Du liebe Güte! Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild.

Hannah erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, die Krüge schwebten neben ihr in der Luft. Ihr freundliches Lächeln verschwand. „Malfoy."

Draco musterte sie. Auch bei ihm zeigte sich keine Wiedersehensfreude. Er nickte bloß zur Begrüßung.

Ginny und Neville tauschten einen Blick. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war nicht zu übersehen. Die ehemalige Hufflepuff zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das ihre Augen allerdings nicht erreichte, ganz die freundliche Bedienung, die sie spielen musste.

„Möchtest du etwas bestellen?", fragte sie kalt.

Draco bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Butterbier und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Ginny. Hannah schob ihm wortlos das Butterbier hin.

„Ähm, nun, Hannah", begann Neville die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern. „Erzähl doch mal, was hast du die letzten Jahre so gemacht?" Währenddessen warf Ginny einen fragenden Blick zu Draco.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie mag mich nicht", sprach er das offensichtliche aus. Ginny brauchte nicht zu fragen, wieso. Den Grund konnte sie sich denken. Draco und Hannah waren im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen und kannten sich aus dem gemeinsamen Unterricht. „Ich bin das gewöhnt. Viele Leute mögen mich nicht", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort. „Ist mir egal. Meistens beruht es eh auf Gegenseitigkeit." Er trank von seinem Butterbier und sah sich im Lokal um, auf der Suche nach eventuell weiteren ehemaligen Schulkameraden, die er nicht leiden konnte.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Ginny geradewegs. „Ich dachte du wolltest nicht nach Hogsmeade."

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

Die erläuternde Erklärung, auf die Ginny wartete, blieb aus. Was auch immer ihn dazu bewogen hatte den Nachmittag nicht mit Schularbeiten zu verbringen, wollte er ihr nicht mitteilen. Vielleicht war er ja aber auch schon fertig damit.

Hannah erzählte indes, wie sie die vergangenen Jahre zugetragen hatte. Hin und wieder hatte sie kleinere Jobs angenommen. Alles nicht so das wahre. Sie war verreist, hatte sich viele Länder in Europa angesehen und war auf der Suche nach sich selbst gewesen. Nachdem sie erst Abstand von ihrer Heimat genommen hatte, hatte es sie jedoch wieder dorthin zurückgezogen. Hannah arbeitete gerne mit Menschen und hatte als Kind schön öfter bei ihren Eltern ausgeholfen, die ein Lokal namens _Kesselflicker_ führten, von daher war ihr das Gastgewerbe bereits bekannt. Neville hörte ihr interessiert zu, und erzählte ebenfalls von seinem Werdegang. Das Gespräch bestand beinahe nur aus diesen beiden Personen. Ginny bemühte sich anfangs noch mitzureden, gab es aber schnell auf. Die beiden hatten nur noch Augen füreinander.

„Sehe ich das falsch, oder ist Longbottom gerade dabei zu flirten?", fragte Draco leise und Ginny schmunzelte.

„Sieht ganz so aus." Sie fühlte sich schon wieder total fehl am Platz und sie schätzte, dass es Draco genauso ging. Hannah ignorierte ihn konsequent.

„Wow!", sagte Draco beeindruckt. „Dieser Kerl überrascht mich immer wieder."

Sein schiefes Grinsen bescherte ihr ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Er machte sie nervös und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Es war einfach merkwürdig ihm jetzt so nah zu sein, nach dem, worüber sie mit Neville gesprochen hatte.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Wollen wir die beiden allein lassen?"

Ginny nickte.

Als die beiden zahlten und sich verabschiedeten schien sich Neville nicht groß daran zu stören. Er warf Ginny nur einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder mit Hannah unterhielt, ganz so, wie ihre Mutter zu Weihnachten, wenn Ginny das Gedicht aufsagen sollte und Molly ihr zuflüsterte: _Na los, Kind, so wie wir es geübt haben!_ An der Garderobe reichte Draco Ginny ihren Umhang, ehe er sich seinen eigenen überwarf und sie verließen das Lokal.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Draco hier auftauchte. Und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Neville dahinter steckte. Das konnte doch alles kein Zufall sein. Erst wollte er mit ihr über Draco reden und dann tauchte dieser plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auf? Äußerst verdächtig!

Während sie durch das Zaubererdorf liefen begegneten sie mehreren Schülern, die ihnen neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Ginny wurde allmählich wieder kalt. Sie zog den Umhang fester um sich und verbarg das Gesicht bis zur Nasenspitze unter ihrem Wollschal. Wenn man ganz genau hinhörte konnte man ihre Zähne klappern hören.

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco. „Ist dir kalt?"

Am liebsten hätte sie einen dummen Spruch gemacht, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. „Jaah", seufzte sie.

„Wieso sprichst du dann nicht einen Wärmezauber?"

Sie sah ihn an. Ja wieso eigentlich nicht?

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Versteh einer die Frauen."

Dann spürte sie, wie ihr warm wurde, als stünde sie direkt vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Es fühlte sich herrlich an. Sie lächelte.

Wenig später standen sie vor dem _Honigtopf_. Und Ginny erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie mit Draco hier gewesen war. Kaum zu glauben, wie lange das jetzt schon zurück lag und was sich seitdem alles ereignet hatte.

„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr, „dann kann ich auch gleich was besorgen."

„Was willst du denn besorgen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk", antwortete er. „Meine Mutter isst gerne die Minz-Sterne aus dem _Honigtopf_. Die habe ich ihr früher immer mitgebracht, wenn ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren bin."

Sie konnte sich den blonden Slytherin nur schwer als Familienmenschen vorstellen, aber irgendwie fand Ginny den Gedanken schön.

„Stimmt, bald ist ja schon wieder Weihnachten", sagte sie. „Vielleicht finde ich auch etwas."

Als sie den Laden betraten schlug ihnen der angenehme Geruch von Süßigkeiten entgegen. Der _Honigtopf_ war rege gefüllt mit Schülern, die den Laden erkundeten. Während Draco ziemlich genau wusste, wo er hin wollte, schlenderte Ginny durch die Gänge und besah sich die Regale voller bunter Pappschachteln. Bei der großen Auswahl konnte man sich gar nicht entscheiden. Ginny ging zum nächsten Regal. Ihre Absätze klackten auf dem Holzboden. Langsam wurde ihr so warm, dass sie ihren Umhang öffnete und den Schal lockerte, sodass er ihr nur lose um die Schultern hing.

Plötzlich fand sie sich dem Ladenbesitzer gegenüber, der sie freundlich grüßte. „Darf ich Sie zu einer Kostprobe einladen?" Er hielt ihr einen silbernen Teller entgegen, auf dem ein Dutzend dunkelbrauner Kugeln lagen.

Zu einem Gratis-Imbiss sagte Ginny nie nein. „Ja, gerne."

„Das sind Lava-Perlen", erklärte Mister Flume stolz und mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen. „Meine neueste Kreation. Die sind _der Hit_."

Ginny nahm sich eine Praline, steckte sie sich in den Mund und biss auf die Schokolade. Daraufhin floss eine süße warme Flüssigkeit in den Mund, die ein wenig nach Karamell schmeckte. Sie schmolz förmlich dahin. Ein wahrer Gaumenschmaus.

„Oh, sind die lecker", hauchte sie.

Mister Flume lächelte. „Nehmen Sie ruhig noch mehr." Ginny nahm noch eine Praline. „Na los, meine Liebe, nehmen Sie noch eine."

Ginny nahm sich noch drei weitere und steckte sich die nächste bereits zufrieden in den Mund. Hmmm, waren die lecker.

Die Eingangstür wurde geöffnet und drei Schüler mit Ravenclaw-Schals kamen hinein und sahen sich aufgeregt im _Honigtopf_ um. Ganz überwältigt von dem großen Angebot an Süßigkeiten.

„Hallo, die Herren!", begrüßte Mister Flume die neuen Gäste und ging auf sie zu. „Möchten Sie eine Kostprobe?"

Ginny ging mit der Hand voller Lava-Perlen weiter durch die Regale, bis sie Draco fand, der bei den Minz-Sternen stand. Er hielt zwei Packungen in der Hand und schien unschlüssig, ob er eine oder zwei Schachteln kaufen sollte. Als sie ihm näher kam, sah er zu ihr auf und stellte eine Packung schließlich zurück ins Regal.

„Möchtest du auch mal probieren?", fragte Ginny. Sie hielt ihm die Hand mit den Lava-Perlen hin. „Die sind total lecker", grinste sie. Draco sah sie einen Moment an, dann streckte er seine Hand aus. Zuerst dachte sie, er würde sich eine Perle nehmen, doch dann legte er die Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran, um sie zu küssen. Vor Überraschung wären Ginny beinahe die Lava-Perlen aus der Hand gefallen.

Es verschlug ihr den Atem. Ihr Magen machte einen Salto. Seine Lippen waren sanft und liebevoll. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, mit der Sehnsucht nach mehr.

Als er sich von ihr löste, sah er ihr in die Augen. „Das schmeckt gut", murmelte er. „Was ist das?"

„Lava-Perlen … Die sind _der Hit_", zitierte sie atemlos.

Er küsste sie noch einmal, biss leicht in ihre Unterlippe.

„Komm heute Abend zu mir."

* * *

Das Geräusch ihrer klackernden Absätze hallte von den Steinwänden wider. Ginny war nervös. Nicht so nervös, wie vor einer Prüfung, wenn die Anspannung kaum noch auszuhalten war und man die Ungewissheit, über das Ergebnis kaum noch aushalten konnte. Nein, eher so, wie jemand, der sich schon lange auf etwas gefreut hatte und endlich war es soweit.

Sie würde seiner Bitte nachkommen.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Ein weiterer Tag neigte sich dem Ende. In den Kerkern war es ruhig. Es gab keine Fenster, nur Fackeln an den Wänden, Statuen, die still Wache hielten und Porträts, die bereits fest schlummerten. Nur noch wenige Schritte, dann wäre sie am Ziel. Wie oft war sie schon hier unten in den Kerkern gewesen? Sie wusste, wo seine Gemächer waren. Sie war bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer gewesen, doch noch nicht in seinen privaten Räumen …

Noch nicht …

Als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb, atmete sie einmal kräftig ein und wieder aus, um Mut zu sammeln. Just in dem Moment, indem sie an seine Tür klopfte, kamen die Zweifel. Tat sie das richtige? Machte sie einen Fehler? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach wieder umkehren ...

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco die Tür öffnete. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, die obersten zwei Knöpfe waren offen, dazu eine schwarze Stoffhose. Das blonde Haar war leicht zerzaust.

Definitiv _nicht_ umkehren.

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf, eine stumme Aufforderung einzutreten. Ginny sagte nichts und betrat sein Zimmer. Er lächelte leicht.

Und er schloss die Tür.


	13. Bettgeflüster

**Kapitel Dreizehn – Bettgeflüster**

Langsam erwachte sie aus einem wunderschönen Traum. Allmählich regte sich ihr Körper. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen drehte sie sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite und zog die weiche Bettdecke über sich, kuschelte sich darin ein. Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen, sondern viel lieber liegen bleiben, in diesem schönen weichen Bett. Ihr Gesicht drückte sich in das flauschige Kissen. Wie spät es wohl war? Ginny hatte das Gefühl ewig geschlafen zu haben, doch es schien noch dunkel zu sein. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte dann war Sonntag, da durfte man ruhig mal länger im Bett liegen bleiben. Vor allem, wenn es so bequem und gemütlich war.

Langsam aber sicher wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht ihr Bett war, in dem sie lag.

Ginny blinzelte zweimal. Der Raum war dunkel und wurde nur von einigen Kerzen erleuchtet. Sonnenlicht konnte gar nicht hinein dringen, da es keine Fenster gab, denn sie befand sich in den Kerkern. Sie öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie allein im Bett lag. Und sie war völlig unbekleidet. Die Erinnerungen kamen Stück für Stück zurück und Ginny war schlagartig hellwach. Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zufrieden an die Decke, an der die langen Schatten des Kerzenscheins tanzten und merkwürdige Silhouetten formten. Was war das nur für eine Nacht gewesen? Viel zu lange hatte sie bereits auf dem Trockenen gesessen und sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal solch eine fantastische Nacht erlebt hatte. Sie waren sich nun so nahe gekommen, wie sich zwei Menschen nahe kommen konnten und sie bereute nicht eine Sekunde davon. Sie konnte es keineswegs leugnen, dass sie große Erwartungen an ihn gehabt hatte, und diese Erwartungen wurden mehr als übertroffen. Die letzte Nacht war der Wahnsinn gewesen, ein richtiges Feuerwerk. Er hatte es geschafft, dass sie sich wieder begehrt fühlte und dass sie den Kopf abschalten konnte. Kein Nachdenken, kein Grübeln mehr, nur noch Fühlen und Genießen.

Ihr entfuhr ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen. Doch was bedeutete das jetzt für sie genau? Waren sie ein Liebespaar? Führten sie eine Beziehung? Oder war es nur eine Affäre? Eine leidenschaftliche Nacht und lediglich ein One-night-Stand? Gestern war sie noch zu dem Entschluss gekommen mit ihm reden zu wollen und die Fronten zu klären …

Viel geredet hatten sie jedoch nicht wirklich …

Wo war er eigentlich?

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam Ginny der Gedanke, dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben könnte. Doch das glaubte sie nicht. Bestimmt war er nur einfach viel früher wach gewesen als sie und hatte sie noch schlafen lassen. Sie hatte anscheinend so tief und fest geschlummert, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie er aufgestanden war.

Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf, die Bettdecke an die Brust gezogen, um den nackten Körper zu bedecken. Obwohl sie sich in den sonst so eisigen Kerkern befand, war es nicht kalt sondern angenehm warm, obwohl kein Feuer im Kamin brannte. Vielleicht ein Wärmezauber? Ginny sah sich im Schlafzimmer um, das ihrem eigenen sehr ähnelte. Ausgestattet mit einem Bett, einem Kleiderschrank sowie einem Nachttisch, dazu ein runder Tisch mit zwei Lehnstühlen und ein Kamin. Statt mit Vorhängen bestückte Fenster, die den Blick über die wunderschönen Ländereien von Hogwarts preisgaben, dienten dekadent veredelte Kerzenhalter an den Wänden als Lichtquelle. Einige wenige Gemälde zierten die dunklen Steinwände und Ginny fühlte sich plötzlich sehr beobachtet, als sie den neugierigen Blicken längst vergangener Hexen und Zauberer begegnete. Ihr Blick blieb an der verschlossenen Tür hängen. Nebenan lag sein Arbeitszimmer, wo sie den ehemaligen Slytherin vermutete. Ginny stieg aus dem Bett, die Decke fest um sich gewickelt und suchte nach ihren Kleidern. Ihre Augen suchten den Fußboden ab, doch sie konnte nichts finden. Alles war penibel aufgeräumt. Hatte sie letzte Nacht nicht ihr Kleid auf den Boden geworfen? Langsam wurde sie nervös. Sie konnte es nirgendwo finden. Dann setzte die Erkenntnis ein: Ein Hauself musste ihre Sachen weggeräumt haben! Die Hauselfen in Hogwarts sammelten alle auf dem Boden liegende Kleidungsstücke ein, reinigten sie und brachten sie dann zurück ins Zimmer. Ihr Kleid hing vermutlich ordentlich gebügelt im Schrank – in _ihrem eigenen_ Schlafzimmer.

Sie stöhnte frustriert auf.

Na toll!

Über einer Stuhllehne hing das schwarze Hemd, das er gestern getragen hatte, bevor er es, ohne es aufzuknöpfen, ausgezogen hatte. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie nicht nackt herumlaufen wollte, als sich vorerst damit zufrieden zu geben. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie noch etwas anderes zum Anziehen finden würde, denn sie konnte wohl kaum nur mit einem Männerhemd bekleidet – und mit nichts drunter! – zurück in ihre Privatgemächer schleichen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr niemand in den Fluren über den Weg laufen würde, was äußerst unwahrscheinlich war.

Sie legte die Bettdecke aufs Bett und zog sich das schwarze Hemd über, dass ihr fast bis zu den Knien reichte. Es roch angenehm nach ihm und sein Duft weckte süße Erinnerungen. Rasch kämmte sie ihr rotes Haar grob mit den Fingern, damit es nicht so zerzaust aussah. Dann ging sie zur Tür.

Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch, gebeugt über einen Stapel Pergamentblätter, mit einer Feder in der Hand und schien etwas zu notieren. Als sie das Zimmer betrat sah er auf. Sein Anblick raubte ihr für eine Sekunde den Atem. Er sah so unbeschreiblich gut aus. Ein Blick in seine grauen Augen reichte aus, um alles andere in der Welt zu vergessen. Und dass sie nun hier war, bei ihm, und die Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte, hatte so etwas Privates und Intimes an sich.

„Du schläfst ganz schon lange", sagte er ohne den Anflug von Vorwurf in der Stimme. Es war eher eine Feststellung, gepaart mit einer Spur Verwunderung. Er legte die Feder beiseite und sah sie dann fragend an. Eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Ist das mein Hemd?"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich konnte meine Sachen nicht finden", erklärte sie. „Ich schätze, die Hauselfen haben sie weggeräumt."

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren knapp bekleideten Körper. „Das ist aber schade", meinte er sarkastisch, während er seine Hände an die Seiten ihrer Oberschenkel legte und seine Finger sanft hochgleiten ließ, bis sie unter dem Hemd verschwanden und zärtlich über die Rundungen ihres Hinterns strichen. In seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk auf.

„Das ist nicht witzig", mahnte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Wie soll ich ohne Kleidung durchs Schloss laufen?"

„Na dann bleibst du eben einfach hier", antwortete er, ehe er die letzte Distanz überbrückte und sie küsste.

Sie grinste gegen seine Lippen. „Das hättest du wohl gern."

Er schmunzelte. „Vielleicht ..."

Während seine Hände weiter ihren Körper erkundeten warf sie einen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Was machst du gerade?"

„Während du deinen Schönheitsschlaf gehalten hast war ich bereits fleißig und habe Hausaufgaben benotet. Gestern bin ich ja schließlich nicht mehr dazu gekommen." Er fasste sie am Handgelenk, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und wollte sie erneut küssen, als sie abgelenkt wurde. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Briefe, der neben den Pergamenten lag und direkt darunter befand sich …

„Ist das der neue _Überflieger_?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt und griff nach dem Sportmagazin. Der _Überflieger_ was _das_ Fachmagazin zum Thema Quidditch! Seit Jahren schon war Ginny Abonnentin und als Mitglied der _Holyhead Harpies_ hatte sie es selbst schon einige Male ins Magazin geschafft. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Interview mit Orcus Exmoor, einem der Top-Autoren des Verlages. Auf dem Titelbild grinste sie das entschlossen drein blickende Gesicht von Meaghan McCormack von _Pride of Portree_ an, die einen purpurroten Quidditchumhang trug. „Ich brauche dringend eine neue Eule", beschwerte sich der Rotschopf. „Es dauert immer ewig, bis meine Post ankommt."

„Ist das gerade dein Ernst?" Missbilligend betrachtete Draco die Zeitschrift, die sie in ihren Händen hielt, überhaupt nicht beeindruckt davon, dass sie gerade seiner Post mehr Beachtung schenkte, als ihm. Eigentlich hatte er etwas ganz anderes vorgehabt, als in einer Zeitschrift zu blättern.

Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören und hatte bereits das Heft aufgeschlagen und angefangen zu lesen. Ehrfurchtsvoll hauchte sie: „Sieh mal, sie schreiben über den neuen Meteor!"

Draco griff ihr kurzerhand unter die Arme und Beine, hob sie federleicht hoch, stand mit ihr auf und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Warte!", rief Ginny, die auf seinen Schreibtisch deutete, das Heft dabei immer noch umklammert. „Was ist mit den Hausaufgaben?"

„Die können warten", antwortete er schlicht und kickte mit einem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zu. Als er die Rothaarige auf seinem Bett fallen ließ waren ihre Augen wieder auf den _Überflieger_ gerichtet. „Wahnsinn! Der Bericht über den Meteor ist genial! Hör dir das an: Dieser Rennbesen soll zehnmal so schnell sein wie der– _Hey_!"

Draco hatte ihr das Magazin aus der Hand gerissen und es kurzerhand einfach beiseite geworfen. Es flog gegen die Wand und fiel dann mit einem lauten Klatschen zu Boden. Meaghan McCormack beschwerte sich wütend auf dem Titelblatt und drohte mit der geballten Faust. Ihr Gesicht war beinahe so rot wie ihr Umhang.

„Ganz ehrlich, Weasley, so sehr es mir gefällt, dass du meine Vorliebe für Quidditch teilst, so gibt es im Moment nichts, was mir gerade mehr die Laune verderben könnte, als mit dir über den neuesten Rennbesen zu diskutieren."

Die ehemalige Gryffindor machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. Vielleicht war sie wirklich etwas unhöflich gewesen, aber die Neugierde und die Aufregung hatten sie einfach überwältigt. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie lange sie schon von diesem Besen träumte! Ihr Nimbus war zwar gut, aber schon lange überholt. Sie brauchte dringend einen neuen.

„Meinst du nicht es gibt vielleicht etwas Besseres", raunte er, während er sie auf die Matratze drückte und sich über sie beugte, „womit wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit verbringen könnten?" Er lag nun über ihr, drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen neben ihrem Gesicht ab, um sie nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten. Sanft strich er ihr eine verlorene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Lippen berührten ihren Hals und hinterließen dort, wo er sie berührte, eine Gänsehaut. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er mit seiner Hand wieder unter den Stoff des Hemdes wanderte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich jeder Gedanke an Quidditch in Luft aufgelöst.

* * *

Sie betrachtete seine Augen. Wie oft schon hatte sie in diese Augen geblickt? Sie waren grau, meist eiskalt und doch strahlten sie gerade voller Wärme. Wie sie sie ansahen schienen sie direkt in ihre Seele sehen zu können. Sie gaben ihr das Gefühl, als gäbe es nur sie auf dieser Welt. Sie konnte sich in diesem Anblick verlieren. Dichte feingeschwungene Wimpern umrahmten seine Augen und ließen seinen Augenaufschlag verführerisch wirken. In seinem Blick lag so viel Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Wie lange lagen sie hier schon, so nah beieinander und sahen sich einfach nur an, die Nähe des anderen genießend? Sie lagen mit den Gesichtern einander zugewandt. Sie hatte ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen und er einen Arm um ihre Taille, während er zärtlich ihren Rücken kraulte. Den anderen Arm hatte er unter seinem Kopf gebettet. Das weißblonde Haar war ein wenig zerzaust. Einige Strähnen hingen ihm in die Stirn und sie fand, dass es unwiderstehlich aussah. So wie sie hier gerade mit ihm im Bett lag könnte sie ewig liegen bleiben. Bei Merlin, die Zeit könnte hier und jetzt einfach still stehen bleiben, sie hätte nichts dagegen.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich bei Draco Malfoy einmal so wohl fühlen würde.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie schmunzeln.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Ach …" Sie seufzte, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ist das Ganze nicht ein wenig seltsam?" Schließlich hatten sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit abgrundtief gehasst, sich gegenseitig verspottet und verflucht. Früher hätte sie ihm am liebsten eine rein gehauen und jetzt … jetzt schliefen sie miteinander und ihr Herz begann bei seinem Anblick an schneller zu schlagen.

Seine grauen Augen sahen sie einige Momente ruhig an. Er schien zu wissen, worauf sie anspielte, denn er antwortete: „Nicht so sehr, wie ich zuerst angenommen hatte."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie interessiert. „Ich habe mich das schon die ganze Zeit gefragt. Was hat dich plötzlich dazu bewogen gestern nach Hogsmeade zu kommen?"

Der Blonde legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf. Ginny hingegen drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, um ihn ansehen zu können. Gespannt wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

„Das ist ganz allein Longbottoms Schuld", erklärte er dann.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?" Er hatte anscheinend nicht nur mit ihr geredet. Wusste sie doch, dass die ganze Geschichte kein Zufall sein konnte. Vermutlich hatte er heute beim Anblick ihrer beiden leeren Plätze am Lehrertisch eins und eins zusammengezählt und sich selbst stolz und zufrieden auf die Schulter geklopft. Vermutlich würde er sie wissend angrinsen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal in der Großen Halle beim Essen traf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde", stellte Draco fest, „aber er hatte recht, mit dem, was er gesagt hat."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Ihre Fingerkuppen fuhren sanft die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach. „Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und schielte zu ihr rüber. „Das würdest du gern wissen, was?"

Ungeduldig rollte sie mit den Augen. „Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend."

Draco starrte an die Decke, während er sprach. „Er hat mir den Kopf gewaschen. Und zwar gewaltig. Er war der Meinung, dass ich einen Fehler machen würde, wenn ich dich einfach gehen lassen würde, und dass ich es mein Leben lang bereuen würde. Meiner Meinung nach war er ein wenig zu dramatisch, aber nun gut." Er sah sie kurz an und fuhr dann fort. „Er hat relativ viel geredet. Zuerst hat es mich genervt und ich habe nicht genau zugehört", er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „bis ich gemerkt habe worauf er hinaus wollte. Er lag nicht ganz falsch. Er sagte, was wäre, wenn Hooch wiederkehren würde und du von heute auf morgen weg wärst, dann wären meine Chancen dich wiederzusehen wahrscheinlich gleich null. Und irgendwie wollte ich es nicht darauf ankommen lassen." Seine Finger strichen durch ihr Haar und er wickelte sich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares um den Finger. „Der Gedanke, dass du mich dann nicht mehr jeden Tag nerven würdest, ließ mich irgendwie nicht mehr los."

„Ich schätze, er hat uns beiden den gleichen Vortrag gehalten", sagte sie. „Mit mir hat er auch geredet. Und dann bist du plötzlich im _Drei Besen_ aufgetaucht. Das kam mir sofort verdächtig vor." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie den gestrigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

„Wer hätte je gedacht", schmunzelte er, „dass ich eines Tages auf einen Longbottom hören und eine Weasley in meinem Bett liegen würde."

Dieses Mal war sie diejenige, die mit den Augen rollte. „Du kannst mich übrigens ruhig Ginny nennen. Ich denke, das wäre angemessen nach allem, naja du weißt schon ..."

„Ginny", wiederholte er, dann verzog er das Gesicht. Ihr Name aus seinem Mund klang äußerst befremdlich. „Nein, das gefällt mir nicht. Dann doch lieber Ginervra." Daraufhin grinste er schief und wieder spürte sie dieses wohlige Gefühl der Glückseligkeit. Eigentlich mochte sie ihren Vornamen nicht, denn früher hatte ihre Mutter sie immer so genannt, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatten die meisten Leute sie bei ihrem Spitznamen angeredet, aber jetzt, da sie inzwischen älter war, hörte sie diesen nur noch seltener. Bei den _Holyhead_ _Harpies_ war sie bekannt als die Jägerin Ginevra Weasley und auch die Zeitungen wie der _Tagesprophet_ oder der _Überflieger_ benutzten meist den Namen, den sie von ihren Eltern zur Geburt erhalten hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Aber aus seinem Mund klang ihr Name wunderschön. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Diese sanften Lippen könnte sie immer wieder küssen.

„Und jetzt? Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Ginny.

Statt zu antworten stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Wie möchtest du denn, dass es weitergeht?"

Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Lange sagte sie nichts und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie versuchte nicht zu viel von dieser einen Nacht zu erwarten. Aber einer Sache war sie sich sicher: Ihr würde es sehr gefallen, wenn mehr daraus werden würde. Ginny sehnte sich nach einer Beziehung, nach einem Partner, der sie unterstützte, der ihr Liebe gab und dem sie vertrauen konnte. Ihre letzte Beziehung hatte ihr das gezeigt. Sie sehnte sich nach Beständigkeit. Nach einem Mann, neben dem sie morgens aufwachen und mit dem sie lachen konnte. Letztendlich kam Ginny aus einer Großfamilie und war demnach ein Familienmensch. Sie sehnte sich danach, selbst irgendwann ihre eigene kleine Familie zu haben, ganz traditionell, mit einem eigenen Haus und einem Garten, in dem die Kinder spielen konnten. Wie seine Ansichten dazu wohl waren? Sie würde es zu gerne wissen. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte er abgesehen von Pansy Parkinson keine ernsteren Liebesgeschichten gehabt, jedenfalls nicht dass sie wüsste. Es gab nur haufenweise Gerüchte um zahlreiche Liebschaften und Eroberungen. Und was die Zeit nach Hogwarts betraf, so hatte sie keine Ahnung, denn bisher hatte sie ihn nie danach gefragt. Aber das war ja auch eigentlich egal, oder? Die Vergangenheit war vergangen; was wichtig war, war die Zeit, die vor ihnen lag.

Sollte sie ehrlich sein und die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen? Würde sie ihn damit verschrecken? Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund ganz trocken wurde. Die Angst vor Ablehnung ließ sie zögern … Er schien ihre Nervosität zu spüren.

„Entspann dich wieder", sagte er belustigt. „Du machst ein Gesicht, als ständest du vor dem Zaubergamot."

„Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!", schimpfte sie und er fing an zu lachen.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, kam ihrem Gesicht ganz nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah er auf ihre Lippen. Zuerst dachte sie, er wolle sie küssen, doch er tat es nicht.

„Das ist schwer, wenn du es mir so leicht machst", murmelte er. „Außerdem liebe ich es, dich zu ärgern."


	14. Harpyien

**Kapitel Vierzehn – Harpyien**

Die _Holyhead Harpies_ gewannen gegen die _Chudley Cannons_ mit fünfhundertsechzig zu zweihundertdreizig. Die Zuschauer jubelten und klatschten, dunkelgrüne Ballons stiegen in die Luft und grün-goldenes Konfetti regnete vom Himmel herab. Ginny flog zusammen mit ihren Mannschaftskameradinnen noch eine letzte Ehrenrunde übers Quidditchfeld. Sie wusste, hier irgendwo unter den Zuschauern saß Ron in seinem orangen _Chudley Cannons_ Trikot, der vermutlich gerade ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog, weil seine Lieblingsmannschaft verloren hatte, während Hermine neben ihm höflich für Ginnys Mannschaft applaudierte.

Die sieben Frauen landeten auf dem Spielfeld und gingen mit ihren Flugbesen in den Händen zu den Umkleidekabinen. Was für ein Spiel! Ginny war ein wenig aus der Puste, aber nicht nur vor Anstrengung, sondern auch vor Aufregung. Quidditch trieb ihr immer wieder das Adrenalin durch die Adern und das Gefühl vom Fliegen berauschte sie. Der Hüter der _Chudley Cannons_ hatte es ihr gewiss nicht einfach gemacht und während des Spiels hatte sie der ein oder andere Klatscher erwischt. Eventuell würde Ginny nochmal bei Madam Pomfrey vorbeischauen, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts war, damit sie ihre blauen Flecken heilen konnte.

Das Spiel gegen die _Chudley_ _Cannons_ war zwar nur ein Freundschaftsspiel gewesen und doch könnte man beinahe meinen, die sieben Frauen feierten ihren Einzug ins Finale, so wie sie sich freuten und jubelten. Sogar noch unter der Dusche sang Wilda Griffiths das Lied von den Zuschauerchören nach: _„Werft sie nieder, immer wieder! Har-py-en! Har-py-en!"_

Nach der Dusche standen Ginny und Ophelia bei ihren Schließfächern, um ihre Sachen zu holen, beide in große dunkelgrüne Handtücher gewickelt und mit nassen Haaren.

„Das ist doch mal 'ne feine Sache", sagte Ophelia mit einem stolzen Lächeln, „die diesjährige Saison mit einem Sieg zu beenden. Was will man mehr?"

Aus der Dusche war erneut Wildas Stimme zu hören: _„Har-py-en! Har-py-en!"_

„Und du bist sicher, dass du mit uns nicht noch etwas trinken gehen möchtest?", fragte Ophelia, die versuchte die lauten Anfeuerungsrufe ihrer Mannschaftskameradin zu übertönen.

Ginny schüttelte entschuldigend mit dem Kopf. „Ich würde ja gern, aber ich kann leider nicht. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Ach, stimmt ja, Hogwarts …" Ophelia seufzte bei den Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schulzeit. „Erzähl mal, wie läuft es denn so?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es im Moment sehr langweilig", gestand Ginny. „Nachdem ich den Erstklässlern das Fliegen beigebracht habe bin ich nur noch da, um die Quidditchspiele zu beaufsichtigen. Und die finden, wie du sicherlich noch weißt, nur alle paar Wochen statt."

„Es gibt schlimmere Jobs", meinte Ophelia mit einem Schulterzucken. Und Ginny musste ihr in Gedanken zustimmen. Die Arbeit in Hogwarts war für sie leichtverdientes Geld.

„Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass ich meine erste Unterrichtsstunde hatte. Dieses Jahr ging viel zu schnell vorbei", meinte Ginny schwermütig. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass bald schon wieder Weihnachten ist."

„Ja, ja", seufzte Ophelia, die sich gerade einen Pullover über den Kopf zog. „Umso älter man wird, desto schneller vergeht die Zeit. Dann nehme ich an, sehen wir uns das nächste Mal auf dem Silvesterball, richtig?"

Ginny nickte, während auch sie sich anzog. Sie schlüpfte gerade in ihre Hose, als sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. „Oh, Mist! Ich brauche noch einen neuen Festumhang", murmelte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und großen Augen. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen."

Ophelia schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dabei vergnügt. „Typisch, Ginevra. Immer auf den letzten Drücker", neckte sie und Ginny streckte ihr zur Antwort frech die Zunge raus. „Dann solltest du dich vielleicht lieber beeilen. Eine Maßanfertigung wird nicht innerhalb einer Woche geschneidert." Erneut schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Und das auch noch vor Weihnachten!"

Ginny seufzte. Bei dieser Predigt klang Ophelia viel eher wie eine Mutter, als eine Freundin. Den Festumhang hatte Ginny völlig vergessen, aber wenn sie keinen passenden mehr bis Silvester bekommen sollte, dann würde sie einfach ihren alten nehmen. Der war immerhin erst ein paar Jahre alt. So anspruchsvoll war sie da nun auch wieder nicht.

Ginny mochte diese kleinen Neckereien mit ihrer Mannschaftskameradin. Die Hüterin der Mannschaft war für die jüngste Weasley wie eine große Schwester. Ophelia war ein Einzelkind und somit das komplette Gegenteil von Ginny, die aus einer Großfamilie kam. Die _Holyhead Harpies_ waren für jede von ihnen wie eine zweite Familie. Und wie in jeder Familie gab es gute und schlechte Zeiten. Man lachte und weinte zusammen. Und wenn es mal Streit gab, dann folgte kurz darauf wieder die Versöhnung. Man konnte nie lange sauer aufeinander sein. Für Ginny war es ein unbeschreibliches Glück, dass sie mit dieser Mannschaft nicht nur ihren Traumberuf gefunden hatte, sondern auch so eine gute Freundin.

Die beiden Frauen waren inzwischen fertig angezogen und sie föhnten ihre Haare mithilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe trocken. „Hast du denn wenigstens schon eine Verabredung für den Ball?", fragte Ophelia. „Oder bist du da auch spät dran? Ich nehme an, dass dein letzter Begleiter nicht mehr in Frage kommt …"

„Ja, und da wir gerade beim Thema sind", murmelte Ginny mit einem Seitenblick zu den anderen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand zuhörte. „Weißt du ob Harry auch eine Einladung erhalten hat?"

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Ophelia. „Wieso?" Doch bevor Ginny antworten konnte schien sie ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Oh, ich verstehe. Du willst ihn sicherlich nicht sehen. Keine Sorge, ich rede mit Gwenog."

Ginny nickte dankbar. Das wäre das erste Jahr, in dem sie nicht mit Harry zu diesem Ball gehen würde.

Der Silvesterball war immer etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Einerseits ging es darum, dass man von jemandem begleitet wurde, den man gerne dabei haben wollte, schließlich war der Jahreswechsel auch in der Zaubererwelt etwas ganz Besonderes, und wenn Ginnys „andere" Familie daheim im Fuchsbau blieb, sollte wenigstens eine ihr nahestehende Person mit dabei sein. Bisher war es immer ihr Partner – Harry – gewesen. Andererseits war der Silvesterball der _Holyhead Harpies_, einer der berühmtesten Quidditchmannschaften Groß Britanniens, eine der renommiertesten und bekanntesten Veranstaltungen der höheren Elite. Mit Prunk und Protz und allem was dazu gehörte. Die Karten waren heißbegehrt, doch man konnte sie nicht kaufen. Nur ganz bestimmte Hexen und Zauberer bekamen eine Einladung, und jeder, der eine erhielt, konnte zu Recht damit angeben. Die Zeitungen berichteten hinterher: Wer war dabei, wer kam mit wem und wer trug welchen Designer? Jedes Jahr gab es eine andere berühmte Sängerin, denn wie auch bei den Harpyien erfolgte die musikalische Untermalung immer von einer Frau. Dieses Jahr würde es Andrea Rosenbaum sein.

Harry hatte diese Bälle immer gehasst und Ginny hatte diese Bälle immer geliebt. Sie waren für sie wie ein wahr gewordenes Märchen, bei dem am Ende der spannenden Geschichte die Prinzessin mit ihrem Prinzen tanzte. Sie liebte einfach alles daran: die Vorfreude, das feine Zurechtmachen, die nette Gesellschaft, das Tanzen und die Musik. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung zum tristen Alltag.

Schon als die Einladung für den Ball eingetroffen war hatte Ginny sofort an Draco gedacht und umso länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wollte sie es. Vermutlich waren Bälle wie dieser nichts Besonderes für den Slytherin, denn er war im Gegensatz zu ihr in die reiche Gesellschaft hineingeboren worden und mit Veranstaltungen dieser Art aufgewachsen. Ginny war bewusst, dass es am Tag nach dem Ball jeder erfahren würde, wenn er sie begleiten würde und eventuell (oder eher aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach) würden sich die Klatschmagazine die Mäuler darüber zerreißen. Andererseits war von ihnen beiden bereits vor einiger Zeit ein Foto im Tagespropheten erschienen und die Reaktionen darauf hätten ehrlich gesagt viel schlimmer ausfallen können. Ginny war es schnuppe, was im Tagespropheten stand, oder was die Hexenwoche schrieb. Die einzigen Bedenken, die ihr kamen, waren die, dass es vielleicht noch ein wenig früh für sie beide war, ihre Beziehung offiziell zu machen, denn immerhin standen sie noch ganz am Anfang.

Ginny hatte ja noch nicht einmal ihren Eltern von ihm erzählt …

Außerdem würde das ihr erstes Silvesterfest mit ihrem neuen Freund werden. Noch ein weiterer Grund, weshalb sie ihrem Ex-Freund dort nicht begegnen wollte. Vor allem, wenn diese beiden sich während ihrer Schulzeit abgrundtief gehasst hatten …

Ophelia riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du hast allerdings immer noch nicht gesagt, wer dich begleiten wird."

Ginny räusperte sich, ehe sie antworte. „Ich werde Draco mitnehmen."

Ophelia sah sie an und ihr Zauberstab hörte auf warme Luft hinauszupusten. „Draco?"

„Ja", antwortete Ginny unberührt. Sie föhnte weiter ihre Haare und ignorierte gekonnt den fragenden Blick ihrer Freundin.

„Draco _Malfoy_?"

„Ja", sagte Ginny. „Wieso? Ist das ein Problem? Wir haben uns …" Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „… zufällig in Hogwarts wiedergesehen."

Ophelia sah sie einen kurzen Moment an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Was auch immer ihre Gedanken zu ihm waren behielt sie für sich. „Nö, kein Problem." Sie schien noch einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, dann griff sie nach ihrer Bürste und begann die langen braunen Haare zu kämmen. „Du weißt schon was du machst."

Einige Momente vergingen, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ginny und fragte mit einem Schmunzeln: „So, so, in Hogwarts ist es also langweilig, ja?"

Ginny apparierte vor die Tore von Hogwarts und ging von da aus den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Letztendlich hatte sie sich doch noch von Ophelia losreißen können, die sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit neugierig nach Einzelheiten zu ihrer Begleitung für den Silvesterball ausgequetscht hatte. Es war das erste mal, dass Ginny jemandem von Draco erzählt hatte, abgesehen natürlich von Neville. Zuerst hatte sie noch Bedenken gehabt, wie Ophelia es auffassen würde, doch sie hatte schnell bemerkt, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet waren. Ophelia hatte alle Einzelheiten wissen wollen und Ginny hatte sich letztendlich sogar einige private Informationen entlocken lassen.

„Hach, der Zauber des Frischverliebtseins", hatte Ophelia ehrfürchtig gehaucht und die Hände auf die Brust gelegt. Und mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen hatte sie hinzugefügt: „Laertes und ich sind schon so lange zusammen, da gibt es statt Romantik nur herumliegende Socken, die mich in den Wahnsinn treiben …"

Ginny musste ihr zustimmen. Frisch verliebt zu sein war eines der besten Dinge, die es auf dieser Welt gab und sie hoffte, dass dieser Zauber, um es mit Ophelias Worten auszudrücken, noch lange anhielt. Im Moment war alles noch so aufregend und neu, man lernte sich erst noch kennen. Jeder Augenblick war kostbar.

Als Ginny durch das Eingangsportal schritt war sie immer noch in tiefe Gedanken versunken, sodass sie beinahe gar nicht bemerkt hätte, in wen sie da gerade fast hineingelaufen wäre. Sie blickte auf in zwei grüne Augen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Kurz legte sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, den er aber schnell überspielte. Für eine Sekunde herrschte peinliche Stille, bis er schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Hey, Gin."

Ihren alten Spitznamen aus seinem Mund zu hören fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Das einzige, was über ihre Lippen kam, war: „Hallo." Und sie fragte sich, was Harry Potter hier in Hogwarts machte, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er neuerdings Mitglied des Schulrates war.

Seine grünen Augen wanderten zu dem Nimbus, den sie in ihrer Hand hielt. „Wie lief das Spiel?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ginny darauf kam, worüber er sprach. Das Quidditchspiel und den Flugbesen in ihrer Hand hatte sie total vergessen. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Moment, vor dem sie sich so lange gefürchtet hatte war da. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie ihm wieder gegenüberstehen würde, was sie fühlen würde, was er oder sie sagen würden. Und jetzt und hier, in genau diesem Moment, bemerkte sie … dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, wie sie immer befürchtet hatte.

Ginny fing an sich zu entspannen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nun einen selbstbewussten Ausdruck und ein stolzes Lächeln. „Wir haben gewonnen."

Harry nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Das wird Ron vermutlich nicht gefallen haben." Sein Lächeln wirkte beinahe schüchtern. Aber Ginny kannte ihn zu gut, um zu erkennen, dass es keineswegs Schüchternheit war, sondern ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ihr fiel alles wieder ein, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war: ihre Flucht nach Hogwarts, um sich neu zu finden, und auch der Zeitungsartikel, der ihr weis gemacht hatte, dass es nichts mehr brachte, der verlorenen Liebe hinterher zu trauern, dass Harry seinen Weg ohne sie weiterführte. Und letztendlich hatte dieses Foto, das sie damals zum Weinen gebracht hatte, auch etwas Gutes mit sich gebracht, denn so war sie Draco näher gekommen. Zuerst war es nur aus einem Impuls heraus entstanden, herbeigeführt von einem Hauch zu viel Feuerwhiskey, doch daraus war über die Zeit etwas Wundervolles entstanden.

Ginny schaute in die Richtung, aus der der ehemalige Gryffindor gekommen war. Vermutlich kam er vom Büro der Direktorin. Seitdem Ginny erfahren hatte, dass Harry im Schulrat saß, hatte sie sich gefragt, wann er denn hier wohl auftauchen und ob sie ihm begegnen würde. Anscheinend hatte er genau den Zeitpunkt abgewartet, von dem er sicher war, dass Ginny nicht da sein würde.

Interessant.

Sie musterte ihn. Er sah fast so aus wie immer: die schwarzen Haare immer noch verwuschelt, die kreisrunde Brille auf seiner Nase und etwas edlere Roben, die er trug, seitdem er im Ministerium als Auror arbeitete. Sie betrachtete ihren Ex-Freund und konnte zufrieden feststellen, dass seine Anwesenheit sie nicht im Geringsten juckte.

Dann hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Harry sah an ihr vorbei und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Es wurde ernster.

„Potter", drang die schnarrende Stimme an ihr beider Ohr. „Was beschert uns das Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit?" Als Draco neben ihr zum Stehen kam fühlte sie sich ein wenig wohler in ihrer Haut. Es war nicht so, dass Ginny einen Beschützer brauchte. Sie konnte sich selbst gut genug beschützen. In diesem Moment wäre sie vermutlich einfach nur froh über jeden gewesen, der sie aus dieser peinlichen Situation befreit hätte. Dass es sich dabei zufällig um Draco Malfoy handelte, war ein schöner Bonus.

Harry hingegen sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. Er zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln. „Malfoy. Lange nicht gesehen", versuchte er sich mit Smalltalk, doch als Draco ihm nicht den Gefallen tat darauf einzugehen fügte er hastig hinzu: „Ich war gerade bei Professor McGonagall. Der Schulrat hatte einige Dinge zu besprechen. Mir wurde vor kurzem die Leitung übertragen."

„Jah", sagte Draco lang gezogen, „ich hörte bereits von dieser erfreulichen Entscheidung." Ginny schmunzelte. Das würde er auch behaupten, wenn es nicht so wäre, damit er nicht als Unwissender dastand. Der Slytherin konnte es sich immer noch nicht verkneifen Spitzen zu verteilen. „Heißt das, du beehrst uns ab sofort öfter mit deinen Besuchen?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief und tat betroffen. „Leider nein. Ich fürchte die Direktorin und ich werden hauptsächlich über das Flohnetzwerk Kontakt halten."

Dracos Mundwinkel wanderten leicht nach oben und seine Stimme klang widersprüchlich zu seiner Aussage. „Das ist aber schade."

Harry blickte kurz zu Ginny, als wäre ihm gerade erst wieder klar geworden, dass sie auch noch anwesend war. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Da hatte er sie auch nie beachtet. Sie bemerkte, wie er eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe zog, als er bemerkte, wie nah Ginny und Draco beieinander standen. Falls er daraus etwas schlussfolgern sollte, behielt er seine Gedanken für sich.

„Und ich hörte davon, dass du jetzt Lehrer für Zaubertränke bist", sagte Harry. „Wie ich sehe gehst du wieder deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung in Hogwarts nach: Die Schüler zu tyrannisieren."

„Manches ändert sich eben nie, Potter."

Draco grinste und Harry grinste zurück.

Ginny betrachtete die zwei ehemaligen Feinde, dessen Rivalität anscheinend auch noch nach all den Jahren nicht ganz abgeklungen war. Aus diesen beiden würden vermutlich niemals Freunde werden. Damals hatte sie oft mit Harry über die Malfoys gesprochen, allen voran über Draco. Obwohl der Slytherin ihm sein Leben während der Schulzeit immer zur Hölle gemacht hatte, hatte Harry ihm während des Krieges das Leben gerettet. Harry war ein Retter in strahlender Rüstung, er war ein Held durch und durch und jeder in der magischen Welt wusste das. Und er würde es niemals übers Herz bringen, einen Unschuldigen seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, auch wenn es sich dabei um einen Slytherin oder gar um einen Malfoy handelte, der ihn immer schlecht behandelt hatte. Außerdem hatte Harry ihr im Vertrauen erzählt, was damals in Malfoy Manor geschehen war. Auch Draco schien nicht immer so zu handeln, wie man es von ihm erwarten würde. Und er hatte die Gelegenheit, seinem verhassten Erzrivalen eins auszuwischen, nicht ergriffen. Letztendlich hatten sich beide gegenseitig beschützt.

Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine goldene Taschenuhr hervor. „Ah, verflixt, wie spät es schon ist", sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern, als er auf die Uhr sah. „Ich muss nun leider los." Und so machte er sich höflich winkend auf den Weg zum Eingangsportal und Ginny vermutete, dass ihm diese Begegnung wahrscheinlich ebenso unangenehm war, wir ihr. „Oh, und Ginny, grüße Neville von mir, ja?" Und mit schnellen Schritten, die ein wenig zu eilig wirkten, als könne er nicht schnell genug von hier wegkommen, trat er durch das Portal.

„Ich hasse diesen Kerl", murmelte Draco zähneknirschend, sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Ginny seufzte milde lächelnd. „Ich weiß."

„Wie konntest du es nur so lange mit ihm aushalten?"

Sie sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Verlangst du darauf wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort?"

Draco sah sie einen Moment an, dann verzog er das Gesicht und murrte: „Nein."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Es war nun langsam Zeit für das Abendessen. Eigentlich wollte Ginny vorher ihren Besen und ihre Reisetasche in ihr Zimmer bringen, stattdessen hexte sie ihre Sachen einfach klein und steckte sie in ihre Hosentasche.

„Sag mal", begann Ginny neugierig und beeindruckt zugleich, „hast du so etwas wie einen Radar? Dein Timing ist erschreckend präzise." Hogwarts war schließlich groß, und sobald Harry Potter es schaffte einen Fuß ins Schloss zu setzen schaffte es der Slytherin ihm sofort über den Weg zu laufen, als wäre es Absicht.

„Habe ich", antwortete Draco trocken. „Es nennt sich Feindglas."

Belustigt schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. Dann versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Ophelia freut sich übrigens darauf dich kennenzulernen."

Der Slytherin sah sie von der Seite an und hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. „So?"

Ginny lächelte und nickte. Inzwischen waren sie bei der Großen Halle angekommen. „Nimm dir Silvester nichts vor, denn da wirst du mich zum Silvesterball der _Holyhead Harpies_ begleiten."

Vor der verschlossenen Tür blieben sie stehen. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ist das so?"

Sie nickte, legte den Kopf leicht schief, flirtete. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln.

„Also gut", antwortete Draco, ehe er die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich würde niemals einer Harpyie widersprechen."


	15. Weihnachten

**Kapitel Fünfzehn – Weihnachten**

Draco apparierte vor sein Elternhaus. Das Anwesen der Malfoys ragte vor ihm auf, inmitten der schneeweißen Landschaft von Wiltshire. Zum Glück war er zu solch einer frühen Uhrzeit angereist. Im Dezember wurde es früh dunkel und wäre er ein paar Stunden später angekommen wäre ihm dieser umwerfende Anblick verwehrt geblieben. Der prächtige Garten hatte sich in eine bezaubernd schöne Eislandschaft verwandelt. Natürlich hätte Draco auch durch den Kamin reisen können, wodurch er nicht einmal seinen Reiseumhang benötigt hätte, aber er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

Er stapfte durch den Schnee. Seine Stiefel gaben bei jedem Schritt ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich. Früher hatte Draco es geliebt, im Garten zu spielen, herumzutoben und Schneemänner zu bauen.

Eine Sache hatte ihm besonders Spaß bereitet.

„Wicked!", rief Draco und augenblicklich erschien ein Hauself mit einem lauten Plopp.

„Ah, Master Malfoy, Sir", grüßte der Hauself mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Eure Eltern erwarten Sie schon, Sir." Und in dem Moment, als er wieder aufsah, landete ein Schneeball in seinem Gesicht.

Ein zufriedenes und fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen. Schon früher hatte er immer die Hauselfen mit Schneebällen beworfen. Inzwischen traf er auch viel besser. Er rieb sich die Hände, die wegen des Schnees eiskalt waren. Er hätte auch seinen Zauberstab benutzen können, aber mit den eigenen Händen machte es viel mehr Spaß.

Gönnerhaft entließ er Wicked aus seinen Diensten. Ein Schneeball reichte ihm heute aus. Früher hätte er unzählige nach ihm geworfen, doch nun war er älter, reifer, weiser. Er verschwendete kaum noch Zeit mit Hauselfen, denn Zeit war kostbar und schien wie Sand durch die Finger zu gleiten. Draco hatte sein Zuhause vermisst und auch seine Eltern. Es war schön an Weihnachten wieder daheim zu sein.

Ihm war klar, dass er sich bald eine eigene Wohnung suchen musste, denn immerhin war er bereits Mitte zwanzig. Ein anständiger Zauberer sollte in diesem Alter nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern wohnen. Aber die letzten Jahre waren schwierig gewesen, nicht nur für ihn sondern auch für seine Eltern. Und er wusste, es würde seiner Mutter das Herz brechen, wenn er auszog.

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem er durch die Eingangstür getreten war, kam auch schon Narzissa Malfoy. Bei ihrem Anblick musste er unweigerlich lächeln. Obwohl seine Mutter nicht mehr die jüngste war, war sie immer noch eine unbeschreiblich schöne Frau. Das lange blonde Haar elegant hochgesteckt, blasse unbefleckte Haut und strahlend blaue Augen. Sie trug eins ihrer schönsten Kleider, in den Farben Bordeaux und Grün, passend zu Weihnachten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz", begrüßte sie ihren ersten und einzigen Sohn und schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Der Krieg hatte auch etwas Gutes an sich gehabt: Seit den Dunklen Tagen verstanden er und seine Eltern sich viel besser. Umarmungen hatte es früher in Malfoy Manor nicht gegeben, höchstens vielleicht mal zum Geburtstag. Aber wenn man einmal dem Gedanken ausgesetzt war, dass man ein Familienmitglied verloren haben könnte, so nutzte man anschließend nur alle mögliche Zeit, um den gemeinsamen Moment auszukosten. Draco hatte seinen Eltern vieles zu verdanken. Ohne sie wäre er nichts.

Draco sah über Narzissas Schulter und erkannte auf dem Treppenanstieg seinen Vater stehen. Er mochte seine Gefühle im Gegensatz zu seiner Ehefrau nicht so gern zur Schau stellen, doch Draco wusste, dass diese väterlichen Gefühle da waren. Früher hatte er das oft in Frage gestellt, doch der Krieg hatte ihm eine andere Seite von Lucius Malfoy gezeigt. Er war nun weniger streng und auch wenn seine Eltern nie dem typischen Bild von Vorzeige-Eltern entsprechen würden, so wusste er, dass sie ihn liebten und alles für ihn tun würden.

Narzissa fasste ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge auf Abstand, um ihn genau betrachten zu können.

„Gut siehst du aus", sagte sie. Draco wusste das natürlich, aber ihm war klar, worauf seine Mutter hinauswollte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Aber was stellte sie sich bitte vor? Dass er in Hogwarts verhungern würde? Glücklicherweise sind die aufregenden Abenteuer, die ihn während seiner Schulzeit ständig in Gefahr gebracht hatten, nun vorüber. Und ohne Potter ließ es sich in Hogwarts ganz gut aushalten.

Nachdem ihm ein Hauself seinen Reiseumhang abgenommen hatte legte Narzissa eine Hand an seinen Rücken, als wolle sie ihm die Richtung zeigen wollen. „Du kommst genau richtig. Das Essen ist jeden Moment fertig." Sie sprach, als würde sie selbst den Kochlöffel schwingen, doch Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Mutter noch nie ein Küchenutensil benutzt, geschweige denn die Küche überhaupt einmal in ihrem Leben betreten hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Salon. Es schien kaum noch möglich, aber seiner Mutter war es erneut gelungen die Weihnachtsdekoration des Vorjahres zu übertreffen. Für Narzissa Malfoy war nichts unmöglich. Immer wenn er dachte, es ginge nicht noch pompöser zeigte sie ihm, dass es doch ging. Ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum stand an einem Ende des Raumes, geschmückt mit goldenen und silbernen Kugeln, sowie kostbaren Figuren und funkelndem Lametta. Darunter sammelten sich viele mit Liebe verpackte Geschenke. Zahllose Girlanden und Tannenzweige schmückten die kalten Steinwände und von der Decke des Raumes schienen Schneeflocken zu fallen, die nie den Boden erreichten. Ein bezaubernder Duft von Weihnachtskeksen lag in der Luft und das flackernde dämmrige Licht der Kerzen tauchte alles in eine romantische Atmosphäre. Im Hintergrund hörte man leise Weihnachtsmusik spielen.

Später würde er die Minz-Sterne, die er für seine Mutter im Honigtopf gekauft hatte unter den Baum legen, zusammen mit den anderen Geschenken, die sich momentan noch in seinem Koffer befanden, den er bereits mit der Eulenpost geschickt hatte.

Was folgte war ein dekadentes Drei-Gänge-Menü, bestehend aus den feinsten Speisen, bei dem selbst das Essen in Hogwarts nicht mithalten konnte. Immerhin war Heiligabend. Da gab es nur das Beste vom Besten.

Sie waren gerade beim Dessert, als Narzissa fragte: „Draco, die Notts haben uns dieses Jahr zu Silvester eingeladen. Du wirst uns doch sicher begleiten, oder?"

Draco sah von seiner _Crème brûlée_auf und begegnete dem Blick seiner Mutter.

„Ich denke", fuhr Narzissa fort, „dass Theodore ebenfalls da sein wird. Ihr wart doch im selben Jahrgang. Wäre das nicht schön, einen ehemaligen Mitschüler wiederzusehen?"

Nott und er kannten sich von Hogwarts, aber sie waren nie Freunde gewesen. Nach der Schulzeit hatte sich der Kontakt zu ihm wie zu den meisten anderen Slytherins verloren. Außerdem erinnerte ihn Nott zu sehr an Vincent Crabbe und Draco mochte nicht gerne an ihn denken. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er seinen Tod verarbeitet hatte.

Draco legte seinen Löffel zur Seite und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Gespräch vor, auf welches er sich schon seit Tagen vorbereitet hatte. „So gerne ich euch begleiten würde", sagte er, „ich muss leider ablehnen. Ich habe bereits einer anderen Einladung zugesagt."

Seine Mutter und sein Vater tauschten einen Blick. Narzissa zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Anscheinend hatten sie fest mit ihm gerechnet. Sie wussten natürlich, dass Draco nicht mehr so viele Freunde hatte, wie früher, deshalb kamen nicht viele Möglichkeiten in Frage.

„Bist du etwa bei den Parkinsons?"

Draco schnaubte unweigerlich. „Merlin bewahre, nein!" Meinte seine Mutter das ernst? Noch eine Slytherin zu der er den Kontakt mied. Die Male, die er sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts getroffen hatte, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen. Auch mit Pansy verband er viele Dinge, die er lieber verdrängen wollte.

„Wo bist du dann?", fragte diesmal Lucius.

Die Malfoys hatten, ähnlich wie ihr Sohn, nach dem Krieg die meisten ihrer Gönner und Bekanntschaften verloren. Die Schuldigen saßen in Askaban und die Unschuldigen wollten nichts mit den ehemaligen Todessern zu tun haben. Es war ein tiefer Fall von ganz oben bis ganz nach unten. Lange hatte es gedauert, bis sie halbwegs zu ihrem normalen Leben zurückkehren konnten. Es würde aber niemals wieder so sein, wie früher.

Draco versuchte seinen Eltern zu helfen so gut es ging. Allein die Tatsache, dass er an Hogwarts unterrichtete, hatte ein anderes Licht auf den Namen Malfoy geworfen. Denn wenn die Schulleiterin ihm vertraute, würden viele andere ihrem Beispiel folgen. Er bemühte sich um gute Kontakte, um Anerkennung und Wertschätzung.

„Ich werde auf dem Silvesterball der _Holyhead Harpies_ sein."

Narzissa und Lucius sahen ihn eine Sekunde an. Verwirrt und beeindruckt zugleich.

„_Du_ hast eine Einladung bekommen?", fragte sein Vater. Man hätte diese Frage als Beleidung auffassen können, doch Draco wusste selbst, wie seltsam diese Situation war.

„Nun, ich wurde nicht selbst eingeladen", begann Draco. Sein Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Vom Nachtisch würde er jetzt nichts mehr herunter bekommen. Er räusperte sich, um den Kloß in seinem Hals wegzubekommen. „Genau genommen begleite ich jemanden."

Seine Eltern sahen ihn an. Dann hauchte seine Mutter: „Ach du liebe Güte."

Lucius sah Narzissa fragend an und sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Dann schien es auch bei ihm Klick zu machen. Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa diese Virginia Weasley?", fragte Lucius entsetzt.

„Ihr Name ist Ginevra."

Sein Vater machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wie auch immer!"

Einige Sekunden herrschte eine Totenstille im Salon. Nur das leise Summen der Weihnachtsmusik war zu hören. Draco fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

Sein Vater schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich wusste gleich, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten kann, als ich das Bild im Tagespropheten gesehen habe."

Draco rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Er hatte sich bereits auf alles eingestellt, was sein Vater hätte sagen können. Natürlich würde er nicht begeistert sein. Jahrelang hatte eine tiefe Feindschaft zwischen ihren beiden Vätern bestanden.

Seine Mutter versuchte zumindest verständnisvoll zu wirken. „Das … ist doch schön", sagte sie so verkrampft, dass man ihr kein Wort glauben konnte. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

Draco gab ihnen einen Moment, um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Dann sagte er: „Es ist nur die Einladung zu einem Ball und keine verfluchte Hochzeit. Regt euch nicht so auf."

Narzissa schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf, als würde sie das, was auch immer sie dachte, verdrängen wollen. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Brief, den sie ihm vor einer Weile geschickt hatte, nachdem der Bericht mitsamt dem Foto von ihm und Ginevra im Tagespropheten erschienen war. Wenn er einen von beiden überzeugen konnte, dann seine Mutter. Sie war die leichtere Nuss, die es zu knacken galt.

„Seht es doch mal so", begann Draco. „Der Silvesterball der _Holyhead Harpies_ ist eine der bedeutendsten Veranstaltungen in England. Wenn man mich dort sieht wird das ein gutes Licht auf den Namen Malfoy werfen. Dann bringt man den Namen vielleicht mal mit etwas anderem in Verbindung."

Den stechenden Seitenhieb in Richtung seines Vaters konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Junge", zischte Lucius und Draco wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er sollte seinen Vater nicht _reizen_, sondern _überzeugen_. „Zeig ein wenig mehr Respekt!"

Draco murmelte eine Entschuldigung, was Lucius wenigstens ein bisschen besänftigte.

„Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass _mein_ Sohn sich mit den Weasleys abgibt." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, dann griff er nach seinem Glas und leerte den Feuerwhiskey in einem Zug.

Narzissa legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Lucius, hör auf aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen. Vertrau unserem Sohn. Er weiß schon, was er macht."

Lucius warf erst seiner Frau, dann seinem Sohn einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Danach folgte ein langer Seufzer.

Draco spürte, dass die Anspannung langsam von ihm glitt. Es war nicht schlecht gelaufen, fand er. In seinen Vorstellungen hatte er eine viel schlimmere Reaktion erwartet.

Sie waren nicht in der Lage zu urteilen. Die Malfoys hatten den Weasleys, und allen voran Harry Potter, viel zu verdanken. Ohne seine Aussage und die von Weasley und Granger wären sie alle drei in Askaban gelandet. Nur ihnen hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie frei gesprochen wurden. Das war Draco mehr als bewusst. Auch wenn er das nie aussprechen oder zugeben würde, war er ihnen dankbar. Und nach dem Fall von Lord Voldemort würde es kein gutes Licht auf sie werfen, wenn sie über Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter herziehen würden.

„Wie gesagt, es ist nur ein Ball", wiederholte Draco, der sich nun wieder seinem Nachtisch widmete. Er wusste, dass das gelogen war, und seine Eltern wussten es auch. Aber so waren sie zumindest schon mal vorgewarnt, sollte nach dem Ball irgendetwas über ihn in der Zeitung stehen.

Er dachte an Ginny und wie ihr Weihnachtsfest wohl verlaufen würde und ob sein Geschenk schon bei ihr angekommen war.

Er hoffte nur, dass seine Überraschung ihr gefiel …

* * *

Weihnachten verbrachten sie dieses Jahr in einer großen Runde. Man hätte kaum glauben können, dass so viele Personen in den Fuchsbau passten, doch durch Zauberei war alles möglich. Arthur und Molly Weasley hatten alle Familienmitglieder eingeladen und da nun fast alle ihrer Kinder einen Partner oder bereits Kinder hatten, platzte der Fuchsbau fast aus allen Nähten. Bill und Fleur waren aus Shell Cottage angereist, gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Kindern Victoire und Dominique. Fleur war bereits mit dem nächsten Kind schwanger. Ebenso wie Audrey, die Frau von Percy. Ron hatte natürlich Hermine eingeladen, die eh schon seit Jahren Teil der Familie war. Nur Charlie und Ginny kamen ohne Begleitung. Und George …

George hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Kinder zu bespaßen und auch die anderen durch seine Witze möglichst oft zum Lachen zu bringen. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und Familie, war immer besonders hart für ihn.

Harry, der sonst immer Weihnachten mit ihnen gefeiert hatte, war dieses Jahr nicht eingeladen. Das war nun das erste Weihnachtsfest, das Ginny und er nicht zusammen feierten, und unweigerlich musste sie sich fragen, wie er wohl die Feiertage verbrachte. Sobald sie sich dabei erwischte, wie sie an ihren Ex-Freund dachte, verdrängte sie die Gedanken an ihn schnell wieder.

Es war der Weihnachtsmorgen und die beiden Töchter von Bill stielten allen die Show. Weihnachten mit Kindern war eben doch etwas anderes. Ihre Augen wurden groß und fingen bei dem Anblick der vielen Geschenke an zu leuchten. Molly und Arthur waren besonders stolz. Als Großmutter und Großvater gab es doch nichts schöneres, als die Enkelkinder zu verwöhnen. Alle Augen waren auf Victoire und Dominique gerichtet, wie sie ungeduldig das Geschenkpapier aufrissen und sie kicherten und giggelten vor Freude.

Ginny saß auf einem Sessel, noch im Schlafanzug. Die Nacht hatte sie im Fuchsbau verbracht. Es war ein komisches, aber auch ein wohliges Gefühl wieder in seinem Elternhaus zu übernachten. Neben ihr saß Charlie. Auch wenn man keinen Lieblingsbruder haben und alle gleich lieben sollte mochte sie Charlie von allen am meisten. Sie waren sich so ähnlich. Als er damals nach Rumänien gezogen war hatte sie geweint wie die Maulende Myrte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du es nicht lieber im Sommer machen möchtest?", fragte er.

Ginny hatte ihre Beine über seine gelegt. Während sie sprach, schaute sie weiter Dominique und Victoire zu, die mit ihren neuen Puppen spielten. „Das dauert mir zu lange", antwortete sie. „Am besten machen wir es im Januar, bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurück müssen."

Charlie nickte. „Also schön. Was immer meine kleine Schwester will."

Ginny grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. Ihr älterer Bruder hatte ihr noch nie etwas abschlagen können.

Letzte Nacht hatten sie alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Und Ginny konnte es kaum erwarten Dracos Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, was sie sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Sein Geschenk wollte sie nicht mit der Eulenpost schicken, nein, sie würde es ihm persönlich überreichen, da sie unbedingt seine Reaktion miterleben wollte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es am Fenster. Augenblicklich wanderten alle Köpfe in die Richtung.

„Na sowas", meinte Arthur, der mit einem Ächzen schwerfällig aufstand. Er war eben nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Kennt jemand diese Eule?", fragte George und alle schüttelten den Kopf.

Arthur öffnete das Fenster, um die Eule hineinzulassen, doch sie blieb stur auf dem Fenstersims sitzen und schuhute laut. Arthur steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster. „Ui, das sieht nach etwas größerem aus."

Nun wurde das Interesse geweckt. Bill, George und Ron standen fast gleichzeitig auf und eilten zum Fenster.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

Und Bill sagte: „Ginny, ich glaub, da steht dein Name drauf."

Augenblicklich wanderten alle Köpfe zu ihr. Verwirrt überlegte sie, wer ihr etwas geschickt haben könnte, denn immerhin waren alle ihre Familienmitglieder hier. Doch dann fiel ihr jemand ein. „Oh", war alles, was sie sagte.

„Oh?", fragte George, der die Arme skeptisch vor der Brust verschränkte.

Ginny stand auf und eilte zum Fenster. Sie schob ihre Brüder beiseite und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Im Schnee lag ein Paket. Ein sehr großes Paket.

„Oh!"

Die Eule schuhute noch einmal, dann flog sie davon. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ Ginny das Paket durch das Fenster hinein fliegen.

„Von wem ist das?", fragte Molly.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Ron.

Und George drängte: „Na los, mach es schon auf!"

Ungeduldig riss die jüngste Weasley das Geschenkpapier auf. Sie hatte schon eine Vermutung, was es sein könnte. Die längliche und schmale Form konnte nur eins bedeuten.

„Das ist ein Besen!", stellte Bill fest.

Und Charlie hauchte: „Das ist nicht irgendein Besen. Das ist der neue Meteor. Der kostet ein Vermögen!" Charlie war ebenso wie seine kleine Schwester ein begeisterter Quidditchspieler. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er den Besen in ihren Händen.

„Ginny, Schätzchen", meldete sich nun auch Molly Weasley zu Wort. „Wer schenkt dir so ein kostpiel– ich meine so ein wunderschönes Geschenk?"

Doch Ginny hörte ihnen nicht zu. Ihre Hand strich über das glatte dunkle Holz des Besenstiels, in dem der Name Meteor eingefräst war. Der Besen war ungewöhnlich leicht. Er sah genauso aus, wie das Abbild aus dem _Überflieger, _das sie so oft bewundert hatte. Er war einfach perfekt.

Sie strahlte regelrecht vor Freude. Wie lange schon hatte sie von diesem Besen geträumt? Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich diesen Besen für sie gekauft hatte. Wann bitte hatte er das gemacht? Sie konnte nicht anders als bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. Ihr Herz schlug ganz aufgeregt in ihrer Brust.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie hinaus, obwohl sie nur einen Schlafanzug und Pantoffeln trug. Sobald sie durch die Haustür war, stieg sie auf den Besen und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Wie ein Blitz schoss sie davon. Einige rote Haarschöpfe lugten aus dem noch offenen Fenster und sahen ihr nach.

„Und weg ist sie", murmelte George.

Arthur und Molly sahen sich an. „Hast du ihr den Besen gekauft, Molly-Liebling?"

„Nein. Aber ich wüsste zu gern, wer ihr den geschenkt hat."

Charlie starrte auf das zerrissene Geschenkpapier. Zwischen dem ganzen Rot und Grün lugte etwas Weißes hervor. Er bückte sich und hob die Karte auf. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen, die darauf standen.

„Nun", seufzte er. „Die Antwort auf diese Frage wird euch vermutlich nicht gefallen."

* * *

A/N: Die Anfangsszene mit dem Hauselfen Wicked ist eine Anspielung an meine Fanfiction „In Zeiten des Krieges", Kapitel 24.


	16. Amo Vitam

DieGinny: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi! Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt. (Und dass du auch IZDK liest ... ich kann versprechen, da wird noch einiges passieren ;D) Übrigens: Ich habe noch einen neuen Oneshot namens "Herzeleid". Da wird Draco & Ginny allerdings nur – sagen wir es mal so – "angehaucht" ^^

all: Das hier ist bereits das vorletzte Kapitel.  
Diese Szene war bereits sehr lange geplant und ich freue mich, dass ich sie endlich aufschreiben konnte ^^  
Wer möchte kann sich beim Lesen das Lied anhören, dessen Lyrics hier drin auftauchen: Rosenstolz - Amo Vitam. (Fragt mich nicht wie ich auf dieses Lied gekommen bin. Ich habe es bereits 2011 für diese Story rausgesucht. ^^)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über Reviews! :3

* * *

**Kapitel Sechzehn – Amo Vitam**

Draco apparierte zu der Adresse, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, aber er war positiv überrascht. Als erfolgreiche Quidditchspielerin verdiente sie anscheinend so gut, dass sie sich eine Wohnung in diesem Luxusviertel leisten konnte. Früher hatte Draco immer Witze gemacht, über das jämmerliche Haus der Weasleys und ihre Armut, dabei hatte er nie gewusst, wie ihr Zuhause tatsächlich aussah. Ehrlich gesagt war er auch heute nicht besonders scharf darauf, auch nur einen Fuß in den Fuchsbau zu setzen.

Manch einer hätte vielleicht vermutet, dass er nervös sein würde, wegen dieses _Dates_ … Aber er war ein Malfoy. Malfoys waren nicht _nervös_, höchstens dezent erfreut. Selbstsicherheit war eine Eigenschaft, die ein Malfoy von Geburt an besaß.

Er klingelte und bereits wenig später öffnete sich die Tür. Wieder wurde er überrascht. Denn Ginny war noch im Bademantel. Sie wirkte gehetzt. „Komm rein, ich bin gleich fertig." Dann drehte sie sich auch schon um und lief davon, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ins Schlafzimmer.

Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und trat unsicher in das Zimmer. Es herrschte totales Chaos. Überall lagen Klamotten und Gegenstände verteilt auf dem Boden. Ordentlichkeit war eine Eigenschaft, auf die er sehr viel Wert legte. Außerdem hasste er Unpünktlichkeit.

„Du sagtest ich soll um Sieben Uhr kommen", sagte Draco.

„Ja!"

„Es _ist_ Sieben Uhr!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Also wieso bist du dann noch nicht fertig?"

Ihr Kopf lugte aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Es tut mir leid. Ich beeile mich." Dann verschwand sie wieder und er konnte hören, wie Schranktüren und mehrere Schubladen hastig geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurden.

Er hoffte nur, dass es hier nicht immer so unordentlich war. Dieser Abend begann schon völlig anders, als er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich dachte er, sie wäre bereits fertig und sie würden sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Stattdessen war sie nicht mal annähernd zurechtgemacht.

Draco seufzte. Sie war so völlig anders, als die Frauen, die er kannte.

Kritisch beäugte er die Couch. Auch da lagen Sachen verstreut. Dieses Chaos machte ihn verrückt. Im nächsten Moment lief Ginny an ihm vorbei, auf dem Weg ins Bad. Immerhin trug sie jetzt schon mal ein Kleid.

„Hast du keinen Hauselfen?", fragte Draco, der sich dieses Chaos nicht anders erklären konnte. So eine Unordnung wäre bei ihm Zuhause unvorstellbar.

Ginnys Kopf lugte durch die Tür zum Bad und sie bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Seh ich so aus, als würde ich einen Hauselfen beschäftigen wollen? Das ist Sklaverei!"

Draco rümpfte die Nase, als er erneut den Blick über die Unordnung wandern lies. „Schaden würde es nicht." Und er machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, dass er ihr einen Hauselfen schenken würde. Ansonsten würde er nicht mehr hierherkommen.

Während er wartete nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um sich ein wenig in der Wohnung umzusehen. Hier wohnte der Rotschopf also. Die Einrichtung war hell und modern, einige Zimmerpflanzen erzeugten eine frische Abwechslung im Heim und hier und da befand sich ein wenig Dekoration, die eine persönliche Note mit einbrachte. Wie jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer besaß sie einen Kamin, um über das Flohnetzwerk verreisen zu können.

Vor einer Wand blieb er stehen. Fotorahmen in verschiedenen Farben und Größen hingen wahllos angeordnet an der Wand. Die meisten Personen auf den Bildern hatten rote Haare. Auf vielen Bildern erkannte er Ginny, wie sie fröhlich in die Kamera blickte und lächelte. Einige Fotos zeigten die erwachsene Ginny, manche zeigten sie als Kind, zusammen mit ihren vielen Brüdern. Es war, als würde er einen Blick in die Vergangenheit werfen. Wie jung sie da noch alle waren.

Den Großteil ihrer Brüder kannte er aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Ron war in seinem Jahrgang gewesen, der beste Freund seines Erzrivalen. Ihn kannte er am besten von allen. Kurz danach folgten Fred und George, gegen die er damals oft im Quidditch antreten musste. Er erinnert sich noch gut an den Tag, als sie ihn nach einem Quidditchspiel verprügelt hatten. Draco hatte es ihnen immer heimzahlen wollen, doch inzwischen gab es von den Zwillingen nur noch einen und Draco fand, das war Strafe genug. Percy war seinerzeit Vertrauensschüler gewesen. Ein penetranter Wichtigtuer. Den anderen beiden Brüdern – Ginny hatte ihm zwar ihre Namen gesagt, aber sie waren ihm zu unwichtig, um sie sich zu merken, – war er bisher noch nicht persönlich begegnet. Auf den Fotos wirkten sie ziemlich unscheinbar.

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, bei den vielen Weasleys. Arthur Weasley schien seine Frau wohl echt gern gehabt zu haben. Da der Slytherin ein Einzelkind war wusste er nicht, wie es war mit Geschwistern aufzuwachsen, mit ihnen zu teilen oder zu streiten. In Malfoy Manor waren seine einzigen Spielkameraden die Hauselfen gewesen, die er, im Nachhinein betrachtet, mehr gequält hatte, als mit ihnen zu spielen.

Alles wäre viel einfacher, wenn ihre beiden Familien sich nicht abgrundtief hassen würden. Ihm war es eigentlich egal, was sie über ihn dachten. Dennoch würde es eine Menge Arbeit und Feingefühl verlangen, um einem riesigen Streit zu entgehen. Draco konnte den liebenswerten Schwiegersohn spielen, kein Problem. Bei seiner letzten Freundin hatte das wunderbar geklappt. Ihre Familie hatte ihn mit Kusshand aufgenommen.

Aber würden das auch die Weasleys tun?

Höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Weitere Minuten vergingen, bis Ginny endlich fertig war. Draco sah immer wieder auf die Uhr und schüttelte missbilligend mit dem Kopf.

„Wir werden zu spät kommen", stellte er gereizt fest.

„Na und?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ganz egal, wann wir kommen. Das wird eh niemandem auffallen." Dann stellte sie sich vor ihn und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. „Tadaaaa!" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an. „Was sagst du?"

Draco betrachtete sie einmal von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie trug ein enganliegendes cremefarbenes Kleid, mit breiten Schulterpolstern. Seine grauen Augen blieben einige Sekunden an dem weiten Ausschnitt hängen, der ihre blasse Haut und die Ansätze ihrer Brüste entblößte. Ihr rotes langes Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt. Dazu trug sie nur Ohrringe und dezentes Makeup.

Sie war wunderschön.

„Annehmbar", sagte er. Ungeduldig stand er auf. „Können wir jetzt los?"

„Einen Moment noch." Ginny ging zu der Kommode, auf der eine Schachtel stand, die Draco bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte, was bei diesem Chaos ja auch kein Wunder war. „Ich will dir vorher noch dein Geschenk geben."

Jetzt hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er neugierig war. Ginny sah ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an und reichte ihm dann sein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk.

„Ich wollte es dir persönlich überreichen", erklärte sie, „denn ich will unbedingt dein Gesicht sehen. Frohe Weihnachten, Draco."

Er öffnete die Schachtel.

Einen Moment starrte er auf das seltsame Ding. Was bei Merlin war das? Egal was er erwartet hatte, es war nicht … _das_. Es sah aus, wie ein langer, krummer, rostiger Nagel.

Ginny sah ihn ganz aufgeregt an. „Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich dir schenken könnte. Schließlich bist du reich und hast alles, was du dir wünschen könntest. Deswegen wollte ich dir etwas schenken, was man nicht mit Geld kaufen kann."

Widerwillig fasste Draco es mit zwei Fingern an und hob es vorsichtig aus der Schachtel, als handle es sich dabei um eine giftige Substanz. „Ehm … Danke?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist ein Hinweis!", erklärte sie ungeduldig. „Da das eigentliche Geschenk nicht in eine Schachtel passt. Weißt du, was es ist?"

Draco rümpfte die Nase. Dieses Ding kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. „Ist das eine … Kralle?"

Dann löste sie das Rätsel auf: „Es ist eine _Drachen_kralle. Wie du vielleicht noch weißt, ist mein Bruder Charlie Drachentrainier in Rumänien. Während des Trimagischen Turniers war er in Hogwarts."

Er erinnerte sich. Damals wollte er unbedingt einen Drachen aus der Nähe sehen und hatte sich eines nachts in den Verbotenen Wald geschlichen, doch man hatte ihn, trotz Erwähnung seinen bedeutungsvollen Familiennamens, davon gescheucht. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es ihr Bruder gewesen war, der ihm so energisch den Mittelfinger gezeigt hatte.

„Ich habe mit Charlie bereits alles geplant!" Aufgeregt faltete sie die Hände vor der Brust. Ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen und ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude. „Wir werden nach Rumänien reisen und uns die Drachen ansehen. Und du darfst einen anfassen, wenn du willst."

Draco starrte sie an. Sprachlos. Denn ihm fehlten die Worte. Diese Informationen musste er erst einmal sacken lassen. Das war ja der Wahnsinn! Er sah sich bereits auf dem Rücken eines Drachen durch die Lüfte fliegen.

„Ich fand, es passt zu deinem Namen. _Draco_ …"

Er blickte abwechselnd zu ihr und in die Schachtel. Brachte aber immer noch kein Wort heraus. Als hätte man ihm die Zunge weggehext.

Ungeduldig und mittlerweile auch leicht irritiert fragte sie: „Gefällt es dir?"

Endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder. Er brachte nur ein Wort hervor: „Ja." Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er sich freute. In sowas war er nicht gut. Herumnörgeln und sich beschweren, dass konnte er, aber seine Freude zum Ausdruck bringen? Eher wurde Hagrid Zaubereiminister.

Statt zu antworten zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung. Taten drückten aus, was Worte nicht zu sagen vermochten. Oft hatte er überlegt, _was_ oder vielleicht sogar _ob_ sie ihm überhaupt etwas zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Schließlich waren sie erst seit kurzem ein Paar. Im Gegensatz zu früher war die Weasley nicht mehr arm, sondern hatte ihr eigenes kleines selbstverdientes Vermögen. Allerdings war der Slytherin wunschlos glücklich, zumindest auf materieller Ebene. Wie sie schon gesagt hatte, er war reich, wenn er etwas wollte kaufte er es sich einfach.

Er würde einen Drachen sehen, einen richtigen Drachen! Schon als Kind war er an diesen Geschöpfen interessiert gewesen, die so furchteinflößend und faszinierend zugleich waren. Das war einfach … unbeschreiblich!

Ginny lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Ihre Arme lagen immer noch um seine Hüften. „Ich muss mich auch noch für dein Geschenk bedanken", murmelte sie. Ihre Augen musterten seine Lippen. Sie wisperte: „Danke" und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie küsste ihn und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Er zog sie noch fester an sich und seine Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erkunden. Dann löste sie sich schmunzelnd von ihm.

„Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sie neckte ihn, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nur ihretwegen so spät dran waren. Sein Blick glitt noch einmal über ihren Körper und blieb an dem tiefen Ausschnitt hängen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihr dieses bezaubernde Abendkleid wieder auszuziehen.

* * *

Sie kamen zu spät, aber wie Ginny bereits sagte, schien das niemandem aufzufallen. Dieser riesige Saal wimmelte nur von Hexen und Zauberern. Das meiste Gedränge befand sich in der Empfangshalle, in der die Hexen und Zauberer über das Flohnetzwerk eintrafen. Sie klopften sich die Asche von der feinen Abendgarderobe und machten sich auf den Weg in den Ballsaal, wo gefeiert und getanzt wurde.

„Zwei Feuerwhisky."

Der Barkeeper tippte die Gläser mit seinem Zauberstab an und sie füllten sich mit der alkoholischen Flüssigkeit. Er reichte Draco die beiden Gläser und er reichte eins von ihnen seiner hübschen Begleitung.

„Hiermit hat alles angefangen", sagte er und hielt ihr sein Glas zum Anstoßen entgegen.

Sie lächelte. „Ich erinnere mich."

Ginny stieß ihr Glas gegen seins und ein leises Klirren erklang. Dann tranken sie beide einen Schluck von ihrem Drink.

„Meinst, du, wir wären auch ohne Feuerwhisky zusammengekommen?"

„Wer weiß."

Die Sängerin Andrea Rosenbaum stand mit ihrer Band, die sie musikalisch begleitete, auf einem Podest und schaute auf die tanzenden Paare herab. Mehrere Theken sowie freischwebende Tabletts mit gefüllten Gläsern dienten dazu reichlich Alkohol auszuschenken und den anwesenden Gästen zur guten Laune zu verhelfen. Auch für Essen war gesorgt. Im Nebenraum befand sich ein gut bestücktes Büffet, an dem man seinen Hunger stillen konnte. Schließlich würde es ein langer Abend werden. Um Mitternacht sollte das neue Jahr eingeläutet werden.

Für Draco war so ein Ball nichts Neues. Er konnte gar nicht zählen, auf wie vielen Veranstaltungen dieser Art er in der Vergangenheit schon gewesen war. Doch dieser Ball, dieser Abend, war etwas völlig anderes. Er kannte einige Gesichter aus der reinblütigen oberen Schicht, aber er sah auch viele Gesichter, die er nur aus der Zeitung kannte. Ginny machte ihn mit ihren Mannschaftskameradinnen bekannt und Draco würde nun endlich damit angeben können, dass er der berühmten Gwenog Jones die Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Mittendrin erkannte er seinen alten Lehrer Horace Slughorn. Es überraschte Draco nicht, ihn hier zu sehen. Der alte Sluggy war dafür bekannt, dass er viel Wert auf seine berühmten Beziehungen legte. Damals war Draco überaus eifersüchtig gewesen, dass er keine Einladung für den Slug-Club erhalten hatte und andere, wie Ginny schon, was er zu dieser Zeit einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Den ganzen Abend über hielt er Ausschau nach ihm bekannten Gesichtern. Es gab einige, die er gern wiedersehen würde, wie zum Beispiel Blaise Zabini, aber es gab sehr viel mehr Personen, denen er _nicht_ begegnen wollte. Allen voran Harry Potter, der es seit er ihn kannte immer wieder geschafft hatte ihm den Tag zu versauen. Draco war zu stolz, um Ginny zu fragen, ob er auch hier sein würde. Die Begegnung in Hogwarts hatte ihm schon gereicht. Hoffentlich würde er ihm heute Abend nicht über den Weg laufen. Wachsam hielt er die Augen offen.

Noch dazu störten ihn die Blicke, die die anderen Zauberer seiner Begleitung entgegenwarfen. Ihr aufreizendes Kleid schien nicht nur ihm zu gefallen. Die Frauen warfen ihr beeindruckte und neidische Blicke zu und die Männer schienen sie mit ihren Blicken ausziehen zu wollen.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er eine Botschaft aussendete. Und zwar, dass sie zu ihm gehörte.

„Möchtest du tanzen?"

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn überrascht an, doch dann nickte sie und lächelte. „Gerne."

Sie beide stellten ihre Gläser beiseite und er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern griff sie danach und sie beide betraten die Tanzfläche.

_Amo vitam  
Amo generem  
Tamen quare sum sola_

Es war ein langsamer Song. Die nostalgische Stimme von Andrea Rosenbaum ertönte, unterstützt von den sanften Klängen des Klaviers und des Schlagzeugs. Einige Paare, standen eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche. Das Licht der hundert schwebenden Kerzen über ihren Köpfen warf ein romantisches Licht auf sie herab und ihre Schatten schienen mit ihnen zu tanzen.

_Amo vitam  
Amo generem  
Tamen quare sum sola_

Draco hielt immer noch Ginnys Hand und begann sie zu führen. Seine andere Hand legte sich um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich, während sie ihre Hand an seine Schulter legte. Für einen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen.

_Amo vitam  
Amo generem  
Tamen quare sum sola_

Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sie beide bewegten sich zum Takt der Melodie. Die Melodie klang traurig, andererseits auch sehnsüchtig. Sie in seinen Armen zu halten fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick einfach richtig an. Er genoss ihre Nähe. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, in ihrer Gegenwart schien ihm alles zu gelingen.

_Amo vitam  
Amo generem  
Amo generem_

Vermutlich wurden sie gerade von allen genauestens beobachtet. Schon bei ihrer Ankunft waren ihm die neugierigen Blicke aufgefallen. Doch er versuchte alles andere um sich herum auszublenden, nur auf die Musik zu hören und den Moment mit der Frau an seiner Seite zu genießen.

_Amo rosame  
Desidero pacem  
Tamen quare sum sola_

Nie im Traum hätte der Slytherin daran geglaubt, wie sich das alles entwickeln würde. Er fühlte sich wohl bei ihr. Sie gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, eins, dass er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Sie harmonierten so gut zusammen. Er war total vernarrt in sie. Bei ihr hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie ihn seinetwillen liebte und nicht wegen seines Namens oder seines Geldes. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich in kürzester Zeit ein enges Band geknüpft, das mit jedem Tag fester zu werden schien.

_Amo rosam  
Desidero pacem…*_

Als der Song endete, verließen sie die Tanzfläche, dabei hielt er immer noch ihre Hand. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Ihre Finger waren so klein und zart. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte so zierlich und zerbrechlich, aber hinter dieser täuschenden Fassade steckte eine unerschrockene und tapfere Löwin, die gut für sich selbst eintreten konnte. Sie war stark, wunderschön, eben eine richtige Harpyie.

Wenig später trafen sie auf Ophelia und Ginny machte sie und Draco miteinander bekannt.

„Ich hab schon vieles von dir gehört", sagte die Hüterin der _Holyhead Harpies_, als sie ihm die Hand schüttelte. Draco wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Während Ophelia und Ginny sich unterhielten musterte er die andere Harpyie, während er sich von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky herunternahm. Ophelia war mit ihren langen braunen gewellten Haaren und dem enganliegenden schwarzen Kleid zwar ebenfalls eine schöne Frau, aber noch lange nicht so hübsch wie seine Ginevra. Er nippte an seinem Getränk, während er sich im Saal umsah und er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass die einstige Gryffindor die schönste von allen war. Niemand konnte es mit ihr aufnehmen.

Doch dann blieb sein Blick an einer blonden jungen Frau hängen.

_Bei Merlins Bart!_

Beinahe hätte er sich an seinem Feuerwhisky verschluckt.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie hier vielleicht _ihrem_ Ex über den Weg laufen könnten, war er nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie _seiner_ Ex begegnen könnten! Nur wenige Meter entfernt stand Astoria, in einem grünen enganliegenden Kleid und sah so bezaubernd aus, wie immer, in ein Gespräch vertieft mit drei älteren Hexen, die Draco nicht kannte. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie ihn bemerkte.

Draco richtete den Blick schnell ab und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wieso um alles in der Welt musste sie hier sein? Und zu allem Übel hatte sie ihn ebenfalls angesehen. Sie wusste also, dass er hier war und er konnte nicht so tun, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen.

Verdammt!

Natürlich musste es noch schlimmer kommen.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Astoria sich zu ihnen gesellte. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln begrüßte sie Ginny und Ophelia und ignorierte Draco gekonnt.

„Hallo Astoria", grüßte Ginny und Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie sie sich mit Küsschen hier und Küsschen da begrüßten.

„Hallo Ginevra, du siehst bezaubernd aus. Ophelia, schön dich zu sehen."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Die Slytherin wollte offensichtlich provozieren.

„Ich würde euch ja bekannt machen", begann Ginny freundlich und ahnungslos, „aber ich glaube, ihr kennt euch bereits. Ihr wart doch beide in Slytherin, nicht wahr?"

Astoria bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen giftigen Blick. „Allerdings." Ginny registrierte das stirnrunzelnd, war aber taktvoll genug um das nicht anzusprechen.

„Seid ihr zusammen hier?", fragte Astoria, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mit höflichem Interesse der Gryffindor widmete. Draco bemerkte, wie Ginny leicht rot wurde, als sie die Frage bejahte.

Ophelia bewies ihr gutes Timing, als sie das Thema wechselte. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass sie das bemerkte, wofür Ginny im Moment zu blind war. „Na das nenne ich mal einen gewaltigen Klunker. Dann sind die Gerüchte also wahr?"

Stolz und freudestrahlend präsentierte Astoria ihnen ihre Hand, an dessen Ringfinger ein Schmuckstück mit einem protzigen Diamant steckte. „Oh ja, ich bin verlobt. Ist das nicht schön?"

Ginny nahm ihre Hand und zog sie näher, um sich den Ring genauer anzuschauen zu können. Sie hauchte ein ehrfürchtiges „Wow!"

Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn er dachte, dass Astoria ihm damit eins auswischen konnte, dann hatte sie sich aber geschnitten. Vorbei ist vorbei. Und er war gewiss nicht eifersüchtig.

„So leid es mir tut, aber mein Verlobter wartet sicher schon auf mich. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß." Sie wedelte noch einmal mit der Hand mitsamt ihres dekadentes Rings und verschwand dann Merlin sei Dank in der Menge.

„So eine Angeberin", zischte Ophelia, die verärgert an ihrem Drink nippte.

„Ich finde sie nett", gestand Ginny zu Dracos Leidwesen. „Was ist los, wieso warst du so ruhig? Ist zwischen euch was vorgefallen?"

Noch bevor Draco antworten konnte, warf ihm Ophelia einen bemitleidenswerten Blick zu. „Ich verschwinde. Bei diesem Gespräch möchte ich nicht dabei sein." Verwirrt blickte Ginny ihr hinterher, wie sie in der Menge verschwand. Naive, ahnungslose, Weasley.

Ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn an und versuchten in seinem Gesicht eine Erklärung zu finden. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf „Klick" machte.

„_Du_ warst mit Astoria Greengrass zusammen?", hauchte sie fassungslos. Draco zuckte zur Antwort nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, nicht sicher, wie sie diese Aussage denn nun gemeint hatte. War er etwa nicht gut genug für sie? Oder war es anders herum?

Ihre Augen wurden riesig. „Wie lange?"

Draco nippte an seinem Drink. „Ein paar Jahre."

Ihr klappte der Mund auf.

„Wow."

Bisher hatte Draco ihr nicht davon erzählt, denn wie gesagt, vorbei war vorbei und sie spielte in seinem Leben keine Rolle mehr. Weshalb also von ihr erzählen? Schließlich hatte die Rothaarige auch nie gefragt.

„Was ist passiert?"

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Feuerwhisky. Der war vermutlich auch schuld daran, dass er diese Frage beantwortete, denn andernfalls hätte er über dieses Thema gar nicht erst gesprochen. „Sie hatte Vorstellungen, die ich nicht erfüllen konnte."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aha."

„Und woher kennt ihr euch?" Als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, was nun schon zwei Jahre zurücklag, hatte sie jedenfalls nie von Ginevra Weasley gesprochen Sie mussten sich also erst nach ihrer Trennung kennengelernt haben. Draco gefiel der Gedanke, dass seine Freundin und seine Ex-Freundin miteinander befreundet sein konnten, überhaupt nicht.

„Ihr Freund, ich meine ihr Verlobter, ist ein guter Freund von Percy. Wir haben uns auf seiner Hochzeit kennengelernt."

Vermutlich war er ein reicher und gutaussehender Mann aus dem Ministerium, vermutete Draco. Denn das war genau Astorias Beuteschema. Und anscheinend schien sich ihr Herzenswunsch nun zu erfüllen. Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der sie heiraten wollte. Draco hatte ihr damals dieses Versprechen nicht geben können. Das war auch heute noch kein Thema für ihn. Dafür war er einfach noch zu jung.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie mit tanzen, trinken, unterhalten, trinken und noch mehr tanzen und noch mehr trinken. Der Feuerwhisky benebelte ihnen die Sinne. Kurz vor Mitternacht waren sie beide schon sehr gut angetrunken. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich, und die Zeit schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Ginny machte ihn mit allerhand Leuten bekannt und Draco knüpfte an diesem Abend viele neue Bekanntschaften.

Als sie nur noch wenige Minuten vom neuen Jahr trennten, erstarb die Musik und Gwenog Jones hielt eine Rede, in der sie einen Rückblick auf die Quidditchsaison warf, sich bei den Sponsoren bedankte und über die Pläne und Ziele im kommenden Jahr sprach. Draco hörte nicht zu, er hatte nur Augen für die Frau an seiner Seite, in dem Kleid, das Lust auf mehr weckte. Es war schwer die Finger von ihr zu lassen. Am liebsten würde er mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper fahren und unter den samtenen Stoff schlüpfen, sie einfach packen und nehmen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit musste er sich zusammen reißen.

Jedenfalls konnte er es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich alleine waren.

Nun war es soweit, Gwenog leitete den Countdown ein. Alle Gäste hatten sich im Saal versammelt und sie starrten zur verzauberten Decke des Ballsaals, durch die sie nach draußen in den Himmel schauen konnte. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und über ihnen erstrahlte der Halbmond inmitten von millionen Sternen. Die meisten Gäste hielten bereits ein Glas mit Elfenwein in der Hand, um gleich aufs neue Jahr anstoßen zu können.

„Zehn."

„Neun."

„Acht."

Draco brauchte kein Glas, er würde nichts mehr trinken, da er sonst wohlmöglich noch die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde. Alles in ihm sehnte sich nach ihr. Er wollte sie küssen, berühren und mit ihr verschmelzen. Ginny legte ihre Arme um ihn und sah zu ihm auf. Und der Blick, mit dem sie ihn betrachtete, erwärmte sein Herz. Sie brachte ihm zum Strahlen und füllte seine kalte Welt mit Wärme. Diese Liebe, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, nahm er in sich auf, wie ein Verdurstender, der endlich Wasser fand.

„Sieben."

„Sechs."

„Fünf."

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, betrachtete ihre braunen Augen und die helle, mit Sommersprossen besetzte Haut. Ihm war es egal, wenn die anderen Leute gaffen würden, oder wenn von ihnen ein Foto im Tagespropheten erschien. Er wollte allen zeigen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte.

„Vier."

„Drei."

Sie lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln galt nur ihm.

„Zwei."

„Eins."

Und dann küsste er sie, während über ihren Köpfen das Feuerwerk am Himmel in sämtlichen Farben explodierte.

* * *

* Lyrics: Rosenstolz – Amo Vitam


	17. Feuerwhisky

DieGinny: Vielen Dank für deine lieben Kommis. Ein paar Szenen kommen ja noch, alles andere überlasse ich deiner Fantasie ;) Auch wenn man die Geschichte von Draco und Ginny noch viel weiter spinnen könnte finde ich, dass ich an der richtigen Stelle aufhöre. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Ende. Diese Fanfic hatte ich bereits 2011 angefangen und ich bin sehr stolz, dass ich sie jetzt abschließen kann ^^

Die Liebesszene wurde inspiriert durch den Film "Extremely Wicked" und ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner Betaleserin, die sich eine Szene gewünscht hat, in der es "nicht funkt, sondern knallt". Ich hoffe, ich konnte dich zufriedenstellen ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
stone

* * *

**Kapitel Siebzehn – Feuerwhisky**

Das Feuer loderte grün auf und Ginny und Draco stiegen aus dem Kamin. Sie hielt sich dabei an ihm fest; sie kicherte und torkelte und er hatte alle Mühe, sie auf den Beinen zu halten. Aber auch er schwankte leicht. Er war so betrunken, dass ihn nicht einmal mehr die Unordnung in ihrer Wohnung störte.

Es hatte noch eine ganze geschlagene Stunde gedauert, bis sie den Silvesterball endlich verlassen hatten und Draco hatte diese Zeit als quälend langsam empfunden. In dieser Zeit hatten sie sich noch mehrere Gläser Feuerwhisky gegönnt, der sie in eine ungeheure Feierlaune versetzte.

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab. „Accio Feuerwhisky!"

„Meinst du nicht, du hattest nicht schon genug?", fragte Draco belustigt, während er sich von hinten an sie schmiegte, seine Hände an ihre Schultern legte und ihre Arme sanft hinab fuhr.

Aus der Küche kam eine Flasche daher geflogen, die Ginny problemlos auffing. Sie öffnete den Verschluss und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und hielt ihm mit einem auffordernden Lächeln die Flasche hin. Er griff danach und nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck. Dann küsste sie ihn, schmeckte dabei den Alkohol auf seinen Lippen.

„Du schmeckst gut", lallte sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Dank des Alkohols hatte sie ganz rote Wangen und Draco fand, das stand ihr unglaublich gut.

Er wollte mehr, das spürte sie ganz genau, doch im Moment wollte sie ihn noch etwas hinhalten und ein wenig ärgern. Sie nahm ihm verschmitzt grinsend die Flasche ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte, nahm noch einen großen Schluck vom Feuerwhisky, der einen brennenden Geschmack in ihrer Kehle hinterließ. Der Alkohol berauschte sie. Im Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur unbeschreiblich gut und sie wünschte sich, dass dieses Gefühl nie wieder vergehen mochte. Sie war glücklich und euphorisch, alles schien in diesem Moment erreichbar.

Sie wollte sich auf das Sofa setzen, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft darauf, was bei ihr einen Lachanfall auslöste. Dabei hielt sie die Flasche hoch, damit sie den kostbaren Inhalt nicht verkippte. Während sie auf dem Sofa lag drehte sich alles und ihr wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Nur wenige Sekunden später nahm Draco ihr die Flasche aus der Hand, trank einen großen Schluck und ließ sie dann einfach neben sich fallen, sodass die Flasche klirrend auf dem Boden zerbrach.

„Hey!", protestierte die Rothaarige und sie versuchte einen bösen Blick aufzusetzen, der nur in einem erneuten Lachanfall endete. Kurz darauf lag er auch schon über ihr. Er wollte sie. Er wollte ihr einfach nur das Kleid ausziehen und ihren Körper spüren. Den ganzen Abend lang hatte er sich schon danach gesehnt. Er zog sein Jackett aus und warf es achtlos beiseite. Dann legten sich seine Lippen besitzergreifend auf ihre. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger. Sie beide schmeckten den Feuerwhisky auf der Zunge des anderen. Der Geschmack war süß und bitter zugleich.

„Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen und er spürte, wie sie gegen seine Lippen grinste. Dieses Sofa war höllisch unbequem. Er zog sie fester an sich und legte die Arme um sie, damit er sich mit ihr aufsetzen konnte. Als er stand schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Das schnelle Aufstehen machte sie ganz schwindelig im Kopf. Draco hob sie problemlos hoch und ging mit ihr durchs Zimmer, während er darauf achtete den Scherben auf dem Boden nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ihr Verstand war zu benebelt um klare Worte zu formulieren, deshalb deutete sie nur mit dem ausgestreckten Arm in die Richtung und er ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lehnte er sie gegen eine Wand. Sie grinste nur und er küsste sie erneut. Hungrig erwartete sie seine Lippen. Seine Finger wanderten zu ihrem Rücken und zogen an dem Verschluss ihres Kleides. Eine Sekunde später rutschte ihr der samtene Stoff vom Körper. Welch ein Anblick. Er beugte sich leicht hinunter, um ihren Hals zu küssen. Ihre Hände verfingen sich in seinem blonden Haar. Sie drückte sich ihm entgegen und seufzte unter der zarten Berührung seiner Lippen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf und nun standen sie beide oberkörperfrei gegenüber. Erneut legte er seine Arme um sie und trug sie zu dem Bett, auf dem er sie fallen ließ. Wieder drehte sich alles bei ihr und sie lachte völlig betrunken. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus auf dem großen, weichen Bett, fuhr über den weichen Stoff des Lakens und es dauerte nicht lang, bis er wieder über ihr war. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper, über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Schenkel. Sie fing an zu keuchen und er konnte sie selbst mit seinen Lippen nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

Berauscht vom Alkohol und von ihrer Lust gaben sie sich einander hin. Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange und wanderte zu ihrem Kinn. Mit einer sanften Berührung drehte er ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und sie sahen sich an. In seinen Augen sah sie das Verlangen, das gleiche, das auch sie verspürte. Er griff nach ihren Händen und positionierte sie über ihrem Kopf. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie dort fest. Während er mit der anderen über ihren Körper strich. Er streichelte ihre Brust, griff zu und spielte damit, bevor seine Finger weiter abwärts wanderten und unter dem Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche verschwanden. Seine Finger brachten sie zum Stöhnen. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück und er betrachtete sie, wie sie unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals, leckte über die zarte Haut, biss spielerisch hinein und lauschte dem wohligen Klang ihres Stöhnens bis er nicht mehr länger warten konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er ihr letztes Kleidungsstück aus und sie lag völlig nackt neben ihm. In Sekundenschnelle hatte auch er sich seiner störenden Kleidung entledigt. Sogleich küsste sie ihn und diesmal war sie es, die ihn ins Laken drückte und sich auf ihn drauf legte. Sie küsste ihn, bewegte ihr Becken und wenig später fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Sie richtete sich auf, saß auf ihm und er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren atemberaubenden Körper, strich über ihre Brüste, während sie sich auf ihm bewegte. Er liebte diesen Anblick, wie sie auf ihm drauf saß, doch als die Gefühle ihn übermannten schloss er die Augen und gab sich nur noch dem Fühlen hin. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, immer heftiger. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften und zogen sie noch näher an sich.

Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an und dieses Gefühl, das sich langsam aufbaute, wurde immer intensiver, bis es seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie kamen beinahe gleichzeitig. Keuchend lag sie auf ihm. Ihr Herz raste wie wild und sie konnte seins ebenfalls gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmern spüren. Es schien als schlugen sie im selben Takt. Er legte seine Arme um sie und er suchte ihre Lippen. Als sie sich fanden trafen sie sich zu einem feurigen Kuss. Er strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn. Sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuss und schaute dann auf, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, während sie sanft über seine Wange strich.

Und sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht der Feuerwhisky war, der aus ihr sprach.

„Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von dem Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe geweckt. Die Eule musste mehrmals mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe picken, bis er Ginevra Weasley endlich wach bekam. Als ihre Sinne anfingen zu arbeiten und der Kopfschmerz sie überfiel, stöhnte sie gepeinigt auf. Ihr Kopf brummte und ihr Mund war ganz trocken. Sie hatte einen fetten Kater!

Als sie sich bewegen wollte, spürte sie, wie jemand sie festhielt. Draco lag hinter ihr und hatten seinen Arm besitzergreifend um sie gelegt. Sie spürte an ihrem Rücken die angenehme Wärme seines Oberkörpers. Diese Vertrautheit war viel zu schön, um jetzt aufzustehen, also kuschelte sie sich noch enger an ihn und versuchte, die Eulenpost zu ignorieren.

Doch diese Eule nahm ihren Job anscheinend ziemlich ernst. Sie schuhute laut und pickte gegen die Scheibe, sodass bestimmt nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Nachbarn davon wach wurden.

„Bei Merlins Bart", murmelte Draco hinter ihr verschlafen. „Lass endlich diese verfluchte Eule rein."

Wiederwillig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und sie richtete sich langsam im Bett auf. Ihre halbgeschlossenen Augen suchten das Zimmer nach ihrem Zauberstab ab. Mist. Er musste noch im Wohnzimmer liegen. Andernfalls hätte sie das Fenster einfach mit Magie öffnen können. Vorsichtig stand sie auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Benommen fasste sie sich an die Stirn. Wie viel hatte sie denn bitte getrunken?

„Nie wieder Alkohol", murmelte Ginny, nicht zum ersten und auch nicht zum letzten Mal. Müde und völlig unbekleidet ging sie zum Fenster und zog langsam den Vorhang beiseite. Das Licht, das nun ins Zimmer drang, brachte Draco zum Murren und er drehte sich um, während er sich schützend die Decke über den Kopf zog. Er schien genau so einen Brummschädel zu haben, wie sie. Da ihre Augen noch nicht an die Helligkeit gewöhnt waren sah sie durch zusammengekniffene Augen zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die Eule brachte den Tagespropheten. Seufzend nahm Ginny der Eule ihre Ware ab, sodass sie endlich, nicht ohne noch einmal anklagend zu schuhuen, davonflog. Bezahlen musste sie sie nicht, da sie ein monatliches Abo besaß.

Eigentlich hätte sie den Tagespropheten beiseite geworfen. Wen interessierte denn so früh am Morgen schon die blöde Zeitung? Sie wollte viel lieber zurück ins warme kuschelige Bett und mit ihrem Liebsten schmusen. Doch etwas erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Schlagartig war sie hellwach. „Wir sind auf der Titelseite", stellte sie verblüfft fest. Sie ging in den Bericht vertieft zurück zum Bett und legte sich neben ihn, schlüpfte wieder unter die warme Decke. Das schien die Person, die neben ihr versuchte zu schlafen, nicht besonders zu interessieren.

„Na und?"

Ginny überflog schnell den Text. Was allerdings viel interessanter war, als der Bericht, war das Foto. Es zeigte sie und Draco, wie sie inmitten der Gäste unter dem Feuerwerk standen und sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Ginny lächelte. Das Foto war wirklich schön.

„Nun", sagte der Rotschopf, „jetzt müssen wir nicht mehr überlegen, wie wir es unseren Familien sagen."

Erneut klopfte es am Fenster. Als Ginny dorthin schaute erkannte sie die Eule von ihrem Bruder Ron, die einen leuchtend roten Umschlag bei sich trug.

„Ich glaube", sagte sie schmunzelnd, „dieser Heuler ist für dich."

* * *

Als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten war Draco immer noch in allerbester Laune. Wie denn auch nicht, denn immerhin hatte er nicht nur einen Drachen gesehen, nein, er hatte ihn sogar berührt! Leider hatte Charlie ihn nicht auf dem Langhorn fliegen lassen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, aber er wollte nicht kleinlich sein. Vielleicht klappte es ja beim nächsten Mal …

Der Ausflug nach Rumänien war für ihn definitiv das Highlight des Jahres. Es war zwar erst Januar aber Draco wüsste nicht, was das noch toppen sollte. In Gegenwart von den beiden Weasleys hatte es ihn alle Mühe gekostet sein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu wahren, während das innere Kind in ihm fröhlich kreischend hin und her hüpfte.

Das Rumänische Langhorn war wirklich faszinierend gewesen; dunkelgrüne Schuppen und lange, goldene Hörner, in den Bann ziehende schwarze Augen und furchterregende messerscharfe Zähne. Sie hatten zusehen können, wie es gefüttert wurde: das Schaf hatte keine Chance dem Drachen zu entkommen – das Langhorn spießte es mit seinen Hörnern auf und röstete es mit seinen Flammen, um es dann genüsslich zu verspeisen. Draco war von der ganzen Erscheinung des Drachen völlig beeindruckt: groß, gefährlich, majestätisch, einschüchternd, machtvoll.

Charlie Weasley hatte sich ebenfalls als ganz erträglicher Mensch erwiesen. Nun ja, für einen _Weasley_, versteht sich. Am Anfang waren sie beide noch ein wenig voreingenommen, aber letztendlich wurde tatsächlich niemand beleidigt, geschlagen oder verhext. Man konnte also von einem Erfolg sprechen. Draco fand, Charlie war, abgesehen von Ginny, der bisher am wenigsten nervende Weasley. Was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass Charlie in Rumänien lebte und Draco ihn deshalb eh nicht oft sehen würde.

Somit waren die Weihnachtsferien auch schon wieder schneller vorbei, als man Quidditch sagen konnte, und sie kehrten zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Schüler befanden sich bereits im Hogwarts-Express und würden gegen Abend eintreffen, pünktlich zum Abendessen. Die Lehrer kehrten bereits gegen Mittag zurück zum Schloss, um sich auf alles weitere vorzubereiten.

Nach dem Bericht im Tagespropheten hatten Draco und Ginny viele Eulen bekommen – von Gratulationen bis hin zu Verwünschungen war alles dabei. Und sie wussten, das war erst der Anfang. Glücklicherweise konnten die zwei während sie in Hogwarts waren ihren Familien vorläufig aus dem Weg gehen. Doch die Schule würde ihre erste Bewährungsprobe werden.

Als sie im Lehrerzimmer ankamen richteten sich sofort alle Blicke auf sie. Die Gesichter der Hexen und Zauberer zeigten die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen: von enttäuschter Traurigkeit (Karen Stone), über zufriedenem Stolz (Neville Longbottom) bis hin zu völligem Desinteresse (Sybill Trewlaney).

Der Lehrer für Kräuterkunde hielt grinsend einen Daumen hoch. „Gut gemacht!", formten seine Lippen lautlos. Longbottom strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als wäre die gesamte Geschichte sein Verdienst.

Wie erwartet kam die Schulleiterin direkt auf die beiden zu geeilt. „Dürfte ich Sie kurz sprechen?", fragte sie mit gezwungener Höflichkeit. Und Draco fühlte sich an seine Schulzeit erinnert, als er als Erstklässler bei ihr Nachsitzen musste, weil er seine Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung nicht gemacht hatte.

Sie verließen das Lehrerzimmer und umgingen somit den neugierigen Ohren der anderen Lehrer. Minerva räusperte sich und rückte ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht. „Nun", sie stutzte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Nun, da ich ebenfalls den Tagespropheten erhalte bin ich, wie sagt man doch so schön, auf dem neuesten Stand. Und so sehr ich es auch begrüße, dass ausgerechnet Sie beide", ihre strengen Augen sahen Draco und Ginny abwechselnd an, „der lang andauernden Fehde zwischen den beiden Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin trotzen konnten, so möchte ich Sie bitten, sich weiterhin professionell an dieser Schule zu verhalten, solange Sie hier sind. Was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit machen ist Ihnen überlassen, aber in Hogwarts bestehe ich auf Disziplin und Diskretion. An erster Stelle steht das Wohl und die Ausbildung unserer Schüler."

Am liebsten hätte Draco mit den Augen gerollt. Er kam sich vor wie ein verdammter Teenager, dem man eine Predigt hielt, weil er in den Gängen beim Knutschen erwischt worden war. Mittlerweile war er erwachsen, da konnte man ihm nichts mehr vorschreiben. Seine Meinung behielt er jedoch für sich und er nickte brav. „Selbstverständlich, Minerva."

„Natürlich", stimmte auch Ginny zu.

McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Gut."

Mehrmals hatten Draco und Ginny darüber gesprochen, wie sie sich in Hogwarts verhalten sollten. Dieses Foto im Tagespropheten hatte eine gewaltige Lawine ins Rollen gebracht und auch, wenn es ihnen eine Menge Schwierigkeiten einbringen sollte, so bereute Draco nicht, dass ihre Beziehung nun öffentlich war. Immerhin hatten sie sich auf einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung befunden. Betrunken hin oder her: Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass die Presse anwesend war und dass sich Reporter wie Rita Kimmkorn auf Berichte wie diese stürzten, mit denen man Leser anlocken und Geld machen konnte. Schließlich waren die beiden keine unbedeutenden Personen. Auch wenn Ginnys Name momentan öfter in der Presse zu lesen war, als seiner. Sie war eine erfolgreiche Quidditchspielerin, und wenn es gerade kein spannendes Spiel zu kommentieren gab, mussten andere interessante Berichte herhalten. Ginny hatte bereits eine Eule von Rita Kimmkorn erhalten, die sie um ein exklusives Interview gebeten hatte.

In Hogwarts würde alles so weiter laufen, wie immer. Beide waren erwachsen genug, um diskret zu bleiben. Vor den Augen der Schüler würde nichts passieren.

Minerva betrachtete das Paar und ihre Miene veränderte sich leicht. Ihr Blick wurde weicher. „Wenn Albus Dumbledore das noch erleben könnte", seufzte sie wehmütig. „Er würde sich sicher sehr freuen."

Draco tauschte mit Ginny einen Blick, unschlüssig, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie gemeinsam bei anderen solche Gefühle auslösen würden? Aber umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso klarer wurde ihm, dass es wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches war. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor? Hatte es so etwas schon mal gegeben? Noch dazu ein Malfoy und eine Weasley. Wer hätte so etwas für möglich gehalten? Er sicher nicht. Draco wusste nur von dem Stammbaum seiner Mutter, dass eine Black einmal einen Weasley geheiratet hatte und er daraufhin vom Stammbaum weggebrannt wurde. Einen Moment wurde er ganz unsicher. Glücklicherweise herrschten nun andere, modernere Zeiten, als damals. Seine Eltern würden ihn hoffentlich nicht enterben.

„Umso schwerer fällt es mir, Ihnen beiden das Folgende mitzuteilen", begann McGonagall schließlich und der weiche Blick war verschwunden. Sie war wieder die pflichtbewusste Schulleiterin. Und sie verkündete das, was sie am wenigsten erwartet hatten. „Heute Morgen erreichte mich eine Eule aus dem St.-Mungo's-Hospital. Madam Hooch ist wieder aufgewacht."

* * *

„Ich bringe diesen Mistkerl um!"

Ron riss die Seite aus dem Tagespropheten, zerknüllte sie zähneknirschend und warf den Papierball so weit weg, wie er konnte.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das ging schon seit Tagen so. „Du benimmst dich kindisch!", kommentierte sie sein Verhalten.

„Das macht sie nur, um mich zu ärgern!", fuhr Ron fort, ohne auf die Aussage seiner Freundin einzugehen. „Was anderes kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" Er verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und der zerknüllte Papierball flog auf sie zu, während er sich entknitterte. Als sie die Seite in ihren Händen hielt, sah sie den Bericht, der Ron so aufregte. Neben dem Foto, das seine Schwester und Malfoy zusammen zeigte, stand die große Schlagzeile: _Ja, es ist wahr, sie sind ein Liebespaar! – Zwischen Zaubertränken und Quidditch – eine Lovestory in Hogwarts. Ein Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn_

„Ich bringe diesen Mistkerl um!", wiederholte Ron nun schon zum hundertsten Mal. Seitdem an Neujahr das Foto von Ginny und Draco erschienen war hatte Ron ihm schon bestimmt zehn Heuler geschickt. Die komplette Familie Weasley war außer sich und Ron war derjenige, der sich am meisten an der Tatsache störte, dass seine kleine und einzige Schwester den ehemaligen Todesser datete.

„Ginny ist alt genug", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beschwichtigen, „um zu entscheiden, mit wem sie sich trifft. Die Trennung von Harry liegt jetzt schon so lange zurück. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wen neues findet. Harry hat doch auch eine neue Freundin."

Ron ging nun wütend im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sein Gesicht hatte einen gefährlichen Rotton angenommen. „Na und? Das gibt ihr kein Recht, sich mit diesem schleimigen Frettchen einzulassen. Aha, jetzt weiß ich es!" Ron blieb auf der Stelle stehen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das macht sie nur, um Harry eins auszuwischen! So ist das!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Das glaube ich nicht, Ron. Du–"

Aber er hörte ihr nicht zu. „Genau, so ist das! Ginny will Harry eifersüchtig machen und dann _zack_! Das führt die beiden wieder zusammen und alles ist wieder so wie früher."

„Ach, Ronald", seufzte Hermine, die einsah, dass sie gegen eine Wand redete. Mit Ron konnte man im Moment einfach nicht diskutieren. Er war in einer Welt voller Verwünschungen und Verfluchungen Malfoy gegenüber gefangen.

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte sie den Monolog ihres Freundes auszublenden, der nun wieder über Malfoy schimpfte, und sie besah sich den Bericht aus dem Tagespropheten. Auch sie war geschockt gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sich ihre zukünftige Schwägerin in den ehemaligen Slytherin verliebt hatte. Natürlich besaß auch Hermine Granger Zweifel. Sie würde die ganze Sache erst einmal kritisch beobachten und analysieren und mit Vorsicht genießen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Weasleys besaß sie jedoch weniger Temperament und schaffte es in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Außerdem kannte sie Ginny. Die ehemalige Gryffindor konnte gut auf sich selbst aufpassen und sie würde bestimmt kein Risiko eingehen. Malfoy hatte sich verändert, seit ihrer Schulzeit, das hatten sie schließlich alle. Neville hatte ihr oft in Briefen berichtet, was an Hogwarts vor sich ging, und manchmal auch über den Slytherin geschrieben, der anscheinend einen passablen Zaubertränkelehrer abgab. Und wenn Professor McGonagall ihm vertraute, dann würde auch sie das tun.

Das Foto wurde offensichtlich im Geheimen geschossen, was nicht untypisch war für Rita Kimmkorn. Vermutlich hatte sie irgendeinen Schüler dafür bezahlt, dass er ihnen auf dem Schlossgelände hinterher spionierte, nur damit sie einen exklusiven Bericht schreiben konnte, der ihr die Schlagzeile auf dem Titelblatt einbrachte. Dem Foto nach mussten sie irgendwo auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts sein, vielleicht in der Nähe des Quidditchfedes. Sie sahen einander an und unterhielten sich. Beide lächelten. In dem Bericht gab es einige Kommentare von Schülern, die namentlich anonym bleiben wollten, und einige Statements von anderen berühmten Persönlichkeiten. Der Bericht endete mit dem Cliffhanger, der besagte, dass Madam Hooch bald aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital entlassen werden sollte, und einigen Mutmaßungen, wie es dann wohl mit dem verliebten Paar weiterginge.

Ron hatte sich inzwischen Feder und Pergament geschnappt und war dabei Malfoy einen weiteren Heuler zu schicken. Hermine sah sich das Foto von den beiden an, wie sie einander anschauten. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern brachte Hermine zum Lächeln. Sie sahen glücklich aus, glücklich und verliebt. Und Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das Gesicht von Malfoy jemals so friedlich und entspannt gesehen zu haben.

Nun griff auch Hermine zu Feder und Papier. Sie wollte ebenfalls eine Nachricht schreiben. Diesmal hielt sie sich kurz – ganz untypisch für sie. Sie brauchte nur einige Zeilen, um das auszudrücken, was sie empfand. Den Brief übergab sie später ihrer Eule, die die Glückwünsche an das frisch verliebte Paar überbrachte, zusammen mit einer Einladung zum Essen. Denn sie wusste, früher oder später würde auch Ron einsehen, dass die beiden ein schönes Paar abgaben.


End file.
